The Mark Of Athena
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: "Wisdom's Daughter Walks Alone, The Mark of Athena Burns Through Rome. He Must Let Go and Accept Her Fate, Or the Entire World Shall be at Stake. Flames Will Spread Because of Her Pride, The Giant's Return Will Cause One to Die." And if one is to die, then who will it be? The Giant War has only just begun for the seven half-bloods of prophecy. Complete! Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is my redo of chapter one. I also redid chapter two, and I should keep redoing my old chapters, but I don't think i will. My first chapter one was terrible, so I had to redo it. **

**Please ignore the many typos you will see in the first 20 chapters or so. When i wrote them, I had absolutley no writing experience whatsoever. And this story is pretty OOC to some people. **

**Thanks for bothering to read this little fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The Mark of Athena<p>

Chapter 1

Annabeth

_You better be here, Seaweed Brain!_

It was hard not seeing your boyfriend for eight freaking months! Annabeth Chase was currently standing on the Argo II, which was getting closer and closer to the Roman Camp. What had Jason called it? Camp Jupiter or something like that? Well, she didn't really care. She was prepared to kick every last one of those Roman behinds to get to Percy.

If he was there.

She didn't try to think the worst, but other variables just seemed to appear in her head. He could be dead, maimed, or hanging unconscious above a lake filled with crocodiles.

Or worse… he may not know her!

She felt so stuck up. He could be hurt and all she cared about was herself. All in all, she just wanted him to be okay.

She stared down, and the patches of trees started to morph as the Mist wore away. Soon, a beautiful city was below them.

First of all, this place was most certainly not a camp. It was almost an exact replica of Rome itself. The buildings rose into the sky, made out of expensive white marble and other precious stones.

The tiny campers looked up at them in astonishment. Or at least that is what it looked like. It was kind of hard to tell.

Jason came up next to her, a worried look on his face. Annabeth understood. He was completely nerve-racked about seeing all of his friends again. Annabeth thought back to right before they left. Jason had talked about a few of his friends, the ones he remembered. There was one named Reyna, and he seemed to mention her a lot.

"You okay?" she asked sympathetically.

"Sure, let's go with that."

Annabeth chuckled. "Don't worry, Mr. Lightning Dude. Everything's is going to be fine!"

"You too, Annabeth. Percy will remember you. And even if he doesn't, just remember that he still loves you. His memories may still be buried."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Please do not save Hera the next time her royal butt gets kidnapped."

Jason sighed. "Look, I am no fan of Juno. But she is my patron and I have to save her no matter what."

"Well, it was worth a shot…"

The ship suddenly dropped. Even though it was a few feet, Annabeth's stomach got all scrambled.

"LEO! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"One second!" Leo came over with a very scary smile on his face. "What did you say?"

Jason took a deep breath, but Annabeth talked first. "I swear, if you crash this ship, you will not see the morning!"

Leo gulped. "Y-yes, okay, all right ma'am, that is toreab-"

"Shut up."

He nodded. "So, where should I land this baby?"

"In that field," Jason told him.

"The big one?"

"Is there another?"

"Touché."

Leo scampered off, and Jason blinked in shock. "Hey, I remember something else. That field is called the Fields of Mars!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Great, and that helps us how?"

"Just saying," he mumbled.

"Well, congrats. Now, please go help Leo, 'cause I feel like seeing my boyfriend while staying alive!"

Jason went off to work with Leo. Annabeth stared down at the camp again. Only her, Jason, Leo, and Piper had been allowed to come, and all of the Camp Half-Blood campers had been so jealous. She wondered what they thought of them. Did they see enemies, or companions?

All of a sudden, they ship completely fell and landed with a jerk on the ground. Annabeth lost her footing and face planted the deck. She grimaced as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Piper came out of the rooms below with irritation written all over her face. "What the heck just happened?"

"I think the boys landed us."

"Wait, they landed the ship? And it didn't explode? Must be a first!"

Annabeth giggled, and so did Piper. Soon they were rolling around on the deck, hysterical. Why, she didn't know. But it was better to laugh than despair. For all she knew, she might very well be killed when she got off the ship.

But, better to stay in the present!

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Please review, even if you already have review my other chapter one! Tell me if you like it better! I do! Please subscribe! Thank y'all for clicking on this story!<strong>

**If you didn't like it, then you can just quit the story. But don't waste your time reviewing! There are plenty of other Mark of Athena's out there (like 200 or so), and the book comes out in a few weeks.**

**Reviews, however, are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is my new chapter 2! It is obviously longer, so YAY! I just updated chapter 48! Yeah, this is going to be a long story! I hope you enjoy the new version of this. If this is your first time reading it, then welcome to chapter 2! This is better than the first chapter 2, in my opinion. Oh, and ths may seem OOC to some, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Oh, but if i did, just think of the things i could do... Hm, Percy...:)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Annabeth

"Hello, Romans!" called Leo, jumping up and down like an eight year old. "We come in peace!"

They all just stared up at him, not moving a muscle. Many of them had their weapons ready, as if one of them were going to run down there and beat the crap out of them.

"Well, okay then," mumbled Leo. "Be that way… Gods, no sense of humor!"

"Come on, let's get this show on the road," said Piper, as opened the door to the stairway. "We have work to do."

As she walked down the stairs, she had no clue what to expect. What were the Romans thinking of them? Where was Percy…

They opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and faced the crowd. Annabeth's heart leaped into her throat. There were so many of them!

Annabeth's eyes scanned over the crowd. Some of the kids wore togas made of bed sheets, while most wore purple t-shirts and jeans. One of the kids in the crowd was staring daggers at Annabeth while murdering what looked like a tiger stuffed animal.

_Well that's something you don't see every day,_ thought Annabeth.

Everyone was silent. Then Jason stepped out of the shadows from behind Annabeth, stumbling forward as if coming out of a daze. The Romans gasped at the sight of him. They must've missed their leader. Or maybe they had thought he was dead.

Or maybe they thought he was a traitor, for he was wearing the clothes of Camp Half-Blood.

One girl pushed her way through the crowd. She wore a purple cape, jeans, and a purple shirt with numerous medals and whatnot pinned to the front. On her arm, she had a couple of tattoos, including four lines. Jason had twelve.

The girl watched Jason with her mouth partially open in shock. Then she spoke.

"Jason," she said, like she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Reyna," said Jason, stepping forward. Ah, so this was Reyna. Reyna approached carefully, eyeing the four if them. Once she was within arm's reach, she stuck out her hand and Jason shook it.

"It's been eight months." Her eyes were glistening and she was blinking a lot.

"I know. Sorry?" tried Jason.

A sudden smile spread across Reyna's face. She punched Jason on the arm.

"Sorry doesn't cut it and you know it." She came forward and gave him a quick hug. Piper stiffened next to Annabeth.

_Piper has competition_, Annabeth thought.

No one moved, only stared at Reyna and Jason. Then some other people walked out of the group. One of them was covered in Kool-Aid and had a funny smile on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jason."

"Hey Dakota," laughed Jason, giving his friend a man hug, to which Reyna and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

People started whispering to each other, and more came closer. Some slapped Jason on the back, others stared. Some girls kissed him on the cheek, while some were obviously too scared that if they did, Reyna would yell at them. Annabeth kept looking over the crowd, but there was no Percy. She felt like she was on the verge of tears, but she would not cry. Not in front of these people. She would not look weak.

But, Percy…

Then Reyna silenced them all.

"Um, will you introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh, I'm being rude. Everyone, this is Leo, Piper, and Annabeth."

"Annabeth," called a voice from the distance. The group parted. A tall guy with black hair and sea-green eyes was walking towards her. He wore the exact same outfit as Reyna, purple cape and all, except he didn't have as many medals. Plus, he only had one burnt mark instead of four.

And around his neck was his camp necklace.

It was him.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered as her heart swelled.

Percy's pace quickened and Annabeth sprinted toward him. When she was close enough, she leaped on top of him and they tumbled to the ground. "You're here, you're here," Annabeth kept repeating as they rapped their arms around each other in a long hug.

Percy cupped her face gently with one hand and kissed her. It was a sweet, lingering kiss, the kind that made Annabeth believe that Percy had always been there. That he had never left.

The campers were actually cheering for them. Annabeth had closed her eyes, but she could hear them.

"Oh yeah, get some Percy!" yelled one voice.

"Oh, for the love of the Gods, get a room and put us out of our misery," someone sneered, their voice filled with venom. Something hit Annabeth on the head, and her eyes snapped open to see that the weirdo guy had thrown the demolished animal at them.

"Oh, shut up!" Percy told them against her lips, but Annabeth pulled away so that she could stare at him.

"You remember me," said Annabeth in awe.

"How could I forget you?" They smiled at each other. Percy got off of her and helped her up. She tried to ignore the people staring at them.

"So Percy, you do know these people?" asked Reyna, beckoning him to her side.

"Yes. Everyone, these people are not like you," Percy announced loudly, moving to stand next to Reyna while Annabeth stayed next to her friends. "This may seem a little shocking, but these people aren't Roman."

"If they aren't Roman, than what are they?" someone in the crowd asked in disbelief.

"Why, obviously they're Greek, like me," said Percy with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I love romance, don't you! <strong>

**Here is my little policy: If you want updates, then you gotta review! Give me motivation! Make me happy! If you read chapter 48, you can see that i am in a bad mood right now! Hm, i might go have some ramen noodles for lunch... then go to the beach with my mom to tan! **

**So... review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I ASK OF YOU ONLY ONE THING: PLZ LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU DECIDE TO ADD ME TO YOUR FAVORITES, CAUSE I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE WHAT I'M WRITING! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE BAD BECAUSE I'M THROWING IT TOGETHER! I ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES, SO I'LL TRY MY BEST! HAHA THANKS AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Percy

It was obvious that everyone was confused. Except for the Lares, who just muttered "_Graecus_", and the senate, who looked liked they wished it wasn't true.

"I know it's hard to believe," said Percy. "But even Jason knows it's true. Right Jason?"

"Yeah," he said. "There's a giant Greek camp in New York. Hera put me there, and sent Percy here. She did this because-"

"Okay, back to your normal activities!" Reyna interrupted. When no one moved, she snarled,"NOW!"

Everyone scattered. Her voice was so wicked, even Percy felt like running away and hiding in a tree.

"You two," Reyna pointed her finger toward Jason and Percy. "You just can't go around telling people this. Many are still traumatized from last night. We will explainn this to them tonight, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer. She turned and ran off.

"Well," said Percy, turning toward Piper and Leo. "I'm Percy."

"Oh, we know," replied Leo. "Your girlfriend here wouldn't shut up about you. It was always Percy this or Percy that. We probably know more about you than you do! Anywho, I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo II, which I also built! Plus, I can set myself on fire! And that girl over there is Beauty-Queen, the glorious charmspeaking daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Piper," the girl said. "And don't call me Beauty-Queen unless you want to get punched. Like this," she faced Leo and punched him in his gut, which not only made him cringe but Percy also.

"Got that," said Percy. He stuck out his hand toward Jason. "You must be the famous Jason Grace. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Jason, shaking Percy's hand.

Hazel came forward holding hands with Frank. "I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and this is my boyfriend Frank, son of Mars and a descendent of Neptune."

One thing caught Percy off guard. "Wait. You guys are dating. How much happened when I fell off that cliff?"

They both started blushing, and everyone laughed.

Hazel shook hands with Piper, but looked at Leo like he had come back from the dead.

_He DOES look a lot like Sammy,_ thought Percy. There was a awkward silence, and Percy had to break it.

"Well, why don't me, Hazel, and Frank show ya'll around?" asked Percy, taking Annabeth's hand.

"Sure. I just have one question," said Jason. "Do you have your memory back, 'cause I can see that you remember Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth, but Juno nver gave me mine back."

"Yes. I drank some gorgon's blood, and within a couple of days, my memory was completly back."

"Does anyone know where we can find a gorgon?" asked Jason.

Everyone laughed as they walked toward the forum.

* * *

><p><strong>I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE...SO THERE YA GO...REVIEW! PLZ! YA KNOW YA WANNA! TEEHEE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't posted! My friend has been over so I haven't had time to write! Who should my 3rd POV? I think i might do Jason! Or Reyna! Whatdaya think?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Percy

She spoke to him as they were walking to the forum.

_Oh, Perseus Jackson. You think that you have won. But you are just making my plans harder. I bet you can't wait to see what I have in store for your little friend Annabeth._

_Shut up Gaea, _Percy mentally yelled at her_. Don't you dare do anything to Annabeth._

She didn't respond.

Annbeth gripped Percy's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy replied through gritted teeth.

By the time they had reached the forum, Jason had been either hugged or patted on the back at least a hurdred times. He looked happy. But Leo and Piper lloked depressed, probably asuming that Jason wouldn't like them anymore. However, as they passed shops and statues, Jason put his arms around their shoulder and acted like a tour guide. Percy clearly saw their expressions become more cheerful.

Percy's heart was doing a victory dance. He had Annabeth. She had been the only bright light in the world when he had had no memory. She had been the only thing that had kept him alive, because if Percy hadn't remembered her, he would probably be dead.

He took in all of her features. Her freshly washed blonde hair that smelled like lemons. He could feel her worry-bitten nails. Her gray eyes were wide with amazment, and he could almost see the little gears inside her head, turning 'round and 'round as if working extra hard trying to memorize every image. Percy didn't want her to get hurt, especially because of Gaea.

Percy's eyes wandered over to Hazel and Frank, who were holding hands and walking a little to the left of Jason, Piper and Leo. Every once in a while, he would watch Hazel's golden-brown eyes wander over to Sa-Leo, who wouldn't shut his mouth. She looked at him longingly, and then would shake her head and say something to Frank.

"Look at that fountain!" exclaimed Annabeth. "It's amazing. Most likely made out of marble, probably five years old, and-"

"Sweetheart," said Percy. "I don't want to be rude, but I do not care."

The others murmmured in agreement.

"Well, fine then," replied Annabeth, who pushed Percy with her shoulder and then gave him a kiss on his cheek. Percy smiled.

"Wait. Is that an aqueduct?"

"Yeah," said Jason. "It's how we get water."

"Gee, I had no idea," replied Annabeth sarcastically, which made Frank laugh.

They stopped at a tiny bakery, and they each bought a muffin; Percy and Annabeth got chocolate chip, Frank and Hazel got banana nut, Piper got pistachio, and Leo and Jason got cinnamon.

As they walked towards the temples, which Wise Girl had insisted that they see, Percy realized how lucky he was to be alive. Only yesterday had he been in a mini war. Only one week ago had he arrived at the camp. Now he was praetor, welcomed in the camp instead of hated.

Percy liked all of the attention that he got, but he just wished that he were back home at Camp Half-Blood. Back in his cabin, with Tyson in the forges, Grover in the strawberry fields, and Annabeth cutting off practice dummies heads. He missed the good old days when people didn't treat him like he was royalty. Back when he was just Percy Jackson, or occasionaly Boss. Percy longed to see Rachel and Chiron and Katie and so on.

Camp Jupiter was cool, but in Percy's opinion, Camp Half-Blood was WAY better.

Then Leo started chocking on his muffin, which made everyone laugh. Even though he missed his old friends and camp, Percy wished that he could just freeze this moment and live in it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, HOW WAS IT? I TRIED MY BEST! GUESS WHAT? I have had over 1000 HITS! Oh My Gods (get it? haha) thanks for reading! My next book that I'm going to write is going to be my version of Nevermore: A Maximum Ride Novel. I don't know when I'm gonna start, but at some point, Dylan will most likely die... OK maybe not, but probably. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW I'VE HAD OVER 2000 HITS! AND OVER 900 VISITORS! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY! BUT I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT IF YA'LL LEFT COMMENTS TELLING ME WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT. OR POINTERS. OR JUST COMMENTS SAYING "WOW! LOVED IT!" PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. PLEASE REVIEW. AND PLEASE, OH PLEASE SUSCRIBE. AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! ANYWHO, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hazel

As they walked towards Temple Hill, which was a fairly long walk, Hazel finally made up her mind.

"I"ll be back in a sec," Hazel whispered to Frank. Then she stopped walking until Leo, Piper, and Jason were right next to her.

She put a hand on Leo's shoulder and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he replied, and let Piper and Jason walk on. Hazel waited until everyone was out of earshot before she started walking again.

"So," she started. "Have you ever heard of someone named Sammy Valdez?"

She hadn't met to blurt it out like that, but she had to know.

"Um, yeah. I think I have a grandpa named Sammy. Oh yeah, he died from a heartattack or something. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, just wondering. Did anyone in your family ever mention a girl named Hazel Levesque?"

"Let me think," Leo said, closing his eyes for a minute. Then, they snapped open and he said, "Yes. My mom showed me a picture of Grandpa Sammy and her. They were both on a horses. Mom said that she had disapeared when they were thirteen, and Grandpa never saw her again."

Hazel felt a tear fall down her cheek, and then Leo said, "Hey! Why are you crying?"

Hazel didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "I'm Hazel Levesque. Sammy was my best friend. My only friend. He looked just like you, so I thought..." She didn't know what else to say.

"You thought I was him," Leo realized.

"Yes. And since the Doors of Death opened last year, I was almost certain."

"Wait, if your Hazel Levesque, aren't you supposed to be, like, _really_ old?"

"Well, yeah. But actually, when Sammy thought I had disappeared, I had moved to Alaska because my mom wanted to be as far away from the gods as she could. Then, I kind of died because Gaea was trying to make me help one of the giants rise. When the Doors of Death opened, Nico came and got me out. And here I am."

"Wow," Leo whispered. "I'm really sorry for you. You must've had a bad life."

Hazel was so touched that Leo, whom she had just met, was trying to comfort her, she did something that even surprised herself. She threw her arms around Leo and cried into his shoulder. She felt Leo wrap his arms around her and heard him trying to sooth her. After about a minute, Hazel pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. They started walking again.

"That was embarrassing," she said with a small laugh. When Leo didn't reply, she added, "Sorry about that. I had to ask."

"It's cool," Leo replied. "Um, do you want to get back with everyone else?"

"Sure," she said. "And Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Seriously, it's not that hard to press that little button right below this message and type in a few motivational words! I'm mean, I've done it before! (Of course, not to my own story, cause that would be really weird!) I've seen people with over 100 reviews! Come on, I want more than 14! PLZ review! Oh yeah, thanks for reading! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! Sorry that I haven't posted! I've been busy! But guess what! I have over 4000 hits! YAY! I love anyone and everyone who reads this!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hazel

Even though Hazel was walking hand in hand with Frank, her thoughts were of Leo.

"Hazel," Frank whispered, nodding to the ground. Hazel then noticed that she was leaving a trail of diamonds behind her. The others didn't seem to notice, but Hazel freaked out.

"What do I do?"

"Just keep walking," he told her.

"No, give me second and I'll bury all the diamonds. There aren't that many."

Frank looked worried, but nodded and walked away. It took Hazel only a few minutes to bury them. But when she looked up after covering the last diamond, she wasn't at camp anymore.

She was in nothing. She was just surrounded by white. It went on forever. Her voice echoed when she said anything. Then she heard a voice so loud that she felt like dying then and there.

_Join us, Hazel. Join us, and you will live. Join us, and your wonderful power will not go to waste._

"Shut up!" Hazel screamed, covering her ears with her hands. "I'll never join you!"

_Don't you realize how easy it would be? You have been through so much suffering. You do not understand how great your power is! You could rule the world. You could be the queen of the dead. You could do something that will put honor in your family. Do something to honor you mother, who died for you!_

_"_Don't talk about my mother! Who do you think you are?"

_Why, I think I'm Gaea. So many people are dying, when they could join me and live. Stay with me, Hazel, stay with me. Don't be like that fool Jackson. What does he know about...anything? He's not the best person to have as an ally. And what about Frank? Well, he's going to die soon enough. Join me! Stay with me! Close your eyes and have a dreamless sleep._

Now Hazel did feel sleepy. How easy it would be to just close her eyes and have her first real sleep, without dreams and nightmares. Gaea's voice was so soothing. The things Gaea could do for her. She would powerful and rich and-

_Woah_, Hazel said to herself. _Snap out of it! I sound just like my mother!_

"I will NEVER join you! I will NEVER betray my friends! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then, the nothing below Hazel's feet turned into a bottomless pit, and Hazel fell, screaming curses at Gaea in latin.

* * *

><p>Hazel woke up screaming. She was lying on the ground, at camp, with Frank, Leo, Percy, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth staring at her with worried expressions.<p>

Frank grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?"

Hazel sat up with a groan. "I think so."

"What happened?" everyone asked at the same time.

Hazel cracked her neck. "I'll just tell you one thing. Never listen to Gaea. Just don't."

"Well, duh," said Annabeth. "Who would?"

"My mother," replied Hazel. She closed her eyes, and her thoughts went back to what Gaea had said.

_Join me. Stay with me. Honor your mother._

Hazel shivered and got up. She started walking towards temple hill, not turning around to see if anyone else was following.

"Never listen to Gaea," Hazel whispered, almost to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not very hard to review! All you have to do is press, <em>Review this chapter.<em> Thanks for reading! Right now, I'm watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! It's my favorite Harry Potter movie. But my favorite book is the Deathly Hallows.**

**Ron: AHH! Spiders, Harry, spiders. They want me to tap dance. I don't want to tap dance.**

**Harry: Then tell those spiders, Ron.**

**Ron: Oh, ok... *Snore*...**

**HAHAHA! It's so funny!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, someon****e reviewed me and asked me if I had ever seen Harry Potter in 99 seconds? Why, yes I have. And I LOVE IT! IT's very funny and I reccomend it to all Harry Potter lovers. I also reccomend Harry Potter Puppet Pals! And NigaHiga. And BrittaniLouiseTaylor. And Smosh. THEY ARE ALL VERY FUNNY!**

**This morning, I watched Good Morning America, and guess what they showed? THE FIRST REAL TRAILER FOR THE HUNGER GAMES! Not that stupid one of Katniss running through the forest, but a real one that was like 3 minutes long! IT WAS AMAZING!**

**Okay: Once again, I don't own PJO or HoO!**

**Oh Yeah, Thank you for the positive reviews. All of my friends are like, "That's SO cool!" Okay, maybe not...but some are! TEEHEE!**

**To me, reviews are like Christmas presents! I just love, love, LOVE them! Keep 'em coming. Thank you to all that read this!**

**I'm watching Dancing With The Stars! I want J.R., Ricki, and Hope! Oh, who will win? If you go on my profile, I have a Dancing with the Stars poll! **

**Oh yeah, one more thing (I know, ya'll must be like, "SHUT UP ALREADY! Get to the story!" Be patient, little ones, be patient)...I got over 5000 views! YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Jason

As Jason was showing Leo and Piper the Jupiter Opitmus Maximus temple (he just loved the way that sounded) he couldn't help but think about how weird Hazel was acting. He knew, from the few memories that he had, that Hazel had always been weird, but not that weird. People don't just pass out for no reason.

"Percy, does Poseidon have a temple?" Jason heard Annabeth asking Percy.

"First of all, it's Neptune, not Poseidon. And secondly, it's more like a toolshed."

"WHAT? Don't they honor Pos-Neptune here?"

"As a matter of fact, they don't," answered Frank. "We're actually kind of scared of him."

"So are you guys scared of Percy too?"

"Yes," said Hazel and Frank. Percy faced them.

"How in the name of the gods could you guys be scared of me?"

"Dude," said Frank. "You can summon freaking mini hurricanes!"

"Well, you can change into an elephant," retorted Percy.

"What?" asked Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth simultaneously.

Frank rolled his eyes and morphed into an lemur. Piper stifled a scream, and Leo's jaw dropped open. Annabeth stared muttering something about the laws of physics.

_What the heck_? thought Jason.

Percy laughed at their expressions, and Frank turned back into a human, only he didn't turn back into himself. He turned into Percy.

"Fear me!" said Frank/Percy, walking around as if he were a zombie. Percy laughed even harder, and just when Jason thought that his jaw couldn't drop any farther, it did.

Finally, Frank turned back into Frank, and said, "I got that from my mom, who got it from my grandma who... well, lets just say I got it from Periclyminus, who was the grandson of Poseidon."

"See," said Percy. "We're both freaks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lets just face it: Ima freak and your a freak...Let's just all except this and get on with life. Thank for reading! REVIEW! Sorry that the chapter was short! Don't hate me!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, how I LOVE IT when I only have 4 math problems for homework! It gives me more time to read, play Wii, go on youtube...oh and WRITE ON FANFICTION! Thank ya'll for the reviews! And now I have over...wait for it...be patient...6000 VIEWS! YAY!**

**Okay, I have an important question: Has anyone read _City of Bones_? I just bought the book and I want to know if it's good.**

**I also just bought _Glow_ and _The Looking Glass Wars. _If you have read those books, please tell me if they were good...PLEASE!**

**Heres a little preview: Later on in the story, Percy and his friends will most likely go to Costa Rica! Ooh lala! *Party, Party***

**Disclaimer: Okay, please don't kill me...please. Okay, here it comes: I don't own PJO or HoO! So don't hurt me! Oh...You already knew that. Well, thats kind of embarressing. *I duck my head in shame and live in a trash can for the rest of my life so that I won't have to face humility***

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Jason

After seeing the temples and the forum, Percy and Jason decided that it was finally time that they talk to each other without a giant crowd.

"Hey Frank? Why don't you show everyone Terminus?" asked Percy.

"I thought we were avoiding Terminus for a reason! He'll just start bragging!"

"Please," said Jason.

"Fine. Come on, I'm your tour guide!" Frank set off with the others following closely behind.

"So," Jason started after the others were gone. "What do you think of Camp Jupiter?"

"It's cool, I guess. Everyone hated me except for a few fellow campers from the Fifth Cohort. I was only made praetor yesterday. You may have your spot back anytime. What did you think of Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well, it was cool. But it was lonely being the only son of Zeus. Chiron is very nice, but the first thing he said to me was, 'You should be dead.'"

"Hey don't feel bad. The first thing he told me was, 'Turn to page 52.'"

Jason snickered. "And your girlfriend scares me. No offense."

"None taken. Don't tell her I said this, but she scares me too!"

"I won't. And that girl, Rachel, is a freak!"

"Yeah, I know. I made out with her once. But that was before me and Annabeth were dating."

"Does Annabeth know?"

"No, and if you tell her, I swear I will-"

"I won't, I won't," said Jason, laughing.

"So, no hard feelings about me being praetor?"

"None at all. How are we going to exlplain to everyone why Hera did this?"

"I don't know. Most people here still don't get why a freaking giant attacked camp last night!" exclaimed Percy.

"Why don't we just wing it?"

"Winging it got me has kept me alive!"

"Okay, and it's nearly time for dinner. I hope that Frank-kid had enough sense to take everyone to eat."

"Don't worry, Frank's pretty smart. I just have one question."

"What?"

"What's your opinion on Octavian."

Jason racked his brain, trying to remember Octavian. Then he saw a tiny flashbacks: Octavian taunting him. Octavian trying to become praetor. Octavian, trying to lead the camp when they were marching to Mount Tamalpais, when it was clearly Jason's job. And finally, Jason becoming praetor and punching Octavian in his little rat face!

"I hate him," Jason finally answered.

"Good, because he going to try to get the other campers to kill us."

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Frank all sat together, barely talking. People just stared at them and occasionally whispered.<p>

Finally, Reyna stood up and addressed the crowd. "As you all know, these Greeks have shwon up today. They come from New York, where there is a camp for Greek demigods called Camp.." Reyna turned to Jason for help.

_Half-Blood_, mouthed Jason.

"Half-Blood," Reyna continued. "Now, I would like ask Percy and Jason to stand and tell the campers your stories."

They both stood, and Percy started. "Like I said earlier, I'm Greek. I first started going to Camp Half-Blood when I was 12. Me and Annabeth" he gestured to Annabeth sitting next to him. "led the Greeks to defend Mount Olympus during the Titan war. Mount Othrys was obviously taken down by you guys, but we Greeks fought Kronos. You did not work alone."

Percy nudged Jason. "You all know me as your former praetor. And you all know that I disappeared about eight months ago. Juno kidnapped me and switche me with Percy. So, therefore I went to Camp Half-Blood and Percy came here. Juno had to make a switch of leaders in order for the camps to learn about each others existence. Now you're probably wondering why Juno wanted the camps to meet, since the last time they did they tried to kill each other.

"Juno did this because of the new Great Prophecy. It's about the giants and Gaea. Now Gaea wants to take over the world and destroy the gods, with the help of her giant sons. Percy informed me that one of them attacked camp yesterday. That's only the beginning. We must sail to Greece where Gaea is going to try to destroy the gods. The seven demigods are Greek and Roman. So lets just all get along, because we all want the same thing."

Jason's eyes scanned the crowd. He could see the disbelief on their faces. Octavian's face showed pure rage. Then suddenly, Gwen stood up.

"I'm on Jason and Percy's side. I've known Jason for a long time. He's a good friend of mine. I don't think for one second that he would try to hurt us or lie to us. And last night, we made Percy our praetor. I trust Percy completly. Maybe the Greeks aren't so different from us. I say, if you want to help the Greeks and not kill them, stand up."

Dakota, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, and a few other centurions stood up.

Jason was sweating. Hardly anyone believed him. He might as well kill himself.

Then Reyna stood. Almost immediately, every one of the campers stood, excluding Octavian. Then. when he realized that he was the only one noot standing, blushed hard and stood.

"Well," said Reyna. "That settles it. We choose to cooperate and not kill you. Good luck on your quest."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Thats the longest chapter yet! This chapter's so long that I can't even proof read it. So don't get mad if I have typos! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! <strong>

**Check out my profile! It's awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I almost have 8000 hits! YAY! Right now, the smart thing to do is my homework. The RIGHT thing to do, is write another chapter! It will probably be short...so don't get mad! Don't be a hater! Hating is bad! Bad words lead to bad actions! Well, anywho, enjoy!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Leo

Leo had a horrible curse, and that was that he fell in love with every girl he met. His past problems had been Thalia and Khione. Now that he had met Reyna, he was head over heels for her. But he could never date her because, obviously, she had a little something going on with Jason.

Being scared of a girl was a new feeling to Leo. Sure, you didn't want to mess with Annabeth, and Piper was weird too. But Hazel almost terrified him.

When he had first seen her, she had looked pretty cool for a daughter of Pluto. But then she kept staring at him like he was supposed to be dead. Then she asked him if he were his dead grandpa. And to top it all off, she passed out ten minutes after their pleasant conversation.

But Leo was drawn to her. He couldn't believe that he had had enough courage to comfort her when she had been crying. He felt ashamed, as if it had been his falt for her tears. Leo wasn't sure if could ever date someone like her, but he knew that he would always watch out for her. And try to be friends.

After Jason and Percy's speech, the seven "friends" walked away towards the warship.

Then Hazel stopped. Leo noticed right away, but it took the others a few moments to.

"I think I should tell you guys something," Hazel said cautiously. "I don't want you guys getting hurt. You see, I have this power. I've only told Percy and Frank about it. And it's very dangerous, trust me on that."

"What is it?" asked Annabeth. "I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Well, trust me," mumbled Frank. "You haven't."

Hazel closed her eyes a Leo waited for him to wither into a corpse or something. But instead, five GIANT diamonds appeared at her feet.

Leo felt his mouth drop open. "Well, don't mind if I do," he said, reaching down to pick up the biggest. But Hazel smacked his hand away.

"Touch it and you die," she warned.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't kill me," Leo complained.

"No I wouldn't. But it would. Touch one of them and you'll be sorry."

"Nevermind then."

Hazel then went into a long back story on how she got the curse and whatnot. Leo zoned out, still looking at the diamonds. Gods of Olympus, he'd be rich if he had one.

"So, just don't touch it," Hazel concluded, getting down on her knees and starting to bury the gems.

After she was finished, Leo walked up to her and whispered,"That was AMAZING!"

Hazel blushed, and then Leo noticed that her boyfriend was giving him the evil eye. He quickly walked away.

When the reached the ship, Leo saw Percy kiss Annabeth and whisper goodnight. Jason said bye and walked onto the ship. Piper smiled and followed him. Annabeth hugged Percy and went inside.

"Peace out!" said Leo, walking onto the ship.

When he reached the top, he looked over the side.

Hazel was staring straight at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I AM DONE! I don't want Leo and Hazel to date, because who else would date Frank? But they will be friends and always look out for each other! Now, I MUST DO MY HOMEWORK BEFORE MY MOTHER GETS MAD! REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE! YOU KNOW YA WANNA!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! Chapter 10! Now would be good time for thanks you's!**

**Well, I have to say, that from the bottom of my heart, I am so thankful that people are actually reading this. Fanfiction has been the one of the only places that I can actually be myself and let all of my feelings come out. I am so shocked that people are actually reading this. When I posted my first chapter of this story, I felt great, but I was pretty sure no one was going to read this with 100,000 other Percy Jackson fanfics. But when people started reading this, it gave me the courage to keep writting. Fanfiction is and always will be a place I can always go to and just write out all of my feelings. Thank you so much!**

**Anywho, Happy almost Thanksgiving! I won't be writting that much because Thanksgiving break is the one time that I get to read a lot. Right now, I am trying to finish this Greek Mythology book that I have been reading. Over break, I will be reading:**

**1. Beautiful Darkness (Beautiful Creatures book 2)**

**2. Torment (Lauren Kate's Fallen series 2)**

**3. Glow (Sky Chasers book 1 (maybe))**

**4. City of Bones (The Mortal Instruments book 1 (maybe))**

**Once again, Thank you so, so, so, SO much for reading!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Leo

Leo was actually having a dreamless sleep, which was rudely interrupted by a voice saying ,"LEO! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

"WHAT!" Leo sat straight up. It had to be midnight. Annabeth was standing next to him, her eyes stormy in the moonlight. A tired Jason and Piper were standing behind her. They were all wearing their normal clothes.

"What do you want?"

"Get up! Now! Get dressed! I'm NOT joking! Hurry up!" And with that, Annabeth left his room.

"Whats up with her?"

"I don't know," said Piper. "She won't tell us anything. But you better hurry, because you don't want to make her any angrier!"

Her and Jason left also.

Leo quickily got dressed and ran up to the deck.

"YOU TAKE SO LONG!" Annabeth yelled at him.

"Jeez, sorry, your highness."

"Whatever. Piper, your with me. Jason and Leo, stay together."

"What are we doing?" Jason asked, then yawned.

"We are going to get Percy, Frank, and Hazel. You two will get Percy and Frank while we get Hazel. They are all in the Fifth Cohort! Don't get caught!"

She grabbed Piper's hand and ran down the stairs.

"Okay, we have two options," said Leo.

"And they are?"

"One, do as the queen says. Two, go back to sleep. I vote choice two!"

"As much as I would love to do that, Annabeth would kill us. Lets just go get them."

Leo grunted. "Are you sure? Just think about your nice, warm, comfy-"

"Leo, shut up!"

"Sorry. Lets go."

* * *

><p>It took them about twenty minutes to reach the Fifth Cohort. They had had a few close calls. One time, a guard saw Leo and almost stabbed him, but Jason had been quicker. With one touch, the guard fell down, twitching like crazy from the amount of electricity Jason had shocked him with. But Jason had promised Leo that it wasn't enough to kill him. Leo wasn't so sure.<p>

"Why does the Fifth Cohort smell so much?" Leo asked.

"It's located right next to the stables and the compost area. No one likes the Fifth Cohort. Most of the time, they never win anything and everyone makes fun of them."

"So, let me guess. You were probably in the First Cohort or something."

"Nope. I was in the Fifth, also." Jason walked inside the boys sleeping area.

They found Percy first. He was on the top bunk. He was muttering ,"Stop, Annabeth. Put the knife down. No, NO. Not through me! No, not Grover!"

Jason gently shook Percy. He sat up straight and screamed ,"NOT CHIRON EITHER!"

Leo started laughing, and even without the lights in, you could see that Percy's face was red.

"Sorry," he said. "Annabeth had been on a rampage with her knife, and I had been in her way."

"Yeah, Annabeth is having a rampage right now. She wanted us to get you and Frank."

"Well let me wake up Frank," Percy said. He walked over to another bunk where Franks was asleep.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Percy whispered. "The tests came back positive. You really are half snake."

"NO," yelled Frank, falling out of his bed.

Leo couldn't stop laughing. Frank got up off the floor.

"What was that for?"

"Annabeth need us right now. So, hurry up and get dressed. We need to get back to the ship."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the deck of the ship, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were already there. Hazel shot Leo and confused look, and Leo just shook his head.<p>

"What is it, Annabeth?" asked Percy gently.

Annabeth wouldn't face them. She just stared out over the side of the ship.

"You can tell us anything," Piper said.

Leo heard Annabeth take a shaky breath. She turned around. The moon gave her a glowing silhouette. It was beautiful and creepy.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Mark of Athena?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHA!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Step 1: click 'Review this chapter'!**

**Step 2: Review thw chapter!**

**Step 3: submit the review!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, just so everyone knows, I am not a boring blob who only writes stories and never leaves her computer. I have straight A's, I play tennis, soccer, and I dance. But you all would know this information if you bothered to read my profile. I'm not talking to you select 200 people who have (you know who you are) but to all of the others who don't read it! GRRRR! Oh, I'm just kidding. I know who guys have better things to do than to go to my profile, but I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS! **

**P.S. Please don't bother reviewing about typo's 'cause I know I have them.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Piper

Piper saw the blood drain out of Percy's face, along with Frank and Hazel.

"Whats the Mark of Athena?" asked Jason.

"It's an old curse that was passed down through the demigod children of Athena," answered Annabeth. "Chiron told me about it when I was eight. He said the last person who had it was Benjamin Franklin."

"Was that that guy who solved Pi?" asked Percy.

"No Seaweed Brain, that was Archimedes, the ancient Greek mathematician. Benjamin Franklin is the guy who discovered electricity. Many people thought that he was a son of Zeus, but he was actually a son of Athena."

"So what's the Mark of Athena?" pressed Leo.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's a couple of things. The people who have the curse are exceptionally smart, but more dangerous than children of the big three. Danger follows them. Their pride cause bad things to happen. It is worse for some than it is for others. For Benjamin Franklin, his pride caused him to be one of the most famous people of all time. Archimedes had the curse too, and he was murdered."

"Don't tell me you have the mark," said Percy.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I was almost killed during the war because of my pride."

"When?"

"When I took that knife for you. I was so full of pride that I thought that I could fight him off myself. You know what happened after that."

"Well, that doesn't mean that you have it," said Frank.

"No it doesn't. But my dream does."

"What dream?"

"I just had it about an hour ago. That why I made all of you guys get up."

"What was the dream about?"

"Well," Annabeth started. "I was in a plain room and Athena was there. She said that I needed to see Rachel. The dream changed and I saw Rachel sitting up in her bed. She looked right at me and recited a prophecy. When it was over, I was back in the room with mom, and she said the most of the prophecy applied to me. Then i was awake and here we are."

"What was the prophecy?" asked Hazel gently, putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

Piper was scared to hear it. She had only heard two prophecy's, and both of them involved death. Honestly, Piper didn't enjoy death very much.

Annabeth took another deep breath and recited the prophecy.

_Wisdom's Daughter Walks Alone,_

_The Mark of Athena Burns Through Rome._

_He Must Let Go and Accept Her Fate,_

_Or the Entire World Shall be at Stake_

_Flames Will Spread Because of Her Pride,_

_The Giant's Return Will Cause One to Die._

Everyone was silent. Annabeth dropped her gaze and turn around.

Piper shivered. She knew that that prophecy was going to haunt her in her nightmares for a very long time.

Percy broke the silence "We should have told you guys earlier, but me, Frank, and Hazel knew the beginning of that prophecy."

"WHAT?" said everyone excluding Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth. Percy turned around, and all eyes were on him.

"A friend named Ella told it to us. She's a Harpy. You guys can meet her tomorrow. But, anyway, she knows prophecys. She recited the first part during our quest."

Jason spoke. "What do you think it's about. I mean who's going to die?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Annabeth?"

Everyone turned to look at her. But she had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like my prophecy? REVIEW! I have over 12,000 hits! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! You know ya wanna! And REVIEW! **

**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Oh yeah, and I'm watching the finals of Dancing with the Stars. GO J.R.!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**OKAY EVERYONE! I HAVE A QUESTION! ANSWER IT BY REVIEWING!**

**The question: What are you thankful for this Thanksgiving? I will be posting some of your answers in my authors note at the beginning of the next chapter! So if you want it to be yours, REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOUR THANKFUL FOR! This what it will look like:**

**Next chapter: HEY GUYS! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT QUESTION I ASKED IN THE LAST CHAPTER? HERE ARE SOME OF MY ANSWERS:**

**From *Someone*- I am thankful for *something*!**

**SO DO YA GET IT? Just type it! But remember, I will say who said their answer, so if you don't want me to tell the world, just tell me in the review. I completely understand if you don't want everyone to know who said it!**

**So anywho, REVIEW! SUSCRIBE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! HERE ARE THE RESULTS OF THE QUESTION I ASKED:**

**Redwaves9: I am thankful for many things. I have the most amazing friends EVER and couldn't do without them, especially my co-author. I am thankful for swimming, acting, basketball, and hip hop. I am thankful for my education, and my teachers, even the ones who remind me of Mrs. Dodds. But most of all, I am thankful for reading and writing, AND PERCY JACKSON!**

**Experimental Agent 1123:** **i am thankful for fanfiction. the one place i can be my true self**

**Victoria62: I am thankful for your imagination**

**Kimmie G.: I'm thankful for my family, my friends, my school, my things, my room, my imagination, my passion, my creativity, and my life!**

**Now, I write to them:****To redwaves9: I agree with you! that is what I am thankful for! Except I do not have a co-author. But I am a co-author!**

**To Experimental Agent 1123: I also agree with you. Fanfiction is the one place that I can be my true self!**

**Victoria62: Thank you so much! That is so sweet!**

**Kimmie G.: Same here! Doesn't everyone love things?**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Piper

Percy told everyone to go back to sleep. He said that Annabeth needed some time alone and that she had just used her yankee's cap to disappear. Piper went back to sleep, but she was still worried about Annabeth. And the prophecy.

When she woke up in the morning, she could clearly remember her dream; running through Greece with a crazy, psychopath axe murderer running after her! She was still shaking.

Leo and Jason were already up and eating pancakes. Annabeth was up too, and you could clearly tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had bags under them.

No one talked much through breakfest. When they were finished, they all headed to the senate building to talk to Percy. Piper could hear the yelling before she could see it.

"I swear, those Greeks are going to kill us! I had a dream vision last night! It was a prophecy, relating to a daughter of Athena. Listen hear, Jackson! I know that it was talking about your little girlyfriend. So I say we should just kill her now and be done with it."

Piper guessed that that person had been Octavian.

"Shut up," another voice growled. "No one asked for your opinion."

Piper had a feeling that that had been Percy.

The four walked inside and saw Percy and Octavian glaring at each other. Then Octavian noticed Annabeth.

"See," he said in an annoying voice. "There she is. Let me tell you the prophecy!"

"No one asked to hear it!" retorted Percy.

"Actually," Reyna said. "I would like to hear this. "

"Thank you, praetor Reyna," Octavian said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath.

_Wisdom's Daughter Walks Alone,_

_The Mark of Athena Burns Through Rome._

_He Must Let Go and Accept Her Fate,_

_Or the Entire World Shall be at Stake._

_Flames Will Spread Because of Her Pride,_

_The Giant's Return Will Cause One to Die._

Everyone looked at Annabeth. She muttered something very mean to Octavian in ancient Greek and took a step forward.

"Yes, the prophecy relates to me," said Annabeth in a dangerously calm voice. "My mother showed my friend reciting it last night. But, everyone hear should know that prophecy's cannot be interfered with. They cannot be changed or altered. So there is no point in plotting by death!" With that, she exited the building.

"Annabeth," said Percy, standing up to go after her. Then Reyna put a hand on his shoulder a whispered something. His face twisted in anger, but he sat down anyway.

"So," Reyna said. "Who is going on this quest?"

"Well," Jason started. "I will be going. So will Percy, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. Not to metion Annabeth." He shot Octavian a nasty look, which was returned by the reciever.

"Um, do you want any campers to go?" asked Reyna.

Jason hesitated, and Piper bumped him with her shoulder.

"No," he finally answered. "If we need anyone, we will keep Mrs. O'leary here, and she use her shadow traveling abilities to help transport campers if nessacary. I mean, is that okay with you, Percy?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, okay. You all may leave tonight. It will be harder for things to notice you at night."

"Thanks." Jason and Reyna smiled at each other, and Piper's blood boiled. Maybe she could just use her charmspeak to make Reyna start liking Octavian or someone.

_No,_ she said to herself. _I sound like Drew._ _I don't own Jason._

"Dismissed," said Reyna.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Teehee! Review! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**I'm watching Thanksgiving Football! Miami vs. Dallas!**

**Hhhmmm, Thanksgiving dinner was SO good!**

**Here's another question: What is your favorite thing to eat at Thanksgiving dinner?**

**For me, it's desert! APPLE PIE with WHIPPED CREAM and VANILLA ICE CREAM!**

**YUMMY!**

**THANKS for READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! Sorry that I haven't posted in, like, FOREVER! I just got back from a trip and I have had a lot of homework and exams! Here are my responses to my last question!:**

**Mmee:** **I like to eat mushroom stew and crayons**

**Lucky ducky: My favortive thing to eat in thankgiving is pumpkin pie with coolwhip on it ! :)**

**when you wiish upon a star: my favorite thing to have at thanksgiving is the turkey, bread, and pumpkin pie with extra whipped cream(;**

**redwaves9: My favorite thanksgiving dinner thing is pumpkinn pie topped with vanilla ice cream**

**Kimmie G914: My favortive food during Thanksgiving is the Greens that my mom makes**

**nissi1216: HAM!**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Pumpkin Pie all the way! And cranberry sauce**

**My response!**

**Mmee: Um, okay then.**

**Lucky ducky: Pumpkin pie is okay, but I LOVE COOLWHIP!**

**when you wish upon a star: YUMMY YUMMY IN MY TUMMY! :)**

**redwaves9: I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM! YUM YUM YUM!**

**Kimmie G914: Coolio! :)**

**nissi1216: SAME HERE! HAM ROCKS!**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Yummy! :)**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Frank

Frank decided not to get in the way and let Percy look for Annabeth. She seemed cool to him, but scary at the same time. She just had the aura that made you want to run away.

The prophecy was the kiss of death to Frank. The entire prophecy was about fire. The last thing he needed was to die. And he had a feeling who would burn his piece of wood, his lifeline.

That Leo kid was bad news. He was a fire user! Not to mention him and Hazel. Frank didn't believe that Leo was really Sammy, but he did not want anyone messing with his girlfriend

He noticed that Jason had walked away from the group and was heading back towards Reyna and the other members of the senate. With nothing better to do, Frank snuck away from everyone also.

Hiding behind a pillar, he watched Jason walk up to Reyna and whisper something. Reyna smiled. Actually smiled! Then they both ran off towards the coliseum. Frank reluctantly followed.

Hiding behind a bush he listened to their conversation.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, we will Iris message you if we do."

"Are you sure you don't need _my_ help?"

Jason hesitated. "I think so. You need to stay here, because if you leave, you know who will take over the roll as praetor."

"Octavian," she said with disgust.

"Yeah."

Reyna suddenly took Jason's hand. "Is there something going on between you and Piper?"

Frank saw Jason's mouth open and then close and then open again.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

"How could you not know?" Reyna said, irritated.

"Because…" Jason was speechless.

"Look," Reyna said. "I know we used to be friends, and then we were made praetors. Percy is going to give up his spot for you, and you know praetors work closely together. So I was thinking, maybe, just maybe, me and you could…" She didn't need to finish.

Jason did not say anything. He looked down at his feet and then stared and Reyna.

"Um, Reyna, I'm not sure how to say this," he started. "I mean, you're a great person, and one of my best friends. But I really just can't picture myself dating you. I'd rather just be your friend."

Reyna looked mad. Like, kill someone mad. But then her face became an impenetrable mask once again.

"I understand," she said. "But just remember, I'm always here."

Then she put her hands around Jason's neck and kissed him. Frank saw Jason freeze, and then kiss her back. They stayed that way for a while. And that was when Frank noticed that he wasn't the only person watching them.

The stifled scream was what gave it away. Piper was crouching to the left Frank, behind another bush. She had the look of disgust and sadness on her face. She looked at Frank and motioned strangling Reyna. That made Frank laugh. Then Reyna and Jason broke apart, looking around for the source of the noise. Frank held his breath and waited, not moving a muscle.

Finally, Jason and Reyna moved their attention back to each other and started blushing.

"Uh, see ya," said Jason.

"Yeah, later," Reyna replied. Then they both ran in opposite directions.

Frank and Piper stood up.

"Oh my gods," Frank said.

"Unbelievable," Piper whispered. Then she started to cry.

Frank didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with tears, and he hated crying.

"Hey, think about the bright side. I think he may have chosen you over her."

"Yeah, then explain to me why the kissed!" Frank didn't have an answer.

"Ugh, why must my life be so complicated?"

"You're not the only one," Frank reassured her. "Trust me. I'm dating Hazel, but now that Leo has showed up, I think Hazel might like him."

"Don't worry," she said, wiping away tears. "She likes you. Leo just confuses her."

"Thanks," he replied. "And I promise you that Jason likes you. He was probably just shocked and kissed her."

"Sure let's go along with that."

"Good," he said. "I'm glad that's settled. You want to gossip about the Reyna, because I heard someone say that she likes Dakota too!"

"That's mean! Wait, are you serious?"

"No, but do you want to gossip?"

"No," she laughed. "I don't want to act like the rest of my family. And you sound like a teenage girl!"

"Well, with all the love problems and whatnot, I sure do feel like one," he answered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! AND DON'T BE A HATER! CAUSE I'M ALREADY GETTING MEAN COMMENTS, AND HATERS ARE NOT NICE! BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING. <strong>

**A message to haters: I do not like the comments you leave! But actually, it doesn't bother me that much because you are STILL reviewing my story:) But please don't write ugly comments. Just keep your thoughts to yourself. If you have nothing nice to type, then don't type it!**

**Okay, I finished my Mythology book and finished Torment by Lauren Kate. They were both pretty good! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have like 20,000 views!YAY! Please review! I'm watching NCIS! It is SO creepy, but I LOVE IT! Hhhmmm, I want a cookie! I think it may be time to raid my kitchen! YAY! Someone asked me if my pen name is Blondie B Happy because of my hair. Yes, I have blonde hair. My nickname at school is Blondie #1 and my friend is Blondie #2. We are the Blonde sisters! I find blonde jokes very offesive, but very funny.**

**Here's one: A blonde and a brunette are jumping off a building. Who will reach the bottom first? Answer: The brunette, because the blonde will have to ask for directions.**

**Another: Why did the blonde get thrown out of the M&M factory? Answer: She kept throwing out all of the W's!**

**HAHA! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Frank

For about eight hours, Frank and everyone else worked super hard trying to fill the ship with supplies. The ship used gold, bronze, and silver as fuel, and everyone was glad the Hazel was with them.

At about four o'clock, Percy told everyone that he had a surprise. They followed him to the Fields of Mars, where Frank was not very surprised to see Ella flying around and Tyson trying to catch her, which wasn't really working.

"This is Ella," said Percy, gesturing to the red harpy.

Ella flew over. "Ella. Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. Published in 1997. Movie made in 2004. 2004, bad year for weather. Hurricane Ivan and Hurricane Jeanne. Ella doesn't like bad weather. Or snakes. Or cheese. Nope, Ella doesn't like cheese. Ella wants a cinnamon roll!"

Annabeth blinked as Ella flew away back over to Tyson.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yeah," said Hazel.

"She's like a moving Wikipedia," said Annabeth in awe.

"She is very shy though, so don't scare her."

"I won't," Annabeth promised. "I am good with people. She won't be scared. Trust me."

She walked over to Ella and said, "Hi. I know you are very smart, and that you know prophecies. But I want to know how smart you are exactly. So, who was the 22nd president? Who directed Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Exactly how many chopsticks does the average person in China use per day? What are Chlorofluorocarbons?" She was almost yelling by the time she had finished.

For once, Ella was speechless. Then, she let out an ear piercing screech and flew into the woods at about 100 mp/h.

"No! Ella!" bellowed Tyson, running away to the woods.

"Oh no," said Annabeth. "I had been so sure that I wasn't going to scare her. It is all my fault. It's just so odd…" She snapped her fingers. "It's was the mark. I'm sure of it! I had been so full of pride, believing that she wouldn't be scared. And now…" She didn't continue.

"Look, Annabeth," Percy had started, but then Frank heard a neigh. Then, out of nowhere, Arion appeared, and neighed again.

"Gods, you are such a potty mouth!" Percy said. "Go tell Tyson!"

Arion galloped away at the speed of light.

"Who was that?" asked Leo.

"Arion," said Hazel. "My horse. What did he say?"

"Some bad language. He called me some extremely rude names. But he really wanted to inform us that he spotted Ella."

"That's good," said Frank, sighing with relief.

Frank reassured everyone that Tyson would be able to find her, and they all went to dinner.

* * *

><p>No one talked much. Most people stared at the seven like they were pigs ready for slaughter. When everyone had finished, Reyna stood before everyone.<p>

"We would like to wish you all luck on this quest. You will be leaving in precisely two hours. You all may pack now. I will see everyone before you depart."

When she sat back down, Hylla stood up. "Good luck," she said, smiling at them all until her eyes fell on Annabeth. She frowned and the turned and walked away.

Frank walked with Hazel and Percy back to the Fifth Cohort. He packed a small bag containing two pairs of jeans, three T-shirts, and a picture of him and his mom. Seeing her happy made him smile.

Hazel walked inside and up to Frank.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have your piece of wood in my bag. Do you want it?"

"No, I trust you more that I trust myself."

She nodded and walked away.

Percy came over next.

"You ready, man?"

Frank sighed. "Not really. You?"

"Not at all."

"That is just great. Where are we going anyway?"

"Well," said Percy. "Rome. But we have to make a few pit stops. We are going to Costa Rica. Leo says we have to because even though it is out of our way, he wants to try to get a lady friend there. We will stop in Bermuda, too. And Casablanca, in Morocco, and Barcelona, in Spain."

"Well, I suppose if we are sailing to our deaths, we have to make it fun!"

"I suppose so," Percy agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! LET ME REACH AT LEAST 100!<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! I LOVE HARRY POTTER! Has anyone ever read Divergent by Veronica Roth? Because that is SO the best book i have EVER read! I cannot wait until the sequel comes out! Also, I have a question. Has anyone read Perfect by Ellen Hopkins or Modelland by Tyra Banks, because I don't know if I should read those books? **

**I didn't really feel like writing today but I decided to do it for everyone how wanted me to update, so here ya go:)!**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Annabeth

_I'm going to kill everyone_, she thought as she watched everyone say their goodbyes.

I was not fair that she got all the bad luck. The last person who had had the mark died over 200 years ago. But, of course, she had to get it.

Annabeth watched countless people say bye to Jason and Percy. It was so ironic how they were the most popular at each camp.

It wasn't like Annabeth had met any people here that she could call a friend. But what really surprised her was the fact that Reyna came up to her.

"Look," she said. "I know I don't know you that well, but I know what the mark is. You have to be careful. Just, whenever you think what you're doing is right, double-check with everyone else."

"Um," answered Annabeth. "Okay."

"Good," was all she said, cause then she was gone.

Annabeth wasn't sure if she had dreamed Reyna or if she had been real. But she excepted the fact that their conversation had been real because she noticed Reyna now talking to Jason talking only yards away.

"Don't worry," Jason was saying. He held out his arms and Reyna went into them. Piper walked past Annabeth, and she heard her mutter something about how the daughter of Bellona really looked like a piece of Bologna. She smiled to herself and looked around for Percy.

There he was, talking to some kid who looked like he was drunk. And Frank was over to the right a little, Hazel by his side. They walked past Annabeth and got on the ship.

"Hurry up!" yelled a voice from the deck. "The supreme commander does not deserve to wait on passengers!"

"Sorry Leo," replied Annabeth. "You're right. You don't deserve this. You deserve to be serving your passengers, like a butler, don't you?"

"Never mind," he said.

Annabeth giggled, and Percy came over. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"You ready, Wise Girl?"

"No."

"Well at least I'm not the only one."

They walked up the stairs and then stared out over the side of the ship.

"Jason, get up here!"

"Sorry."

A minute later, Jason was there.

"Percy, can you get this ship movin'?" asked Leo. "I don't like steering."

"Sure." Percy snapped his fingers and the sails rose. Ropes that didn't mean anything to Annabeth tied together in meaningless places. The ship lurched, and then began to elevate. Everyone excluding Annabeth waved at the soon ant-sized people below. She could tell that Jason was waving at one specific girl below, and she could just make out her waving back. Piper got an ugly look on her face and walked below deck.

"So, what now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, cause awesome people do that!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted! I'm a busy girl! I am SO glad that I have over 20,000 hits! And over 100 reviews! Thank you! I'm gonna do something new. Every once in a while, I'm gonna have a quote of the day and a book of the day! **

**Quote: Study (verb): The act of texting, eating, and watching T.V. with an open textbook nearby.**

**Book: Divergent by Veronica Roth. This is the best book I have EVER read! It is the first book in the Divergent series, and the second book comes out in 2012, and it will be called Insurgent. The book takes place in Chicago in the future. Chicago has been divided into five factions; Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), Candor (the honest), and Erudite (the intelligent). Beatrice has lived in Abnegation her entire life. When she turns sixteen, she gets to choose where she will for the rest of her life. The choice for her is staying with her family, or being who she really is. So she chooses something that even surprises herself. I rate it ***** stars! (That is 5 stars for everyone who doesn't know) It is perfect for people who enjoy murder mysteries, sci-fy, romance, and futuristic thrillers! :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Annabeth

The ride had started off fine. No crazy winds that changed the ships direction, no monsters, and nothing bad caused by Annabeth.

Annabeth had never thought of herself as clumsy or destructive, but ever since she had been "diagnosed" with having the mark, she was continuously falling or breaking things. Five minutes after they had set sail, she had almost broken Percy's arm when she tripped and fell on him. He promised her that he was just bruised, and that by the time they reached Costa Rica, he would be fine. But she noticed him wincing every now and then as he steered.

Annabeth finally went below deck to her room. She took one of her pillows and punched it until stuffing came out. Then she threw the other ones at the wall.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. Annabeth turned to find Percy staring at her with a worried look on his face. His eyebrows always creased when he was concerned. Annabeth felt her shoulders sag as fell on her bed. With her eyes closed, she answered, "I'm fine."

Percy came and sat next to her. "Well, according to Mr. Maimed Pillow over in the corner, I'd say that that's a lie."

Annabeth didn't laugh. "Shouldn't you be steering the ship?"

Percy smiled. "I can do this thing called mind control auto pilot. I just tell the ship where to go, like the coordinates, and the ship does the rest."

"So now you're talking to inanimate objects? What happened to your popularity?"

"Hey, be nice! It's not like I'm talking to horses!"

"But you do!" Annabeth accused.

Then they were both laughing. Percy just had that way of making all your troubles disappear. To Annabeth, it felt like Percy had never gone missing. That they were just taking a nice cruise. That she didn't have the mark. That everything was happy.

But of course, not five seconds later, a voice cried, "Percy! Annabeth! Quit making out and GET UP HERE!"

Percy got up and offered Annabeth his hand, which she accepted. "See what happens when you're not around?"

Percy laughed. "Sorry, my queen. Are you going to hang me now?"

"Maybe I should!"

* * *

><p>When they reached the deck, Annabeth heard Frank ask in a fearful tone, "Does anyone have a bow?"<p>

"Why would you want to shoot that?" Piper asked, horrified. "It's beautiful!"

"It is my kinda bird!" Leo said. "What's it called?"

All eyes turned to Annabeth. She shrugged and looked up. It took her a minute to find the bird, which was ironic, considering how amazing it was.

It had a wingspan of at least ten feet. The feathers were bright, vibrant colors, such as red, yellow, orange, and glowing gold. But the most incredible thing, by far, was the trail of fire it left in the sky.

"A phoenix!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I've read about them! They can catch themselves on fire, but never burn. It's like the bird version of Leo!"

The phoenix extinguished itself and swooped down. Leo pointed at it, stunned. Apparently, the bird took this as an opportunity to rest, and landed on his arm. It made a cooing sound and stared at Leo with great, big, crimson eyes.

"Hey look! A note!" He untied it and read it. Finally he said, "I hate having freaking dyslexia! Someone else read this!"

Hazel grabbed it. "It says 'To Leo. Happy Birthday. From, Hephaestus' It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we had more important things to do! I mean, I haven't celebrated since I was seven, so what's the difference?"

"Shut up, Repair Boy!" Piper said. "I'm gonna make you a cake right now!" She stalked away to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, dude," said Jason, patting him on the back. "Are you, like, 16 now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is supposed to be your biggest birthday!"

"Well, why do you think we're going to Costa Rica?" Leo gave everyone a mischievous grin.

"Anyway, what should we name him?"

"Fawkes," said Annabeth.

"Oh, that's a cool name. Isn't he from Narnia?"

"Well, there is a phoenix in Narnia. But Fawkes is from Harry Potter."

"Well, let's see how he likes it." Leo cracked his necked and then called, "Oh, Fawkes!"

The phoenix's head turned toward him, and Leo said, "Yeah, that's a perfect name."

"Glad you like it. Now Percy, what's our position?"

"Um, 23 degrees north, 120 degrees west. Traveling at 1094 knots per hour. We should reach Costa Rica at about 10:46 PM. But when we go to our other pit stops, I don't think we should go this fast, because the ship is already getting tired."

"You're talking about the ship as if it has feelings," Jason noticed.

"Well, don't all things have thoughts?"

"All living things, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

"I'm sure rocks think mean things about people when they get thrown!"

"Yes, and I'm sure that rocks are going to kill me in my sleep!" Annabeth retorted.

"ATTACK OF THE PEBBLES!" exclaimed Frank.

"Shut up!" Percy said, laughing

Then, Piper came out of the kitchen with a small, chocolate cake, lit up by candles. "Happy Birthday!"

"How did you make that so fast?"

"Actually, I can't cook whatsoever, so I looked in the fridge and I found this cake! It's German Chocolate!"

"Come to Papa Leo!" He waddled toward it like a greedy five year old.

"Not so fast," Piper said, yanking it out of his reach. "We have to sing first."

Annabeth laughed as they started singing. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Leo, Happy Birthday to you!" Leo blew out his candles, and everyone cheered.

Annabeth smiled. Nothing could ruin this day. She knew that for a fact.

As Piper handed everyone slices, Leo acknowledged the group of demigods. "You know, this is the best birthday I've ever had!"

"Aw, Leo. Are we having a 'Hallmark Moment?'" asked Percy, opening his arms as if ready to receive a hug.

"No. But thanks."

"To being sixteen!" toasted Leo.

Everyone replied as they cut a slice. But then Percy fell to the ground, his cake falling too. It took everyone a minute to realize what had happened before they got down next to him.

Annabeth checked his pulse. His heart was still beating, but he was petrified.

"What happened?"

"I think there's something in the cake," Hazel said. Everyone looked at their piece again, and the tossed their plates over board.

Annabeth stared a Percy's closed eyes, and then realize what had happened, and why the cake had done this.

The Mark of Athena was destroying her life. One person at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the longest chapter yet! Review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! Hows it going? I'm in happy mood... I get to go Christmas shopping today! YAY! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! So, anywho, I AM A GIRL! I REPEAT...I AM A GIRL! Just saying that cause some people don't know! **

**Quote of the day: When we don't get enough sleep, we become very-tall two years olds!**

**Book of the day: The Fire by James Patterson (Witch & Wizard series 3) Okay, so I'm a BIG fan of James Patterson. Maximum Ride is one of my FAVORITE SERIES! But I love the Witch and Wizard series too! I got this book the day it came out (last week) and read it in 3 hours! It was a grat end to a great trilogy! It takes place in the future, and books, music, art, and imagination are illegal! Brother and sister Whit and Wisty are accused of being a Wizard and a Witch. They get put in prison, but the brother and sister decide that this is NOT fair, and they start to lead a revolution! ***** 5 stars!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Percy

The last thing Percy remembered was taking a bite out of that delicious German chocolate cake. Then passing out.

For a while, all he saw was darkness. It surrounded him. Then he started hearing voices; loud screams and agonized cries. Percy covered his ears and hoped that the sounds would go away. But they just got louder, as if purposely trying to make him go insane. After that came the creatures. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them, biting away his skin. Something warm had started to trickle down his skin. He knew what it was.

Blood.

Finally, after an eternity had gone by, the creatures had lost interest in him and scurried off. Percy curled in a ball and wished for the pain to just stop.

Then, the darkness was gone, replaced by an eye-searing light. Percy cracked his eyes open and watched a silhouetted figure emerge from the light.

"Well," the voice chuckled. Percy had a feeling it was a dude. "This is the all-powerful Son of Poseidon. I expected more from you. Why are you in a ball?"

Percy finally opened his eyes completely. In front of him was one of his nightmares.

The giant was about fifteen feet tall. He smelled like old garlic pizza, dirty socks, the bottom of the Hudson Bay, and, surprisingly, freshly-mowed lawn. The dirt had stained his skin, and when he smiled, Percy noticed only five teeth. He felt like throwing up.

"Well, for your information, I just got attacked."

"Attacked by what?"

Percy looked down to see that his clothes were not torn, and he had no cuts at all on his body. He didn't even feel blood.

"But," Percy said, dumbfounded. "There were these things, and they just… and they… what the heck happened?"

The giant laughed, as if Percy's confusion amused him. "I am Eurymedon, the king of the giants."

Percy was speechless. He couldn't make himself talk. So the giant just continued. "You see, I have more powers than any of the other giants. I am almost more powerful than mother herself. I have the power to create illusions, storms, and to control the Earth."

"If you're an earthborn, the how do you have the power to create illusions and storms?"

"You are so stupid. First of all, the illusions thing is more like mind control. A type of charmspeaking, you might say. I tell your brain to think something, and it cannot withstand my power. After all, I am distantly related to Aphrodite and Phobos. How do you think they got their powers? Obviously, they inherited them from me. So, here is an example." He snapped his fingers, and Percy fell to the ground, suddenly swarmed by bees. They were stinging him, and Percy's skin was swelling.

Then they just disappeared. Percy got up on his shaking legs.

"Secondly, the water cycle is a curious thing. Precipitation comes from condensation. Condensation comes from evaporation and transpiration. Transpiration comes from trees, and trees grow in the ground. So there you have it! And before you ask, no, I cannot control vegetation!"

The giant extended his hand, and a bolt of lightning shot out of his fingertips. It hit Percy in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Percy couldn't move at all. The giant stood over him, chuckling.

"That cake that you ate was poisoned. It was supposed to kill someone who was lactose-intolerant, so your friend Frank Zhang has now cheated death."

"So, I'm not dead?"

"No, and I cannot kill you. Gaea still believes that you might join our side. Which you should. You will die if you don't. And even if you don't die, you will be forced to watch your friends' horrible fates. How the girlfriend of yours? With the mark and everything else, I wouldn't be surprised if she killed herself. I could help her."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Percy yelled with fury.

"Oh, I won't. She is going to hurt herself, one way or another."

Percy was shaking with hatred. This... monster was threatening to hurt Annabeth. Or worse.

"So, instead of playing with the mind of that foolish mark-bearer, I am going to help convince you to join our cause." The giant looked at Percy, and suddenly, his moldy green eyes turned bright red. He squinted at Percy and then waved his hand.

Percy screamed, filled with agony. He twitched uncontrollably, and the king, Eurymedon, just stood over him and looked at him with disappointment.

"I must say, Jackson. I thought you were better than this." Then, a 'king-sized' sword materialized out of the air. It was wickedly sharp and looked like it was made of Stygain Iron, straight from the River Styx.

"This should be fun." Eurymedon raised the sword high above his head, and then stabbed Percy through the heart with it.

After that, there were only screams and then absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it wasn't that funny, but it was an IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Eurymedon is a giant from Greek Mythology! I do my research! <strong>

**Later on in the story, there will be the return of a character from the PJO series. Lets just say... Annabeth might get a little jealous! You guys can think about that!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG! I am watching Fear Factor! I thought the Live version at Universal Orlando was bad! THIS IS DISGUSTING! First, they had to... EAT SCORPIONS! Then they had to get in their bathing suits and get into a vat of cow blood. Then, one person had to dive under and grab a cow heart. Then, they would put the cow heart in their parteners mouth. Finally, the partener had to spit the cow heart into a tub! I ALMOST THREW UP! I will NEVER EVER EVER GO ON FEAR FACTOR!**

**Quote of the day: Cinderella proves that a new pair of shoes can change a girls life.**

**Book of the day: The Prisoner of Cell 25 by Richard Paul Evans (Michael Vey series 1). It is a great book for people who love Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride. It is about this kid named Michael Vey who was born with Tourettes Syndrome. He is always bullied at school and only has one friend. But he also has electrical powers. He can electorcute people at will, but mostly when he is mad or scared. He thinks he is freak, until he finds out that the schools most popular cheerleader, Taylor, has electrical powers too. But she can't electrocute people; she can 'reboot' them, or make them forget who they are or what they are doing. They find out that they were also born on nearly the same day in the same hospital. Michael and Taylor decide to find who did this to them, and why. But soon, people start hunting them... ***** 5 stars.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Percy

When Percy woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was alive. The second thing he noticed was his girlfriend was crying in the corner of the room he was in.

It took a while for Percy's eyes to adjust to the light of the room. When he sat up, he said, "Annabeth?"

She looked up from her lap, he face red from tears. "Percy… I thought I had hurt you… oh, it was my fault…" she started sobbing again.

Percy jumped out of his bed, and then fell back in it from dizziness.

"It's not your fault," he said in a wobbly voice.

"I know, it's the marks' fault."

Once again, Percy got up and waddled over to where Annabeth was. He put an arm around her and moved into a position in which Annabeth's head was on his shoulder. Then, he picked her up and carried her over to his bed and laid her on it. He propped himself up on his knees and turned Annabeth's head so that she was facing him.

"Look, have you heard of Eurymedon?"

"Well, yeah he was-"

"Sorry, I don't need an explanation. I already got one from him."

Annabeth got a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I think it would be better if I told everyone at the same time."

Annabeth nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hands, but they just kept flowing.

Percy took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears away with his thumbs. "Annabeth, listen to me. Are you listening?"

She nodded but avoided eye contact.

"I don't care what happens to you, or what you do. You are a great person. You are my best friend. My girlfriend. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. We will always go down to together."

"Percy, that's what I'm afraid of. What if you can't let me go? What if this is what the prophecy was talking about. _He must let go and accept her fate, or the entire world shall be at stake._ If you can't let me go, then the world might come to an end. It's you're fatal flaw, Percy."

"Annabeth, you're fatal flaw in hubris, deadly pride. I think you have had the mark longer than you think. How long have you known that your fatal flaw is hubris?"

"Since I was seven."

"See, you're seventeen now. That is ten years of having to put up with it. You are the strongest person I know. You can get through this prophecy."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, Seaweed Brain, if I can get through this messed up prophecy, so can you."

Percy returned the smile, but deep inside, he was scared. He couldn't let go of Annabeth. He just couldn't. And he wasn't so sure Annabeth could put up with The Mark of Athena that much longer.

But he decided that this was in the future. He just wanted to live in the present. So when he kissed Annabeth, all his worries disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So, you all know I passed out yesterday, right?"<p>

"Yes, Sir, Captain Obvious." Leo saluted sarcastically.

"Shut up. Now, the reason I passed out was not because of Annabeth."

"Well, we know that," said Jason. "It was that poisoned cake." Percy noticed Piper glare at Jason, and then turn away. Was there something going on between them?

"Partially, yes. But how did we get a poisoned cake?" No one answered. "The giant king, Eurymedon, put it in our fridge."

"What? Did you just say that his name was 'You read melons'?" asked Leo stupidly.

Percy stared at him for a minute, and then just shook his head. "I'm not even going to bother answering that. Anyway, while I was in my mini-coma or whatever it was, I had a little conversation with him."

"What did he say?" asked Hazel, her golden-brown eyes shining.

"I'm getting to that. Gods of Olympus don't rush me. I don't do well under pressure!"

"How in the world are we pressuring you?" asked Frank.

"Just… I don't know. I want to win a conversation, I guess. It never happens with this one around." He pointed to Annabeth.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm smarter than you!" she defended. She was right, though. It wasn't her fault. It was the marks.

Percy ignored the thought. "As I was saying, he told me a little about himself. Here are some of his characteristics; he enjoys making people, such as me, go insane with his illusions. He just loves to shoot people with lightning, aka this guy" Percy pointed to himself. "And, finally, controlling the Earth. Plus, he has a knack for have absolutely NO personal hygiene."

Everyone was silent. Finally, Leo broke the silence. "So, it wasn't a happy dream?"

Percy silently counted to ten before responding. "No, Leo. It was not that pleasant."

"Just checking."

Then, the ship lurched forward, coming to a sharp stop. Everyone fell over on top of each other. Fawkes flew off of the sail and whistled a pretty little tune, then flew over to Jason and started pecking him on the head.

Leo was the first to get up. He ran over to the side of the ship and looked down. When he turned around, he had a wide smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get your freaking bathing suits on. We have arrived in Costa Rica. And I don't plan on leaving until I get myself a girlfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! Cool people do that! I need to do homework! I mean, of course, i don't want to. But i have to! HURRY UP CHRISTMAS BREAK!<strong>

**Oh yeah, I should have had this at the beginning, but oh well...:**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Hey Percy. You want to marry me?**

**Percy: No, you freaking blonde!**

**Me: But...**

**Percy: No way! Well there is one way...**

**Me: What?**

**Percy: You know what you have to say...**

**Me: Ugghhh! Fine! I DO NOT OWN PJO or HoO! Now will you marry me?**

**Percy: I was lying... BWAHAHA!**

**Annabeth: Get away from my SEAWEED BRAIN! *shoots me with an arrow***

**Me: *screams***

**Percy and Annabeth: *stand over my dead corpse* BWAHAHA!**

_**But, in all of the confusion, Death was kidnapped again. So I escaped from the Underworld and forced them to become my friends...**_

_**So, this mini disclaimer ends with the three of us skipping off into the sunset! LALALA!**_

**Thanks for reading:) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this is a short chapter! Like, shorter than the others! And, I'm gonna say this once: My chapters are never going to be long! I right like James Patterson; short quick chapters! **

**Quote of the day: Lack of planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on my part.**

**Book of the day: Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone by J.K. Rowling. I LOVE HARRY POTTER! IT IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE SERIES! 500 stars! The movie is cool too!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hazel

Due to Percy's strange little passing out, which had occurred at 10:00, the ship had slowed down just like Percy's mind. So instead of reaching Costa Rica at 10:46, they reached the beautiful country at 1:00 AM the next day. Hazel laughed at Leo's stupid girlfriend thing, even though she knew he was serious. Or at least as serious as Leo could be.

Of course, they couldn't land the ship in the water. They had to idle it in the sky. Even with the Mist, everyone was pretty sure that the mortals would be suspicious when they saw a bunch of kids get off a cruise ship or whatever they would see the warship as. The ship could turn invisible, but then the mortals would get confused when they saw them appear out of nowhere. So, Jason was going to fly everyone down in the morning, right before the people in the town got up.

Even in the dark, Hazel could see the pretty town below. The water glistened and the tiny palm trees swayed in the cool night breeze. The moon gave everything a shining sparkle. The beach was awesome.

Surprisingly, Hazel wasn't sick. Apparently, flying a ship through the air didn't get her sick but steering a ship through the sea did. It was weird.

Hazel went down to her room below deck, almost immediately falling asleep when her head hit her pillow.

* * *

><p>She woke up five hours later, and it was still dark outside. She actually had had no nightmares.<p>

When she reached the deck, she first saw Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was wearing a gray bathing suit. Percy was wearing navy blue swim trunks and a blue swim shirt.

"Hey, Hazel. Why don't you have your swim wear on?"

"Um, I don't think I'm going to go. I'll just stay here and make sure nothing happens to the boat."

Percy and Annabeth gave her a weird look, like, _Why are you passing up the opportunity to relax for once on the beach?_ Then they shrugged and walked away.

Then, Piper and Leo came up the stairs. Piper was wearing a red bikini with a surfing shirt over it. Leo was wearing green swim trunks with some weird little alien thing on them.

"Who is that?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Who? Oh, that's Invader Zim. Haven't you ever heard of him?"

Hazel shook her head, embarrassed that she didn't know these modern cartoons. "Sorry, no."

"Okay then." Leo turned and yelled down the stairs, "Good Gods, how long does it take for you guys to get dressed?"

"I'm COMING!" yelled an angry voice, and not twenty seconds later, Jason appeared. Hazel heard Piper give a small squeak from seeing him in his swim wear. But then she shook her head and stalked away.

Shortly after, Frank appeared. He, like Hazel, did not have a bathing suit on. He wore jeans and a purple t-shirt, like he had had on the day before. His hair was slightly messed up from sleeping, but Hazel thought it looked cute.

"I'm not going," he said.

"Suit yourself." Jason walked over to the side of the boat and looked down. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"ME!" Leo raised hand and bounced on his heels.

"Annabeth and Piper it is!" announced Jason, who had ignored Leo.

Leo had one hand over his heart. "Jason, I'm SO deleting you from my friends list!"

"What friends list? Do you even have a Facebook?"

"My imaginary one, duh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, i know! It was short! But the next chapter is going to have an important Greek figure in it! Read on! REVIEW! REVIEW! And don't review about how this chapter was stupid and short, cause once again, I KNOW! <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who liked my disclaimer in the last chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again, I do my research! Yes, Porphyrion was the king of the giants. But if you go on wikipedia, it says that Eurymedon was one of the giant kings! And, obviously, even though the giants are working together, they all are going to want to be king! So...yeah! And everyone messes up on a story, even Rick Riordan! Plus, this is my first story on Fnafiction! I started another after i started this but I don't think I'm gonna finish it. After all, I haven't updated it in like a month:)**

**I wrote another prophecy for this one person on Fanfiction who is gonna make their own Mark of Athena. The person is Kimmie G914. She has two really cool stories for the Gallagher Girls and Maximum Ride. But here is the prophecy. Tell me what you think:**

**Wisdoms Daughter Walks Alone,  
>The Mark Of Athena Burns Through Rome.<br>Deaths Warning Will Wake All,  
>The Warriors of Prophecy Will Answer the Call.<br>Sword and Knife Shall Once Again Slash,  
>Loves Bright and Dark Lights Will Clash.<strong>

**My friend is letting me borrow this book called Dark Secrets. Has anyone read it? If so, is it a good book?**

**Quote of the day: Everything is funnier when you're not allowed to laugh.**

**Book of the day: Gone by Michael Grant (Gone series 1)! I LOVE THIS BOOK! I LOVE THIS SERIES! BUT THE FIRST BOOK IS THE BEST! It is about this town. One day, everyone fifteen and older disappears. Gone. The bullies take over the town and no one can escape. People and Animals start mutating. The worst part is that when you turn fifteen, you diappear too. It is a horror/sci-fy/mystery/romance! I love it SO much! ***** 5 stars!**

**Happy reading! And by the way... 30,000 HITS! YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Hazel

"So," started Frank after everyone had left for the beach.

"So, what?"

"What do you think of everyone?" he asked. Hazel got the feeling he was talking about Leo.

"They're cool, I guess."

"What about Leo?"

Hazel thought for a second before answering. "Leo is related to Sammy. They just look a lot alike. He's really nice, though."

"And a lot like Sammy?"

Hazel nodded, her face burning with shame. She really liked Frank. Leo confused her.

"Frank, I hope you know that I don't like him. You're my boyfriend, and no one is going to change that." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Together, they walked over to the corner, where Hazel almost tripped over her sword, which was lying carlessly on the wooden floor. They both looked over the side. The sun had just come out, and the beach was stunning in the daylight.

"Now I'm kind of wishing I had gone," Hazel said. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't feel like it. And someone had to watch the ship."

They sat next to each other on the deck. It was a while before either of them said anything.

"Isn't weird that no monsters have tried to kill us yet?" Hazel said

"Yeah it is. But it's not like I want anything to."

"You sure? I could just ask Annabeth for her cell phone and make a quick call-"

"Don't!" Frank laughed.

Then a little spider crawled up Hazel's arm. She tried to swat it away but it bit her first.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"That spider bit me!"

All of a sudden, Hazel and Frank were tackled by…something. A weird slime slipped down Hazel's neck. It was like slobber or some odd saliva.

"Ew! Gross!"

"Ouch! GET OFF OF ME!"

Hazel tossed and turned, but the thing was huge and weighed A LOT! Then the thing bit Hazel, and she kicked it. That caused the creature to let a little bit of weight off of her. She turned over and punched it in the face. Then she realized what it was...

A gigantic spider, covered in black hair and spit dangling from it fangs.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. Frank swore.

Out of nowhere, a lady's voice chuckled. Hazel cringed at the sound.

"Oh my, oh my, look what we have here," she said. "A daughter of Pluto and a son of Mars. I will have so much fun with you two!"

"Who are you?"

The lady made a weird clicking sound, and the spiders retreated. But the two stayed near, and soon, ten giant spiders had cornered them both.

The lady stepped into view. She wore a long, black dress that had beautiful silver sparkles on it. Her black hair was in a bun and she wore high heels. She was about six feet tall.

"Why, I've given you all the clues I can give, Hazel dear."

"How do you know my name?"

The lady snapped her fingers, and a few tiny spiders crawled up her dress and onto her arm.

"You see," she started, petting and stroking the spiders. "My children are everywhere. They tell me everything. I am pretty smart."

"I still don't know who you are."

The lady laughed, and she sounded like a witch. "Oh, I'll give you another hint. Your friend Annabeth has a phobia named after me!"

Frank coughed. "Could you get on with it?"

The lady's eyes turned dangerously bright. "Fools! Ignorant little kids! I am Arachne, the mother of spiders. Do you want to introduce me to Annabeth? I think we would get along just fine!"

Hazel was shocked. But that didn't stop her from grabbing her calvary sword with lightning-quick speed. She slashed at a spider, and successfully cut off a leg. But that didn't help much because it still had seven more. Frank, who didn't have any weapons, kicked and punched.

A spider sanked its fangs into Hazels shoulder, and she screamed in pain. Frank kicked it away, but then one jumped on him.

"Get away from him!" Hazel tried to sound threatening, but her voice came out in a not-so-scary squeak. Another spider came forward, and this time, Hazel was ready. She hacked with her sword and cut off one of it legs before plunging the sword through its stomach. With a long shriek, it shrivled into a ball and died. Hazel kicked it away.

That is when she noticed that Frank was underneath two of the monsters, which were biting him. She cut one of them and made it back off of him. But, thankfully, it backed off closer to the edge of the ship. In one swift movement, the spider was no longer on the ship, thanks to Hazel. She wondered what the mortals would think when they saw a spider falling from the sky into the water.

"Enough!" called Arachne. She a wave of hand, Hazels sword disolved into a thousand little black widows. Hazel screamed and cursed and frantically brushed them off of her arms.

Now, with nothing to defend hersself, the spiders quickly tied her and Frank up in their silk. Frank looked bad. One of his eyes was black, and a weird green pus was leaking out of his leg. But he didn't look like he was in pain. If anything, he looked angrier than Hazel had ever seen him.

The mother of those monsters made that weird clicking sound again, and the spiders vanished.

"Oh, you had every opportunity. But now, you won't even be able to help your friends. Have fun rotting here!"

She turned away and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" asked Frank, looking at her shoulder. Hazel had forgetten all about it.

"Yes I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." But he had started to get a queasy look on his face.

"We have to put some nectar on that!"

"Yeah, but how? If you haven't noticed, we are tied up!"

Hazel looked around, trying to find something sharp. Then she spotted it: Annabeth's knife.

"They must've not taken their weapons!" realized Hazel.

"Who?"

"Percy and the others!"

"You're right. Except Percy's swim trunks had pockets, so at least he'll have his sword."

"But that not going to be enough! We have to help them! But first, we need to use that knife to cut ourselves out!"

"Okay, but how are we going to get down there?"

"Um, we could tie a rope to the mast?" suggested Hazel.

"How will we find a rope that long?"

"I don't know, but we will. Help me get to Annabeth's knife! Then we can find us some nectar and ambroshia for our wounds!"

So they began their slow journey scooting to the other's rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter...DONE! REVIEW! BE NICE, FOLKS! I JUST GOT BACK FROM A TENNIS TOURNAMENT! <strong>

**For all you people who want action, just wait. Give me a chapter or two and there will be a fight between demigods and spiders! I hoped this little fight was okay... i tried:) And ignore typos 'cause i wrote this chapter pretty quick and i haven't checked for them yet!**

**Oh, i hate spiders! They disgust and scare me! **

**Merry Almost Christmas! What's your favorite Christmas Song? Mine is Carol of the Bells! I just love that song SO much! And I love You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells. All seem to say, "Throw cares away!" Chritmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold. "Ding, dong, ding, dong." That is their song. With joyful ring, all caroling. One seems to hear, words of good cheer, from everywhere, filling the air. Oh how they pound, raising their sound. O'er hill and dale, telling their tale. Gaily the ring while people sing, songs of good cheer, Christmas is here! Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas. Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas! On, on they send. On without end. Their joyful tone, to every home!**

**Oh, my, once i get that song in my head, i can't get it out! By the way, for those who don't know, that is Carol of the Bells! Yes, i have heard the Trans-Siberian Orchestra version, but i don't like it as much as the regular version! But still, this song is my favorite! Love it so much!**

**Quote of the day: No coffee, no workee!**

**Book of the day: I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You by Ally Carter (Gallagher Girls series 1). It's okay, but in my opinion, the series gets better each book. This one was okay, but my favorite is the forth, Only the Good Spy Young. The next book comes out next year and it will be called Out of Sight, Out of Time. The first book is about this girl named Cammie 'The Chameleon' Morgan, who goes to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The school may say that it is for genius', but it is actually a school for spies. Cammie goes out on a mission one day and meets a guy named Josh. She starts to like him, and decides to sneak out of school to see him. But a spy in training and a regular guy live completely different lives. How is Cammie supposed to survive her relationship with Josh? **** 4 stars! It is a mystery/romance! The author also writes a series called the Heist Society, and they are pretty good too!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Jason

When Jason saw the spider falling from the sky, he knew something was up.

When they had all reached the beach and found towels, the mortals had started to come out. Leo kept eyeing one girl with light brown skin, dark hair, and shining black eyes. Finally, after ten minutes of their staring contest, Jason had convinced Leo to go talk to her. She sounded really nice from what Jason could hear, but had a crazed look in her eyes, like she could change on you in an instant and kill you with a toaster or something. And Jason knew that that was Leo's type.

The weird part about this was that Piper was avoiding Jason. He had no clue whatsoever about what he had done to her. It wasn't like he was dating her. Or Reyna.

That's when he realized that she was jealous. Jason didn't think Piper would ever be like that, but apparently, he had been wrong.

She ignored his invitation to sit next to him and walked down the beach a little ways. The guys started staring at her, and Jason was starting to think that he might have to kill a few of these dudes for looking at his girl. Then he remembered that Piper wasn't really his girl.

Not yet, anyway.

Percy and Annabeth were both in the water, and every time a waved crashed down on Annabeth, she started cursing at Percy, who just laughed. One time, after the wave had receded, Jason noticed that a bunch of crabs had gotten into her hair, and he was pretty sure that they would never come out. This caused Annabeth to get so angry that she tried to kick Percy in a bad place. But Percy easily dodged this and grabbed Annabeth's leg and twisted it. She fell into the surf. Even though she was underwater, Jason watched as her leg swept under Percy's, and he lost his footing and fell too. After that he only heard their laughs.

Jason decided to tan himself, which he never did. About five minutes after he closed his eyes, he started to hear the screams.

It was that girl that Leo was with. Jason looked over at her, and saw her swatting at… something. Then she got up and ran into the ocean. Leo just sat there, dumbfounded.

_What was that?_ Jason mouthed.

_A spider,_ Leo mouthed back. _A tiny little spider!_

That's when everyone else screamed. Jason saw a black creature falling from the sky. Right when he heard the _sploosh, _he knew that it had been a spider.

Annabeth screamed and ran out of the water, closely followed by Percy. But she wasn't the only one. Every living soul was scrambling onto the dry sand.

Then, impossible though it may seem, it started to rain spiders.

All different kinds; Black Widows, Recluses, Camel, Wolf, and Tarantula. Each varied in size, from microscopic to the size of Jason himself.

Annabeth was hysterical. She was running and shrieking and hiding under various umbrellas. Percy was running too. Leo had tried to find that girl, and Piper was back at Jason's side.

If only they had their weapons.

They had been so stupid not to take them. Now they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. And bathing suits weren't exactly fang-proof.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Percy reach into his pocket and pull out his pen. He took off the cap, and it turned into a celestial bronze sword. Then he ran off, slashing and hacking and cutting with it. He somersaulted over a row of beach chairs and killed ten giant tarantulas with one very clean hack.

"What are we supposed to do?" yelled Piper, kicking away a baby Camel spider.

"I don't know! Ask Annabeth."

That didn't really work out. Jason had never seen Annabeth so scared in the eight months he had known her. She was useless; she was under an umbrella in fetal position with a towel over her body.

"Come on Annabeth. We need you right now!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Jason yelled at her. He turned to Piper. "Help me."

Together, the hauled Annabeth to her feet and started walking back toward everyone else.

"We need to leave!" Jason yelled. "Come on, let's go to the trees."

"We can't leave these people like this!" screamed Percy over the noise.

Piper spoke up. "They want us. They are trying to kill us. If we leave, they will leave too!"

Just then, a voice laughed. Everyone shut up, even the little screaming kids.

A lady materialized. The spiders surrounded her.

"Yes, yes, I know," she murmured to them. "They are annoying."

Then she looked up from the creatures. "My spiders do not like you. They think you… mortals are not very fun to kill."

"Well, first of all," started Leo. "It's not like we like you to much either. Secondly, we absolutely not fun to kill! And we would appreciate it if you didn't!"

"And do I look like I care?" asked the lady.

"Sadly, not really," muttered Leo.

"Annabeth, sweetheart, where are you?" she asked. "Come on out. I won't bite. And I'll make sure my little children don't either."

Annabeth looked up, pure terror on her face. "No, it can't be you!"

The lady chuckled. "Well, at least someone finally knows who I am. Come on say it!"

Annabeth gulped then whispered, "Arachne. Mother of spiders."

"Yes child. You see, I struck a deal with Eurymedon. If I helped him capture these two" she gestured to Percy and Jason. "Then I could come back to life and take revenge on who made me this monster. Starting with you."

"So you work for Eurymedon?" asked Jason, trying to get more information.

"Yes. He has a plan. First he will rise from the ruins of Rome, with the help of a few dumb demigods, who, of course, will have no idea what they are doing. Then he will take revenge on Porphyrion for taking away his title as king. After that, well, help his mother gain full power. Oh, yeas, it will be quite fun to watch. Quite fun, indeed."

Jason's head was spinning. Eurymedon was going to use them to rise. And Arachne was going to kill his friend Annabeth. But it wasn't like they had any way to fight.

"And you should know that your little friends... Oh who were they? Oh yes, Frank and Hazel. Yes, they are a little too occupied right now to help you.

Then he heard multiple thuds behind him. When he turned around he saw Piper's dagger, Annabeth's knife and Yankees cap, Leo's tool belt, and, thankfully, Jason's gladius. But there was a rope too, and long rope that went up into the sky. But he just ignored that.

He grabbed the hilt of it and flipped it in the air. "And this will be quite fun too."

He ran forward and jabbed his blade straight at Arachne, who jumped back in surprise. Then she sneered and made a clicking sound.

All the spiders turned around to Jason, but before he could start fighting, he heard two more thuds. Everyone turned their attention back to the rope. At the end of it lay two demigods, and Jason was relieved to see them.

"Miss us?" asked Hazel and Frank, poised into fighting position.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Awesome people do that! <strong>

**Right now, I am reading four books! Eighth Grade Bites, The Mediator, Dark Secrets, and Illusions! I plan to read these because it is Christmas break and now I have more time to read!**

**Has anyone ever been addicted to something? I am currently addicted to Carol of the Bells and eating Peppermint Bark! I am also addicted to various apps, such as Fruit Ninja, Falldown!, Ovenbreak, and Angry Birds! And I'm addicted to Youtube! And Fanfiction!**

**Merry Christmas! What do you guys want? **

**By the way, the girl in this chapter that Leo was all Puppy-dog-eyed over was my friend! My friend looks like how i described her in the chapter (obviously) and acts the same (as in she probably would kill you with a toaster. She is super weird like that!) In real life her favorite character is Leo and she wants to marry him. I promised her i would do this!**


	22. Chapter 22

**(7:55 Christmas morning)**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a freaking awesome New Year! This chapter is pretty long... well, it is to me! I don't write long chapters, so this one was hard for me! But I am pretty happy with how it turned out! It has a happy ending... kind of! I hope everyone enjoys it! :):):):) When I wrote this, I had been in the writing mood! When I had got home, I had turned on my laptop and started to type! Oh, how I love, love, LOVE Fanfiction! **

**Quote of the day (It is more like a joke): Why is Christmas just like a day at the office? You do all the work and the fat guy with the suit gets all the credit.**

**Book of the day (I'm going to list three): The Book Thief by Markus Zusak, Oh. My. Gods. by Tera Lynn Childs, and Tigers Curse by Colleen Houck. The Book Thief ***** five stars! It is a Holocaust/Romance (in a way) book. Best historical fiction book I have ever read! Great for all ages! Oh. My. Gods. is like a girly version of Percy Jackson. **** four stars. It is a Fantasy/Mythology. The sequel is called Goddess Boot Camp. Tigers Curse; ***** five stars! I thought that the book sounded stupid, but then i read it and loved it! It is a Fantasy/Romance/Sci-fy/Mythology book! It is the first book in the Tiger Saga! The others books out so far are called Tigers Quest and Tigers Voyage. The next book is going to be called Tigers Destiny and the last book will be Tigers Dream!**

**Happy Reading! And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Jason

Hazel and Frank looked horrible, but were smiling nonetheless. They both had cuts and gashes on their body. Hazel was equipped with an imperial gold spear, and Jason found that odd because she usually had that Calvary sword. Frank had a bow and a sheath full of sharp arrows.

They both looked ready to kill.

Jason ran forward again with his gladius high above his head. He brought it down upon one huge black widow, and it died almost instantly.

By this time, Arachne was ready. A midnight-black sword materialized in her hands, and she handled it delicately. She glided forward on the balls of her feet, and swung at Jason's head, missing him by inches.

"You see, son of Jupiter, I have had years of practice doing this. After all a weaver and a sword-bearer have some of the same attributes. They both require steady hands and someone who thinks, rather than someone who is impulsive." He got a feeling that she was trying to criticize him.

"Wow, you are not very good at trash talking people, are you?"

"No," she admitted. "I prefer to show to use actions instead of words." And with that, their battle began.

Jason's instincts took over. He started to remember all of the things Lupa had taught him. Parry, jab, cut, fallback, slash. He was born to fight. Arachne was born to weave. Even though she might think differently, there was a difference between a weaver and a swordsman.

Everyone else had started to fight. Jason saw glimpses of the others battles as he fought in his own. Percy fought like a demon, almost better than Jason himself. Frank was shooting spiders with arrows. Hazel was jabbing with her spear, but anyone could tell that the spear was not her weapon of choice. Leo was throwing hammers with perfect accuracy, knocking out medium sized spiders. And Piper. Gods, she was beautiful, her choppy hair swishing and swaying in the breeze as she killed numerous recluses with Katoptris. Everyone was deadly, with homicidal rage in their eyes.

Well, everyone except Annabeth.

Annabeth had her knife in her hand, but kept dropping it. She wasn't even fighting, just screaming and waving the knife if any spiders came near her. She was the one they needed the most.

She was the one who needed to kill Arachne.

Annabeth was quick. All she would have to do is run up behind her and stab her in the back. That would take care of everything.

The mortals were insane. Many of them were dancing, and some were screaming, 'Why are we having a flash mob?' or, 'Does anyone actually know how to do the Soulja Boy?' What in the world were they seeing?

The few that actually had common sense were running away, down the streets, and up into palm trees or into homes.

Jason was almost unaware of his own fight. Everything he did just seemed natural. He swung at Arachne's waist, she swung at his chest. This kept going on and on, but Jason wasn't tired. He felt exhilarated.

He finally knocked Arachne's sword out of her hands with one lucky slash. It slid through the sand, finally stopping at Percy's feet, who picked it up and hurled it into the ocean. A wave carried it out into International Waters.

_Thank you, Percy_

Jason laughed in glory. They had won. Now all he had to do was Annabeth's job, since she wasn't exactly cooperating.

Then something bit Jason. He felt fangs ripping his skin and digging around his leg bone. He heard someone scream. It took him a minute to realize that it was him.

He fell to the ground, his sword dropping down next to him. He couldn't stand. His leg had to be broken, or something. The muscle was demolished and blood leaked out in various places, but mostly out of the two symmetrical puncture holes.

The pain from the bite was bad, but the pain from the venom was worse. It was moving trough his veins like shards of glass.

Arachne stood over him, shaking her head with sadness.

"I thought you were better than this. You do not deserve to be wanted by Eurymedon. You deserve to be with your hideous, drunk, dead mother in the Fields of Punishment. I hope that is what you get."

She bent down and picked up his gladius.

"I'll make this quick." She raised the sword above her head, and Jason just kept thinking, _Hurry up, hurry up! Get it over with!_ _Make the pain STOP!_

But before she could kill him, a voice screamed, "FAWKES!"

It hadn't been Leo. It had been Annabeth.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the sky. Out of nowhere flew Fawkes, lit on fire. He swept down over the beach, setting it on fire. The flames went out quickly, but by that time, every mortal had fled. Arachne was not paying attention to Jason anymore, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't even move.

Then Arachne screamed. Jason saw the tip of a blade through her chest, and she fell to the ground. The air shimmered behind her and Annabeth appeared, holding her yankees cap, a terrified expression on her face as she pulled out her bronze knife. She dropped it on the ground and looked at her shaking hands, which were covered in blood.

One by one, the spiders dissolved into gray smoke with a loud hiss. After they had disappeared, all that was left was the horrible smell of uncleaned hair and dead animal carcasses. Then, Arachne herself started to dissolve too.

"No!" she shrieked. "I am too valuable. Gaea, Eurymedon, please save me!"

Once again, her eyes turned dangerously bright. "I know you did this to me, daughter of Athena. I will have my revenge. Even though I didn't kill you, you have no idea what horrors await you. Death here would have been nothing. Someone will die on this quest, that's for sure. And one way or another, it will be because of you!"

Then there was nothing left except a tiny little garden spider, which scurried away.

Annabeth was shaking. Jason felt something like admiration toward her for standing up to her worst fear.

Everyone surrounded Jason. Piper' hands barely touched the wound, and Jason grunted.

"That is not good," judged Percy, scrutinizing it. "We need to get some nectar on that, ASAP."

"There is some on the boat. Me and Frank had to use it on our wounds."

"How do we get up there?"

"We can climb up the rope," said Frank.

"Yeah, but what about Jason?" asked Leo.

"I can fly myself up," mumbled Jason.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper, worry in her eyes.

"Yes," was all he said before he rocketed off the ground. In less than a minute, he had reached the deck. He laid on its cool surface and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep.

His eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps. The others crowed around him. He felt someone pour nectar on his leg. He sighed with relief, but it still felt like it was on fire again. Fawkes flew overhead, everyone's weapons in his talons.

"Do you guys remember how I said that I wasn't leaving Costa Rica until I got myself a girlfriend?" asked Leo. Everyone murmured yes.

"Well, forget what I said. I ain't never coming back! Percy, get us going again. We need to get to Rome, fast! Let's just go to Bermuda and Spain. Forget Morocco!"

"Okay," Percy replied, as he got up and ran over to the wheel.

Jason's eyes closed again as he felt the ship lurch forward. The wind moved his hair across his forehead, and he felt someone put a cold cloth on it. A few people started carrying him downstairs. Or maybe it was up. But Jason was pretty sure it was down.

He still felt pain. Searing pain.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked a caring voice.

"I think so. We need to wrap up his leg. I think it's fractured, but it will mend quick enough. I'll look for a brace."

Someone put more nectar on his leg, which helped draw the poison out, and then wrapped it up in some thick fabric. Jason heard some people walking away.

Then a smooth hand grabbed his, gripping hard as if when the person let go, Jason would die.

"It's going to be fine," a voice said, but Jason was pretty sure that this person was trying to comfort his or herself more than Jason. Then he realized that the person was Piper. Jason jerked and took a shaky breath through his mouth.

"Shh, go to sleep," she said in her charmspeaking voice. It was so soothing. He knew that for some reason Piper was jealous of him and Reyna, even though there was nothing going on between them. Or maybe there was. He couldn't tell. But Jason had a feeling that she had forgotten all about why she should be mad. After all, he was seriously hurt. Jason felt her lips press against his hot forehead, and he smiled. He wished that his eyes weren't so heavy... so he could just see her face...

Finally, Jason drifted off into sleep.

He dreamt of pleasant things, like his friends and battle victories and camp life. That is, Camp Jupiter life.

Because, fortunately, his entire memory had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! The power of the Yankees Cap of Invisibility! How do you like it! Review! Please review because it's the Holidays and this is like a present to me! Please oh please review! Make me smile for a nerdy reason on Christmas morning!<strong>

**You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are a heel! You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel. Mr. Grinch, You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!**

**Haha! That song is awesome! Has anyone seen Elf? That movie makes me laugh! Haha! Oh, now i want to play You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch on my clarinet! Uuugghhh what to do? Have fun or annoy my mom? I'm going to have fun! Wait one second as I play the song!**

**(playing)**

**Okay, I played it and my mom didn't say anything so YAY! **

**Once again, Merry Christmas to all! And a freaking awesome New Year!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so this chapter is not that long. Nor is it that full of action. Or Humor. But I tried! I just started a new story for the Tiger's Curse series. Check it out! And check out my Maximum Ride story! REVIEW AND SUSCRIBE!**

**Quote of the day: Winter is not a season, it's an occupation.**

**Book of the day: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins (Hunger Games trilogy 1)! I just love love love LOVE this book! North America is now called Panem, a country with 12 districts and a capitol. The Capitol keeps the disticts in line by forcing each one to send in one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to participate in The Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live T.V. Sixteen year old Katniss Everdeen takes her younger sisters place in the Games so that she won't be killed. You will have to read the book to find out what else happens:) ***** 5 stars! It is a futuristic sci-fy/horror/romance! Read it before the movie comes out in March!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Leo

All he wanted was a girlfriend. Was that too much to ask? He didn't think it was. But he preferably wanted someone who was kind of hot.

That girl at the beach had been something. Her name had been McKenzie, and she had been awesome. But then she had freaked out, and then there had been all of the spiders, and the trip did not end the way Leo had hoped it would…

He never even got her phone number.

Well, he didn't really want to think about the negatives of his life. But besides McKenzie, Jason had got hurt badly.

Leo was glad that he had made sure that the ship was stock full of medical supplies. They had crutches, splints, casts, medicine, and even Dora the explorer Band-Aids, just to name a few things.

So after pacing back and forth on the ship, muttering to himself, for about an hour, he decided to check on Jason. When he reached his room, he found not only Jason passed out, but Piper also in a chair next to him.

"Yo, Beauty Queen! Wake up!" said Leo, his head right next to her.

Apparently, he had freaked out Piper, because the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, rubbing the spot on his face where Piper had punched him.

Piper was out of her chair with her knife in her hand turning towards Leo. Then, Leo got the feeling that she had found out what she had done, because she dropped her knife and ran over to his side.

"Oh Gods Leo! I'm so sorry!" she whispered. "Wait, why am I even sorry? It's your fault that you scared me!"

"Well, excuse me then! Sorry that my actions caused me to get a fist in the face!"

"It okay," she said with a smile.

"Shut up!"

"So what do you want?"

"Some company. Jason's, like, dead-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" yelled Piper defensively.

"I know that, stupid! I was trying to say that he was dead to the world, as in asleep!"

"Oh sorry!" Piper blushed.

"Yeah, whatever. So I wanted to talk. How 'bout I be Dr. Phil and I talk to you about your problems. Yeah, I like the idea of that!"

"No, I think I should be Oprah and talk to you about_ your_ problems!"

"No! So, what's up with you and Jason anyway? It's, like, you're avoiding him."

"Well, I kind of am. After all, he is dating Reyna, so why should I be with him 24/7?"

"What?" Leo was confused. "He's not dating Reyna! What made you think that?"

"Well, they spent, like, every moment together at camp. They hugged. Heck, I even saw them make-out!"

"Yeah, because they are friends! Reyna kissed him. You know how nice Jason is! I mean, he puts up with me!"

"Yeah, he is pretty nice! But still-"

"Beauty-Queen, listen to me. He. Likes. You. Not. Reyna. Capice?"

Piper didn't say anything. She looked at Jason, then back at Leo. "I guess so. But still, I'm kind of mad."

"Any normal person would be!"

"Fine. I get it! Stop being smart!"

"Smart?" Leo laughed. "That's a first!"

"Will you guys let the injured guy get some sleep?" asked a voice. They both turned to see Jason's eyes where slightly open.

"Sure Sparky," said Piper, more cheerfully than she had said anything to him in the past 24-hours.

"Thank you." His eyes fluttered closed and ten seconds later, he was snoring.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! How many times do i need to say it! <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy New Years Eve! I'm on Vacation and getting ready to go to a party at ten! CAN'T WAIT! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm watching the new Harry Potter Puppet Pals! It's called Neville's Birthday! IT IS SO FUNNY! BTW I have other stories; Nevermore (Maximum Ride), Tiger's Destiny (Tiger's Curse series) and Harriet Dotter and the Magicians Gem (Parody to Harry Potter). CHECK THEM OUT!**

**Quote of the day: I don't have one so sorry!**

**Book of the day: The Angel Experiment by James Patterson (Maximum Ride series 1). This is my third favorite series! I have read this book SO many times! It is so good! It is about these kids who were made by scientists to have wings and other super powers. They grew up in labs. When Maximum "Max" Ride was ten, one of the scientist named Jeb helped her and the five others like her (Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel) escape. Four years have passed now. Max is fourteen and Jeb disappeared when she was twelve, forcing her to take care of the family of mutants. Now, Erasers (Also made by the scientists; they are half human, half wolf) are trying to kill them. When Angel, the youngest, gets kidnapped, the "Flock" will go on a mission throughout the USA to find Angel and bring her back. But on the way, something will happen that will change the Flock forever. Warning: They will be betrayed by someone that they all loved!***** 5 STARS! READ THIS FREAKING AWESOME BOOK! It is an Adeventure/sci-fy/humor/romance! After you read this and the other six books, read my version of Nevermore, the last Maximum Ride book!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Leo

After changing out of his freaking awesome Invader Zim swim trunks, Leo joined everyone on the top deck. Well, excluding Jason.

Percy had put the ship on "auto-pilot" again, so he left the wheel and was able to join them. Annabeth was partially traumatized from her encounter with spiders, and she would frequently look behind her back to make sure that Arachne wasn't there. She never was. Frank and Hazel were still tending to their closing wounds, and Piper looked very thoughtful, like she was thinking about getting a flower and picking off its petals while saying, "Date him, not date him."

"Okay," Percy started. "So, Eurymedon is rising in the ruins of ancient Rome, which is in modern Rome, and we only have…" he looked at everyone for help.

Frank spoke up. "Probably a week at most. Which is not that long. And this ship has to stop and idle at times, which means-"

"Hey," Leo said, interrupting Frank. "The ship only has to rest for, like, an hour, so that's only two hours to add to the plan. Bermuda isn't that far off-"

"Farther than you think," muttered Percy.

"And not that much can happen on an island that small. Like I said before, we can skip Morocco, and then we will just have to stop again in Spain. Then we will be there!"

"Yeah, _then _we will be there," Piper said sarcastically. "You still have to factor in all of the monsters and stuff that are going to try to kill us."

Leo thought for a second, and then shook his head. "I'm not good at math. Someone else factor it for me."

"Most likely 23 and a half hours of monsters and whatnot trying to kill us and slow us down," said Annabeth. "If we are lucky," she added.

"Well, it's not that bad-" but Leo's sentence was interrupted by the screech of a creature. Everyone looked up, and something was swooping down upon them.

And it wasn't Fawkes.

It was the mixture of a raccoon and a vulture, with blood leaking from its beak and dripping off its paws.

Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out a screwdriver. Annabeth and Piper got out their knife's, Hazel pulled a chunk of gold out of her pocket, Frank, who didn't have his bow and arrows, readied his fists, and Percy got out his pen.

The thing swooped down onto the deck and then transformed. It became part hawk, part tiger, which was not a very pleasing mixture.

"Have you ever heard of this creature?" Leo murmured to Annabeth.

"Not once," she replied.

_That's NOT good,_ Leo thought. _Annabeth doesn't know this creature!_

"Hello, losers," cackled the creature. "Fine day to kill, now isn't it?"

No one responded.

"Well, I shall make your death short." The thing came forward and Annabeth swiped her knife, hitting its left wing.

He backed up. "Ouch. That hurt you know?"

"That's what I was intending."

"Who the heck are you!" yelled Percy. "I've never heard of you!"

The creature looked mad. "Really? Well, that's a shame. I was something back in the days. I was attributed to two individuals. So it is only right that I can be two things at once!"

"I still don't know who you are," said Leo.

"I was the ancestral hero of the Carians," he tried. No one said anything.

"For the love of Gaea, I'm Car. DUH!"

"What kind?" asked Leo, suddenly interested.

Car shook his head in disgust. "Imbecile."

"Are you like, part Corvette?" asked Percy. "That would be SO cool!"

"Or are you, like, part Mercedes-Benz?" wondered Leo. He was beginning to like the enemy.

Car came forward again, swiping his claws. Percy slashed his sword, cutting Car though the stomach.

Car started to dissolve. "Are you kidding me? I just got my life back! Ugh, I hate demigods. Good luck facing Gaea and Eurymedon, losers. I will be looking for you in the underworld."

Then he was just a pile of ash. All that was left was a feather.

"Well, that was the most pathetic monster I've ever fought," said Percy.

"He was pretty suckish," Leo agreed.

Then they heard more footsteps. They turned around, ready to kill something else. But it was coming from the stairs. Jason came hobbling up them with crutches.

"What'd I miss?" he asked groggily. He got multiple eye-rolls in response.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was horrible! It was all I could do! And yes, Car is from Greek mythology! I have a Greek Mythology app with over 500 Greek Figures so I know what I'm talking about! <strong>

**Review! Review! Happy New Year! Only three more hours!:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so there is a little bit of Jiper (Jason and Piper) in this chapter. Then it gets kinda disgusting...:) I heard that Rick Riordan was making a new book for the Heroes of Olympus series called the Demigod Diaries. No, not the Demigod Files. The DEMIGOD DIARIES! It is going to have short stories like Thalia and Luke before they found Annabeth. It comes out in August! And there is gonna be a guide to the Kane Chronicles! It comes out a little bit before book 3 does! BTW, The cover and name of book three will be released this month! I'll post it when Riordan releases it! **

**I got so many books for Christmas! If you count the ones that I got for Christmas and what I bought with Christmas money, I got 17! YAY! I cannot wait to read them! Oh yeah, that app I get my info from is called, Greek Mythology by Brighthouse Labs! I got it on iTunes! I also love Greek Mythology Quizzle by Broken Thumbs Apps! And I finished the first two books in the Mediator series by Meg Cabot (Shadowland and Ninth Key). They were pretty good!**

**Quote of the day: If dance were any easier it would be called Football! **

**Book of the Day: Double Idenity by Margaret Peterson Haddix. This was one of the first books I read by this AWESOME author! I have read many of them, but my favorite is this one. My other favorites are Escape from Memory and The Missing Series! Perhaps I will review them in the future...:) This girl named Bethany is going to turn thirteen soon, and her parents are acting weird. Her dad never lets her out of his sight, and her mother won't stop crying. One day, they drive across many states to an aunt Bethany never knew she had. Her parents leave her there. The only clue she has is what her father was saying to her aunt Myrile: "She doesn't know anything about Elizabeth." Soon, Bethany gets a package in the mail from her dad, containing four birth certificates with her first name but four different last names, plus thousands of dollars. Everyone in the small town looks at her as if they have seen a ghost, and Bethany finds out that she is not the only one trying to find out the sercrets of her past. ***** 5 stars! I LOVED IT! I read it is two days, but I could probably read it is two hours now! It is a sci-fy/mystery!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Piper

Piper was so happy that Jason was actually awake that she almost hugged him.

Almost.

See, she wasn't ready to go all lovey-dovey on him like her half brothers and sisters would. She was still kind of mad at him for… well, now that she thought of it, she didn't know why. It wasn't his fault that she thought that they had been dating. That was Hera's. So, he could date Reyna if he wanted to. But Leo had told her that Jason liked her more than Reyna, and she was hoping that Leo had told her the truth.

She hated herself. She felt like a snob. But she liked Jason so much, maybe even loved. He was always so nice, and patient, and hot, and a great kisser. Well, at least he was in her Mist memories.

She needed to talk.

So after Jason hobbled over to the chair and collapsed in it, Piper walked over toward him. Everyone saw this and walked away.

"I got to go feed Fawkes some cookies," said Leo.

"Percy, let's go… take inventory," mumbled Annabeth.

"Hazel, why don't I help you find a new sword?" asked Frank.

So when everyone was gone, Piper took a seat next to Jason in a lounge chair. The sun was just starting to set over the sky. The day had gone by so fast, and so much had happened.

Six days left until Eurymedon rose from the rubble of Rome.

"Hey you," said Jason quietly.

"Hey."

That was all either of them said for a while. Piper stared at Festus, positioned at the front of the ship.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" asked Jason.

This caught Piper off guard. "What do you mean?"

Jason laughed. "I mean that pretty much ever since we arrived at Camp Jupiter, you haven't said a word to me."

"Well…"

"Piper, are you like, jealous or something?"

Well, of course she was. But she didn't need to be reminded. She got a little ticked off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sort of sneered.

Jason shook his head. "No, I wasn't trying to sound like that or anything, but, um…"

Piper couldn't help herself. "Who wouldn't be jealous when they see they see their… friend making out with that witch of a girl!"

Piper was shocked at herself. She had just called Reyna a witch. She had stumbled on the word friend because she really wanted to put 'boy' in front of it.

"Piper," he sighed. "Reyna kissed me."

She knew that. But still, he hadn't, like, objected to it or anything.

He looked at Festus and then said, "Annabeth told me a story about him. Festus, I mean. Annabeth had put him together during a game of Capture the Flag a couple of years ago. He had gone haywire and tried to kill her. And Percy. And some people named Silena and Beckendorf."

"Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite," said Piper. "She was the head counselor before Drew. And Beckendorf was a son of Hephaestus. Head counselor, too. They both died in the war."

"Okay then. Well Percy was very brave and distracted Festus so that Beckendorf could shut him down. That's when Beckendorf asked Silena out. They only got to date for a little while before they died."

If this was supposed to be a happy story, Piper was still feeling pretty miserable. What was the point of him telling her all this?

"So while Silena and Beckendorf were having fun dating, Percy was hurt. Annabeth stayed with him. She said that she looked in his eyes, and that was when she was certain that she loved him."

Piper smiled. It was a sweet little love story.

"When I saw you attacking Dylan, I started to like you," said Jason with a small smile. Piper felt her heart do a flip inside her.

"When I heard about your father, being kidnapped and all, I was shocked. But I was mostly shocked when I realized how strong you were, still standing tall and helping us, when all you had to do was turn us in and get him back." He turned towards Piper and reached out for one of her hands. She placed hers in his. He gave it a little squeeze.

"I think that's when I started to love you," he whispered. He started leaning towards her, and she started leaning towards him. As they got closer, Piper whispered, "I think I love you too."

She could feel his breath on her lips when everything started to go wrong. They had been so close. To having their first real kiss. And boy, had she wanted it more than anything.

It started off with an evil cackle. Then everything started going in slow motion. Jason had pulled away from her and started looking everywhere, trying to find the source of the voice. Then, believe it or not, Jason started falling apart.

Piper was screaming, but it sounded far off and not hers. Jason's eyeballs squirmed out of his sockets and fell at Piper's feet. His arms detached themselves from his body, and as Piper shrieked, she was distantly thinking,_ Does Jason have Leprosy? _

Finally, all of his major body parts were separated. Then he started deteriorating, His skin thinned and then changed into dust. Piper could see his organs and blood.

She vomited over the side of the ship. It was all so unreal. She pulled her head up and sneaked a look at Jason. But he wasn't there. And then she wasn't there.

She was in a cave with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Candles were everywhere, giving off a little light. Enough for her to see the giant pit of swirling dirt outside of the cave. Right next to the giant ancient Roman building.

It was so big that she couldn't even see the far side of it. Some parts of the walls were falling off and beautiful, lush vegetation surrounded it. Piper was sure that it had been something back in the day.

The problem was that the custodians and gardeners should have noticed the giant pit. But the just walked around it as if I wasn't there.

Then Piper realized that they couldn't see her either. There was no way that a giant cave could be right in the middle of this city. It would have been turned into a souvenir shop by now.

"I present to you, the Basilica of Maxentius and Constantine! Otherwise known as Basilica Nova! I give to you, the largest building in the ancient Roman Forum!"

Piper couldn't see the thing who had said that, but the voice had been so loud that it still vibrated inside of Piper's eardrums. Then she found out that the voice had come from the pit.

The pit that Eurymedon was rising out of.

"You will never get here in six days. I have more on my side. They are watching you this very moment."

"GO AWAY!" yelled Piper.

The giant laughed. "Why don't you?"

A wind seized Piper and she flew into the sky with Rome below her.

* * *

><p><strong>I was pretty happy with how this chapter turned out! Review it! Tell me what you think! Just so you know, I am SO team Jiper, not Jeyna! But I love Jeyna stories too! Like FlamePaws! That one is cool! I like Leyna stories, like Kimmie G914! Hers is awesome!<strong>

**Ugh, does anyone do Accelerated Math? I HATE IT! I'd rather just take a math test that my teacher made! But it is good for extra-credit!:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I was so mad at Rick Riordan for taking FOREVER to write the Son of Neptune, and now making us wait until Fall for The Mark of Athena, that i punched him in the face. This broke a couple of his bones. He obviously pressed charges, and I was fined a large amount of money. I was also sentenced to Public Humilitaion. So a couple days later, I was forced to go on national T.V. and say that I did not own PJO or HoO. I was completely and totally embarrassing! I mean, I already new this, but I didn't need to be reminded...**

**GUESS WHAT! Rick Riordan is going to be on NBC at 10:00 PM on Monday, January 9th! He will be realeasing info about The Kane Chronicles 3! OMG I cannot wait to watch! **

**Quote of the day: I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that do not work.**

**Book of the day: Eighth Grade Bites by Heather Brewer (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod 1). Well, my cousin convinced me to read this. So I got it from the library. I JUST LOVED THIS BOOK! IT WAS SO GOOD! It is about this kid named Vlad who is half human, half vampire. His parents were killed when he was ten, and he lives with his aunt Nelly. Some people want him dead for his fathers actions, and they will stop at nothing to find him. ***** 5 stars! It is an action/ fantasy/ sci-fy-in-way. READ IT!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Piper

Piper's head was throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes to the world. The sun was setting, just like it had been when she had passed out. But that couldn't be right. She could tell from the stiffness in her shoulders that she had been asleep for longer than a few minutes. Then she realized that she had been asleep for a whole, entire day.

Not to mention that the ship WAS NOT MOVING!

She shot to her feet and the fell backwards because of nausea. She turned to make sure that no one, especially Jason, had seen her.

Well, she saw Jason, but he too was passed out! In a lounge chair!

Piper looked over the side of the ship. Below them was water. She couldn't even see Bermuda anywhere!

She ran to Leo's room, only to find him asleep, Fawkes squawking at him. She went down the stairs a little farther, and saw Frank and Hazel unconscious in front of the storage room. When Piper opened the door to the storage room, she found Annabeth and Percy snoring.

Who had done this to them?

Then she started to remember things. Her and Jason almost kissing, him falling apart, and the Basilica Nova.

But she couldn't forget about the hole that Eurymedon was rising out of.

Percy's words came back to her. Eurymedon could give people horrifying illusions. Well, she found out the hard way.

"So Jason falling apart had only been an illusion," Piper said to herself. She was relived.

"Okay, everyone! Get your butt's up! RISE AND SHINE!" Piper called in her sing-songy charmspeaking voice.

Percy was the first to move. As he turned over, the ship lurched, which caused Piper to run into a wall.

Well, at least the ship was moving again.

As they made their way to their feet, Piper went back up to the deck. Jason was also waking up, blinking several times.

It took about five minutes for everyone to reach the deck. Jason wouldn't move, and the others kept tripping a falling flat on their faces. It happened to Annabeth the most.

"You guys, we only have five days left now! Probably less!"

That seemed to wake everyone up.

"WHAT?" screamed Hazel.

"That's right. We were asleep for a day, thanks to Eurymedon."

Everyone got a slightly confused look on their face.

"Eurymedon did this to us?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," said Piper. "Didn't anyone else have the vision?" No one answered.

"Well, lucky for you. He put me through some nasty things, but I now know that he is rising at the Basilica Nova."

"You mean the Basilica of Maxentius and Constantine?" asked Annabeth excitedly. "I've ALWAYS wanted to go there."

"Yeah, great for you. If only this could actually be a luxury vacation! Now, Eurymedon is rising fast, so I think we only have three days if we are lucky." No one moved. Piper had the feeling that they were all trying to absorb the information. "This means that we need to get to BERMUDA VERY FAST!"

Percy grabbed Frank. "Come one, help me shovel gold and silver into the engine! That faster we get to Bermuda, the faster this thing rests, the faster we get to Spain, the faster we stop that giant!"

They sprinted off.

"Jason, how's your leg?" asked Annabeth, kneeling beside him.

"Um, I don't know. I can't feel anything."

"Well, I'm going to take off the bandage, okay?"

"Okay." Annabeth slowly took off his cast, and then undid the bandage, and for some reason, Piper was scared of what she was going to see. But when Annabeth removed it, there was no swelling or bruising.

"Jason, stand up," ordered Annabeth. He did, and did not fall down.

His leg was completely better!

"Well, that is good!" Annabeth smiled. "Now you can fight. Looks like Eurymedon is starting to underestimate us.

_She should not have said that_, Piper thought.

Piper was sure that something bad was going to happen. But nothing did.

Maybe the mark didn't always affect her.

But, apparently, Piper had thought that too soon, because she felt a gust of cold wind. She realized that the sun had set, and that the stars were gleaming in the sky. But something else was taking shape in the sky.

Piper had never noticed it before. She had watched the sky for hours at a time. She had watched the sun set, the moon rise, and the stars take their place in the sky. But she had never seen it.

It was a cloaked figure, the color of the sky. Piper could make out the outline of a hand. As the hand touched one spot, a star appeared. As the figure moved, bone chilling breezes surrounded them.

"It is delicate work," said the soothing voice. A woman's voice. A voice that made Piper sleepy.

"Very delicate work. I must do this just after the sun sets. Then I must take away all of my work just as the sun rises."

The woman started to sing an ancient lullaby. She didn't sing in Greek and she did not sing in Latin. It was a language that was even older.

Piper then remembered that she wasn't the only one there. She turned only to find Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, and Jason mesmerized by the woman's voice.

"Snap out of it!" whispered Piper. They did obediently.

"Who are you?" asked Leo.

The cloaked figure looked down upon them. Piper couldn't make out any of her facial features. The only thing she noticed was two shining stars as eyes.

"I am one of the first goddesses," she cooed. "I am Nyx, the goddess of night."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! Review! Please! <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, I am very sorry that I did not update until now! I'm am working on a new story for Valentine's Day. It will be about Valentine's day at Camp Half-Blood for Jasper, Percabeth, Leyna, Frazel, and Thalico! There will be something to please everyone! Check it out! The first chapter will be about Frazel! :) I'll post it soon! The Kane Chronicles 3 will be called The Serpent's Shadow! YAY! I cannot wait! I have already read the first chapter and it was FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Quote of the day: We are best friends. Always remember that if you fall I will always pick you up... after I finish laughing!:)**

**Book of the Day: The Warrior Heir by Cinda Williams Chima (the Heir Chronicles trilogy 1). I don't think I reviewed this book... but anywho, It is about this guy. When he was born, he was a wizard. To stay alive, he had surgery to get his wizard stone put inside him. But instead of getting a Wizard stone, they put a Warrior stone in him. But Jack does not know this. Everyday he has to take medicine for this, but he does not know it. One day, he skips his medicine, and almost kills a guy in soccer. He soon finds out that he is a Warrior, and that two different side want him to fight one their side. He is one of only two Warriors left. And only one can live. **** 4 and a half stars! It was pretty good! Fantasy/ action!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Frank

Frank did not really enjoy shoveling tons of gold and silver into a giant fire! He was just thankful that Hazel had his little slab of wood. Otherwise he would probably already be dead.

It took them a while to shovel at least 100 pounds. Then Percy dropped his shovel and motioned for Frank to do the same. Percy stood still for a while and then turned towards Frank with a troubled expression on his face.

"Does it seem a little quiet to you?" asked Percy. He was right. Usually, you could hear muffled voices from the top deck. But instead, Frank only heard the crackling of the fire.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Should we go see what they're doing?"

"I guess so." So they walked up the stairs. And just as they reached the deck, Frank heard some type of ancient lullaby.

He felt his eye lids starting to close, but he shook his head and searched for the source of the noise. Then he found that it was coming from the sky.

That doesn't happen very often.

He noticed the cloaked figure, swaying through the stars and the nighttime sky. Due to the fact that he had never really had the chance to look at the sky (because it was always either his Grandma would start yelling at him or that he would be on a quest or be cleaning the gross horse stables at camp). But now he noticed star formations that you could never see in the city, or any place except the wild.

Or the sea.

The cloaked figure turned, realizing that she had more company. "Hello, dears. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Run now," managed a strained voice. Frank had forgotten about the others. Leo and Annabeth were asleep. Jason was just starting to drift off, lying on his back. Hazel was on her hands and knees, and even from the other side of the deck, Frank could hear her heavy breathing.

But it was Piper that was still standing, warning them to run. But she was sweating, and the problem with that was the fact that it was not even hot outside. If anything, it had gotten a lot colder since he had last been outside.

The person… goddess… or whatever chuckled. "Now, now, sweetheart, that wouldn't be very smart. Where would they run to?"

Piper said nothing. Frank had the feeling that she just had lost the will to speak.

"Who are you?" demanded Percy, drawing his pen from his pocket. He clicked it and it expanded.

This seemed to startle the figure. It retreated a little back into the sky. "Please put the sword away, young man. As you can probably see, I am not a fighter. Nor will I ever be one. Fighting is not what I do best. Now, if you want to know who I am, put the sword away, or I shall leave."

Percy stared hard at the thingy in the sky, and then put the cap back on the sword/pen and dropped it into his pocket. But Frank could still see the regret in his face.

"Thank you," it said. "My name is Nyx, and I am known the goddess of night."

"Well, that makes sense," mumbled Percy.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Do you mind me asking why you are here?" Frank wondered.

"Oh, I just go everywhere, but no one ever notices me. It was been centuries since I had a conversation with demigods."

Frank was kind of confused. How could people just not notice a goddess in the sky, putting stars here and there, every night! He knew that people couldn't see through the Mist, but there were still the few that could!

"And why do you want to talk to us?"

"Well, it concerns Eurymedon-"

"And that's why we don't trust you!" snarled Percy, reaching for his pocket.

The goddess waved her barely noticeable arms frantically. "No, no, I am not here to cause any harm!"

Piper had seemed to have found her voice again. "Yes she is! KILL HER PERCY! FRANK!"

Frank reached into his pocket, and was surprised to find a small switchblade. He gripped it tightly ready for the worst.

"No I am not!" retorted Nyx. "I merely am here to talk. We would really appreciate it if you two were to join. Forget the rest of them. Forget this liar here." She gestured to Piper.

"What?" shrieked Piper. "I am not a liar!"

"But you are a charmspeaker, are you not? You have been getting these people to do what you want! How could anyone be your friend?"

Frank was dumbfounded. He honestly did not believe that Piper was a liar. But she was a charmspeaker. What if they had been under her control?

"Piper, is this true?" asked Frank.

"No! The only time I ever use charmspeaking on you guys-"

"See! She even admits it!" exclaimed Nyx.

"Please believe me! I only use charmspeaking on you guys when you are scared, or in times when it is necessary, like when you all were asleep and I had to wake you up! I try to give you guy's confidence. I don't lie!" And Frank knew that she was being genuine. Piper would never hurt anyone, and would always be on their side. Nyx was trying to tear them apart.

Nyx was charmspeaking _them._

"Oh I believe you, Piper," Frank assured her. Percy nodded. They glanced at the goddess. "It's this person we don't trust!"

Percy spoke up. "Why are you even on Gaea's side? It doesn't make sense! You were a powerful but peaceful goddess in Greek Mythology. Even your children were!"

"Yes." Nyx seemed to suddenly be lost in the past. "Thanatos and Hypnos. I love them. But to answer your question, you can blame humans. Not demigods, but your parents, and your parent's parents. Especially your friend Rachel's father."

"But what did he do?" asked Percy.

"WHAT DID HE DO?" the goddess yelled, suddenly outraged. "He DESTROYED the wild and built homes. The more urban the world comes, the less my work is recognized! I work INCREDIBLY hard every night to do this, and what appreciation to I get? NOTHING! Nature is wasted and so is the sky!

"Eurymedon loathes the mortals also," she continued. "You never hear people talking about him, or about me, or many of the children of Gaea. You only hear Kronos and Zeus! We deserve to be worshipped! And we will be!"

_And this goddess is peaceful?_ thought Frank.

Frank did what any normal demigod would have done in a time of danger. He pulled out his knife and threw it.

Now, he was expecting it to fall to the ground, and then for the goddess to laugh her constellation butt off. But instead it disappeared, and the goddess inhaled sharply.

"Ow," she murmured. She stared at Frank, her bright eyes piercing his. "You will regret this, son of Mars. Trust me when I say this. And you should beware of that girlfriend of yours, son of Poseidon. No good will ever come out of her!"

"Why does everyone say that?" Percy said exasperated. "Just because she has the mark does not mean she is going to kill all of us!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," were the last words to leave her mouth, and then she vanished.

Frank looked up. He had expected the sky to disappear, but it was still there. But something weird was happening. Something bright was falling from the sky, and fast.

A falling star. And there wasn't just one.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not posting another chapter until I reach 300 reviews! If you wish, you can review other chapters by me also! I hope you like it! REVIEW!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I broke 300 reviews! If i am correct, i either have 319 or 320 right now:) Thank you so much! You all are awesome! I may have said this before but Rick Riordan is making a series for Norse Mythology after he finishes HoO and KC! I find Norse Mythology confusing but I am sure he will make it easier for me to understand! I hear so many people say that I love team Tylla. And I didn't know who that was. I thought it was Travis and Hylla and I was like, "Ah, NO WAY!" But TheWorldBookGirl cleared it up for me! (Tyson and Ella for those who don't know)**

**Quote of the day: Life has no remote. Get up and change it yourself!**

**Book of the Day: Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl 1). So last year, I was at the library with a friend and we both found this book. So we both got it. He didn't like it and neither did I! It was weird and confusing! But unlike him, I continued on with the series and fell in LOVE with it! It started getting good at the end of book 3! Read carefully or you shall no understand it whatsoever! Artemis Fowl is the smartest man in the world... and he is only 12 years old! He believes in Fairies and thinks that they have a lot of money. Even though he is a multi-millionaire, he still wants more money. So he actually kidnaps a really fairy and hold it for ransom. Well, _she_ is actually an elf. Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon will have to use everything she has to escape the Fowl Manor. *** 3 and a half stars! Still, even though I gave it a low rating, starting at book 3, i would give it 5 stars! Fantasy/sci-fy! It is like Tinkerbell... but with a military that has nuclear weapons and bombs and guns and all that jazz!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Frank

"You have got to be kidding me?" screamed Frank at the sky. Percy and Piper quickly looked up and gasped in horror.

There were about five falling stars in total, and each looked like it was aiming for a different part of the ship, as if Nyx was purposely trying to murder them all for stabbing her.

Which actually wasn't that surprising.

"What do we freaking do!" he yelled, looking around, trying to find anything that would help them.

"Get Jason UP!" replied Piper and Percy at the same time. The three ran over to his side. By this time, Jason was in a deep slumber, and so was Hazel. Piper grabbed his face in her hands.

"Sorry about this," she whispered, and then she slapped him so hard across the face that Frank was pretty sure that he could feel his own cheeks vibrating with pain.

Slowly, way too slowly, Jason's eyes opened. They studied each one of them, and then focused on one of the stars that was falling straight towards the center of the ship.

Right where they were.

With widened eyes, Jason shot to his feet. "What the heck happened?"

"Quite a lot, actually," replied Percy. "DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE ALL FREAKING DIE!"

Jason looked up again and spread his hands out, palms up towards the sky. He started sweating really badly. His face automatically looked strained.

"What is his doing?" mumbled Frank to Percy.

Everyone shushed him.

The stars were getting closer and closer. And the closer that one star got, the more Frank could tell what direction it was going in.

Right towards Annabeth, who was sleeping.

Jason, grunted with effort, but Frank still couldn't tell what he was doing. Nothing was happening.

Frank was having a tiny mind battle. He felt horrible that he could not do anything to help. But this was what Jason had to do.

They were less than 1000 yards from them. Frank felt someone pull him down, and he looked to see Piper and Percy on the ground with their hands on top of their heads, like someone would do during a tornado drill. He quickly did the same. He could almost feel the flames licking his neck.

And that was all he felt.

He opened his eyes and looked up. The stars had to be less than 100 yards above the ship, and fire was streaking off of them. But they were not getting any closer.

They were frozen in the air.

No, the air was supporting them. That was what Jason was doing. Frank's eyes wandered over to him, though he was afraid that if they left the falling stars, he would die. But he didn't. Jason was sweating buckets, his hands shaking with the pressure.

"Just like when I had to hold up the sky," muttered Percy, who had also looked up.

"What?" asked Frank. He was sure he hadn't heard him right.

Percy chuckled, but it didn't sound like he was happy. Well, there was a reason for that.

"Long, hard, story," sighed Percy. He turned his attention to Jason. "Do you need help?"

"He-help would b-b-be nice," Jason said, but his sentence was broke up by strangled coughs, trying to get more air in his lungs.

"Its okay, Jason," soothed Piper. "You can do this. You're strong."

Frank could already tell that she was charmspeaking him. But hey, after she said it, Jason looked ten times better and stopped shaking a little. Maybe charmspeaking was good for something other than bossing others around and being liar. But he already knew that.

"Now, let's get you some help," she said. Then she walked over to Leo and yelled, "Flame boy! Help us NOW!"

He shot straight up and saluted. "ON IT!" Then he shook his head and looked up at her. "Wait, what am I supposed to do?"

"Help him!" ordered Piper, then she went to go wake up the others.

So Jason help Leo get up in the air. Since he was flame resistant, he was able to get close enough to the stars to break them up with a jumbo sized hammer. But it was slow work. Frank thanked the Gods that the stars were so small from falling apart as they fell from space.

It took a very, very long time. Eight hours had passed, and Jason's legs were shaking terribly. He was going to give out. Frank was sure of it. But then Leo pushed the last of the rock over to where Jason had no air support, and it fell into the ocean below.

"Okay, I think that's the last of it," announced Leo. Jason set him down on the deck roughly, and then collapsed out cold. But not before barley muttering something. You could just see his lips moving in the fading stars.

"I didn't hear him," stated Frank.

"He said," Annabeth started with a gulp. "'Five days left…'"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so i was not that happy with how this chapter turned out, so if you do not like it, do not bother reviewing...:( But please review! I need to get to at least 340 before the next chapter. Preferably more! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**I am totally addicted to the app Temple Run! OMG I LOVE IT!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I am, like, SO SORRY that i didn't update sooner! It is the end of my semester, and i have two MAJOR project due! I have to make papyrus and i have a four-part Hunger Games project! Right now, i should be doing that, but i really wanted to update! Check out my other story, Camp HalfBlood: Five Valentine's Day Love Stories! **

**Quote of the Day: Life is not fair, but it is still good!**

**Book of the Day: I Am Number Four by Pittacus Lore (Lorien Legacies book 1). I saw the trailer for this movie, and i automatically wanted to see it! So i bought the book on my NookColor and read it! OMG It is so good! Trust me, it sounds very stupid, but it is worth reading. This is all i will say about the book: ****Nine of us came here. We look and act like you. They want us dead. They caught Number 1 in Malaysia. Number 2 in England. And Number 3 in Kenya. They killed them all. I am Number 4. I am next. ***** 5 stars! Great book! Read it! It is a sci-fy!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Annabeth

After that event, there was nothing to do but go to sleep. Bermuda was still not in sight, and they at least had five hours till dawn. So what better to do than be haunted by nightmares?

So, yeah, she had nightmares. Some were worse than others. In one, she had to confess to her math class that she had gotten a B on a geometry test, which was HUMILIATING! But in another, he was forced to relive Luke killing himself.

And in another, she was forced to shoot Percy. She hoped that her relationship wouldn't come to that!

But with her luck, it probably would. This mark was seriously getting worse and worse.

So, after she woke up for the sixth time, she just laid in bed for a couple of minutes. Then she started hearing bangs and someone shouting. She jumped out of bed, still fully dressed, and grabbed her knife. Slowly, she crept out of her room and down the hallway. She jumped around a corner, grunting a little as she did so. Then she saw what she was going against.

A very tired Jason, lying out cold on the floor.

She knelt next to him, checking for a fever. He had none, but she felt a large bump rising.

"Wake up," she whispered gently, and he groaned.

"I said wake up."

His eyes opened all at once, piercing through her own. "What happened?" she asked him.

He blinked. "I'm not sure," he replied groggily. "I got up, and I felt okay. I walked down the hall, and then I saw black spots and got really dizzy."

"Great." She rolled her eyes and stood up, offering him hand. She pulled him up, and then he almost fell on her. "Whoa, don't fall."

"Ugh, I feel like crap!"

"Well, get your blood pumping! You never know when we might be attacked!"

He groaned again. "Don't remind me…" He stumbled forward, away from her, and then completely fell against the wall. It took Annabeth everything not to laugh. She slapped him on the back, which almost made him topple head first to the floor, and passed him to go upstairs.

It looked like no one had really had any sleep. Piper, Leo, and Frank were playing poker. Hazel was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. And Percy was levitating a small ball of water in the air, making it turn into different shapes.

"Hey," she said to him. He dropped the water in surprise making it splash all over the deck. But it was already so hot that Annabeth could literally see it evaporating. He turned around. "Oh, hey."

And just as he said it that little bit of water had already condensed into a cloud, not a pretty puff ball, but a giant cumulonimbus. It was at least the size of the ship and it was only there, as if somehow following them.

_So now clouds are stalking us?_ wondered Annabeth

Percy sputtered a few curses, and then yelled at everyone to take cover, because it was going to get rough. And as he said that, lightning struck the ship's mast.

Everyone screamed and ran to get below deck. Well, all except Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth turned on Percy. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

"EURYMEDON!"

Of course, Eurymedon had the power to control storms. This would be a great time to have Jason awake.

"What do we do?"

"We steer ourselves out of this." Percy ran to the wheel, Annabeth hot on his heels. He gave it a sharp jerk to the right, and she fell over. Percy muttered something, and the ship started going twice it's normal speed. It was going so fast that Annabeth and Percy's feet were off the ground, and they were hanging on to dear life by their fingertips.

"DON'T LET GO!" screamed Percy through the howling wind and pouring rain.

"I'M TRYING NOT TO!" she shrieked in response. She saw Percy blink hard, and then stare up at the sky. A gust of wind protruded from his pores, spiraling up into the dark atmosphere. A hole, like an eye, appeared in the middle of the storm.

Percy was making his own hurricane again!

But this was more of a wind storm, part hurricane. He was almost vibrating with wonderful power, and that is when Annabeth noticed the Jason was standing on the deck, helping him.

All at once, they rain stopped, but the wind continued, but it was only from Percy and Jason. Percy looked so hot, his hair billowing around his face.

The ship also slowed down so quickly, as if someone had slammed on the brakes. Percy and Annabeth flopped to the ground like fish out of water, soaked through their clothes and shivering in the hot summer air.

"What a load of SCHIST!" yelled Percy at the sky.

"What?"

"Long story…" he sighed. Annabeth looked up to see the clouds receding, rolling away and then disappearing. The wind stopped abruptly.

Jason hobbled over. "Eurymedon?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Jason opened his mouth, and then closed it. He stared downwards over the side of the ship.

"Hey, does it look like the water is getting closer?"

Annabeth and Percy ran over to the side of the ship. Indeed, the water was getting closer, and faster than it should have.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"I can't!" Percy snapped his finger madly, as if that could solve the problem. The worried expression on his face got deeper. "The ship is too tired! I can't stop it!" He ran over to the side.

And then jumped overboard.

Annabeth could hear him make contact with the ocean surface. His tiny head, which was growing larger by the instant, broke the surface. Then it went back under. A large wave rose, at least 200 feet high. The ship crashed into that, and Annabeth lost her footing.

And also fell overboard.

She screamed her heart out and felt cold water rush around her. She was sinking, and tiny bubbles were seeping through her fingers. The impact had been so hard that Annabeth wasn't able to move any of her muscles. She wasn't even sure how she was alive.

Above, she could see the ship, resting on the wave. Below, she saw nothing. And that's where she was heading.

Her breath was slowing, and her lungs needed air. Reflexively she opened her mouth, and salt water went up her nose and down her lungs. She tried coughing it out, but only more came in.

After about a minute, she felt nothing. Everything was getting blacker, and the world around her was getting slower.

She no longer cared for life, and just wanted death to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is a happy ending, now ain't it? Ha, cliff hanger! Review! Review! I want to reach... at least 380, please make it more!<strong>

**Does anyone like the band Train? They are my all time FAVORITE band! I have the following albums: Drops of Jupiter, My Private Nation, Alive at Last, and Save Me, San Francisco. My favorite songs are: I Got You; Calling All Angels; Save Me, San Francisco; All American Girl; Drops of Jupiter; Hey, Soul Sister; Umbrella; This Ain't Goodbye; Meet Virginia; If It's Love; Save the Day; Marry Me; Half Moon Bay; Parachute; Shake Up Christmas. My favorite is Drops of Jupiter. **

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so I really like this chapter! I don't know why, but I love it! And by the way, to those who say my first couple of chapters sucked, trust me, I know! When I finish writing this, I will replace them! Thanks for the freaking awesome reviews! Y'all are so cool! Check out my other stories please! Like my other PJO/HoO one! It is kinda cool, but not as cool as this story! **

**Quote of the Day: There are no stupid questions, just stupid people (Not you guys though!)**

**Book of the Day: Um, what about Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl (Beautiful Creatures book 1). My friend got me to read this, and I loved it! A little slow at parts, but really good! I can't really explain it, but if you like Harry Potter, romance, mystery, fantasy, and fate, you will love this book! It is great! ***** 5 stars! I guess it is about this guy named Ethan who lives in Gatlin, South Carolina (I love South Carolina just as much as I love Florida and Maryland!) where nothing ever happens. But when this girl named Lena moves to town (Ethan sees her in his dreams), the town completely changes. Once Ethan's eyes are opened to the darker side of Gatlin, there is no going back!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Annabeth

_What happened?_

She was in a twilight zone. It was eerily dark, but the shadows gave of a faint, golden glow. The world Annabeth was in flickered. She was suddenly in that Recording Studio, with Charon staring at her.

"Pay up." He smiled hauntingly.

_Am I dead?_

She flickered out of the studio, and was back in the twilight world. Then she felt a rush of air in her lungs, like she had just sucked of bunch of helium out of a balloon. She felt pounding on her back, but when she turned around, no one was there.

Those glowing shadows started crowding her, and she shivered. The closer they got the less amount of oxygen she was able to take in. Out of nowhere, that burst of oxygen would enter her system, and the shadows would recede, as if scared.

But as soon as they left, the shadows would return. They had voices. They said, "You shall not leave. We will not allow it!"

"Why not?" Annabeth choked out.

"You are dead!" They laughed. "It took Eurymedon a long time for this to happen, but now that it has, he will not let anyone change it."

"Get away from me!" she screamed, and then ran. The farther away she went, the darker it got. She soon could not see it front of her. But finally she saw a bright light, and ran into it.

She was back at the DOA Recording Studios. And Charon was still there. But this time he winked at her. And when he did, the floor disappeared. Annabeth screamed bloody murder as she fell to Hades, but no one was there to save her.

When she landed, she rolled and rolled until she finally managed to stop herself. Just in time. Before her lay the River Styx, and Percy had told Annabeth of the pain and agony that river brought.

But she was going threw her own pain. Why were her lungs on fire? Is this was happened when you were dead? She sure hoped not?

And how had she died? Everything seemed to be one giant blur. She remembered… water? Yes, she had drowned. Her hair was still wet!

She remembered the time that she, Percy, and Grover had told Charon that they had all died in a bath tub. It made her laugh. Laughter in Hades… that must be a first!

Why hadn't Percy been there to save her? He was always there to save someone. He would always die for someone. Why not now?

The prophecy, of course. _He must let go and accept her fate, or the entire world shall be at stake._ He let go of Annabeth because, if he hadn't, the ship would have been destroyed, and the world would have ended without the rest of them.

_The giant's return will cause one to die. _Eurymedon's return had caused Annabeth to die! But somehow, that didn't make sense to Annabeth. Everyone had said that she would cause someone to die! She had a feeling that someone else was going to die, and somehow, even though she was now dead, it would be because of her.

She got up to her feet. Charon stood before her. "Please pay," he said. "Otherwise, I shall leave you here for all eternity."

Annabeth felt that pounding on her back again, and it was so hard that she fell forward at his feet. He chuckled and kicked her pathetic being. "You disgust me, demigod!"

She cringed when his sandaled feet hit her stomach. It should have knocked the wind out of her, but more just entered, filling her lungs once again, but then slowly leaking out.

She stood up and leisurely brushed herself off and stretched. She reached into her pocket, and actually felt a golden drachma inside.

She pulled it out. She studied its beauty. This would be the last beautiful thing she would ever see. She studied the rough edges, the words inscribed upon it, its golden surface.

Charon had retreated to the small boat in the water, his hand out stretched. His suit had been replaced by a hooded cloak, and underneath his skin, Annabeth could name every facial bone.

She approached him, but her head was turned to face behind her. There was a cave, but it was sealed shut.

_Are those the Doors of Death?_

"Yes they are," said Charon, reading her thoughts. "Now, pay up before I leave."

Annabeth wished that she could leave. But the doors were sealed. She had no choice but to keep approaching.

The closer she got, the more everything around her turned into oblivion. Fog rose from the black, volcanic rock ground. Even Charon's face seemed to be vanishing.

But the doors were still there.

Yet she stepped into the boat.

_Maybe I'll go to Elysium._

She watched herself drop the drachma into his bony hand, and then everything was a blur.

When she could finally see, a super-buff winged guy with chocolate brown skin was carrying her through the air. They were still in Hades, and the man had her coin in his hand.

Annabeth had never seen this man before. He was new, and even from her extensive research on Greek Mythology and a little bit of Roman, she was clueless.

"I am Thanatos," he informed her, answering her question. "I am Death."

"Then what are you doing to me?"

He shrugged. "We cannot have Eurymedon rising. Even though you are dangerous, you are needed alive."

He stared at her. "I pity the living. So much they must learn, so much they must witness. So much they must feel."

"But I'm dead," she said, confused.

He smiled which was barely a grin and could easily be mistaken for a twitch. "Not for long."

And they flew straight through the Doors of Death.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>When Annabeth opened her eyes, she saw moving objects. She could not make them out due to odd distortions.<p>

She felt that pounding on her back, and she hacked up a bunch of salt water. She turned around.

There was someone there. It was not Death. It was not Charon.

It was Percy.

"You're alive!" he cried, embracing her. She wrapped her feeble arms around him and sobbed with relief. She was alive. She was with Percy!

He patted her backing in a soothing manner. "I thought you were dead," he whispered into her still wet hair.

"I was. I saw Charon, and Thanatos helped me escape, and… where are we?"

Percy pulled back. "In a bubble."

"Really, Seaweed Brain? It would have been a lot easier to have put me on the boat and have gotten proper medical care, and-"

"Ah, same, old, nagging Annabeth!" Percy smiled. "I love you!"

Annabeth smiled back at him. "I love you too."

He wiped away a tear that had crept down her cheek, and then leaned in a kissed her. Annabeth had never been closer to heaven. Literally.

After the pulled away, Percy told Annabeth to hold her breath. The bubble encasing them popped and Percy wrapped his arms around her and kicked up. In less than a second, they broke the surface.

"Hey, look where we are!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth turned around.

Bermuda.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Soso? Tell me in a review! Feel free to PM! REVIEW THIS FREAKING STORY! Please let me reach 400!**

**Can someone explain to me what Beta Reader is? Preferably someone with an account, so that I can PM you with more questions!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, thank all of y'all for letting me reach 400 reviews! I never thought i would get this many! Thanks so much! I got an A in math! IT WAS A MIRACLE! Yay for me! :) I'm watching Kourtney and Kim take New York! It is SO funny! Kourtney and Khloe pranked Kim's husband and I laughed so hard! Haha... funny... snakes...toilet paper...haha...**

**Quote of the Day: Count your blessings, not your problems.**

**Book of the Day: Legend by Marie Lu (Legend Trilogy 1). Okay, so i've had this book for a long time, and finally, i grabbed it off my book shelf and read it. It took me a little less than a day, and that included going to school and all that jazz! It was REALLY good! Great for fans of Divergent and The Hunger Games! It is the USA in the future, and it is the Rebels vs. the Republic! June is a fifteen year old girl who lives in the Republic. She is from a wealthy, military family and she is a prodigy. Her parents died so she lives with her brother. Day is a fifteen year old guy who lives in the slums of the Republic. He is a wanted criminal and lives on the streets away from his poor family. June and Day should never meet each other. But when June's brother, Metias, gets killed, Day becomes the prime suspect. He just wants to stay alive and June will stop at nothing to make sure that he is killed. ***** 5 stars! It is a sci-fy/romance and REALLY GOOD!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Percy

Percy thought carrying around tie-dye purses was embarrassing. Apparently, so was getting pooped on by a Phoenix.

Percy and Annabeth were treading water, looking out at Bermuda. It was super tiny and about a mile away. The sea around them sparkled blue, and the sky showed no traces of having freaking hurricanes!

Percy was still recovering from Annabeth dying. So, Thanatos really was on their side. Well, good to know.

He could hear the startled cries from the people aboard the ship. When he looked to try and see them, he got blinded by the now bright sun.

But the sun did outline a strange looking bird, which swooped down over head. It made a little squawk, and then the next thing Percy knew, something white covered his entire face.

"GROSS!" cried Annabeth, swimming away from him. He wiped it out of his eyes and looked at it on his fingers. He had seen this too many times on the side walk or on car windows.

That no good, lousy, stupid, fire-loving Phoenix had pooped on him!

Percy started sputtering curses, switching between English and Greek. He ducked under the semi-harsh waves and allowed himself to get wet. The white substance floated away in the water. Percy rose.

"Hey Jason! Get Annabeth!" called Percy. He went back under just as he saw Jason's body jump over the ship's side.

Percy allowed the current to carry him deep down into the depths of the Atlantic. Schools of fish passed by him, from barracudas to minnows. He saw a king mackerel, which looked at him like, _Shouldn't you be dead?_ Percy rolled his eyes and just continued his descend.

"HELLO!" Percy called through the water, sounding as if he were in his twenties rather than teens.

He was answered by the whinny he was looking for.

He turned around to see none other the Rainbow, the hippocampus.

Percy started speaking in Rainbow's mind. "_How's it going?"_

"_Fine, sir." _

_Great, now I'm a sir_! thought Percy.

"_Okay, are any of your friends around?"_

"_Yes sir!"_ Rainbow started neighing like a mad horse, and soon seven other hippocampi showed up.

"_Um, I'm sorry, but one of you must leave,"_ Percy called out with his mind.

The hippocampi acted as if they hadn't heard him. The Rainbow took charge. _"You heard him! Twinkles get out of here!"_

Twinkles?

"_Sir, why do you need us?"_ wondered Rainbow as Twinkles swam away.

"_We are going to Bermuda for about an hour."_

Rainbow looked as confused as a water horse with a tail could look._ "But, sir, the last time you left the ship, Arachne attacked you and your friends!"_

"_Yeah but- Wait! How did you know about that?" _demanded Percy.

"_Well, sir, you see, a lot of fish have been talking about y-"_

"_You're in the Olympus times!" _blurted out one of the others.

"_Seriously?"_ asked Percy, exasperated.

_"Yes, sir,"_ they mumbled.

_"Well, for your information, we demigods have ADHD!"_

"_What is that?"_

Percy groaned inwardly, just so that they could hear. _"Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder."_

They still looked at him with an odd expression. _"We are restless,"_ Percy explained._ "We can't play poker and hopscotch every minute of our stupidly short lives! We need something to do!"_

_"But it would be safer to stay on the ship-"_

_"Normally yes, but this ship has seven whack-job teenage demigods on it! I think that is more dangerous than leaving the ship."_

_"He has a point,"_ said one of them.

_"Okay, fine then, sir,"_ Rainbow said. _"We will get your friends and bring a least a forth of a mile away from the shore."_

"_Thank you_."

Percy shot up to the surface, so fast that he shot up all the way to the side of the ship. He grabbed on and felt hands pull him over.

Annabeth was standing, watching him with a towel around her. Percy remembered that he was wet and felt that tugging in his stomach as every bit of water on him dispersed into thin air.

"Percy, you're okay too," sighed Piper.

"You guys can't get rid of me that easily." Percy grinned. "Okay, so who wants to explore Bermuda?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was short...<strong>

**So, anywho, in the next chapter they will be in Bermuda! Yay! So leave me a review on what you would like to happen, and i might just let it happen! Also, leave a review on what my next crazy disclaimer should be like, and I will feature the name of who gave me the idea! Or, you could just leave me a review if ya like it!**

**Oh yeah, someone asked me in a review if I was high. When i read that, i was like half-hurt, half-hysterical! I told everyone at school the next day and they laughed! My response: Blondes are naturally high, that is why they are eaiser to get along with:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! Sorry about the wait, but I am super duper busy! I do not know when I'll update again, but I'll try to do it soon! May be next week! So my parents used to live in Bermuda so I got some of this info from my mom, but a lot is just fake. I don't know if this hotel is actually there, but i know that people have scooters! I saw the Woman in Black, and just so we are clear, IT IS NOT SCARY! Just creepy! I cried at the end. I did scream throughout the movie though...:) I am now playing the Bass Clarinet and the Clarinet! Just started bass today, and i am alright! :) **

**Quote of the Day: When you walk into a spider web, you suddenly become a ninja master! (Ain't that the truth?)**

**Book of the Day: Escape from Memory by Margaret Peterson Haddix. This is a great book by a great author. When Kira is playing around with hypnotism at a party, she starts speaking a different language and remembers fleeing a war torn country. Then a lady comes and takes Kira away to a country that doesn't officially exist. She says that she is Kira's Aunt Memory and that she will take care of her. But Kira learns that Aunt Memory isn't who are seems to be. The memories locked inside of her head are dangerous but powerful enough to save her! ***** 5 stars! I am so glad i read this! it is a sci-fy! READ!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Percy

Was the entire insect population of Bermuda on steroids, or was it all just in Percy's head?

This time everyone made sure that they had enough weapons, plus more. One by one, they jumped over the side into the ocean, and then mounted their steeds.

The hippocampi were fast, but so freaking annoying. Their thoughts filled Percy's head, saying, _I can't believe I'm this lucky, _or_, Wow, these kids are smelly!_

As they got closer to the island, the two weirdest, worst things crossed Percy's mind. He didn't even know why.

One; when Jason had said that there were now five days left, he was wrong. They only had four! Which sucked. Maybe Jason had just been super tired, or maybe he was just bad at math. But Percy wasn't one to be talking. He was about as good at math as a brick.

Probably worse.

Two; Percy's dream with Juno, just a few days ago. She had said that Annabeth would cause him the most trouble. He didn't want to believe it, but he was starting to. In the end, he just wanted her to okay.

The hippocampi stopped, which meant that they would have to swim the rest of the way. The others didn't seem too thrilled, but when Percy had a current carry them all, their attitudes changed.

People paid no mind to them as they walked up to the beach.

Percy heard Annabeth stifle a scream a pull him quickly to the left. "What the heck?"

She pointed down next to his feet, but there was just sand. "I don't see anything!"

"Look closer!"

So he did, and he could just see something underneath it. It was a weird color and blended in with the ground.

"What is it?"

"A Portuguese Man o' War!" she practically screamed.

"So?"

"They are jellyfish! Their tentacles can be 20 feet or longer. Some people have died from getting stung, so don't!"

Well, at least Annabeth still had his back.

They walked over the sand dunes and found a road. Just a regular paved road that led into town. But even though there were cars, many parking spots were filled by scooters, motorcycles, and bikes.

Percy went up to a blue bike and put a helmet on. He did the strap and got on the beach cruiser. Wow, it had been sometime since he had been on one.

"Percy, we can't steal the mortal's bikes," said Frank.

"Uh, yeah we can," retorted Leo.

"He's right," countered Percy. "Besides, they'll be at the beach all day, so it's not like they will need it. We can return it in an hour, okay?"

"Fine," they mumbled, and got on their bike of choice. _Seriously, these people need to learn to chain their_ _stuff_, thought Percy. He knew from experience that people steal things if they are out in the open. His mother stopped saving money for new bikes after the third was stolen.

Then Percy heard Piper scream. "Ew, get it OFF!"

"What?" Everyone ran over, and something way bigger than what it should have been was crawling across Piper's hand.

A cockroach!

Percy hated insects just as much as he hated airplanes. They were gross vermin that always turned up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Like now!

Jason flicked it off of her and then brushed his hand on his jeans. "That was disgusting!"

"I know! This island is misleading!" She shoook her head and got on her red bike, shivering. But she wasn't the only one.

They cycled uphill so that they were overlooking the entire island. There were many cliffs, and Percy didn't feel like falling to his death. The vegetation was luscious and beautiful, scaling the entire island and trailing down to the beach below. Ahead of them was a large gate, and behind that gate was a five star resort. It had about ten different buildings and each was probably four stories. They looked vintage and really old, but you could tell from the outside that they were awesome.

"Great Zeus that is HUGE!" exclaimed Jason.

"Uh-yeah!"

"Don't you wish we had enough money to stay?"

"Ha, we'd be frowned upon, I bet!" laughed Hazel.

"Come one, there is another road leading away," said Percy, pedaling to the front of the pack and taking it away from the resort. He heard the others follow, mumbling nasty things.

As they arrived upon the town not five minutes later and Percy felt as if he had gone back in time. Yeah, New York had shops along the street too, but none were as magnificent as these! New York was high tech and modern, where as this place was colonial and Victorian.

A street vendor yelled at them to stop, asking if they wanted fish on a stick. Gods, Percy was tempted, but he declined by yelling over his shoulder.

"Let's stop here!" Percy called to the others. They ditched the bikes and explored the streets. So most likely, the bikes would not be there when they got back, but they didn't really give a care. The bikes weren't theirs, after all.

Oh, poor little mortals.

For some reason, the streets were eerily silent. Until some voice cried, "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

It was a man's voice, probably in late twenties. Then he was shushed by another, who was a girl. "Stop it! We aren't in the Revolutionary War! And you are not Paul Revere!"

"Oh, but he was so nice! And seems like it was only yesterday that the war was going on. I can still remember it. It was gross, don't you agree?"

"Yes honey."

None of them could see where the voices were coming from, but they obviously were not human. Percy started to get really suspicious.

"My, my, there are demigods here. Just around the corner, did you know?" Percy could tell that they had an odd accent.

"Yes dear," the man replied.

_Run,_ Percy mouthed to the others, and they bolted.

"Oh, but you can't leave," the lady cried. "Who else shall help you?"

He skidded to a halt and risked speaking. "Who are you?"

"Hey, it is Percy Jackson. I have always wanted to meet you."

"You're such a lovely young lad, I bet. Stay right there so that we can say hello!"

Annabeth tugged on Percy's arm, trying to get him to move, but he shrugged her off. Maybe these people would help them. "Who are you?" he tried again.

"Well, that is for us to know and for you to find out! And if you do, we may help you!"

And the two people rounded the corner that was about fifty feet in front of them and began to approach.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Do you think that they are bad or good? Your thoughts on the Super Bowl? What was your fav comercial? Tell me in a review! DO IT! DO IT! Please review... it makes me really happy when i get a review. Otherwise i am sad:( I just got some new books (again): Wither; Tears of a Tiger; Levithan. Has anyone read them? if so tell me IN A REVIEW what you think about them:) Thank you and good day:)<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Writer's Block SUCKS!**

**I have it SO badly! Oh, Happy Valentine's Day! But anywho, sorry that i haven't updated. Super busy! I wish homework would slow down! But no, i had to miss two days of school last week, so i am drowned in work! So i am now reading Tenth Grade Bleeds (Vladimir Tod 3) Yay! I am doin Mathathon right now too! I got new books (surprise, surprise). Under the Never Sky; The Hunger Games Tribute Guide; Paper Towns. If you have read them, tell me what they are like! I just started watching The River (good show) and Smash (good show). Oh and by the way, on the Voice, GO TEAM ADAM!**

**Quote of the day (there are two): You text him, he doesn't text back. He was obviously so excited that he fainted!; A boy gave a girl 13 roses. 12 were real, 1 was fake. Then the boy said to the girl, "I will love you until the last rose dies."**

**Book of the day (Hm... romance?): Fallen by Lauren Kate (Lauren Kate's Fallen series 1). Not sure if i have already done this book, but oh well. Luce has been getting into trouble, and so she is sent off to a boarding school for troubled people. The teachers and people are insane, and cell phones are illegal. Luce meets a guy named Daniel there, and he seems farmiliar for some reason. She knows him, and she wants to become friends. Only he hates her. She is drawn to him, and into the world he knows. She will find out how they know one another, even if it kills her (literally:) **** Four and a half stars. It is one of those paranormal romances that my friend got me to read. It has a slow beginning, but it is pretty good. Romance/gothic/paranormal.**

**Happy Reading! And Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Hazel

Puzzles suck. You always have to find the right pieces to put together, and that usually took a long time. It involved patience, sitting, and thinking. Something Hazel and the others did not really want to do.

So they had to figure out who these two gods were. Hazel had no idea at all. When they had turned the corner, she had prepared for the worst. She squinted her eyes, felt her body tense up, and put her hands out in front of her, which were curled into fists. For all she knew, they could be talking, walking hellhounds! Then she started snickering, just imagining Percy's pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, standing on his hind legs and wearing sunglasses. The others took a second to turn around and stare at her. Their expressions clearly said, _Do you want to go to a mental hospital?_

The beings that walked up to them were nothing like that. The man was tall, over six feet, with a nice California tan. He looked as if he had just graduated from college, and when he smiled, his teeth were perfect, straight and white and literally sparkling. His hair was bond and fell in waves over his forehead. He wore a very distracting, tight-fitting white shirt, Bermuda shorts, and tan Rainbows. **(A/N: They are a brand of surfer flip flops/thong shoes. I wear them everywhere!)**

The lady was so beautiful; Hazel thought automatically that she was Venus. She had long, glossy black hair that shimmered in the sunlight. She was about Annabeth's height, which was about five feet, nine inches. She wore a yellow sundress that had thin straps and hung to about her knees. Her teeth were also perfect, and she looked about the same age as the man. They both easily could have been models. The only thing supernatural was the fact that they had a faint golden glow around them.

"Mom?" gasped Piper, staring at the lady.

Model girl chuckled. "No, dear. I am not Aphrodite, nor will I ever be. I have a long history with your mother. She is very… difficult to get along with."

Percy snorted, as if this were an understatement. "It looks like he agrees," she said.

Percy's expression changed so fast, it was as if he had a mood swing. It wasn't unlikely. "Who are you!" he demanded again, taking out his pen.

Model man clicked his tongue. "Now, come on. There is no need to be all testy. We merely want to help you with your giant problem."

"The giant's name is Eurymedon," the lady said to him.

"Oh that's right!"

"And why would we need your help?" asked Hazel

"Well, a demigod and a god must work together to destroy a giant. I do not believe that you have any other gods or goddesses willing to help you right now."

Hazel opened her mouth to object, but the lady continued. "But we only help smart people got that? You have to find out our names, 'kay? Otherwise, you can forget about our help.

"That is kind of harsh," Model man told her.

"Really?" she asked shocked. "Oh now I feel bad!"

"It's okay," he soothed and embraced her. She shook with tears. The man turned his body, and Hazel got a quick look at his back. There were two slits in his shirt, and his back was kind of lumpy. He was humming some song that Hazel found pretty farmiliar.

_What the heck?_

"I'm not the only one weirded out, right?" asked Frank in a hushed voice.

"No," everyone echoed. "You're not."

The lady pulled away and wiped her eyes with a back of her hands. "I am so sorry for being so mean! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Uh, sure," said Leo.

"Good." She gave them all a wet smile. "But I'm serious about having to figure out our names."

"Great," mumbled Jason. "Do we get any clues?"

The two deities stared at him. "Haven't we already given you enough clues?"

"You haven't given us any!"

"Yes we have," said the man. "You just haven't realized it!"

"Like what?" asked Percy, exasperated. "What would help us?"

Suddenly, the man and women laughed. What was with these people?

"Um, first of all our appearance," Model Man said.

"The fact I do not like Aphrodite," Model Girl suggested.

"The song!"

"We are trying to help you."

"And not kill you!"

"Hm… wait a minute, can we ask questions?" wondered Annabeth.

"Sure, only three though."

"Okay. One, you, lady, have you ever tried to kill anyone?"

She smiled. "Oh, you're a smart daughter of Athena. I can see why you have the Mark of Athena clearly. Yes, I actually tried to this man here."

"Stabbed me in the middle of the night," he grumbled.

"I thought you were trying to kill me!"

"Yeah, that's great," Annabeth understood. "Are you two married?"

"Why yes!"

Annabeth smirked. "And finally, does Aphrodite hate you because you believed to be more beautiful than her?"

"Yes, yes! I also had two sisters, but they died. Oh, they were so jealous!"

"And I am distantly related to one of you!"

"And every being, good or bad, needs what we stand for to live. Every living thing has one!"

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "Wow, this makes sense now!"

"It does?" asked Percy.

"Yes, it does. It is obvious who you guys are!"

"It is?"

The man had started to hum that song again, and Hazel realized that she used to listen to the song. It had come out in… what year had it been? Oh, 1938!

"You're Eros and Psyche," Annabeth told them. "Heart and Soul. Love and life!"

The lady smiled, but the man stopped humming wrinkled his nose.

He stepped away from her and towards them all. Some things popped out behind his back, and it looked as if the things were attached to him. Wait! They were! On his back were two pure white wings almost the same size as himself. He unfurled them with a woosh sound.

The lady put a hand on his shoulder, which was hard, because she had to reach over the wings and awkwardly touch it. "Stop being a show off."

He shrugged her off and continued to come forward. He stopped when he was about five feet away.

"I'd rather be called Cupid if you don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!... how mant times must i say it? I was sad that i didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter! :( And I'm Blondie B. HAPPY! That doesn't make sense! Please review! Please! <strong>

**Oh, and I did a new version of chapter 1! It is up! Check it out and review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, hey! How's it going! Not good for me! Does anyone out there do dance team and/or Science Olympiad? I do both! And my competition, Star Systems, is the same day as Science Olympiad! I am SO MAD! I had to drop out of Science Olympiad, which sucks! I was going to do Experimental Design, but not anymore! Ugh! **

**Quote of the Day: If love isn't a game then why are there so many players in it?**

**Boook of the Day: MiddleWorld by J&P Voelkel. It is about Mayan Mythology and a little bit about the end of the world. I read it a while ago so i forgot what it was about. Um, this dude named Max is a brat and his parents are archaeologists or something. They go missing and his housekeeper wants him to go find them in the foreign jungles. He gets help from a girl named Lola and her pet monkeys. The Mayan Gods are alive! And not happy! It had pictures:) It was okay... **** 4 stars! The sequel is The End of the World Club. It is a fantasy/mythology!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Hazel

So only a few weeks ago, they had met Thanatos. He was enough like Cupid for Hazel, for this one was just as buff and probably hotter.

"I always imagined you as a flying…baby," said Leo.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not!"

"Do you guys want a back story about us?" asked Psyche. Hazel was getting ready to object, but Psyche started anyway. "I was claimed to be even more beautiful than Aphrodite. People abandoned her temples to worship me. As you can imagine, she didn't like that."

Hazel had never heard this story before. She only knew a few myths, most about fights between the Olympians.

"So Aphrodite sent Eros here-"

"Cupid," he corrected her.

"Excuse me. _Cupid _here was sent to kill me, make me suffer. But instead he fell in love with me." She bumped him with her shoulder.

Somewhere inside of Hazel, little adoring voices were going, _Awwww_. Hazel made sure not to let the soft side of her show.

"So, he asked me to stay with him, and took me to a castle, and treated me like a princess. But I never got to meet him. Rumors spread, and my sisters came and told me that he was a serpent trying to kill me. I was stupid and believed them. One night, I came into his room and stabbed him. Only then did I see who he really was. I was afraid he had died, so I went to Aphrodite herself and begged for help. I wanted- I needed him back. He was the love of my life."

"Was?"

"You still are honey! Sorry about the past tense. But, long story short, I did meaningless tasks for her and nearly died every time. In the end, Cupid saved me and we wed on Olympus." She smiled at him. He drew his wings in and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So we guessed who you were, and now you'll help us?" demanded Percy.

"Hm, I don't know," Psyche said thoughtfully.

"No, I don't think so," said Cupid. "We only help the strong. How strong are you?"

"Well, I can lift, like-"

"No, not like that. How well are you all at fighting. We don't like rubbish fighters, that is for sure. I married this lady for a reason."

"So, do we have to fight you or something?"

"No, no. There are enough monsters on this island for you to fight. Most of them are with Eurymedon, sent here to convince us to join their side. We won't of course. But most of them are in the crystal caves over in that direction." Psyche pointed in the direction from which they had come from. "Right by the airport. You can't miss it."

"The caves used to be our home, a very long time ago. They are beautiful and make you wish you were a tourist."

"But we're not," Hazel reminded them.

"Well, yes, pity that. But we promise that if you get rid of all of them, we will help you!"

"Okay then, come on guys," said Percy turning around to go back to their stolen bikes.

"Oh wait!" called both of them.

Hazel turned around. They were really starting to annoy her. "Yes!"

"Those monsters have our pet, Suzie, held in there. We would really appreciate it if you could bring her to us. Please," Psyche pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. Yeah, these people were weird.

"Sure, now let's go," Annabeth mumbled, and they left to find their bikes.

While cycling, everyone struck up a conversation. "So, we are doing this why?" asked Frank.

"Because we really need some help, and this will probably me our only chance to get help!"

"What kind of pet do you think they have?" questioned Piper.

"I don't think it is going to be a poodle," grumbled Hazel.

Soon, a sing appeared, directing them to the Crystal Caves. Surprisingly, no one was there. Not one car was in the parking lot, and no tour guides were out. Maybe it was time for a break, or maybe they were closed. But nothing was going to stop them.

But as they got closer after leaving their bikes on the pavement, Hazel noticed a rope blocking the entrance. A sign said, Closed Forever. Normally, this wouldn't have surprised her. But she was suspicious because it was written in not only English, but ancient Greek and Latin also.

"Okay, so a monster is here, we know that," assured Jason.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious."

They climbed over the rope and walked along the metal passageway. Trees surrounded them, and they she soon saw a long ladder that went down into the earth.

Before Hazel could do anything, she heard someone scream.

She turned around, only to get kicked in the gut. She couldn't breathe, and tears formed in her eyes, blinding her vision. She was vaguely aware of someone yelling her name, but it hurt too much to open her mouth, for someone had just punched it.

A cloth was wrapped around her face, covering her eyes. She sort of struggled against the muscular arms that had her, but everything was futile.

The thing that had her was now dragging her into the unknown.

"Let… me…"

She never got to finish, because just as a voice growled at her to be quiet, something hard banged her head. She felt blood, and then lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I'm not updating until i reach 500 reviews! So please, REVIEW!<strong>

**Superbowl questions: Sorry that i didn't answer. I wanted the... who was it... oh yeah, the Patriots, but they lost. And to Giants fans, don't review saying, HA WE WON, or anything, cause many of my friends already did that!**

**The Hunger Games has a YouTube channel, so yay! It comes out one month from tomorrow, so yay! :)**

**I am doing a writing competition, so i am very stressed a busy. Now, i must do homework, because i am a procrastinator and hold it off! **

**If anyone ever needs help with their fanfiction, or has a question, or just wants to chat, I AM ALWAYS OPEN FOR PM's! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey, hey! I have reached 500 reviews! Thank you all so much for that! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I was at a sleepover birthday party this weekend and this waterpark/resort**, **Aand i was freaking out because of fanfiction. Teehee! I watched three movies; Breaking Dawn, Dolphin Tale, and Monte Carlo. I won't tell you what i thought of them, but you guys tell me which one you like the best. And which movie do you want to see the most this year? I want to see Snow White and the Huntsman; The Dictator; The Hunger Games; Dark Shadows; Chronicle; the Secret World of Arriety; Gone; Wrath of the Titans (MYTHOLOGY!); Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter; Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close; Yeah! **

**Quote of the Day: My daily schedule: Wake up; Be awesome; Go to sleep.**

**Book of the Day: The Fallen (The Nine Lives of Chloe King book 1). This is a great trilogy. Chloe King just wanted to have a normal birthday. She skips school to go out with her friends. They climb up to the top of a building and Chloe slips and falls off. She hits the ground and, well, dies. Then she wakes back up. Her friends are freaked out, because no one could have survived that fall. And Chloe has no one to go to. Soon, things about her change. Night vision, super fast reflezes, and claws. Plus a bunch of people want her dead. She has nine lives, but will nine be enough? ***** 5 stars! sci-fy/fantasy/romance! Great read! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Jason

Eurymedon was one ugly loser!

Jason had already been told by Percy and Piper that you wouldn't see this giant (or any other, for that matter) at a fashion show. But this dude was just plain gross.

He knew from enough research that he was in Rome, the Basilica Nova to be exact. It kind of confused him considering he had just been in Bermuda. Or had that been a dream. What if this was all a dream. Ah, wouldn't that be great? _Okay,_ Jason told himself. _Back to reality, or whatever this is._ The giant pit was swirling and it reminded Jason of what Juno was being sucked into and what Gaea had been rising out of.

Back at the wolf house, months ago.

A voice thundered out of the pit. "Why don't you come on in?"

Normally, Jason would have said, "I think I'll pass." But this guy gave him no choice. A wind captured him and blew him into the hole. He screamed and thrashed but it was no use.

He stopped breathing soon enough.

Everything blurred and faded, the brown soil turning to gray. But then all of that turned into a room that contained one throne. And on that throne sat Eurymedon, who was smiling down at Jason, showing the mold that held his few teeth together.

"Hello," sneered the giant. "And what scum has the earth brought here?"

"Besides yourself?" asked Jason with the same amount of venom in his voice.

Eurymedon rolled his eyes. "I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"Don't worry; I don't want to talk to you either."

"But I would like to say that you are in for a little surprise when you wake up. And not a pleasant one."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I can't kill you in a dream."

Jason _was_ dreaming. He silently gave thank to the Olympians for that.

"So, be gone!" ordered Eurymedon, and with a wave of his hand, Jason was engulfed by fire ants.

* * *

><p>When Jason woke up, he had a nasty throbbing in his head like someone had hit him with metal pole. Oh yeah, that had happened!<p>

He his eyes opened slowly and the world around him came into focus. Some wickedly sharp rocks (were they called stalactites?) hung from the ceiling of this weird… cave/prison that held him. He wanted so badly to reach up a touch one, but alas, he was tied to a stalagmite.

What had happened before the dream? He had been in Bermuda, but why? He remembered seeing that metal pole meet his head, and he could feel dried blood on his neck. He had been looking for a dog or something? Cupid had shot him? His thoughts were not clear.

Thank the gods the people had been in a rush to tie him up, or at least the assumed because he easily slid the ropes off of him. He stretched his aching limbs. How long had he been unconscious? It felt like it had been FOREVER.

His cell was tiny, and the door was a bunch of bars about one inch apart from each other. The floor was rock, but water leaked out of little places. His eyes wandered to outside of the cell, and the corridor was just a canal of water. The water seemed to glow green, and crystals poked out of the water here and there. He was definitely underground.

A voice rang through the air. The person sounded scared but as if he was trying to mask it. "I demand to see who is in charge of this scandal! HELLO? Is anyone there?" Leo.

"No, dude," Jason called. "No one is in here. They would've shut you up by now!"

"Jason! I'm so glad you're here. I think we may be the only ones!"

"Oh no!" Jason cried. "Percy? Piper? Hazel? Fr-"

"There's no point!" Leo grumbled. "Wait, give me a minute."

Jason sat down and rubbed his temples. Why did bad things always occur when he was around?

Suddenly, he was crushed in a hug by someone. Jason, freaked out, over reacted and punched the person in the face and grabbed the person's throat. Then realized it was Leo.

"Plea-se d-don't ki-kill me!" he choked out. Jason quickly let go of him, and then embraced him in a totally unmanly fashion.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I squeezed my body through that little slit in the rock," said Leo.

"That's nice," replied Jason.

"Well, personally, I'm glad to be with another human being."

"Same. Do you know what is holding us here?"

"Not a clue. They seemed pretty strong though, for what I can remember."

"I don't remember anything," whispered Jason.

"Well, you were one of the first to get knocked out."

"Makes sense, I suppose. I had a dream about Eurymedon, and he said that I was in for a nasty surprise when I woke up."

"Crap. Since I'm your friend, then it will probably happen to me too."

"Do you two _ever _shut up?" sneered a loud voice.

The ground started shaking, and Jason thought, _NO THE GIANT IS BACK! _But no, it was not him. A small sheet of rock erupted from the walls outside of the cell, making a floor.

Soon, footsteps stampeded along the ground and two men/monsters appeared in front of them, pulsing with evil. And Jason was definitely… surprised to see these people, armed with weapons.

He always thought of David Beckham as a soccer star, and Justin Bieber as a singer, not a Greek mythological monster. But, hey, you learn something new every day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so let's get this straight. I like David Beckham (Mom loves him. Her favorite Super Bowl Commercial was the one with him) but i am not the biggest Justin Bieber fan. I like a few of his songs, but you will not see me stalking him on twitter and facebook or buying every single one of his albums and dreaming about marrying him. No, sir no! But, i know a lot of people like him, so that is why he is in this story. (Once again, Mom loves him too. She thinks that he is adorable. Uh, no!) And don't hate me because of this! I know a lot of people (A bunch of my friends!) that LOVE him! But, I'm sorry, that is just not me!<strong>

**So, do you think it is the REAL David Beckham and Justin Bieber, or just a fake look-a-like? Tell me in a review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Make me happy:) **

**If you ever want to learn more about this story, such as future event or other thing, feel free to PM me!**


	36. Chapter 36

**This is a filler chapter, so bear with me! Please keep reviewing, thanks for letting me reach 530! I have so much work to do that it ain't funny, but i will try and update! I have much to tell you all so just keep reading!**

**Breaking News! I was looking online at Barnes and Noble, and you know what The Mark of Athena is rated? ONE FREAKING STAR OUT OF FIVE! ONE! 1! I cannot stand for this! DO SOMETHING!**

**Quote of the day: Sometimes questions are confusing but answers are simple.**

**Book of the Day: Tunnels by Rodrick Gordon. Great book. Slow in the beginning, but the series gets better and better. This kid named Will is different from everyone in his family, but shares the same love for architecture as his dad. One day, his dad disappears after a fight with his mom. Will and his friend Chester go searching for him, and end up miles below the surface of earth in a civilization no one knws about. There are these underground super strict police called the Styx and they want them both dead. Soon, Will finds out about how his entire life is a lie. Will he ever find his so-called "dad"? And who are these people trying to get him and not Chester out of the Styx's prison. Could they be telling the truth when they say that they really are his family? ***** 5 stars! Great Sci-fy! I am mad at everyone in England because they get the next book in the series like six months before we do! UGH! NOT FAIR!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Jason

_I always knew Justin Bieber was a monster!_ Jason exclaimed inside of his head. David Beckham surprised him, but anyone who could torture people with pointless music (Cough, One Less Lonely Girl, cough, Baby, cough) was definitely evil.

"You gonna make us?" sneered Jason.

David Beckham smiled, a cold evil grin that sent shivers down Jason's spine. Bieber snapped his fingers, and Beckham disappeared.

"Godly Crap, it's a magic show!" exclaimed Leo with a little bit of sarcasm.

"I wouldn't be so sure," whispered a voice behind them, and a hand grabbed Jason by the neck, lifting him into the air before slamming down on the ground. Every ounce of wind escaped his lungs and he felt as if he were being crushed. His eyes cracked open to see Leo shriek in fear as he saw the person who was pummeling Jason. The pressure on him lessened, and out of nowhere, a black and white soccer ball nailed Leo in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Jason rolled over and shot to his feet. He attempted a roundhouse kick to David's temple, but instead was slammed against the bars of his cell. All while Justin was singing, "I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'll be under the mistletoe."

"Come on," Jason choked out, but angrily. Little sparks of electricity were bouncing off of his skin. "It's not even Christmas!"

The soccer player's foot came down on Jason's calf. Ugh, he had spiky cleats on! Blood was already oozing out of the holes.

"Like I said before, shut up!" Beckham reappeared outside of the cell, and the two things walked out of the corridor.

Jason sat up and ripped of the fabric from the bottom part of his jeans. Yeah, that is kind of gross. And to think it had just healed! He ripped the other bottom part of the opposite jean leg into strips and tied them securely around the wound. It wasn't that bad, and nothing seemed to be broken. Why did he keep getting hurt?

"Leo, you okay?" Jason stood up shakily and searched for Leo. He almost couldn't recognize him without the witty comebacks. Leo was passed out, his head rolling aimlessly. The soccer ball was next to him.

Jason took this quiet time to think about things. How was he supposed to get out of here? He could try and blow the rock apart.

After thinking about it, it seemed like a good idea. He was just about to carry through with it when the floor appeared again in the hallway. He heard some footsteps and soon Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson was in front of him.

"Don't even try anything funny," he roared. He sat down beside their cell and looked like a boulder. He was NOT going to move.

Why were all movie stars out to kill them?

Soon, Leo woke up. He didn't say anything, but walked away from Jason and went to the corner of the cell. Grabbing a rock, he sat down cross-legged and began drawing a face on the rock with his blood.

"Hi, Wilson, I'm Leo Valdez."

"Oh, Zeus," he muttered. Leo was becoming Tom Hanks on Cast Away. "Dude, you aren't going to be stuck here for ten years, I will assure you that!"

"How do you know?" asked Leo.

"Yes," asked the Rock. "You won't be on here for ten years. At least, not alive." Then he did one of those horror movie laughs, like, "BWAHAHA!" which is a lot scarier than it seems.

"Don't listen to him Wilson, he is crazy."

"Yeah, I'm the crazy one," Dwayne mumbled.

Hours went by and nothing happened. Jason drifted in and out of consciousness. Finally he couldn't stand it. He stood up and stalked to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This." Jason took a deep breath. He could conjure this from his own life source. It was his only choice. He had to find the others.

Too late did Johnson realize what he was doing. Lightning shot from Jason's fingertips and shredded through the air to the bars. They broke apart like twigs and then fanned out onto the floor. The thin sheet of rock broke and buried itself into the water. It shot back out as if it had come from a cannon and slammed into The Rock.

His skin literally broke apart and fell off of him. Underneath was pure red skin with pulsing veins. His face changed into one of a demon with a forked tongue. The eyes were like two flaming pits sucking out Jason's soul.

"The others will destroy you," it hissed. And then it disintegrated into dust particles.

"What was that!" yelled Jason.

"What do you think it was?" Leo asked Wilson.

Something started shaking, and it was the ground. The ceiling looked shaky too. Stalactites were starting to fall, just the tiny ones. But soon it would be the big ones, and that would be very… bad, to say the least.

"Come one Leo. Ditch the stone. We need to get out of here." Jason grabbed Wilson and through 'him' into the wall.

Wilson shattered into tiny blood and rock pieces.

"NO! WILSON!" screamed Leo.

Jason slapped Leo across the face. "Snap out of it! I am your friend! You will not die! Roger that?"

Leo took one last look at Wilson, on the ground. Then he sighed. "Sure, let's get out of here and get the others."

"Thank the Gods you are finally in your right mind!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! PLEASE! PLEASE!<strong>

**Okay, so this weekend i was at a Dance Competition. Long story short, i did pretty bad and messed up a lot, which makes me sad:( But in the end, i won 2nd place in my division, high gold, and was asked to come back to nationals to perfrom in the opening act! YAY!**

**I missed out on Science Olympiad, which makes me sad! BUT MY SCHOOL GOT 2ND PLACE! YAY US!**

**And I was nominated to go to the Inauguration on the President and Vice President next year! My teacher says that she will help me raise money for it! YAY! **


	37. Chapter 37

**UGH! I am SO mad right now! I just wrote, like 500 words on here, and i pressed save, and it all disappeared! UGH! I feel like going emo and cutting myself! Looks like i have to start over...**

**The Hunger Games comes out in 12 days! yippie! and Out of Sight, Out of Time (Gallagher Girls 5) comes out in 2 days! YAY!**

**Quote of the day: I'm CDO. It is like OCD but in order.**

**Book of the Day: The Maze Runner my James Dashner. It is the first in the trilogy. Very good. ***** 5 stars. It is a sci-fy. Go on YouTube and look up The Maze Runner Movie Trailer. It is FREAKY! In the book, Thomas appears in the Glade, not knowing anything other than his name. A maze surrounds the Glade, and all the kids are working together to find a way out. He wants to be a Maze Runner, one who runs through the maze, dodging monsters, and looks for a way out. But A day after he arrives, a girl arrives, the first girl ever in the Glade. She brings a message saying that she is the last. But Thomas thinks that he knows her, but he doesn't know how...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Leo

He would never admit this to Jason, but while they ran through the underground caverns, looking for their friends and dodging falling debris, Leo thought of Wilson. He had been a nice rock. He hadn't object to anything Leo said, and hadn't ever been mean to him.

"Look out!" cried Jason, pushing Leo against a wall. Jason dived the other way, and a giant gem crashed and shattered on the ground.

"Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it," he replied. They started sprinting again. They didn't have their weapons, which meant they almost had no offense or defense system. Well, other than their own AWESOME demigod powers.

Soon, they came to a fork in the path. No one had tried to stop them yet. In one direction, the ground kept going, and there was a faint light at the end. On the other path, the ground had stopped abruptly and turned into water.

"Which way do we go?"

"HELP!" screamed a voice from the water tunnel. No, make that three voices.

"I think that way," reasoned Leo, pointing to the tunnel.

They dived in. Leo didn't really like swimming, but he could do it. Jason was okay also. Neither one of them was like Percy, but he had an unfair advantage, being the son of Neptune and everything.

The cries for help got louder and louder, and suddenly, completely stopped. An eerie silence fell over the cave. Jason stopped in front of Leo and started treading water, not making any noise. Leo tried his best to mimic this.

A loud voice with an Australian accent rang out. "Yeah, and don't make me do that again." Leo could faintly hear a sword being sheathed.

"You've hurt her!" shrieked someone. It sounded like Hazel. A whimpering sound escaped from someone.

"I'm okay," groaned the person.

"No you aren't!" said a different person. "You are bleeding badly."

Jason began to swim forward, but Leo stopped him. "I got this," Leo said, and plunged underwater without another word.

His eyes opened, and everything was clear. He swam until a large wall of rock appeared in front of him, and then he shot of the water and pushed himself onto the land.

In front of him stood Cody Simpson.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," mumbled Leo.

"And who may you be?" snarled Simpson, drawing his blade.

"Leo Valdez."

The singer's face turned pure white. "Bu-but, I thought Dwayne was-"

"Oh, shut it!" Fire materialized in Leo's hands, and he shot it at the Aussie's head. It seared off his hair and then caught onto his clothes, which burned along with his skin. He soon became red and he hissed evilly.

"I am not the only one…"

"I know that," replied Leo. He practically skipped forward stole his sword. Leo had never been good at sword play, but 'Cody' was going through too much pain to stop him.

The sword stashed itself in the thing's chest. Then clattered to the ground as it dissolved.

Jason came up next to Leo. "I was going to help you, but it looks like you didn't need it."

"Ha," chuckled Leo.

"Nice work," congratulated Jason.

"Thanks." They approached forward cautiously and found an almost identical cell to the one they had. Inside the cell were Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper. They all had dirt covering their faces and Annabeth had a long cut on her arm. Blood was gushing from it, and Hazel and Piper were trying to stop the flow by wrapping it in cloth. Annabeth seemed like she was trying hard not to cry from pain.

"Oh my gods," said Leo, gasping from shock. The heads of the three girls came up to look at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hazel.

"What, no 'Hey, how's it going?'"

"But, what about the daemon?" asked Piper.

"The what?"

"The daemon," groaned Annabeth through gritted teeth. "They are Greek mythological demons."

"Good to know. He's gone. Now, be quiet. We're going to get you guys out of there."

No rocks were falling in that cavern, so they were fine for now. But Annabeth needed medical attention. Jason was good with things like that. He had years of practice, unlike the rest of them.

Luckily, the keys were lying in the remains of the daemon. Leo picked them up and ran back to the cell. He unlocked it and went inside.

Jason started examining Annabeth's arm. "Well, you'll be okay, but it is pretty bad. I think the bone may be fractured."

"You know, this is the same arm that got hurt during the war," realized Annabeth.

"Weird coincidence," murmured Hazel.

"No, it is not a coincidence," said Annabeth. "It is the mark."

Leo shivered at the thought. This was getting really bad for Annabeth.

"Hey, Jason, what happened to you?" asked Piper, staring at his leg.

"Oh, David Beckham had some cleats, and-"

"Are you hurt?" she screamed, getting closer to him.

"Pier, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Piper backed off, but Leo could tell that she was worried.

Jason put the cloth back around Annabeth's arm and wrapped it tightly. "Well, that is all we can do for now. We need to put some nectar on that, but we don't have any."

"Yeah, our supplies and weapons were taken away," sighed Hazel. "All I can do now is bury them in gold."

"All I can do is charmspeak them," said Piper.

"And all I can do is bore them to death with my knowledge on history," concluded Annabeth.

"Well, I think that is pretty good." Leo smiled at them. "Have you guy's seen Percy or Frank?"

"No, we haven't left this cell!"

"Then come on," Leo and Jason told them. They helped the stand up, and they all dived back into the water.

"Uh, you guys," called Annabeth. "I can't swim with my arm!"

"Good point," said Jason. The two boys swam back to her helped her. Soon they reached land again, and they took the other passage way. The rocks had started to fall again, and they had to dodge them so that they wouldn't be crushed.

This wasn't the vacation Leo had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Cody Simpson! How about you?<strong>

**Reviews= Me update**

**575 reviews= Me update faster**

**Mark of Athena update: Is gonna be released on October 2nd! And, like ive already said, is only rated 1 star! We MUST change this!**

**Disclaimer:**

_**And so the disclaimer end with us skipping off into the sunset! Lalala!**_

**Or so you thought...**

**(5 hours later in Texas)**

**Annabeth: I love this little book store!  
>Percy:Of course you do<br>Me: I do too!  
>A muffled scream comes from the closet. We go and look inside.<br>Rick Riordan is in there, tied up!  
>Percy: Oh my gods! (he runs forward and unties him)<br>Me: (whistles)  
>Rick: She did this to me (points at me)<br>Me: (high voice) Whaaaat?  
>Rick: She said that if she kept me in here, she could own and change PJO so that she could date Percy!<br>Annabeth: (draws knife) What? How dare you! Rick Riordan will always own the series!  
>Me: Percy! We were ment for each other!<br>Percy: I hate you! I will forever be with Annabeth! (stabs me with Riptide)**

**I lay there, dying. Rick Riordan stands over me with a copy of The Son of Neptune. **

**Rick: You deserve to die, you good for nothing blonde!  
>Me: <em>Well, that hurt coming from him...<em>**

**He smashes the book to my head. The last i hear of the world comes from him**

**Rick: No one needs to know about this...**


	38. Chapter 38

**First of all, thank you all for letting me reach 575 reviews! I love you guys! And The Hunger Games comes out in one week. I think i may die if i don't see it! Like my friend Isabella said, The only thing stopping us from seeing the movie is Death. And even Death won't stop me. If you come to my hometown, you will see me with Bianca and Silena fantasizing over Peeta. Hmmm, GO TEAM PEETA! **

**Quote of the day: It's funny how things magically appear when your mom has to look for them.**

**Book of the day: TTYL by Lauren Myracle (Internet Girls trilogy 1). This book is all about these three girls who have been best friends for years. They are in high school. The entire book is told through IM's. The friends go by the names MadMaddie, zoegirl, and SnowAngel. They talk to each other in text format on the computer and discuss their lives. They go through normal things. ***** 5 stars. It is realistic fiction. You see, i dont like realistic fiction. But this book was good because it was all colorful and on a computer and SO funny! It is also a romance and humor book. You will LOVE IT! The sequels are TTFN and L8er, G8er! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Leo

No daemons dared approached them as the scoured the beautiful underground caverns. Actually, they didn't see that many. But those they did see included everyone in Mindless Behavior, Greyson Chance, Johnny Depp, George Clooney, and Peyton Manning. Only Greyson Chance tried to stop them, and he got told by Piper to go see how long he could hold his breath underwater.

He actually ran away to try it!

The others only stared at them in shock, not even protesting as the demigods ran away. A little daemon dog started running along with them, and then took the lead.

"Should we follow the dog?" asked Leo.

"Why not?"

Annabeth looked like she wanted a logical explanation for why they were doing it, but she didn't protest. They chased after the Chihuahua.

Soon, they turned a corner to find Daniel Radcliffe arguing with Frank and Percy, who were hanging upside down like butchered meat.

"I don't care what you say!" jabbed Radcliffe. "Daemons are better than demigods!"

"You wish!" retorted Percy, struggling against the rope binding him from probably ripping the actors head off. They three beings must have been blind, because the five friends were standing right in front of them.

"Hi!" Leo called to them, and then slapped his hand to his mouth. Gods, ADHD sucked!

Their hands snapped to stare at them, and then Daniel Radcliffe suddenly smiled, a murderous grin that didn't really make Leo feel all cozy inside.

"Greetings," he said. "You must be my replacements. These demigods disgust me." He spat the word _demigods _as if it were a curse.

"Actua-"

"Yes, yes we are," Jason smiled back with the same exact amount of venom. "The boss said that these two were too much trouble and more than one person needed to look after them!"

"Of course she would say something like that. Well, good luck. They are annoying!" He passed Leo his short sword and then noticed Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel. "Oh, the boss is hiring girls now? I didn't know that." His eyes examined Annabeth's bloody bandage. "Looks like someone got hurt. Is it your first day?"

"Uh, yeah," Annabeth hesitated, clearly not sure what to say.

"Well, this isn't going to be the first time you get hurt. Be thankful I am nicer than some." He pulled a flask of some fluid from his pocket. "Put this on that. It'll help." He tossed it to her and stomped out of room.

Leo realized that Percy and Frank were staring at them. "How'd you guys get out?" asked Percy cautiously.

"I made the Rock explode," explained Jason.

"And murdered Wilson," mumbled Leo.

"Deal with it," said Jason.

Leo groaned. "And I burnt up Cody Simpson."

They looked impressed. Then worry flashed in Percy's eyes as he noticed Annabeth. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Simpson got mad at me," grumbled Annabeth.

"That good for nothing singer. When we get back on the ship" Leo felt a little pang of hope when Percy said 'when' and not 'if' "I swear I am going to delete every song I have by him off of my iPod!"

"Since when do you have an iPod?" asked Hazel.

"Since when do you listen to Cody Simpson?" laughed Leo.

Percy blushed bright red. "Forget I said that. Just get us down."

Jason and Leo went to work getting them untied, but neither of them caught them as they fell to the ground.

"Thanks," sighed Frank. He then went over to hazel, giving her a big bear hug.

Percy rushed over to Annabeth and started fusing over her wound. She kept trying to convince him that she was okay, but he didn't buy it. I grabbed the flask and studied it.

"I think this is nectar," he told them. He uncorked it, unwrapped the cloth from around her arm, and poured some of the liquid onto her arm. It started mending itself, and Annabeth's shoulders fell as she sighed in pleasure.

"I think the infection is gone now," said Percy. "The skin should stitch itself together soon, and then everything will be alright."

"Do you mind if I use some of that on my leg?" Jason questioned.

"Of course you can use it." Annabeth tossed him the bottle, and he trickled it on his leg.

"Hey guys," Leo said. "Maybe we should try and find Cupid and Psyche's little pet."

"Good point," said Percy. He stood up and then screamed, falling down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" whispered Piper, and everyone started scanning the cavern room. Percy shakily pointed over in a corner, right at the Chihuahua.

"It is just a dog Percy," soothed Annabeth, but Percy wasn't taking that as an answer.

"Annabeth, it very well could be the Chimera!"

"The what?" asked Frank and Leo simultaneously.

"The Chimera. A few years ago, I fought one, and it had been disguised as a Chihuahua."

"Percy, that thing is gone. But you have brought up a good point. I don't believe that this is the Chimera, but maybe this is Suzie!"

Leo got up and walked over to the Chihuahua. "Hey Suzie!"

The dog did not acknowledge the name. Leo tired again. He picked up a rock and tossed it. "Suzie fetch!"

The dog stared up at him, like, _Are you talking to me?_

"You guys, this isn't Suzie. Dogs usually know their name, and this one does not. I really think it is a daemon dog."

"Well, let's just leave now, get rid of these monsters and find that dog or whatever it is," Leo reasoned.

"But," Percy interjected. "You never know. This lady boss could be Echidna!"

Annabeth shrugged, and then started running. The rest followed her.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached a large room. The daemons wandered around, mingling and talking with one another. Some filed out by swimming through little corridors that sprouted off from the giant circular river that made its way around the dome room.<p>

In the center of the room, a freaky monster stood, chained to the ceiling a ground so that it was suspended in the air. It made weird throaty noises and was fifteen feet long and ten feet high. It's mouth hung open, exposing some pretty scary fangs that made Leo want to run back to the ship even more than he already did.

"Do you think that is Suzie?" whimpered Hazel.

"I hope not."

"Hey does anyone know what this?" asked Jason. All eyes turned to Annabeth.

"Just because I'm a daughter of Athena doesn't mean that I know everything!"

"So you know what this is?" asked Percy.

Annabeth sighed, looking as scared as Leo felt, which was A LOT. "It is a Teumessian Fox. It was destined to never be caught."

She took a deep breath, and then looked at Percy. "And, sorry to say this, but it was a child of Echidna."

The blood drained out of Percy's face. "This means that Echidna is the boss!"

"No," Piper said suddenly. "I remember learning about the daemons on the internet. The ruler of the daemons was-"

Shouting erupted in the crowd, and the group crouched down behind a boulder. The crowd was chanting "All hail Lamia! All hail Lamia!"

"I'm guessing Lamia is the leader?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," said Piper.

And suddenly, a rock rose from the ground and a daemon was standing on it. Only this one was a female. Only this one was Lamia.

Only this one was Brittney Spears.

* * *

><p><strong>Gods, i hate Brittney Spears!<strong>

**Reviews=Update**

**590 reviews=Me update faster**

**600 reviews= Me freak out, UPDATE PROBABLY NEXT FRIDAY, and i will either yell at little kids, hug my mom and freak her out, or wave at random people!**

**I'm running a 5k next week! YAY! oh, and if you are the 589th reviewer, you will get a sneak peek of later on in the story!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey! I told you i would update on Friday! It is time for THE HUNGER GAMES! I am getting ready to go see it with my friends:) Thanks for all of the reviews! 620! YAY! Oh, and by the way, i do not hate all of these movie stars. I actually love most of them, but i included all of those i hate! Oh yeah, my fav Hunger Games character is Finnick from book 2! I LOVE HIM!**

**Quote of the day: When you fall, i'll be here. From, Floor. **

**Book of the day: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I had to do this book again! I mean, The MOVIE came out today! AH! I cannot wait to go see it! I only have to wait like 2 more hours and then i'll be in the movies. But it is a science fiction/romance that takes place in the future. Enough said. Very good. 5,000,000 stars! YAY! Oh, yeah, GO DISTRICT 4!**

**Happy Reading! And May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor! (That was a Hunger Games Quote)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Piper

Lamia wanted to be Brittney Spears? Wow, she could've done SO much better than that…

Piper had studied Lamia online because she had looked interesting. She had been a beautiful queen that ruled Libya. Then she turned into a child-eating daemon.

Some people called her a vampire.

Piper could only come to one conclusion. Her life was turning into a Twilight novel!

So, Lamia was a vampire/cannibal that liked kids and teens. And Piper was teen, just like the other six. If Lamia saw them… well, she didn't want to think about that.

She was wearing a very skimpy bathing suit and high heels. Her hair was done up in a French twist. She would have looked just like the real Brittney Spears, if hadn't had a knife strapped to her arm and a back up knife strapped to her stomach.

"Yes, yes, it is nice to see you all, especially you, Brad," she cooed over the chants. Everyone hushed down, as if her voice put them under a spell.

_So she's a charmspeaker._

"Now, I would love to tell all of you how good you are at working for me." Her eyes got steely. "But I can't. You are not good, whatsoever, at caring for me! And I just came back from the dead!"

Piper's head snapped to look at the others. She wasn't the only one confused. The others had the same look on their faces. Hadn't Death already rounded up the spirits that had escaped from the Underworld? Then Piper realized something. That was a lot of spirits. Of course Thanatos had not captured them all. He had only been freed a few days ago, so there were many souls to find.

"But, let's not think about that," Lamia said coldly. "Though you should. Anyway, I would like to congratulate all of you on capturing the seven of prophecy yesterday!"

The men started cheering and chest-bumping one another. Piper could just see Justin Bieber hit Blake Shelton with his shoulder. Shelton returned this, and Bieber fell on the ground.

Maybe not all of the daemons were a threat.

Piper's head then processed what Lamia had said._ Yesterday. _That meant that they had lost another day. Now, they only had three days left. Yipee…

"Now, now, be quiet. In addition to that, we also have Suzie!" She gestured to the giant fox.

"We found Suzie," Piper whispered.

"I wasn't expecting her to look like that!" said Jason hysterically. He had a funny look on his face, like he had just eaten a piece of uncooked meat.

"I don't think any of us were."

"Suzie is going to be an important part in our new army. In addition to Eurymedon being the boss, I am the captain of the army. Suzie is going to be a major weapon, much better than that foolish flying pig those nasty titans had."

"Flying pig?" asked Leo.

"You don't want to know," replied Percy and Annabeth.

"It will be better than that crazy mad mole that attempted to dishevel California!"

"What?"

Jason shivered. "That had been horrible."

"Suzie can be trained to join our side." Lamia stared at the fox, enthralled. She was literally mesmerized by it. "But I am positive that only a kill will convince her. A kill that will only benefit us. So, which one of the seven should it be?"

The daemons started to ponder this. They talked in hushed whispers, discussing the possibilities. Which one of them was to die?

"This is insane!" exclaimed Frank, but only loud enough for Hazel and Piper to hear.

"You think?"

"So, Rupert, who do you think?" boomed Lamia, her voice getting louder with anticipation.

"Jackson, obviously. He has already caused enough troub-"

"Why Jackson though?" asked another who sounded oddly like Chris Brown. "Wouldn't it be more beneficial to do away with Grace?"

"No interrupting!" ordered the Brittney look alike.

"What will you do to me?" laughed Chris.

Suddenly, she whipped out her blade and threw it will deadly accuracy. It slammed into the daemon, and he was thrown backwards into the rock. The knife had lodged itself through his shoulder and into the wall.

Lamia jumped down. The daemons parted, making a pathway. She strode through, keeping her eyes focused on him. She came up to the daemon, and stood nose to nose. She pulled her other knife out and ran it under his chin.

"Is she reminding anyone else of Hylla?" Percy said. Hazel and Frank nodded.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. There is no room for imperfection in this army, do you understand me?"

Chris nodded about a thousand times, and actually tears came down his cheeks. Only, these were not made of water, but made of blood. This only made the anger in Lamia's eyes more ferocious. In one swift movement, she stabbed him in the neck. Then, as if in slow motion, his human like skin crumbled off, showing the red and veins. His hair went from buzz cut to shaggy and in clumps.

"I will have no one weak in my army. Nor will Eurymedon. Be gone will your damned soul." She hissed the last sentence. Then she added, "Rot in Tartarus."

He dissolved into nothing will a pained look on his eyes. Lamia did not even look that affected. She turned to the others, who didn't even look surprised, like this happened every day. "Someone get me something to clean this off with."

Drake Bell ran forward with a white cloth. She wiped the blood off of the knife delicately and re-sheathed it.

"This is like a twisted scene from Alice in Wonderland," grimaced Piper. "And Lamia is the one and only Red Queen."

"Now, no interruptions." She retook her place in front of them all on the raised platform. "Marc, who do you think?"

"I think you should do that Frank kid, the one of Roman and Chinese descent. Not only is he related to Mars, but he is descended from Neptune!"

"You have a point," she said. "What about you, Steve?"

"The charmspeaker!"

Piper shivered. There was only one charmspeaker in their group, and everyone knew who that was.

"What do you say, Derek?"

"Away with all of them!"

"All of them?" Lamia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes…"

"No, no, you can't kill all of them," she chuckled. "The daughter of Athena must stay alive. For all we know, her actions may help will Eurymedon's return! She has the Mark of Athena, after all."

Piper couldn't take it anymore. She pulled them all back farther down the corridor, just so that they couldn't be seen.

"Okay, so we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. Hey why do you think they all look like famous people?" asked Jason.

"Probably hate being so ugly and want Lamia to love them," Leo snickered.

"Back on subject, you two." Piper smacked them on the backs of their heads.

"Sorry. How do you guys think we should get Suzie out?"

"Should we even try?" Annabeth wondered. "I mean, it isn't very logical. We can find help from other gods. We should leave while we can!"

"Annabeth, not everything has to be _logical." _Percy seemed frustrated. "Tell me, what part of this entire quest is logical? What parts of our lives are ever logical?" She didn't answer. "Nothing ever is. Now this may be our only chance. We may have 500 more chances. None of us know. So let's just get Suzie out, okay?"

She murmured in agreement.

Frank spoke up. "Plus, we don't need another army of crazy monsters after us with an auto tuned murderer as a leader."

"True."

They all snuck back closer to the entrance, but all of a sudden they heard Daniel's voice ring out. "Hey boss, I was wondering when you started hiring girl daemons?"

Piper got a clear view of Lamia almost choking. "I never did. What makes you think that?"

"Well, when I took my break, these five daemons took my place, and three of them were girls, and one was hurt, so I gave her some nectar."

"What did this hurt girl look like?" she demanded.

"She had blonde hair and some freaky gray eyes. One of the other girls had curly brown hair and the other had color changing eyes."

_Oh, crap…_

Lamia's eyes turned the color of Annabeth's on a bad day, and her fangs escaped her mouth. She took out her knife and threw it. Instead of hitting him in the shoulder, it nailed him through the heart, and he died right then and there.

"That imbecile! The seven have escaped!" she screamed. "Find them, and bring them to me!" She paused, her eyes scanning the crowd as if they were hiding in the there. Piper turned and crept back down the cave. The others followed her. But she could still hear Lamia's voice bellowing and echoing around her.

"Bring them to me! I will watch them die in the hands of their enemies, and it will bring me great pleasure…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, that was pretty long. Yay for me!<strong>

**Reviews=Update**

**650 reviews=Me update faster and have a mini freak out! 632nd reviewer and 642nd reviewer get sneak peek! Last time, Saphira786 won!**

**Oh yeah, i hugged my mom! I will wave a random people tonight!:)**

**Hey, what has been your favorite chapter so far? I kinda liked this one:) Oh yeah, and if you were in the Hunger Games, what district would you be from? Like i said before, GO DISTRICT 4! Yeah buddy! Go Finnick! You have to love him and Annie! Oh, and your thoughts: Should i read What I Saw and How I Lied; Between Shades of Gray? They sound good, but i don't know... Oh, and does anyone know some very SHORT short story books i should read. And some short poem books?**

**On the other hand... over 125,000 hits! Thanks guys!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Lala I did track over the week. It was tryouts, and they were super hard! I hope i make the team. I saw the Hunger Games and loved it! I saw it again today:) teehee! I am very happy. I just had Ben and Jerry's (Cherry Garcia) and i went to Aeropostale and i went to Books a Million and i had pistachios! Yay! I had dance pictures yesterday and i have a tennis tournament tomorrow. And i got the Hunger Games soundtrack! Yay for me! I'm watching basketball!**

**Quote of the day: Life is a dance from one stage to the next**

**Book of the day: Half Blood by Jennifer Armentrout. It was really good. It had a little bit of Greek Mythology, but not that much. The prequel is called Daimon. It is a very good series and the next book, Pure, comes out in 3 days:) I cannot wait. I think that if you want to read this you should Daimon first because it will help you understand it. ***** 5 stars. It is a fantasy/romance and it is very good:)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Piper

They sprinted like a murderer was behind them, which wasn't far from the truth.

So, Lamia wanted them dead. Surprise, surprise. Didn't everyone?

They took random turns, not even sure of where they were going. It was like a labyrinth of water and stone. On multiple occasions, they had to swim. Piper fell about twice, and was now bleeding from scratches and cuts.

Suddenly, Jason stopped. Leo continued to run, probably in fear that they were still following them.

"Stop everyone. Just stop," Jason commanded.

"Jason, we need to get out of here-"

"We need to get Suzie! We can't run away forever!"

"Hey guys," Frank called. Piper momentarily looked over at him, and he was looking behind a rock.

"Frank, now is not the time for objections. We need to go fight!"

"But, Jason-"

"Dude, Jason is right," Percy said.

"WAIT!" shouted Frank, and his voice echoed around them. Everyone was stunned into silence. He picked something up. "You might want these if you are gonna go fight." He tossed them their weapons, all covered in dirt and partially wet.

"Sorry," Jason said sheepishly.

"No problem, man," Frank replied, slapping him on the back.

Suddenly, Bieber sprang out from behind a wall, waving a knife as if he actually knew how to wield one. "Stop right there!" he squealed. "In the name of all powerful Lamia, stop right there!"

Percy reached into his pocket, pulled out Riptide, and jabbed him in the gut with it. "I never liked you," he growled.

"Did anyone?" wondered Piper.

The daemon changed into its true form, its disguise as a singer dissolving, and died with a blood-curdling shriek.

"Percy," Annabeth cried, shoving him. "I wanted to kill him!"

"Oh, you can kill the next one, Wise Girl."

"That may be sooner than later," said Hazel. "Annabeth behind you!"

Annabeth and Piper both turned around to find Eminem with a javelin aimed at their heads.

"You motherfu-"he started, bringing back his arm to swing it at their necks. But Annabeth was faster. She darted to the ground and grabbed her own bronze knife. She stabbed him in the leg, and the 'u' got held out in a long scream of pain. The out layer of his leg dissolved to reveal that trademark red skin. It was bubbling as if someone were boiling it. The leg then completely turned to dust, and he fell on his side, unable to keep himself balanced on his one working leg.

"RUN!" roared Jason. They all quickly grabbed their weapons and raced away.

Somehow, they eventually ended up back in the giant room with the Fox. She was now thrashing around, trying to get lose and probably destroy everything in her path.

Piper then mentally slapped herself. How could she not notice the army of daemons no surrounding them? Gods, she was so incredibly slow sometimes.

David Beckham approached with that old guy on Jeopardy! What was his name, Alex Tre-Something? But that old guy started doing back flips and hand springs like some weird karate master. She learned to never underestimate them again.

But she was still an okay fighter. She grabbed Katoptris from its sheath and slashed it near him. "Stay back," she warned, but implied a little part of her power into her voice. His eyes got glossy and he told her in a monotone, "I will stay back, ma'am."

"Good. Go over in there and attack those fifty daemons."

"Okay, as you say, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

Okay now the daemon was annoying her and she was having second thoughts about not killing him. She turned around to ward off Beckham, but he was busy fighting Hazel, who was burying him in lots of jewelry. It stacked up about ten feet and Piper could barely see him moving. But then his hand would pop out and she would know that he was sadly okay.

To her left, Percy and Annabeth were fighting about five daemons at one time. Every time one died, another took its place. Frank was shooting arrows through the hearts of sports stars. He occasionally changed into animals, such as lions, and ripped the enemies apart Leo had his entire body on fire, ten foot flames shooting out of his pores. And Jason… he looked like a Roman god, with his blonde hair moving in waves over his forehead and electricity sparkling off of his skin. He was amazing.

"SSSSTTTTOOOPPP!" came a panic-stricken voice.

A voice of power. Lamia's.

Automatically, all of the beings stopped and stared at the middle of the room. Lamia stood there. She now had a thin, white shawl on that was covered in tacky blue glitter. And her face would have sent Kronos or Hyperion running back to the Underworld.

She put her hands on the chains that bound Suzie and clenched them. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, you little demigod punks. No one kills my slaves except for me! You will pay for what you have done."

Everyone else, even the daemons, nodded. All except Piper. She got a rush of adrenaline, and before she could tell herself no, she pushed herself through the crowd and walked right up to Lamia.

They were about the same height, five feet eight inches. Piper had her hands behind her back, but they were gripping her knife. "You have the nerve to walk up to me, you half blood brat?" she snarled, her face becoming tomato red.

"Yes I do," spat Piper. "You get mad at us for killing the daemons, which you would've done eventually? And you were the one to kidnap us!"

"Don't even talk to me like that! I am more powerful than you will ever be." Her fangs popped out. "I lived thousands of years ago. Gaea as given me another chance. I don't see Thanatos here trying to take me away. And since when have you ever killed someone like me? You can barely wield your weapon."

"I'd like to say the same about you." And with that, their battle began.

Piper pulled out her weapon and attempted to slice Lamia's throat, but she dodged out of the way. The vampire's leg swept under Piper's, causing her to fall on the ground. Lamia straddled her and whipped out a knife. Spark flew as the two blades collided.

Piper tried to remember what she had been taught at camp. What to do when a freaky cannibal was going to kill you? Maybe she had skipped that lesson.

"Help!" Piper screamed, but it was futile. Everyone was under Lamia's spell. Maybe she was more powerful than Piper.

She thrashed her body and managed to switch positions with Lamia. Piper now straddled her, and Lamia's knife flew away and came to a stop at Niall Horan's feet. He paid no mind to it. Piper's knife crept closer to the daemons collarbone.

"I am better than you think," she growled. Her knife punctured Lamia's skin, and blood was drawn. It was an odd orange color, like a rotting pumpkin.

"Are you really going to do this," asked Lamia, but something had changed in her eyes. They were less aggressive, and sort of pleading. She didn't want to die no more than Piper.

Piper couldn't kill someone, she just wasn't that cold blooded.

Lamia suddenly smiled, showing off her fangs. "Lesson one: Never hesitate in killing a monster. I learned that early on."

All of a sudden, she arched her back and flipped Piper off of her. Piper yelped as her head slammed against the hard surface, and she landed right next to Suzie, you stared into her eyes. _Can I eat you_, she seemed to say.

Lamia threw Katoptris across the room, and then lowered her mouth towards Piper's neck, her fang dripping with saliva.

"Don't touch her!" yelled a voice, and Lamia was thrown away by a running blur. It was Jason, the only one who could resist her charmspeaking. Apparently, he could even resist Lamia's.

He had his gladius out, and with it he slashed through the Fox's binds.

Then everything became mayhem.

The spell was broken, and all of the daemons freaked. They saw Suzie lose and ran for it. The other five demigods were free of the spell also. They attacked the daemons, as there were about 50. It must have been easier for them because no one was fighting against them. Suzie went after Lamia, who screamed bloody murder and sprinted away. Alas, she sprinted into a corner.

Piper closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see what was going to happen now.

Jason embraced her. "I'm so sorry I didn't help sooner…"

"It's okay, it happens."

Piper opened her eyes just a crack, and Jason was searching her body for wounds. He noticed something on her face. "Gods, what happened?"

Piper closed her eyes again as she heard Lamia's agonized screams. Her hand moved to her cheek. There was a long cut, oozing blood.

"I can't even remember how I got it. It doesn't hurt though."

But Jason made a fuss about it anyway. Then he said, "Piper, you can open your eyes now. It is over."

She looked at the corner where Lamia had once been. All that was left was streaks of that abnormal orange blood.

Suzie sat down and licked one of her paws. She stared a Piper with her big brown orbs, and seemed to say, _I'm full now, okay. You do not look too scrumptious anymore._

Piper and Jason stood up and then noticed that all of the daemons were gone. Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Percy were walking over to them, and they were completely covered in monster dust and grime.

"That was nasty," said Hazel, brushing herself off.

"Indeed, it was nasty," came a voice with an accent.

"Yes, it was sweetheart."

Cupid came flying into the cavern with Psyche hanging onto him. They landed and Cupid kept his wings out. "You guys are better than we thought."

"Really, you are."

"You have gained our trust. We will help you."

"Okay, Cupid, give it to her."

Cupid walked up to Annabeth. He pinched his pointer finger and thumb together on each hand. He then made them point at each other and the slowly pulled them away. The space that was once air was now materializing something.

A golden arrow.

He handed it to her. "Shoot this at Eurymedon when the time is right, and I will be there to guide it. Only you can shoot it though."

Annabeth gulped. "Um, if you say so."

"I do."

Psyche went up to Piper and pulled her aside. "Look, I don't like killing people either. When the time comes, everyone must. Your enemies are always going to be after you, and you will have to kill some of them."

Piper was astonished. "I can do what I want, okay. You can't tell me what to do. You don't even like my mom, so don't try to give me advice."

Psyche smiled, and then had a faraway look, as if she were looking a Piper's future. "Well, I am just trying to help you. I do not wish to be your enemy, dear. Oh, and keep an eye out of that Jason kid. I can see the hearts forming right now. So can Cupid." She winked at her, and then left.

Psyche went up to Suzie and petted her. "Hey, girl. We missed you. I'm sorry those silly old daemons held you captive. Come on, let's leave and take you to your room."

Psyche waved at them all, bidding farewell, and then disappeared down a corridor with the giant fox in tow.

"Well, thanks again to all of you. We are forever in debt. Wait, no we aren't. We are going to help you with the giants."

He saluted to them, and smiled at Piper. "Nice to me you, sis." He exchanged a glance between her and Jason, then quickly flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream won last time! Congrats! This time, the winners get a preview of my brand new story and a sneak peek of later on in this story:)<strong>

**Reviews=Update**

**680 reviews=Update faster**

**The 672nd and 682nd and maybe (hopefully) 692nd reviewers will win! I would love to get to 700 reviews, but if i don't, i understand... but please:)**

**I love music; Glad You Came, We Are Young, Call Me Maybe, I Won't Give Up, Drive By. Oh yeah, they are making a movie of Thirteen Reasons Why and Selena Gomez may play Hannah! AAHH! YAY! And the guy who played Percy in TLT might be Clay! EEEEK! **


	41. Chapter 41

**I got all A's again! Booyah! I finished my Valentine's Day Love Story, so go check it out and review! And hardly anyone reviewed my last chapie, which really made me sad. Thanks to those who did. And it was my longest chapter! You can check, it was! I didn't make the track team, so i am depressed! I read Fear, a Gone Novel, and it was the best book in the series! Gross, but not as gross as Plague! And I read the sequel to Half-Blood yesterday in about 7 hours, it was called Pure. And they are making a prequel to The Maze Runner called The Kill Order! EEEK! And i finished the Vladimir Tod series!**

**Quote of the Day: The only thing to fear is fear itself... and spiders. (That applies to Annabeth, don't you think?)**

**Book of the Day: To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. I don't think i have done this book! It was a really good classic book, and after the very long beginning that bored me, it got really good! It is about this girl named Scout, and she is living during the Depression. Her dad, Atticus, is a lawyer. He has to defend an African American who is charged with the rape of a young white girl. ***** 5 stars! I loved it!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Frank

Why didn't he get the bow? After all, shooting was what he did best. Well, that and turning into animals.

It took a while to get back to the ship. They had to wander underground for a little while until Hazel managed to find a small hole that Frank could barely fit into. They crawled through it and got to a more used section of the crystal caves. It had railing and everything. They soon found a ladder and climbed up it.

The sunlight was a big (not really) shock. Frank had to squint and still couldn't see. Someone fell on him, and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry Annabeth…"

"Percy, I'm Frank."

"I'm not Percy, I'm Leo."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ditto."

They stood up, and by that point everyone could see again.

The next big not so shocker was the fact that all of their stolen bikes had 'mysteriously' disappeared. Which meant that they would have to walk back to the beach. It actually wasn't that far, but it would take longer for sure.

And suddenly, the sun was covered by clouds that hadn't been there five minutes ago. Then is started to completely poor rain on their heads. Soon enough, they were all soaked except Percy, but he still looked annoyed.

The freakier part was that it was only raining on them. So, this had happened before, but then they had at least had a little bit of protection. But they had to walk back to the ship in this weather.

Gods, Eurymedon just had to make everything harder.

The wind howled, but then just ceased. Frank raised an eyebrow, to which Jason shrugged. "I'm good with wind too, but this rain is too hard to control. It's wild!"

They broke into a jog, and thankfully there weren't any cars out threatening to run them over. No one would be able to see them, even with the windshield wipers on. They would not help in any way, shape, or form.

They were running a winding road, and to the left was just a straight drop down into the sharp rocks and sea below. They weren't at the beach yet.

When they did get there, the tourists and locals were running around, trying to collect their beach stuff and get into their cars. They looked mildly shocked, probably due to the fact that the storm was following seven kids covered in slim, water, and dirt.

Some people, who looked like the natives, were prepared for things like this. They had plastic bags by the dozen, and then wrapped them around their heads as the climb onto their scooters and zoomed down the street back to their cottages.

Percy let out a long whistle that continued to ring in Frank's ears even after he was finished. Horse manes appeared in the water, but far out so that the stupid remaining people wouldn't see them.

"Come on," Percy beckoned, stepping into the water.

"Are you insane?" asked a hysterical Annabeth. "Water and lightning do not go together. AT ALL!"

At that moment, lighting flashed bright, and Frank felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Thunder boomed, and he shivered.

"You'll be fine. We have to get back to the ship." Percy didn't wait for them anymore. He dived in the water and they didn't see his head again.

"Well, let's go." Jason dived in too.

"I'm following, no matter what you all say." Piper chased after them.

Soon, they were all swimming out to them. Frank had never been that great of a swimmer, so he changed into a shark and cut through the rough waves like paper. Hazel nearly screamed at him, which made him grin. But when you're a shark, grinning is the same thing as opening your jaw and showing off your rows of teeth that could shred anything to bits.

Frank changed back into his real form soon enough. He gripped his hippocampus tightly and clung to him. He looked up and Fawkes was trying to hover above them, but the wind had different ideas. Apparently, it would not listen to Jason and didn't want phoenixes flying around.

They plunged underwater and an air bubble formed around his head, courtesy of Percy. The water was illuminated by the flashes of light. The Hippocampi swam as fast as they could, and tried very hard to get back to the ship.

There was another flash of light, but this time, it looked like it was directed at someone. Jason said something, but no one could hear him because of the bubble. The horses seemed to understand. They all swam closer to Jason's.

Jason was going to conduct the lightning.

It flashed again, and Jason's bubble popped. He didn't act like he cared. He absorbed the lightning, and then it shot out of his fingertips, back up towards the sky. Frank looked up, the lightning crashed into the sky, and the clouds broke apart in a large circle. The lightning got stronger and stronger and the clouds kept moving away from one another.

Jason had created the eye of the storm.

The water horses moved faster, their rainbow tails on hyperdrive. Frank could soon see the bottom of the ship, and then they stopped. The bubbles popped, and they all swam to the surface of the now strangely calm Atlantic Ocean.

"Thanks Rainbow," Percy said. He then grabbed Annabeth and shot out of the water as if he had just come out of a bullet.

Jason grabbed Piper and they flew up to the ship. He came back down and got Leo.

Frank jumped out of the water using every ounce of his strength. He quickly changed into some type of large bird and flapped his wings. Being a bird was so cool. Actually, flying in general was freaking awesome. He stared down at Hazel and tilted his head, pretending to play dumb.

"Quit that!" she scolded. "I'm cold and very wet. Please, just get me out of the water!"

He laughed, which sounded normal in his head, but was a squawk in real life.

"First a shark, now some kind of bird…" she muttered.

He swooped down and his talons clamped onto her shoulders as he hauled her to the ship. She sputtered curses the entire time about how it wasn't cool or how he was scratching her shoulders.

He landed her on the ship, and she fell to her knees. She wiped away some blood. Then she smiled. "Thanks, you big dork."

Frank changed back into a human. "Well, it isn't very nice to call your boyfriend that."

"I know." She came up to him and kissed him shortly on the lips.

"Oh, looks like someone's having some fun!" a voice mocked gleefully.

They broke apart of find Percy staring at them with a smile on his face that made you just wanted to slap him.

"Jealous or something?" mocked Hazel.

"You wish," he grunted, stalking away, probably to go find his own girlfriend.

Frank grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, then tossed one to Hazel. She looked amazing, even if she was covered and water and had dried blood on her neck.

"Stop staring," she laughed, crumpling it in a ball and then throwing it at his head.

"But your just so pretty," he replied, holding out 'so', and she blushed.

"You two are adorable together," someone said.

They both looked around, and Leo was watching them with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, please let me get to 700 reviews! I am getting surgery this week, even though it is Spring Break! I need to be cheered up! So please just review! PLEASE!<strong>

**Happy Easter! A random person will get the previews, so review! You could be that person!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to everyone who wished me good luck with my surgery. It went well, and they gave me enough anesthesia to knock out a horse, or a crazy demigod! This was not a good Spring Break for me though, because in addition to having surgery, i was sick the entire time, and i'm still sick:( This chapter started off as a filler, but it gets good by the end! I'm also freaking out 'cause The Legend of Korra is out.**

**Once, before i was a PJO freak, and before i was a Harry Potter freak, i was a Avatar: The Last Airbender freak! I've seen every episode! The Legend of Korra is the sequel series that just started, and i love it! I'm a waterbender, how about you? Oh, and i love Meelo, Mako, and Zuko!**

**Quote of the Day: 4 things you can't recover: The stone after the throw; The word after it is said; The occasion after it is missed; The time after it is gone. **

**Book of the day: The Scorpio Races by Maggie Stiefvater. I expected so much more from this book. I mean, it was very well written, but the plot could have been better and could've had more action. the first 3/4 bored me but the last 1/4 was VERY GOOD! *** 3 and a half stars! I liked it, i just didn't love it! It is about horses, so horse lovers should read it! And it is a fantasy, in a way. Sort of dystopian, but not really.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Frank

"HOLA PEOPLE! Happy Tofu Tuesday!" Leo exclaimed from the kitchen downstairs. It was around seven o'clock, and food was the one of the things Frank was not thinking of whatsoever. They were traveling super fast, burning up their entire precious metal supply. Europe was approaching, and fast.

The closer they got to the continent, the more Frank got a sick churning feeling in the depths of his stomach, which made the concept of eating suck. Power seemed to changer something in the air, a very evil kind of power the made the nicest of things look horrid. Everything seemed darker, as if all of the happiness in the world were just being sucked down into the hole that Eurymedon was still, sadly, rising out of.

Three days, and it would only be two by tomorrow. Time was running out for them and for the rest of the world.

Eurymedon seemed to know too much. Frank could understand how Iris knew that he was lactose intolerant, but how did he? How could he even look into people's fears? Wasn't that Timor or Metes' job?

Leo had to be on drugs or something. He was the most hyper and the most cheerful out of everyone in the group, and he was getting on everyone's last nerves. He was acting so high!

To think that they had only escaped hours ago made him get a headache, and after combining that with the stomach ache, he had to go take Tums and Tylenol to make himself feel better. After that, he had to lie down and close his eyes for a few minutes while taking deep breaths.

Eventually, he was able to stand up and stumble to the top deck. The sky was getting darker by the minute, and the deck was desolate.

"Hello?" called Frank, but his voice was carried off by the howling wind. "Where did everyone go?"

"Frank, is that you?" asked someone. Frank turned around to find Piper wrapped in a Snuggie.

"Hey, what happened to everyone?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where did you go?"

Frank shrugged. "I went downstairs 'cause I felt sick. I was only down there for a couple of minutes."

Piper stared at him. "Uh, Frank? You were down there for at least an hour. You missed dinner and we're all playing games downstairs."

"Really?" Gods, how many pills had he taken?

"Frank, what did you take?"

"Uh, Tums..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"Two Tylenol, I think."

"Tylenol PM?"

"Yeah… oh." Yeah, maybe he had forgotten that it made you drowsy…

She chuckled at him. "Come on, we saved some food for you. It's in the kitchen. Go heat it up and then join us. We are trying to have some before we have to go and fight Eurymedon."

"Yeah, we only have about two days now."

Piper didn't say anything. She just shivered and wrapped the Snuggie tighter around herself, then turned and walked away from him.

Frank went to the kitchen and looked inside the giant stainless steel fridge. He had to admit, Leo had done a good job designing everything. Inside, there was a lump of something wrapped in tin foil. Someone had written FRANK on the outside of with a sharpie.

Frank took it out and unwrapped it to find that it was lasagna. He stuck it in the microwave for a couple of minutes, then took it out and put it on a plate. He grabbed a fork and bit into it.

Then spit it on the ground.

It was most definitely not normal lasagna, and had a new weird consistency. He sniffed it again, trying to be precautious. But his hunger won out, and he ate it. Soon, Leo's words came back to him. _Tofu Tuesday_. So he was eating tofu lasagna. Wasn't that, like, illegal or something? He was not sure, and tofu was not that good whatsoever.

He quickly finished it and poured himself a glass of water, then walked down the hall. He heard a lot of laughter coming from one room, and he decided, _Hey, what the heck, I'll see what they're doing. _

He was surprised…

Right when he heard, "Never have I ever…" he thought, _Great, so now they're getting drunk!_

But they weren't. He walked inside the room. First of all, the room was huge. There was a giant aquarium with some very odd fish in it, plus some sharks. And a popcorn machine. It had a 100 inch flat screen in the corner and it was showing Avatar: The Last Airbender reruns. Frank remembered the name of the certain episode that was on, because it was the one that had always kind of creeped him out. The Puppetmaster.

On this episode, the four friends had been together in a village and had been camping in the woods, telling ghost stories. An old lady showed up and let them stay at her inn. It turns out that she had come from the same tribe as Sokka and Katara. She had been kidnapped by Fire Nation soldiers, and while she was in prison, she learned how to blood bend.

How to force people to do as she wanted.

She forced Katara to learn this practice, and then was led off to jail. He still remembered the last thing the old lady told the girl. "Congratulations Katara. You're a blood bender now."

Back to his friends. They all had one hand up in the air. Hazel went, "Never have I ever fallen off of a high cliff or structure."

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper put a finger down while blushing.

"Seriously?" asked Frank and their heads snapped towards him. "Are you all that bored?"

"No, this is just a funny way to get to know everyone better," laughed Percy. "You want to join in?"

Frank considered. "Eh, why not?" He sat down next to them a raised one hand.

"Okay, you want to go, Annabeth?"

"Sure," she said. "Never have I ever had a Cadbury chocolate bar."

Everyone gaped at her as they all put a finger down.

"How can you have never had one?" gasped Jason.

"I don't know, I guess I'm more of a Hershey's girl."

Jason shook his head, and then Percy said, "Never have I ever read a book in less than a day."

Annabeth lowered finger, but everyone already knew that she was going to.

This went on for a couple more minutes, until Percy suddenly exclaimed, "We are an hour away from Spain!"

"Really? How did we travel that fast?"

"I'm really pushing the boat right now, and it is going pretty fast. We don't have any time to be wasting."

Piper got up and stretched leisurely. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. So goodnight to everyone!" She walked out of the room with a farewell yawn.

"You know what? I think rest would do us all well." Hazel got up also, and soon, everyone was in his or her room.

Frank changed into some baggy sweat pants and an old shirt that made fun of evolution, and then fell on his bed. He drifted to sleep with the rocking of the boat in the air.

Unfortunately, his slumber did not last too long. He felt himself get out of bed. He felt himself open his door. He felt himself grab a knife off of his dresser. He felt himself walk upstairs.

But he could not control himself. Just like the TV show.

He felt the cool night air streak his hair across his face, and felt his hand reach up to brush it away.

He felt his head turn left and right, then up at the sky and stars.

He felt himself twirl his knife with his fingers, something he had never been able to do.

He felt himself breathe, in and out, in and out…

He felt another presence.

He turned around and put his knife behind his back, hiding it from the person. It was a girl, a weird girl. He felt like he should know her, but he did not say anything.

"Frank?" asked the girl. She had blonde hair and a brown blanket wrapped around her. She looked confused. "What are you doing up? Everyone else is asleep."

He cocked his head to one side and felt his neck crack, but he did not respond.

"Frank?" she repeated. "Are you okay?"

He muttered something, but it was in Latin. "Te sordida semideum."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Lorem causa."

"Why are you speaking in Latin? Frank, your voice has changed, and I really don't understand why." She studied his face for a few seconds. They were about ten feet away from each other. "What's wrong with your eyes? They aren't their normal color."

Her eyes weren't normal. They had power. They were gray. They were the mark.

"Lorem causa aut moriuntur, dimidium sanguinem. Coniungere me!" he demanded.

The girl looked worried now. "Frank, I don't know Latin! Why are your eyes glowing?"

He revealed the knife, and she staggered backwards. "What are you doing?"

He repeated himself again, but this time, it was in English. "Join our cause or die, half blood. Join me!"

He dashed forward, faster than ever. Faster than he should've been. The blonde one was fast too though. She dodged him and tried to run downstairs, but he blocked the exit. She backed up to the edge of the boat, fear in her eyes. She was unarmed. She didn't have any power. Frank had the power.

But he wasn't really Frank.

"STOP!" she screamed. "Snap out of it!"

But he approached with the dagger, and she was helpless. No Percy or Jason was here to save her now.

Annabeth Chase was going to die, once and for all. Just as the prophecy had said.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! HAHA!<strong>

**I watched Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close last night! The first person who can answer this question gets a preview of the story! Who is the actor that plays Oscar's father?**

**Thanks for the reviews! You all are so awesome!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Wow, 751 reviews! Thanks everyone! Who likes my Percy profile picture? I got Train's new album, California 37! Yay! I'm reading Thirteen Reason Why, and it is awesome! I just finished Looking for Alaska and Unearthly! I got Delirium by Lauren Oliver today! And i watched The Darkest Hour last night!**

**Quote of the day: I want to build something permanent -Annabeth Chase**

**Book of the day: Looking For Alaska by John Green. Extremely good, so sad, so true. It tell things as they are. BEFORE: Miles 'Pudge' Halter is done with his safe life in Florida. His life is one nonevent, and his obsession with famous last words has made him crave the 'Great Perhaps' even more. He heads off the Culver Creek boarding school and his life becomes the opposite of safe. Because down the hall in the gorgeous, clever, funny, sexy, sefl destructive, screwed up, and utterly fascinating Alaska Young, who is an event unto herself. She pulls Pudge into her world, launches him into the Great Perhaps, and steals his heart. AFTER: Nothing is ever the same. Great book ***** 5 stars! I think you should be at least 14 to read this book, maybe older. But, I'm not 14 yet, sooooo...yeah. It is a drama, realistic fiction.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Annabeth

Time slowed down as Annabeth's skills kicked in. Before, she had heard footsteps and thought someone may have been sleepwalking or that they were under attack. She followed the person, and when she got up on the deck, she found Frank.

She had automatically known something was up. His posture was different, more straight and proper like someone in the army. He cracked his neck twice, as if he were squaring up for a fight. And he spoke in Latin, something Annabeth had rarely heard him do. When he did, his voice always got deeper, like an older ancient person. And the eyes…

Her first conclusion: he was possessed.

When he showed her the knife, she wished she'd had her own. But it's not like she slept with it. He never used a knife, at least, not willingly. He had always used a bow and arrow. Sure, all of them had small daggers in case they got in a sticky situation, but Frank never really used his.

She was aware of everything around her. Frank was coming forward, ready to kill. A bug was flying around her ear, buzzing. The wind rocked the ship. It was darker than usual.

She did a roundhouse kick to Frank's jaw, hoping that she wouldn't break it but startle him. He stumble backwards, but not that far. He shook his head and ran forward with a weird agility. His fist managed to collide with her jaw. She quickly regained her composure and did a butterfly kick, which was something she had learned from taking _Wushu_ when she was little, before she ran away. Her leg snapped against his head, and he fell down, unconscious with blood dripping from his ear.

She ran forward and kicked his knife out of his hand, then picked it up. She wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead. She touched her lip, only to find that it had busted. Blood smeared across her fingers, but she rubbed it on her shirt.

She kneeled next to him and put her hand in front of his mouth. He was breathing. She checked his pulse, which was hammering. His eyes were squeezed shut.

She slapped him hard across the face. She did it again. Before she even knew it, she had done it ten times. "Snap. Out. Of. It."

He eyes opened, and they weren't glowing anymore. He blinked, then focused on Annabeth. "Wha' 'appened?" he asked groggily.

Annabeth yanked him against the mast and found a rope. After tying him to it, she stepped back.

"What's this for?"

"You could become possessed again!"

He looked left and right. "What did I try to do?"

"Kill me."

"That's right…" he muttered. Then he jumped a little bit. "That's right. Oh gods, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," she said, even though it was NOT okay. "You were possessed."

"I know. I couldn't control myself at all. I remember talking and walking a twirling a knife, which I've never been able to do! Who'd you think it was?"

"Eurymedon."

"Ah, yes, that makes sense. But why would he want you dead? I thought he wanted you alive."

"Well, he tried to kill me once before, when I drowned."

"Yeah, but Lamia wanted you alive."

"I know, and Arachne said that I was supposed to help him rise."

"This is getting so confusing," groaned Frank.

"When is it never confusing for demigods?" asked Annabeth in a rhetorical manner. She was sure Frank got the memo.

Frank shrugged. He moved around a little bit. "Can you untie me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. What are you going to do if I do untie you?"

"Probably go back to sleep."

"How do I know that?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Annabeth. What do want me to do?"

She groaned inwardly. Unwillingly, she got down beside him and untied the ropes binding Frank. Once she was finished, he got to his feet and stretched his muscles. He touched his ear and blood got on his hands.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Annabeth.

"Ditto," he replied, looking at the blood on her mouth. She wiped it away hastily. "Just go to sleep now, okay?" she told him.

"What about you?"

She looked out at the sky. "I'm going to stay out here. I don't want anything else to happen."

"Suit yourself." He did a small wave and walked back downstairs.

Annabeth took deep breaths and pulled her knees to her chest and rest her head on them. She leaned back against the mast and closed her eyes.

They snapped open about five seconds later. She had got that falling sensation in her gut that she sometimes got while having dreams. But she was no longer on the Argo II. She was in Rome.

The Basilica Nova stood tall in front of her, the crumbling Forum of Rome. It was more amazing than she had expected. A bush was in front of her and so was a giant pit.

She stumbled backwards. An aura of power radiated from that pit, and she knew that Eurymedon was rising out of it. It was swirling, and the ground seemed as if it was trying to form a body of its own.

Three days left. Almost two.

"Flames will spread because of her pride!" boomed a voice from the pit. Eurymedon.

Annabeth screamed. He was quoting the cursed prophecy about her.

Her eyes adverted their attention from the pit and to the bush. And invisible force pushed her into it, and she felt thorns pierce her skin. She pulled back. She looked at one leaf. It was thinning, burning. Flames licked across this single leaf, none of the others.

Flames will spread because of her pride.

The leaf fluttered to the ground and burned into ash. But the fire had spread. The grass was dry enough to catch, and soon, a small fire had sprouted at her feet. She screamed again and ran in the opposite direction. The fire licked her back, burning and sizzling against her skin.

She ran into the pit, but not intentionally.

She shrieked her head off, and invisible vines wrapped around her hands and legs, pulling her deeper into the pit. She fought with all of her strength, but it was no use. The ground suffocated her, but with one last burst of her strength, she pulled her head out of the dirt.

The fire was now raging, a wildfire that could not be tamed. The heat on her face made her squint, and she yanked her head toward the sky. Nyx was up there, a moving constellation. She waved her large hands, and the sky seemed to cave in.

"You have made an enemy," she echoed. "And I will have my revenge."

The vines wrapped around Annabeth's neck and pulled her under again. Her last look of Rome was blackness streaked with red, yellow, orange, and gold.

Annabeth's eyes opened again as she breathed deeply. She was back on the ship with wood beneath her. She tried to blink the black dots out of her eyes, but they wouldn't leave. She was majorly nauseous.

She looked at the sky, and she could've sworn that she once again saw Nyx up there, watching her.

"I will have my revenge." The words vibrated against her skull.

All of a sudden, she was launched into blackness. It was perpetual nighttime. Everything was black, visibility zero.

Once again, she had the falling sensation in her stomach, but this time it was real. Her hair whipped across her face and the wind felt like a knife.

The ship was falling out of the sky and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Nyx was gaining her revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee! So that end this chapter! Hope you liked it! I WANT REVIEWS SO REVIEW! PLEASE! <strong>

**Who has read Unearthly? If you have, you may have looked for Fanfics about it. If you have, you will know that there are only 2! Well, you can change that to 3, because i am writing a one shot for it! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW! I would love it if you did. And if you haven't read the book, read my one shot anyway! It should be up either later today, tomorrow, or someday soon!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I usually don't say this, but i am pissed. Two reasons. One: only 12 reviews for chapter 43! I know you all have better things to do, but i work hard at my chapters, and it really depresses me when i don't get that many reviews. Two: I had a dance competition yesterday. This time, we did perfect! I mean, we really did! I didn't mess up. And what do we get? High FREAKING silver! Someone else from our studio beat us, and i watched them fall on stage and not have their toes pointed in their pirouettes! I mean, they are good friends of mine, but that kind of got me mad. Stupid judges...UGH!**

**Quote of the day: "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." -Albert Einstein**

**Book of the day: Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher. Wow, this was a GOOD book! Disturbing (VERY), but good. Hannah Baker killed herself with pills and everyone knows it. When Clay comes home from school one day, there is a package on his doorstep. It contains a bunch of audiotapes. When Clay plays them, Hannah is talking on them. She says the tapes have the thirteen reasons why she killed herself, and if you received the tapes, you're one of the reasons why. Clay doesn't know how he impacted her life. They never talked. They both worked together at the movie theater, and they kissed once at a party. But that was all. All through the night, Clay plays the tapes, and what he finds on them changes his life forever. ***** 5 stars. When i say that this is disturbing, i mean it. Maybe not for some people, but if that leprosy scene eariler in my story scared you, be cautious with this book. Realistic Fiction. You can listen to the tapes online, just PM me for the link!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Annabeth

Annabeth screamed as her stomach dropped. She felt like throwing up, but where would that get her?

She wrapped her arms around the pole behind her, and did the same with her feet. Her hair got tangled around her head and she bit her tongue as the ship fell. Soon, a well-known metallic taste exploded inside of her.

She jerked her head towards the sky, and Nyx was still there. She seemed to be laughing at her, at all of them, at humanity in general. The stars went this way and that, spreading out across the universe as if Nyx had blown on them.

Annabeth couldn't see anything surrounding her. It was as if the world had been covered in a big black blanket. The temperature had dropped tremendously. Before, it had been in the 70's. Now, it had to me in the 30's. Annabeth could almost make out her breath.

The falling seemed to never stop. Annabeth started to wonder if they had descended into the Underworld or something.

But then… CRASH!

The sound of screeching metal and breaking wood made her grit her teeth together. She covered her ears with her hands, causing herself to fall backwards on the deck. Even though it hadn't been that far, the impact with the wood knocked the wind out of Annabeth.

Black spots danced across her vision and she tried to blink them away. Something wet ran down her arm, and she knew she had been cut. She did not remember anything falling against her though.

Then she realized that she wasn't really on the deck anymore. The impact of the ship with the surface of whatever they had landed on had caused the deck to cave inward. Annabeth knew that they had to be on land, because the Argo II would be sinking if they hadn't. And so far, she had not felt any water.

Annabeth tried to move, but found herself pinned under a large piece of wood, something that was once a ceiling or floor or even wall. She tried to push it off of her, but the more she moved, the more it got on her.

Soon, she really could feel it crushing her. It was digging up against her rib cage and over her legs.

A rumbling sound shook her and she heard a crackling. Suddenly, she felt dust on her face, and something fell on her face. She blacked out, but then opened her eyes about ten seconds later. No time had passed, but she was completely covered now.

"Help!" she cried, but her voice was surprisingly soft. "HELP!"

She didn't hear footsteps, but her hearing was pretty much gone by now. Her cries were never answered. What had happened to everyone? Were they okay? Or were they all like her, trapped under debris and unable to help themselves?

"Hello?" she choked out, broken bits of plaster getting stuck in her mouth. She started shaking from the cold, but it hurt to do so. Finally she gave up and let eh cold overcome her. Her eyes closed and she waited. And waited. And waited.

But then…

"Annabeth?" yelled a voice. "Where are you?"

Her eyes snapped open. Someone was still alive. "I'm here!" she yelled, but her voice was a squeak, and she started coughing. She decided to shuffle around the stuff on top of her, which required a lot of effort.

"There she is!" exclaimed a voice.

"Where?" Great, two people.

"THERE!"

She then heard footsteps, for they were thundering the ground around her. "She's under there. Annabeth, can you hear me? Say something."

"I'm here," she repeated.

The rubble covering moved around a little, enough for a bit of light to enter a small crack just above her eyes. The moon was shining in the sky, which meant that all of the darkness was gone. She didn't see Nyx anywhere, which was completely fine with her.

The wood on her was lifted, and she could finely breathe right again. She felt sore, like she had just run two miles without stopping. The stuff on her legs was lifted off, and she jostled her legs around, trying to get feeling back into them.

Percy was above her, and so were Frank and Jason. They too were covered in dust and broken bits of plaster. She turned her head to the side, and Hazel and Piper were over there, digging around through the debris.

Percy helped her up. "Thanks the gods we found you." He gave her a short hug, and some warmth came back to her, but disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Jason. "Frank said that you had been out on the deck."

Annabeth didn't answer, but she would soon enough. Something else was bothering her. "Where's Leo?"

Their expressions darkened. "We don't know yet," whispered Frank, as if he were afraid something was spying on them. "He is buried around here somewhere."

"We found him!" announced Piper. She and Hazel were now on the ground, moving around pieces of wood and metal. Annabeth then heard the strangled cry, but it was too soft to understand. Hazel seemed to get the memo. "Yo, boys. We need your help."

The four of them walked over and saw that a huge beam was covering a person, and that person was Leo. They each grabbed at a different section. "One… two… three!" They all lifted it simultaneously. The weight made Annabeth start sweating almost immediately. She was so tired that she about dropped it. They moved it away from Leo and set it down.

Leo looked like a ghost. Every part of him -clothes, skin, hair- was pure white. There was no blood anywhere, but he still looked pretty beaten up.

"What just happened?" he said slowly, a puff of white air coming out of his mouth.

"Well, it actually happened about an hour ago," said Piper.

Annabeth felt her jaw drop. "It's been an hour. Wow, time flies when you're trapped."

"Tell me about it," mumbled Leo, trying to stand up, and failing to do so. Annabeth and Jason grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet.

No one spoke for a minute. Then Percy finally asked something. "So, Annabeth, are you ever gonna answer our question?"

She sighed, a great puff of air escaping her mouth. "Nyx wanted to have her revenge. She caused the entire world to turn black and then made the ship stop working."

Frank looked ashamed. "I should've stayed with you. Gods, i'm stupid.

Leo cursed. "How much damage was done?" he demanded.

Piper looked a little nervous. "Um, Leo…"

"How. Bad. Is. It?"

"I don't think the ship will be able to go anywhere without some serious fixing. The entire deck imploded, so right now there is a giant hole in the middle of the ship. The bottom of the ship it broken into bits, so yeah, it is pretty bad."

"We're doomed," Annabeth stated. Now they couldn't get anywhere. With now two days until Eurymedon rose, there was no way they would get to Rome in time.

"We had all been asleep when it happened. We weren't hurt too badly, but you two" he motioned to Annabeth and Leo "were nowhere to be found. Frank told us about the little Eurymedon, eh, incident."

Frank blushed. "I'm still sorry about that, you know."

"That is the farthest thing on my mind at the moment," Annabeth said.

Leo scrambled away from them and climbed out of the hole. "Leo, wait!" Jason said. "Everything is unstable."

The six went after him. When they found him, he was staring at the head of Festus. It was detached from the ship now. Fawkes was on top of Festus, pecking at him with his beak. Festus was torn up. Many of his teeth were gone, scattered here and there. He was torn up and almost in half.

Leo knelt down and petted the dragon head. "Don't worry, I'll fix you again."

Annabeth then noticed that they were _someplace_. "Where are we, you guys?"

Percy seemed startled, like he hadn't thought about that. "Spain, I guess. I hope."

No one was out, wherever in the world they were. They were supposed to be in Barcelona, but from the pictures Annabeth had looked at, this was nothing like it. They had crashed near a highway, and no one was on the road. There were some trees here and there. In front of them was a river, and the highway converged into two lanes as it went underneath the river instead of over.

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Freshwater," he said.

"That's right!" called a voice. A girl stepped out of the river. The river was about 100 yards away, so it was kind of weird that she could hear them. "And don't you forget it!"

She was a naiad, obviously. She had dark black hair, almost identical to Percy's. Her eyes, though, were bright blue, more like Jason's.

"I won't," Percy yelled back. "Hey do you know where we are?"

"And why would I tell you?" she countered, then dissolved into water and fell back into the river.

Annabeth sighed. Naiads were so annoying sometimes. Annabeth picked at a scab and caused more blood to run down her arm. Oh, wonderful!

Leo was sitting next to Festus, rubbing black dust and dirt off of him. Hazel and Frank were kicking around broken pieces of ship, looking for stuff that they could salvage. Jason and Piper were holding hands and not talking, just staring out into space.

Well, at least not the entire ship was ruined. Only about a third of it.

"So what now?" asked Leo, standing up and dusting himself off.

Annabeth looked at the tunnel. "Maybe we should go through that."

Jason looked up. "Yeah, maybe it's like Camp Jupiter and the Caldecott Tunnel."

"What about the ship?"

Annabeth shrugged. Either they found some help, or they were never going to reach Rome. And the sooner they found help, the better. Annabeth did not feel like almost getting killed all over again. She found her knife in a small pile of junk. She pulled it out and twirled it in between her fingers. Close by, she found Katoptris and Jason's gladius. She found a bow and a quiver of broken arrows along with a small sword. She tossed them to the owners. Then she noticed Leo's tool belt, ripped up. But he could manage with it. She threw it at Leo, who caught it in surprise.

"Come on." She started forward.

"We're leaving?" Leo look dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

"You gotta better idea?"

Leo began to respond, but Annabeth cut him off. "I didn't think so," she said. He got one of those, _Oh, you have to be kidding me_ looks on his face, but Annabeth ignored him. She walked forward, looking ahead and not behind. A voice, Percy's, said, "Well, lets go." Soon, all of them were walking side by side. Leo had it tool belt hooked to his jeans, and the others had weapons ready, just it case. Percy took Riptide out and uncapped it.

Too soon did they reach the tunnel, made of old concrete. The naiad was out of the river, spying on them, trying to guess their next move. Percy started walking inside, and Annabeth saw the naiad grin and jump back into the river. Annabeth was skeptical, but she went after Percy, and so did everyone else. Fawkes swooped in next to them and latched into Jason's shoulder.

At first, nothing happened. It was dark, and Annabeth was even colder than before. But then, everything began to change...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews=Update<strong>

**800 reviews=Update faster**

**I posted my story, Glory, online. If you go and review it, along with this story, i will PM you with previews and spoilers! **

**Whoever can answer first this will also get PMed! What is the name of Trenton Lee Stewarts new book? I just bought it yesterday:) **

**So i read Girl, Stolen over the week. Awesome book! I am currently reading Beautiful Chaos! Guess what? There is a person in the book named Marie Laveau. She works at this part-Greek tomb like place, lives in New Orleans, and is the "Voodoo Queen"! Remind you of someone's mom in this story?**

**I preordered The Serpent's Shadow, Insurgent, and Spiral! BOOYAH! Oh yeah baby!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey, this is a rushed update! I have to hurry because I have Relay for Life tonight! Oh i hope they have funnel cake this year! THanks for the reviews! I love you all! I got my books in the mail! Yay, i am so happy! I'm starting Insurgent tomorrow. This is a sort of filler chapter, but it has the return of a character from the the PJO series:) I am writing a Hunger Games fanfic, so read it when i post it! And please check out and review my other stories, i.e. Camp HalfBlood: Five Valentine's Day Love Stories; Glory, Harriet Dotter and the Magicians Gem. Add me as Author Alert!**

**Quote of the day: Nothing is impossible. The word itself says "I'm possible"**

**Book of the Day: Forgotten by Cat Patrick. I finished this yesterday. It was really cool and a fast read! London Lane has her memory erased at 4:33 every mornng. When she wakes up, she can only remember events from the future. This is never really a problem for her, because she always has her notes and her best friend Jamie to help her. BUt then Luke Henry arrives at school. Luke is not someone you could easily forget, but try as she may, she can't find him in her memories. Soon, due to her flash-backs, or flash-forwards, London learns that she is in danger, and someone she knows is going to die... ***** 5 stars. Really awesome! Romance, sci-fy-ish-kinda.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 45

Percy

The air around them began to shimmer, and the cold air got even colder. White replaced the black, and it looked as if they were walking into the light. Percy laid his hand on Annabeth's arm and stuck his arm out in front of Hazel, the one with the sword. They all stopped walking and stared. The white air was actually thick fog, and as it rolled in, Percy watched his friends disappear around him.

"No," he whispered and grabbed for Annabeth, but he grabbed air.

All of a sudden, it felt like he was in a tropical paradise. Warm air rolled in, bumping up the temperature to the 90's. It felt so nice, like he had just been stuck in a sauna after hiking up Mount Everest.

When the fog cleared, he was alone.

He looked around frantically, but he was in a super narrow cave. It was barely wide enough for him to stand in. It was about six feet high. Percy saw the bright light at the end of the cave, and quickly ran towards it.

He had to squint eventually. A gust of air blew at him, but he ran through it. It was so powerful, that his cheeks started jiggling. When he was through the entrance, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Maybe he was in paradise.

The tunnel had been magical, there was no doubting that. Mountains stretched out in a long range in the distance. Where had they come from? There was a huge green valley in front of him. A beautiful forest was in between the valley and the mountains, but instead of looking even remotely frightening, I looked inviting. Out to the right was a large lake, and the forest evergreens changed into a ring of palm trees. Flowers were everywhere, and the moon shone brightly. No Nyx, no churning pits in the ground. Yep, this could very well be paradise.

He turned around and backed up. There were numerous caves spreading out into the distance.

He heard a loud noise, and Fawkes came flying out of a cave about five down from the one Percy had emerged from.

"Wait, no!" yelled a voice, and Jason came running out of the cave. "Come back Fawkes!"

"Hey!" Percy called.

Jason stopped in his tracks, and focused on Percy. "Oh, thank the gods there is someone else here! Here… whoa!" He seemed to finally realize the scenery.

"Yeah, I know." Percy sighed. This place had an aura of power. It seemed familiar to Percy for some reason.

Frank bolted out of one cave, followed by Leo. It was right next to Percy's.

Piper came out of the one next to Jason's, out of breath and clearly kind of freaked out. When she saw everyone else, she seemed to relax. And when she saw the world around her, she looked ready to collapse t the ground and fall asleep. Jason looked better too.

Where were Annabeth and Hazel?

Percy was ready to go look for them both, but the both calmly walked out of one of them. They seemed fine as the approached the five of them. "What are you staring at?" asked Hazel. Then she noticed that Percy was staring at the world around them.

"Where the heck are we?"

"Heaven," Percy said dreamily. "Shangri la. Olympus on a good day."

"Percy, haven't I seen that flower before?" asked Annabeth.

"What flower?"

"That one." She pointed to a beautiful, silver glowing flower that sparkled in the moonlight. "Don't you have one at your apartment?"

He walked forward and studied it for a minute. It did seem kind of recognizable. The name came to him.

Moonlace.

Percy gasped. There was no way. No way at all!

"Seaweed Brain, you okay?" asked Annabeth.

Percy gulped and didn't answer her. He was not afraid, just startled. In disbelief.

"Follow me," he said, and took off towards the lake. The others followed. He recapped Riptide and put it in his pocket. There was no need for weapons with the person here. She didn't like weapons.

And there she was, sitting by the lake, all by herself. She didn't seem lonely, just lost in thought as her hands swirled around in the water.

She was probably about Percy's age, though her face was timeless. Her caramel hair was glossy and in hundreds of tiny little braids. She was wearing a long white dress with a low neckline. She didn't see them.

"Who is that?" whispered Frank.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened as they passed over all of them. But they settled on Percy. And tears started coming down her cheeks.

"Percy," she breathed, standing up. She ran forward and rapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here," Percy said stupidly, returning the hug. Then he noticed that his friends were staring at him. Annabeth was staring at him. Oh crap, maybe he should have explained this to her…

Percy awkwardly disengaged himself from her, rest his hands on her shoulders. She was looking at him with wonder. "It is all because of you. You saved me on Olympus, telling the gods to free me. I'm free from my prison now. I saw I city!" she added excitedly. "And I didn't really like it. Manhattan was so, so… loud."

Percy almost laughed. It was one of those _No dip Sherlock_ moments. But he didn't say that, because he knew that it was new for her.

"Uh, Percy, sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but who is this?" Annabeth asked with a tiny bit of venom.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my, you must be Annabeth! Percy told me so much about you. I think he has somewhat of a crush on you."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "We happen to be dating right now."

She locked eyes with his. "Percy, that is wonderful. I could have foreseen this. You two seem like a perfect couple. Who are the others?" she gestured to his friends.

"This is Leo, Piper, Frank, Jason, and Hazel. Son of Hephaestus, daughter of Aphrodite, son of Mars, son of Jupiter, and daughter of Pluto."

"Well, welcome. It is such a pleasure to meet you all. Any friend of Percy's is a friend of mine."

"But you still haven't told us who you are," Jason reminded her.

"Ah, yes. My name is Calypso. And you all can stay here as long as you want!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, they all had new clothes on and were sharing chicken soup. The outfits weren't too different from the ones they were wearing before. Just jeans and t-shirts.<p>

"So, why have you all come?" Calypso asked.

"Our ship crashed," answered Piper, sipping the broth.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "And why were you on a ship?"

"'Cause Eurymedon is gonna rise and destroy the world with Gaea if we don't reach Rome in two days," Annabeth said flatly. She was getting protective over Percy.

Calypso thought for a moment. "I might just be able to get you some help in fixing this ship of yours, but it will take a while. Most of today, I think."

Leo wouldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was in love again probably. Had he gotten over McKenzie already? But this time, he looked at her warily. "And how will you do this?"

"Ha, I can't do anything. I'm pretty strong, but ship building has never been my strong subject. I sent Percy away from Ogygia on a raft."

"Well, if not you, then who?"

"You see," she started. "I've made some… strange acquaintances. Oh, you all will love them. They are just a little different."

"Different good or different bad?" wondered Percy.

"Oh, just different."

Then, there was a loud scream. A very girly scream. Followed by someone singing glass-shattering opera.

Calypso sighed. "Oh, here come Echo and the Oread's."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Calypso has returned. Oh, poor Annabeth! Who do you think are her friends besides Echo! Submit your guess in a review, and if you are right, I'll PM you! <strong>

**Review! Reviews make me happy! I have a tennis tournament tomorrow, and maybe your reviews will help me do good! **

**Disclaimer: PJO nor I HoO do own not! Unscramble this, and if your right, I'll tell you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey! I know I'm updating on a weird day, but i had to! So, my other chapter got literally no reviews. Thanks to those who did, but really, i hardly got any! So, i finished Insurgent, and it was even better than Divergent! I am currently reading The Serpent's Shadow. I got 2nd in my Tennis Tournament, which is OK with me! I would've had first, but i had to go against a boy who was older than me and played on his high schools varsity team. Middle School doesn't have tennis where i live, which sucks!**

**Quote of the day: Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged ~From the Candor faction manifesto (Divergent series book 2, Insurgent!)**

**Book of the day: Unearthly by Cynthia Hand (Unearthly series 1). So, yeah, i wrote a one shot about this book! You should TOTALLY check it out! Clara is a quarter angel with a half angel for a mother. She has a brother who is also part angel. They all have wings and are hotter and stronger and smarter than normal people. Her mother is over 100 years old, but looks like she is in her 40's. Clara is a teen. Every angel has a purpose, and Clara finds that her purpose is in Wyoming, which is definitly not California. Her purpose is to save a boy that she sees in a fire. The vision haunts her, and she meets the boy. His name is Christian, and he is Mr. Popular at her new high school. She needs to become friends with him, but it is gonna be hard. Especially when she starts falling for farm boy Tucker. And people are hunting her down. How will she escape from this nightmare? ***** 5 stars! Awesome! Romance-fantasy-supernatural. READ MY FANFIC!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

Percy

Percy wasn't completely sure of what an Oread was, but once he saw seven of them barreling towards that eight of them, he got a pretty good assumption.

They seemed to be nymphs. They wore green and brown dresses that flowed around them and had their hair in simple ponytails. They were all very pretty; tough-looking and earthy but with some type of grace to them. Percy was sure that they all would've been nice…

…If they hadn't been screaming their heads off. The one in the middle however was not just screaming. She was screaming beautiful music, but it was so loud that Percy wanted to rip his ears off. She was singing some song in a different language, maybe French?

He raised an eyebrow at Calypso, but she just shrugged. "Those girls are hormone crazed. Echo is the one singing."

"Wasn't she, like, _really _full of herself?" asked Hazel.

"No, she just really loved her voice," said Jason. "I remember learning a tiny bit about her."

"Do you remember the part in which your father would sneak away from Olympus just to see her?" Annabeth laughed.

Jason got a weird look on his face, like he had just eaten something really gross. "That is a little freaky, considering she looks to be about my age!"

"Well, I can ask her to change her appearance to be in her forties," said Calypso, "but that is kind of weird when that happens, and trust me, she isn't that cute when she has wrinkles."

No one responded to that.

The girls had finally reached them. They started whispering among themselves and Percy swore he heard, "They're cute," and another, "He kind of looks like a baby man." That one was directed at frank, and by the look on his face, Frank had heard it.

Echo silenced them all. She had stopped singing. Now she had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. She was staring at them with eyebrows high. The silence was worse than the screaming.

Finally, Echo broke the silence with a long, drawn out sigh. "So," she started. "How was the song?"

Oh. "It was… nice?" tried Percy.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You must be Percy Jackson."

"How'd you-"

"And your Annabeth Chase," she stated.

"Uh, yeah. "Annabeth too looked confused.

Echo got the memo. "I've seen you on T.V., from a couple years back. You both were on the Tunnel of Love ride."

Percy felt his face get really hot. He was about to respond, but Echo had moved on. "You're Piper Mclean. And before you ask, I recognize you from People magazine. There was a picture of you and your father in there at the premiere of The Social Network a few years back."

"I did go to that, didn't I?" Piper said to herself.

"You're Jason Grace. Christy told me all about you, and she described you thoroughly. Am I right?"

"Yes you are," replied Jason.

"Who's Christy," asked Piper with a bit of edge.

"This nymph at Camp Jupiter, she was a good friend of mine."

"Not just a nymph," Echo corrected. "An Oread."

"And what do you mean by 'was'?" said a voice. A girl stepped forward. She was wearing a light brown dress and had spots of dirt on her. Her blue eyes demanded an answer.

A grin broke across Jason's face. "Christy," he said, embracing her. She gave him a small hug. "It's been some time."

"Yeah, almost three years." She smiled. "So, how're things with you and Reyna?"

Percy sniggered. He knew it was mean, but this love triangle between Piper, Jason, and Reyna was like some clichéd Disney show. And as she said that, Piper got tense. Maybe Christy didn't like Jason, but Reyna still did.

Jason started sweating, unsure of how to respond. Echo took that as a sign to continue. "And you're Frank Zhang. I know this because you look a lot like your mother. And I saw your mother on the news when they were listing casualties. I'm sorry," she said softly. Frank said nothing.

"But, I have yet to know of you two." She pointed two of her fingers at Leo and Hazel. Leo cleared his throat. "I'm Leo Valdez, Commander-"

"Oh, Leo, shut it!" Piper interrupted him.

Leo groaned. "Okay, I'm Leo Valdez. I am just a runaway foster kid that can cook some mean tofu related dishes. And I'm a son of Hephaestus, so therefore I can do this." His arm caught on fire.

Calypso stifled a scream. She kicked Leo in the shin. He grabbed it and jumped up and down. The fire went out. "Do not do that around here! I don't want my plants burning!"

"Sorry, jeez!"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I died."

"Great," said Echo sarcastically.

"Well, I did! I was dead for a while, but then Nico di Angelo-"

"Ugh! Don't get me started on that kid. He can be infuriating."

"Have you seen him recently?" demanded Hazel.

"What? Why do you ask?"

She took a shaky breath. "He was kidnapped."

Annabeth gasped. "Why didn't you tell me about Nico?"

Percy shrugged. It had been one of the farthest things on his mind these past couple of days.

"Anyway, Nico brought me back to life, since Death had been captured."

Echo's lipped curled. "Great." She studied them all for a minute, and then turned away. She looked back over her shoulder. "You all should get some rest. It seems that you have had a long day."

If only she knew…

As she walked off, singing "Ave Maria", Hazel shook her head. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe she has something against Pluto?" tried Frank.

"Seems to me like she has something against Nico."

"Nico." Calypso rolled the name over her tongue. "Percy, didn't he want you dead a few years back?"

"That's what I had thought too, but obviously I'm still alive. We are friends now, or something along that line."

"The best chance for us to find Nico is to go on to Rome," said Jason.

"I know," sighed Percy and Hazel simultaneously.

"Echo was right when she said that you guys should get some rest. There is a cave other there with some sleeping bags and blankets. Go sleep. I will wake you in the morning."

"I have one last question," said Percy with a yawn.

"Hm?"

"Are we on Ogygia?"

She shook her head. "Thankfully, no. We are away from that prison. It really is three in the morning. You are just in a secluded part of Spain, a sanctuary that no mortals can enter. "

"Thanks."

"See you later Percy." She got up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then headed off to the forest in the same direction as the Oread's.

The seven made their way to the cave. Percy slumped against the wall and fell on his butt. Annabeth joined him.

"If she does that again, I'm going to punch her in her gorgeous little face." Annabeth put her head on his shoulder. He settled his arm on her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You're gorgeous," he told her, kissing the top of her head. She smiled up at him. "Forgive me for being jealous," she whispered.

"There is no reason," he replied. "I'm with you. You're with me. Calypso is not going to change that, 'kay?"

She nodded.

He cupped her chin and gave her a long kiss that she returned eagerly. This turned into a fierce make out session, with his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck and hands sliding into his hair.

"Gods, you two are loud even when you're kissing," grumbled Frank, who was lying near them with his eyes partially open. Percy and Annabeth giggled, and Frank groaned as he rolled over.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and tried to help her up, but she was a dead weight and refused to move. Percy grabbed two blankets and two sleeping bags. The bags served as pillows and they cuddled (yes, cuddled) together. They each were under different blankets, so don't get any ideas! Annabeth fell asleep first with her head in the crook of Percy's neck. Percy grinned against her hair. Soon, he too was asleep.

That was when the nightmares reached him.

Eurymedon seemed to stalk him in every one of them. In one, he was on a date with Annabeth, and in the booth next to them, Eurymedon sat there right next Gaea, and they both smiled. What could be creepier than that?

After the fourth or fifth one, Percy slammed his head backwards and it hit that rock. He cursed and felt blood trickle down his neck.

Percy settled down again and pulled his blanket tighter around him. Everyone else was asleep. Piper was holding hands with Jason, but Percy had a feeling neither of them were aware. Frank and Leo were back to back, as if ready to attack if someone tried to hurt them. Hazel was by herself in the corner, with little tears on her cheeks. Percy felt really bad for her.

Footsteps echoed through their cave and Percy snapped to his feet, but then felt woozy and fell down while applying pressure to wound on him.

Another girl, one he was not familiar with, was standing at the entrance. The moon was lower in the sky, meaning that dawn was close. She wore jeans and a white shirt. Her blonde hair was in low pigtails and she was probably around 20 or 21.

"Oh, you're hurt!" she said, rushing forward, but acting as if she had waited for something like this to happen.

"Who are-"

"Shh! Let me fix you!" She was stern, and Percy stopped talking. She placed her hand on the back of his head at the spot of the wound.

"Ah, you're AB positive!" Really?

"Um, okay, whatever you say."

"Shh!" She pressed down hard and Percy gritted his teeth. But something started to feel different. He could feel his skin coming together and healing. Even the blood was disappearing. The woozy feeling went away and he felt strong and healthier, healthier than he'd felt in a long time.

"Whoa," he breathed.

She smiled. "I know, I am amazing!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Why dear, I'm Panacea. These are the things I was born to do."

"Panacea," he repeated. "Goddess of healing."

"Correct. I am the one who is going to fix your little ship that Calypso told me about."

"You're going to fix it? You're a DOCTOR!"

"I'm a ship doctor too!" she justified. "I'm smarter than I look."

Percy had never heard of a ship doctor, but he wasn't smart and didn't want to be proven wrong by a goddess. He shut his mouth and took the safe route by saying, "Thanks."

"Well, you're most certainly welcome. Now, let's go watch Hemera rise today, shall we?" She didn't wait for an answer as she ran out of the cave. Percy followed with a curious sense of interest.

He stood next to her outside and gazed at the horizon. Normally, he would've expected to see the sun peeking out. But this was different.

So, not only was there a sun, but a huge lady, glowing and radiant, stood in the sky. She had the sun in her hands, slowly pushing it up into the sky. The sun was rising because of her.

"Shouldn't that be Apollo or Helios?" Percy asked.

Panacea shook her head. "That is Hemera, the personification of day. She makes the night, her mother Nyx, go down and the new day, herself, come out. It is quite an extraordinary process."

"Wait. You're telling me that this lady is related to the one that keeps trying to kill us?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Percy looked at her incredulously. "Why do I ask? NYX WANTS US DEAD!"

"I assure you that that's not the case with Hemera. She is very peaceful. Hey!" she called at the sky. Hemera turned her head to look at them. Her eyes were like Hestia's. "What's up, my lady?"

Hemera looked confused for a minute, then pointed to herself. "That's right!" said Panacea. "How're you doing today?"

Hemera gave a thumbs up, then went back to work. Once the sun was positioned perfectly in the sky, she stepped away to admire her work. Soon after, she dissolved into clouds, nice big cumulous ones.

Panacea sighed. "Well, I had better get to work on your ship if you want to set sail again today." She left without another word. But when she was about 20 feet away, she turned around. "Oh, and watch out for Hebe and Nike. If they get into a fight, well, let's just say I hope you have lived your life to its fullest, because it may end."

And on that happy note, the remains of the Argo II appeared, and Panacea set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Review! Just click this button. Answer the following questions: Who are Nike and Hebe? What is your favorite part of Insurgent? Who out there is reading the Serpent's Shadow? What is an awesome book (If i've read it, I'll PM you so that we can chat about it)?<strong>

**I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>V**

**CLICK!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm late! I'M SO FREAKING LATE! I AM SORRY! You see, i have some major tests this week. They decide if i pass the grade or not. Today was reading, tomorrow is math active, and Thursday in math inactive. This chapter is actually pretty long. I wrote it just for you guys! Oh yeah, two things. One: Smash season finale rocked. Dancing with the Stars is awesome! GO KATHERINE AND MARIA! and America's Got Talent is so funny! Two: I FINISHED THE SERPENTS SHADOW! I'M READING THE CITY OF BONES!**

**Quote of the day: The Joy is in the journey (someone reviewed saying they just want them to get to Rome. Well, they will. That will be very soon!)**

**Book of the day: Wither by Lauren Destefano. It is really good but really weird! In the future, men live to be 25, and girls 20. Girls are now being kidnapped and sold as brides so that they can have MANY children. 16 year old Rhine is kidnapped and sold along with two other girls to a very rich dude. She gets everything she has ever wanted, except freedom. When she finds out that the people at the mansion are not as they seem, she attempts escape with a servant she is starting to really like. But will she be able to escape and get back to her twin brother before her death? ***** 5 stars! Romance/sci-fy!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Hazel

Where was Nico?

She needed him, and he was being held in Rome by who knows what. As Hazel fell asleep, she thought of him, being tortured by evil giants and crazy daemons. Tears obscured her vision, and her eyes closed.

She expected to have horrible nightmares, but the dream world she was in was amazing.

She knew exactly where she was. Elysium. To think that for all those years, she could've been there if she had just made one simple decision. But she didn't regret her choice.

The beach had sparkling water in different shades of green and blue, almost fading into purple, then turning black as it neared the Fields of Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment. In between the screams and the yells lay the Judgment Pavilion, and near Tartarus was her father's palace. Even the idea of being in the Underworld made cold shivers go down Hazel's neck.

They went away if she only focused on her closer surroundings. The sand was pure white as if she were stepping on sugar. Though they were surrounded by a gate, Hazel felt free. Near Elysium was the Isles of the Blest, a place Hazel had only dreamed of ever going to.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hazel jumped at the voice. She turned to find a girl looking at her with a small smile on her face. She was about her age. She was translucent, but there were no colors on her. She was black and white. She had on a jacket and jeans and a cap turned sideways. She seemed friendly enough, but Hazel had learned to always second guess herself.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked.

The girl shrugged, dismissing the question. "Don't you wish the world were just as calm as the ocean?"

Hazel thought. "I suppose."

"The real world is more like Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment. So much pain and suffering, and barely any hope."

She was right. Not much good ever happened.

"But people need to find hope in the small things," she continued. She took off her hat and brushed nonexistent dirt away. "I wish I had learned that sooner."

"Are you dead?" Hazel felt stupid for asking.

"I guess that depends on how you look at it," she chuckled. "Right now, you are not looking at the ghost of me. You are looking at a mere memory. I died at a young age, like you. It was for a good cause, but I left the people that I love. Not like you with Sammy, but some of my family and friends. At least, the ones that weren't already dead."

"How do you know about Sammy?" Hazel demanded.

The girl smiled. "I met his ghost once. He talked a lot about you."

The girl looked behind her, at the beach parties and cook outs and condos. The smell of Barbeque and pizza overwhelmed Hazel. "I've moved on to the next life, and left this one here, in paradise. Perhaps we might meet someday."

"What do you mean, moved on to the next life."

"I have been reborn. Like I said before, you are only talking to a memory of me."

Hazel yelped, though she wasn't sure why.

"Great," sighed the girl. "You're waking up. I needed to talk to you longer. I have one favor to ask of you."

"Hm?"

She looked around hastily. "I can't be there for him anymore. Look after my brother, okay? When you find him, trust him! You know he is being held kidnapped. But it is not by who you think. Hazel, please. We are more alike than you think. I wish we could be talking under better circumstances, I wish I had known you before my death. We children of-"

She faded suddenly, her voice carried off by the wind. The entire Underworld faded, and Hazel finally realized that she had been talking to Bianca di Angelo.

* * *

><p>Hazel was screaming when her eyes opened. She wasn't sure why at first, but then she felt liquid running down her arm.<p>

Hot freaking coffee!

She jumped up and started shaking her arm, trying to make the pain go away. Like it helped…

A very embarrassed Jason was standing next to her with a tiny mug in his hands. "Gods, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're gonna be even more sorry in a minute," snapped Hazel.

Jason squeaked in terror and bolted from the room with a very angry Hazel coming after him. "I'm sorry!" he called repeatedly while sprinting like a maniac. "I didn't mean too!"

Of course, Hazel knew that. But chasing Jason would keep her mind off of the dreams. They ran out of the cave and into the forest, Hazel only focused of Jason, and Jason only focused on staying out of Hazel's now unfathomable grip.

Finally Jason stumbled and fell on his knees. Instead of getting up, he got into a fetal position and prepared for the worst. Hazel then started kicking him in the stomach, and he grunted in pain, even though she wasn't even hurting him. And then they were laughing at how idiotic they were acting. "I guess this whole Eurymedon business is getting our heads, huh?"

"Yeah," Hazel laughed, even though that wasn't true for her.

"Hey, where are we?"

Well, that was a good question. They were in a clearing in the woods, surrounded by evergreen trees and little daisies. It seemed like a tranquil place, until the shrieks of madness erupted from out of nowhere.

Even the birds started squawking and flapped away. Hazel was sure that she saw Fawkes fly with them. A deadly silence overtook them. Hazel and Jason instinctively stood back to back. Then they heard the thundering footsteps.

A girl jumped out of the trees, daggers flying. Her eyes were trained on something behind them. She was about eighteen, long and lean like a professional athlete, wearing Adidas shorts, a Reebok top, and some really cool Nike sneakers. Her brown hair was in a sloppy ponytail, her eyes wild.

Jason and Hazel turned around when they heard more footsteps. Another girl popped out of the woods. Now, this one had to be around eleven. She was shorter than Hazel and a lot cuter. She had super curly red hair and green eyes. She was very petite and was wearing a ti quan do outfit way too big for her, so she didn't look that scary. Until you saw the razor sharp spear in her hand.

"I hate you!" screamed the little girl at the top of her lungs.

"You just hate the fact that I'm better than you at everything!" the older one yelled.

"Sizzle…" breathed Hazel, not loud enough for anyone to hear. **(A/N: 'Sizzle' is something that we say at my school. It means the same thing as 'You got burned.')**

"Oh, you and your ego just need to go die in a ditch! But your ego is so big, that I doubt you would fit too!"

"Ouch," whispered Jason.

Anger flared in both of the girl's eyes. With a flick of the eldest's hand, Hazel was thrown backwards into the trunk of a tree.

"Watch it!" grunted a voice from inside the tree.

"Well, excuse me, then!" snapped Hazel.

The younger snapped her fingers, and Jason disappeared, and then reappeared above Hazel's head, stuck in the trees and twigs in his hair.

Elder let out a long battle cry, screaming something is Greek that Hazel couldn't understand. Younger called her a name Latin, and let's just say that the name rhymes with witches.

Little girl ran up and did a roundhouse kick to the elder's stomach before trying to chop off her head. With lightning fast reflexes, the older one somersaulted over her head and landed with a loud thud on the grass. She was cat like and graceful and deadly all at the same time. The younger one was loud and insane and full of agility and adrenaline.

The elder threw a dagger, aimed at the girl's head. She moved just in time, but it was so close that it cut off some of her hair.

"UGH!" she screeched and picked up the dagger. She hurled the spear and tree and lodged it inside the bark. "You are gonna pay for that one!"

"Bring it ON!"

Now they were dagger against dagger. They repeatedly tried to put the other person in a headlock, put the attempts were futile. They were just too good for each other.

Hazel reached up and tugged on Jason's arm. His eyes were glued to the fight. "Should we do something?"

"What can we do?" he asked, still engrossed in the two girls. "We don't have any weapons."

"So? We're demigods, we have powers. Use that head of yours!" Without waiting for him, Hazel charged out into the clearing.

"Stop it!" she said. And they actually stopped.

But then turned on her.

"And you would be?" asked the elder.

"Hazel, I'm a demigod."

"Demigods," spat the younger. "You think you're SO special just because you can get hurt by godly and mortal weapons."

"Well, I don't necessarily consider that special-"

"Oh, I just wanna run you through with this knife."

"Now, now, there is no need for that." She was beginning to regret stepping in.

"No, I want to!" retorted the older.

"NO I WANT TO!"

"NO I WANT TO!"

"Do you two ever shut up!" interjected Jason, who somehow had managed to get on the ground. He walked up next to Hazel and spread out his hands, ready to strike.

They laughed at him. "And what if we don't shut up?" sneered the younger.

Jason's eyes got dangerously bright, and electricity shot out of his finger tips, shocking them both off of their feet. Then a small cloud appeared above their heads, and it started to rain cats and dogs.

"I could've dealt with them myself," Hazel said.

"I know," he replied softly.

More footsteps came crashing through the forest, and out of the trees came Calypso, Percy, and a bunch of dryads. "See, I told you they were fighting again," one of them whined.

"They're lucky they aren't dead. This must've been a good day," sighed Calypso. She turned to Hazel and Jason. "I should've told you about them earlier."

"Who are they?" wondered Jason.

"Nike and Hebe," stated Percy. "The goddesses of victory and youth."

"Oh." That made sense. The elder was wearing Nike tennis shoes and the younger was… well, younger.

"Will you two please respect our guests?" Calypso asked in a calm tone.

"How many guests do you have?" Nike asked cautiously.

"Seven."

"Seriously," Hebe growled. "I thought we all agreed that we were here to stay away from the outside world and live peacefully!"

"You call fighting constantly with Nike for no reason peaceful?" Calypso raised an eyebrow, and neither of them said anything and looked at their feet. "Will you two apologize to each other?"

"Nope," they answered simultaneously.

"Well, at least we have that settled." She smiled at them like everything was fine, like they hadn't just almost hurt them. "Now, who wants breakfast?"

Soon enough, they were all by the lake again, eating blueberry pancakes and poached eggs and drinking orange juice and coffee (though Hazel gave whoever had coffee the evil eye). Everyone had woken up due to Hazel's screaming. They'd had to explain their plans. Hazel still kind of wished that they could go to Morocco, but they needed to get to Rome. They told them about the daemons and Arachne and all of the other crazy things.

In addition to Calypso, Nike, Hebe, Echo and the Oread's, some other minor goddesses lived with them. There was Trivia, the goddess of magic, Fama, the goddess of fame and rumor (now, she had one heck of an ego). Also, there was Pax, the goddess of peace, but she didn't seem to be able to help the feud between Nike and Hebe. Iris was one of their allies, though they rarely talked to her. And Calypso was their leader, even though she wasn't a goddess and was new.

Panacea, the goddess of healing, was there, helping fix the Argo II, which was lying in the middle of the valley, nearly impossible to miss. But somehow, Jason and Hazel had managed to.

Apparently, many of these goddesses were ready to fight a war. Not the giant war, but a war against other minor goddesses. They said that they were a coven of good goddesses, and there was a coven of bad goddesses that were based in Antarctica. Pax strongly disliked Eris, the goddess of strife. Trivia and Calypso both hated Electra. Nemesis was with them, but she hadn't done much since the death of some guy name Ethan. And every one of them abhorred Mania, the goddess of the dead and Melinoe, the goddess of ghosts.

"I hate her too," Percy grumbled, flicking a mosquito off of his arm.

"Hate who?"

"Melinoe. I met her once on a quest with Thalia and Nico."

Hazel stopped eating at the mention of his name. She decided against telling them about her dream. What had Bianca been talking about? Of course she would trust him. Why would she not?

She then noticed that Jason had stopped eating too. "Jason, you okay?" asked Piper.

"You know, we haven't seen Thalia in a long time," he said slowly. "Not since the Wolf House."

"I'm sure she is fine," soothed Annabeth. "I've known her for a long time, and she can fend for herself." But even Annabeth had and uneasy look on her face.

"Thalia?"

"My sister," Jason said. Okay, sure, why not?

"Oh yeah," Panacea said, reaching into her pocket. "I found this in the wreckage of your ship. Does it belong to any of you of you?" In her hand was the arrow.

"That'd be mine, thank you," Annabeth said as she took it.

"And, I must say, whoever was in charge of building the ship did a magnificent job of it. It is amazing!"

"That's me!" Leo exclaimed with a smile full of pride.

"Well, I'd be honored if you would help rebuild the ship."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, I need help if you want it fixed before tonight."

"Well, you can count us all in," Leo said before anyone could object.

"Great." She punched him on the arm and gave him a dazzling grin. "Come on then."

As they walked off, Frank turned on them. "Is is just me, or did it sound like they were flirting?"

If that was flirting, then Hazel didn't know what to do. Some bad was bound to happen if they got too close, and none of them wanted to find out what that was.

They could not have bolted faster to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i hope you enjoyed this long chapter! SEVEN PAGES! OH YEAH! MINE ARE USUALLY FOUR!<strong>

**Who is your favorite minor goddess? What had happened to Nico? Who do you want to win Dancing With the Stars? If you look above, you'll see i want Maria! BUT I CAN'T SAY THAT ANYMORE CAUSE SHE JUST GOT VOTED OFF! I am pretty much in tears!:( Do you prefer Howard or Piers on America's got Talent? Wish me luck on my test! Who thinks that Riordan will make a mash up of the Kane Chronicles and PJO/HoO? I DO! And, what is your favorite app? **

**Reviews=Me happy. Me happy=Update. Update=Happy you! SO REVIEW! Please:)**


	48. Chapter 48

**I know, you all hate me...**

**My life has been stressful! The Tests went on forever! I had to tutor the kids who didn't pass! Ugh! It was hard! They just did not get the easiest things! I had three days of tennis, a dance rehersal and recital, and i have soccer! I started and finished the Mortal Instruments! I love Simon, Alec, Magnus, Max (tear:( WHY OH WHY! I MISS YOU!), Sebastian (So what if i like him? He may be bad, but oh well!), Isabelle, and JACE! The Mark of Athena is gonna have 608 pages! YAY!**

**Quote: Life is too short to be sitting around miserable. And people gonna talk whether you're doing bad or good- Cheers by Rihanna (I didn't have one, so i just did this) **

**Book: City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. It is very good! My favorite book in the Mortal Instruments series is book five, City of Lost Souls. It is about this girl named Clary Fray who has been living this life of lies. She doesn't know anything about the world her mother came from, or who she really is. For some reason she can see the Shadowhunters, but how did she suddenly get this power? And why have demons kidnapped her mother and why do they keep trying to kill her too? The Shadowhunters would like to know... It is a fantasy/romance. READ IT! IT IS AMAZING! ***** 5 freaking stars! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

Hazel

They worked vigorously for hours, barely taking any breaks. If they even had to take a bathroom break, either Panacea or Leo would yell at them.

First, they had to fix the frame again. Thankfully, that didn't take too long, because they had quite a number of goddesses. Panacea was pretty tough, being able to carry about one ton of metal and wood at one time. Leo tried not to look like a wimp, but Hazel could tell that he was struggling to carry a lot.

After they finished that part, they had to redo the floors and bedrooms. They were definitely not as nice as they had been before. There was one bathroom that worked. No dining room whatsoever. The kitchen was torn apart. The stairs were in chunks. The game room was completely gone, with only one Wii remote left. Such a sad little reminder of what used to be…

This time, each of their rooms had a mattress.

Only a mattress.

It wasn't like they were going to spend a lot of time in there. But, then again, it would be nice to have maybe a pillow or blanket? They did add upgrades, however. Giant bronze cannons were stationed on various spots of the ship. They could shoot many different cannons, but Hazel's favorites by far were the _illusionibus _cannons. They gave monsters terrifying hallucinations. Trivia was the one responsible for their creation. If Eurymedon could do things like that, there was no reason they could not.

At about five PM, they actually took a break. Only for ten minutes but oh well.

Leo and Panacea were literally attached to one another. They walked off together down the valley. Hazel walked up to Frank and put her hands on his shoulder. They were both really sweaty. "Do I smell?" wondered Frank.

"Yeah, kind of," Hazel replied.

He made a face. "Thanks so much, Hazel."

"You're welcome," she said. They both sat down on the grass. Hazel put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Frank was shaking her. She opened her eyes a bit. "What?"

"You fell asleep. We have to get back to work."

"Okay," she sighed. They got up and walked to the ship.

The Oread's were working their tails off. Not that they had any. Pax was jumping here to there, hammering things together. Nike and Hebe were working hard, but they would always raise their heads and give each other death glares so bad that gryphon's would fly home to their mommy's. Leo was hanging upside down and trying to drill something. He didn't seem to notice Jason sneaking up behind him.

"_Seven days_…" said Jason in a hushed whisper. (**A/N: It is a quote from a movie called 'The Ring'!)**

Leo screamed and fell down into the center of the ship. No one could see him anymore, but everyone could hear him. A loud thud echoed from inside, along with a strangled cry. Everyone started laughing their butts off, including Nike and Hebe. Even Panacea was giving tiny little giggles while trying to keep a straight.

"Quit that!" Leo yelled, and Hazel just started laughing harder. "It's not funny! You'd better run, Jason. Papa Leo is coming after you!"

"Like an angry Latino Bull!" she sputtered hysterically.

"Oh, so funny! I may be a Latino Bull, but I am one that can set himself on fire."

"Burned…" said Percy, then chuckled at himself. "Wow that was a stupid comeback."

Annabeth playfully pushed him, while Leo pushed Jason with anger. "We don't have the time to be dropping helpless mechanics on their head, okay? We got to finish building this ship so that we can go to Rome and save the world from total destruction!"

Everyone got sober after that comment. He was right. They had practically no time left. As they got back to work, Calypso interrupted them. "Who wants lemonade?" She had a tray of cups and a pitcher in her hands.

"NO ONE!" screamed Leo. This startled Calypso so much that she threw the cups in one direction and dropped the lemonade all over her feet. Percy and Frank ran forward to help her, but Hazel noticed Annabeth laughing silently. As she passed by, Hazel heard her murmur with glee, "Vengeance is sweet." Hazel rolled her eyes.

Leo didn't seem to care that he had just yelled at someone. After twenty or thirty more minutes of hard work, Leo announced that they were done. "You all can go have dinner or whatever," he said. "Panacea, will you help me with the end of this."

"Sure." She smiled at him. They walked over to the bow of the ship while everyone else climbed down the ladder to the ground. No more stairs. They took too much time to rebuild. It was already a bloody miracle that they had been able to do this much in a matter of hours.

When Hazel reached the ground, she turned to Piper. "What do you think they are doing up there?"

Piper shrugged. "I'm just happy that Leo finally found someone that likes him back."

Hazel knew she was taking a chance, but she couldn't help herself. "Are you and Jason a couple yet?"

That sure did shock Piper. Her face flushed. "N-no. What makes you think that?"

"Well," Hazel started. "Everyone knows you too like each other. I was just wondering." Hazel turned to walk away, but Piper called after her. "Hazel? Do you really think Jason likes me? He's told me, but-"

She turned around. "He definitely does. Anyone with eyes can see that!"

"Do you think I should ask him out or something?"

"Are you asking me for relationship advice? You're the daughter of Aphrodite!"

"I know, I know! But you have a boyfriend. I've never had one…"

Hazel gaped at her. "You've. Never. Had. A. BOYFRIEND?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?" asked Piper.

"Well, you're like beautiful and nice and I don't see how someone could not like you! YOU'RE PERFECT!"

Piper giggled shyly. "I am not!"

"Yes you are! You are going to go and tell Jason you like him right now!"

"No," she stuttered. "Not now. I'll tell him later!"

"Quit avoiding this situation!" Hazel said. "You have to tell him and ask him out! SOONER IS ALWAYS BETTER THAN LATER! I wish I would've kissed Frank sooner than I did."

"I will," sighed Piper. "We almost kissed a few days ago, but that ended disastrously. Months ago, when Jason appeared, the Mist made me think that we were dating."

"Uh, that's rough," replied Hazel. "But I am serious."

"Okay." This time, Piper walked away. She headed towards the lake where everyone was eating. "Thanks Hazel for your help."

"You're welcome." Hazel smiled in her direction, even though she could see it.

"If we die when we're in Rome, well, I'm glad I met you." Before Hazel could say anything, Piper ran off.

Hazel walked slowly to the group of demigods and goddesses, trying to collect her thoughts. What Piper said sounded really final. They had two days left, but what if two were not enough?

Somehow, Hazel ended up stuck in between Trivia and Fama. Trivia wore long robes and had midnight black hair. When her sleeves fell back, Hazel could see intricate tattoos. Fama, despite the fact that she had been working hard all day, had no trace of sweat on her. She had movie star looks, but she looked really fake and like she belonged in the Venus cabin. Her blonde hair was half up half down. She had enough make up on to be a clown and her nails looked like they were made to kill.

They were all eating random pasta dishes. Hazel wound up with chicken Alfredo. Most of them had spaghetti, but Calypso had ziti and Pax and baked shells.

Out of nowhere, Nike looked up and said, "Night night Hemera."

Hazel looked up and her mouth dropped open. The light from the setting sun formed a glowing goddess, giant in the sky. It was easy to mistake her for regular sun rays, or some type of light refraction, but no, it was a goddess.

Wow…

As Hemera and the sun set, the world got darker and colder. Stars began to appear, but they formed a figure too. Nyx soon was there, smiling evilly down at them, as if she knew something they did not. More stars appeared where her hands were, but her eyes were trained on them.

Hebe set down her bowl with a thud. "So, what is Nyx's problem tonight?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know," said Echo in her sing-song voice. "She isn't usually like this, even if she is part of the bad goddess's coven."

"It's probably us," Annabeth grumbled. She was wedged between Calypso and Christy and did not look too happy about it. "I mean, she is probably mad that we aren't dead yet. Retribution is something she is extremely good at."

"Right you are," thundered a voice. All of the girls screamed and the guys shot to their feet. Nyx was talking to them. "And my retribution is not over with, young demigods."

"And we have been waiting for this moment for a long time." This time, it was not only Nyx speaking to them. Nyx disappeared.

"While a war among demigods and giants is brewing, there must be a war among the Covens too."

Hazel saw Calypso gulp as she stood. "Everyone, get your weapons ready. A war is about to begin here, and we best be ready."

A lot of things then happened at once. Nike and Hebe started screaming and the Oread's began to run in all different directions. Fama and Pax got up and ran into a cave while Trivia paced in a circle quietly while summoning countless weapons. Calypso and Echo were conversing softly. Leo and Panacea were nowhere to be found. Hazel and her friends were just sitting there.

"What do we do?" asked Hazel.

"We can't leave them here," answered Annabeth.

"She's right," agreed Percy. "They've helped us too much. They are one our side and they are our friends. We cannot just leave them here."

Jason jerked to his feet. "WHO ARE THEY?" He was looking out at the woods.

Slowly, she turned her head and noticed some girls walking out of the trees. They radiated dark power.

"My guess would be that those are the bad goddesses."

All of them stopped what they were doing and lined up against each other, weapons ready. The women formed a semicircle around them. One of the Oread's was next to Hazel, and she could feel her shaking.

One of them stepped forward. No one could see their faces because they were covered in dark hoods, making shadows. They wore all black. "I am Melinoe, goddess of ghosts." She threw back the hood, and Hazel saw her mother. She looked no different than she had on a normal day in Alaska or Louisiana. But Hazel knew it was only an illusion.

Another came forward. "I am Mania, the goddess of the dead." When they could see her face, Hazel saw that she was extremely gothic.

Others introduced themselves, such as Eris, Nemesis, Electra, and the worst one of them all, Ate, the goddess of evil.

"We all work for Eurymedon," she told them. "So while we finish off these goddesses, we will bring you all to Eurymedon. I think he will be most pleased to meet the Mark bearer." Annabeth flinched away as if someone had hit her. Ate sighed. "Oh well, I suppose you could come without a fight, but that most likely won't happen."

"You got that right," snarled Percy.

"Okay then, suit yourself. I am going to immensely enjoy this." Twin blades slid out of her sleeves. Hazel steadied a gold sword in front of her as she danced on the balls of her feet. Ate looked amused and turned at her. They started stalking to each other, blades ready.

Battle erupted around them as the war started. And up in the sky, Nyx laughed. Hazel knew why. This whole thing was just a distraction, but now they had no choice. It was either fight, or surrender to Gaea. Hazel didn't really like the latter decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Gods, that was a stupid ending! Sorry about the suckish quality of a chapter...:(<strong>

**I was so mad today that after i played tennis i ran a mile back to my house to blow off steam! :( GRRR! I am watching One Direction videos to cheer myself up... my favorite one is the one in France!**

**So, how about you answer some questions: Who is your favorite person in One Direction? (I LIKE NIALL AND LOUIS!) What is your favorite book? What is your favorite fanfic? (Give me ideas) Nooks, iPads, or Kindles? DONALD WON DANCING WITH THE STARS! I almost cried when Howard yelled at the little kid on America's Got Talent! Speaking of AGT, who do you like? I like the old guy who was rapping, the guys do did extreme basketball, the dancing dogs, and most of the dancers!**

**I would've updated yesterday, but FanFiction was being a butt and wouldn't let me answer PM's or go to Manage Stories! :( GRRR!**

**Oh, and i just replaced chapter 2! Check it out!**

**Review=Update, Update=Happy you! Tada! It must be magic!**


	49. Chapter 49

**So, guess what? I got two 99's on my final! YAY! I am very happy! I got an award for having the most growth in my reading final. I'm watching Love in the Wild, and i like it! Oh yes, If you watch the Bachelorette, you know that they were recently in Bermuda. At the end, they went into those caves... THAT IS EXACTLY WERE THEY WENT IN THIS STORY! So, go watch it if you want a visual of where they were! My day was ANNOYING! The majority of the class wanted to watch High School Musical 2, while the rest of us (like me) wanted to watch Avatar and Wall-E. I don't really like High School Musical, but it is HORRIBLE when all of the weirdos start singing! UGH! Oh yeah, who watched the MTV Movie Awards? I DID! GO HUNGER GAMES! I got braces... WISH MY MOTHER HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Oh, and i like Niall and Louis. **

**Quote of the Day: "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." - Marilyn Monroe**

**Book of the day: Delirium by Lauren Oliver. This was surprisingly good! In a future USA, love is illegal. You get cured for love when you turn 18. Seventeen year old Lena is waiting for the day. Her mother killed herself because of love, her father is dead, and she is ready for the cure. She hardly expects her beast friend, the beautiful Hana, to start listening to illegal music, going to illegal concerts, and talking to a touching boys, which is forbidden. She also never expects to meet Alex, and boy who isn't who he seems to be. "They say the cure for love will make me happy and safe forever. And i've always believed them. Until now. Now everthing has changed. Now, i'd rather be infected with love for the tiniest sliver of a second than live a hundred years smothered by a lie." ***** 5 stars. Romance/Sci-fy. Shocking end! I just finished the sequel, Pandemonium, which was AMAZING!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

Jason

Jason headed straight for Melinoe. But before he could attack, she changed.

The world around him seemed to fade into an oblivion, and soon there was only him and her and the short distance in between them. His sword suddenly seemed to weigh a hundred pounds, and it faltered in his grip. Half of her was drained of blood, the other half black and dead, like a corpse. When she began to morph, Jason felt his heart stop. She was soon wearing a dress made of black silk and lace, which made her wispy, dirty blonde hair stand out a lot. Her eyes bore into Jason's making him feel uncomfortable. In her hand was a wine glass filled with red wine. Jason suddenly felt as if he knew her. No, he was sure of it. The memory was distant ad blurred, but it was still there. A face, her's, some yelling, and Thalia. Something was thrown; it broke into tiny pieces and Jason cut himself on them before Thalia had the chance to clean it.

"Left your mother to die," she cried. "Left her for Romans. Left her for Juno."

"Mom I was two-"

"You left me with your sister!" she screeched. "And then she too left! Left me alone with a bunch of paparazzi. YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!"

Jason felt a spark of rage. "Not that it was my fault!"

"Of co-"

"IT WASN'T! I was two years old! There was nothing I could do!" Jason took a deep breath and concentrated hard. Melinoe's form flickered, and Jason's confidence grew. "And, if you were actually smart, Melinoe, you would know that my real Mother gave me to Juno because she knew that was the right thing to do. So, whatever."

Melinoe's mouth dropped open in surprise, and Jason took this chance to dart forward and swing his gladius at her neck. She snapped out of her shock just in time to avoid getting her head cut off. She rolled on the ground away from him, and the world came back into perspective.

The battle was mayhem. Percy and Piper were fighting side by side against Mania. Behind Mania was an army of skeleton soldiers wearing Marine and Air Force gear. To his right Melinoe still lay on the ground, trying to regain her composure. Annabeth, along with Fama, Pax, and Nike, were facing off the army of soldiers. Hebe, Calypso, and Frank were fighting Electra and Eris. And Hazel was fighting Ate in weapon to weapon combat. Trivia and Nemesis were hitting each other with javelins and cracking whips. Panacea and Leo were still missing.

Behind him, a voice said, "I got your back." It was Echo. She had a bow and arrow in her hands, already notched.

Jason leaped into action.

A jabbed at Melinoe, but she threw herself backwards into the shadows and faded into nothing. Jason diverted his attention and saw that another goddess, Bia, was coming after him. She was the personification of violence and force. Her blonde hair was the length of her entire body, wrapping around different weapons, moving and full of life.

"Die, demigod scum," she spat, but before either of them could charge, someone tackled Bia.

It was Nike, burning rage in her eyes.

The two goddesses circle each other. "Hello, sister," sneered Nike. "Long time, no see."

Bia chuckled. They looked nothing alike. "Same to you. I think this is a rematch we both have been waiting for."

Jason darted away before the brawl started. He joined Annabeth and the two goddesses in their fight against the skeleton army.

As he approached, Annabeth looked up from the Marine she was pummeling to death, or death again. "Nice of you to join us," she growled impatiently. The soldier staggered to his feet, but Annabeth grabbed the rifle from his hand and slammed the butt into his skull. He exploded into a shower of bones, and Annabeth moved on to the next one.

Well, the next one of at least 200 troops.

Jason jumped in to battle with static electricity lighting up his finger tips. Thunder rumbled in the sky as the son of Jupiter whirled his sword and sliced in a high arc. Once one of the soldiers was gone, all that was left was a pile of clothing.

Jason wasn't sure how long he kept fighting. Not only were there skeletons, but also a few daemons and some spiders. Every time one of them was down, another took its place. His adrenaline high was slowing down, and he started to feel his wounds. But that did not stop him from fighting.

The moon crept higher and higher into the sky. Out of nowhere, a wave would soak everyone, or a nugget of gold would smack him in the head oh so rudely. Sometimes he would make it start raining, and when he yelled, lightning exploded from the sky with a BANG! and hit his sword, which was always aimed at the enemy.

After a lot more blood, sweat, and tears, someone suddenly backed up into him, and the two beings went rolling across the ground and down the hill, hitting random soldiers and rocks, which didn't feel too good. When at last they stopped, the thing was lying on top of Jason.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!" He rubbed his head and looked up.

It was Piper.

Her brown hair was swept across her face, her multicolored eyes stormy. She had a big bruise on the side of her face with a small bit of blood, but other than that, Jason could not see anything wrong with her.

"Well, _excuse me_ then," she grunted, standing up. "It's not like I asked to be thrown into you!"

Jason got to his feet, and just as he was about to reply when a loud _BOOM!_ erupted through the night. On instinct, Jason hit the ground and covered his head, pulling Piper with him and covering her. He snapped his head up just in time to see a cannonball leave a crater in the side of the valley, about twenty feet away from them.

"What the-"Jason started, but then another cannonball came falling out of the sky. This one exploded into streams of confetti, which thoroughly confused most of the people on the battle field. All stopped fighting and stared up at the sky.

That's when the Argo ii, newly remade, burst through the trees, up in the air and away from the other side of the valley, which was guarded by a line of tall pines. Leo stood up on the bow, waving a screwdriver and a wrench in the air dangerously. "THAT'S RIGHT!" he screamed. "YOU DO NOT MESS WITH US!"

Behind him, Panacea was smiling while at the wheel steering towards them. "Prepare to die, suckers!" she laughed menacingly. Then, she called them something very revolting in Ancient Greek along with a string of colorful language in Latin.

Now that the enemy was distracted, Jason and the others leaped back into action. Melinoe, who had once again gotten close to them, was thrown backward when wind escaped from Jason's pores. He and Piper stood back to back, like they had in so many battles.

Melinoe got back to her feet, but Piper jumped in. "Now, don't you want to take a nap," she soothed with charmspeak.

_Yes, yes, I do_, Jason almost answered, but he kept his mouth shut.

Melinoe's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped to the ground.

"Nice." Jason grinned at Piper, who rolled her eyes and smiled back. She flipped Katoptris in the air and caught it by the hilt. "Since when have you been able to do that?" Jason asked, gesturing to the knife.

"Just now," she said calmly, casually stabbing a tarantula in one of its eight eyes.

Jason thought about telling her how he felt about her, but right then it seemed a little out of place.

Hazel then darted past them. Where Ate was, he had no idea, but Hazel had a wild look in her eyes. Her hands clasped together and the ground split apart, causing the entire enemy to fall into a pit towards the Underworld. Even the goddesses were sucked down by some mysterious force. The fissure closed as Hazel stopped gripping her hands.

"Why didn't I do that sooner?" she asked herself.

Laughter came from around them, a deep, evil voice coming from the center of the earth. Gaea. _You have not won. Not at all. I have control over the entire earth. Eurymedon has control over the skies and your minds._

The ground split again, and out came all of the goddesses and monsters, this time with new weapons and clothes and armor. Gaea was one heck of a sponsor.

"Charge," screamed Eris, and the enemy yelled a battle cry in some old language. But then, before they could reach the worn out goddesses, spirits, and demigods, an invisible boundary threw the backwards.

"Whaaaaat?" Percy asked.

Frank approached cautiously and notched an arrow, letting it fly at the wall. It caught in fire and bounced back on them. Jason looked up and saw the Argo II on their side.

"What's going on," asked Piper.

The goddesses ran up to them, Trivia with a deep scowl on her face.

"There is not much time," Echo whispered urgently. "We have to get you all out of here."

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded. "We will not leave you guys here. They'll over power you!"

"You are needed elsewhere," said Trivia through gritted teeth. "This barrier I've created will not last forever. Get on the ship."

By now, Leo and Panacea had climbed down using a new ladder. Leo stared at them. "What do you mean?"

"You must get to Rome!" exclaimed Pax. "You do not have much time left!"

"The fate of the world rests in your hands." Calypso spread her hands, gesturing to them all, but her eyes were locked on Annabeth, who was staring at her feet. "Now go! And may Brizo be with you!"

"Jason!" someone yelled. Panacea ran up to him. "Take this!" She shoved a bottle into his hands.

"Is this Children's Tylenol?" he wondered, staring at the bottle.

Panacea barked a laugh. "No, it is a special concoction I made. It helps with the hurt. You never know when you may need it. Keep it with you at all times. No matter what!"

"Uh, thanks," he told her.

"No problem. Good luck."

Then, Panacea shocked them all. Or at least shocked him. Panacea walked up to Leo and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Leo's face turned bright red, and as did Panacea's. She turned away and a shield and sword appeared in her hands. "I'm ready for a fight."

Leo stood there, not moving at all. He had a dumbstruck look on his face. Jason grabbed him by the shoulder at they ran to the ladder and began to climb. When Jason was about halfway up, he looked down. Nike stared up at him. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Go, you idiot," yelled Hebe. Jason started climbing again.

Once he reached the deck, Jason started hauling up the ladder so that everyone else could get on faster. Once everyone was on there, Percy got the ship started. Jason looked over the side, and all of them were waving goodbye. Calypso was the only one smiling. She gave them a thumbs up.

Trivia then shrieked, and they coven charged. The barrier was gone, and the battle started again.

Leo looked down over the side, staring at the battle. Jason walked up to him and clapped him on the back. "Was that your first kiss?" he asked.

Leo nodded, still speechless.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Aw, LEO!" Piper ran up to him and tackled him with a hug. Leo got a mouthful of her hair, and Jason stifled a giggle.

Leo still didn't say anything. Piper got off of him. "Hey, you okay."

Leo looked up at the sky, then gulped. "You guys," he started carefully. "I think we only have one day left…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUN!<strong>

**Soooo, check out my new version of chapter two! REVIEW! Hmm, Leo and Panacea sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (Gods, i sound like I'm seven)**

**I have HUGE HUGE HUGE news! You ready? Rick Riordan has now released the cover and first chapter of The Mark of Athena. Go to the Heroes of Olympus official site. It is on Disney. So, I am loving this new Image Cover thingy you can do on Fanfiction. Now, you get to have a cover for your book. So, mine is obviously the Mark of Athena cover. So, if you're too lazy to go to the website, scroll up and look at the cover! Oh, and i heard that Nemesis really is gonna be in the book (Rick's twitter)**

**Also, there is a new website called greeksvsromans (insert dot here) com. You get news feed from Rick himself and get to choose whether you're Greek or Roman. So thank me in a review for telling you about this! If you already knew, review anyway.**

**Review means update!**

**End of school countdown: 2.5 days...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50... I never thought that i was going to get this far! Wow! I would love to thank all of the people who have stuck with me from the beginning, way back in November! And, thanks to all of the newbies who are reading this story! You guys keep me writing!**

**School's out! YIPEE! I got A's the entire year! I'm listening to Christina Grimmie, who is AMAZING! I have a VERY busy summer schedule, but don't fret. I WILL UPDATE! I just updated, like, so many of my stories, so go check them out and review! I just made a Legend of Korra One-Shot, so check that out! I saw Madagascar 3, and it was so cliche! The others were better!**

**Warning: MAJOR FILLER CHAPTER AHEAD! I know, It's your 50th chapter, make it great! I'm sorry, but sometimes you just have to have a filler or two!**

**Quote of the Day: Be yourself; Everyone else is already taken- Oscar Wilde**

**Book of the Day: The Hunger Pains by the Harvard Lampoon. FUNNIEST BOOK IN THE WORLD! It is a parody to the Hunger Games! It's all about Kantkiss Neverclean, who is forced to take her sister, Princess's place in the Hunger Games, a fight to the death. The only way she may survive is if she convinces the everyone that she is in love Pita Malarkey, a very, very, VERY fat klutz. Between her mentors Buttich Totalapathy and Effu Poorpeople (HAHA) and Cinnabon, she does not know what to do. The Capitol sure isn't the telemarketing District 12 she calls home. ***** Five stars. Quick easy read. Sci-fy/parody/romance!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

Jason

Jason fell into a fitful sleep after that. He barely remembered getting to his makeshift room and falling down head first onto to mattress.

But at least he had a good night sleep, right?

Wrong.

As his eyes closed, Jason was immediately sucked into a horrible nightmare. He was in Rome, at the Basilica Nova, next to the pit which Eurymedon would rise out of, full of power, tomorrow. Jason could barely think about it without getting a headache.

Surrounding the pit was an army of monsters. There were Cyclopes , centaurs , basilisks, spiders, werewolves, and daemons. They were chanting in some old language. They stomped and farted in rhythm.

Eurymedon's voice rose from the pit, along with fog and acid. "The Olympians and demigods will never see it coming. And we have our secret weapons. The Camps do not stand a chance!"

Before Jason could what the secret weapons were, everything went black.

Once he woke up, he was off of his mattress and in the hallway, on his back, drool dripping down his chin. Then he heard yelling. It was coming from above him, up on the deck.

"Quit pestering me about it, Beauty Queen!" That was Leo, and Jason could guess that he was yelling at Piper.

"Well, if you would quit calling me Beauty Queen, maybe I would leave you alone, Repair Boy."

"Okay then, Pageant Princess, I won't call you that!"

Jason made his way up to the deck just in time to see Leo get slapped in the face by Piper. Piper's face was red with anger, and Leo was red from the slap. It was about midday.

"What is going on with you two?" demanded Jason, sizing them both up.

They both let out annoyed sounds and stalked away from each other. Jason got the feeling that he was never going to find out why they were mad at each other. But they would get over it soon. Jason rolled his eyes and went back below deck. He needed to talk to Percy.

He went down to his room, which looked exactly like his own. Percy was in there, on his bed, dead in sleep. He drooled even more the Jason. There was a puddle, a giant puddle, next to his head, and his mouth was wide open, catching flies. His black hair was sticking up in the back, then matted down with swear in the front. He kept mumbling words in Ancient Greek. Even though Jason had been at Camp Half-Blood for months, he still hadn't learned any Greek.

"Hey, Percy," whispered Jason, moving into his room. "Wake up." He shook his shoulder gently.

And then he got a fist in the face.

The pain was immediate. A string of curses escaped his mouth. His hand flew to his nose and gripped it. "Gods!" he yelled and slammed his other hand against the wall. He felt a small bit of blood, not too much though.

"I'm gonna kill you, Eurymedon!" growled Percy, swinging at air. "Take that! And that!"

"You idiot," said Jason. He walked out of the room and into Annabeth's, which was just across the hallway.

"Annabeth, you in here?" asked Jason, pushing open the door. She was in there. She was sitting up on her mattress, her legs folded Indian style. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply.

"Are you meditating?" asked Jason in disbelief. He didn't expect an answer, but Annabeth responded, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he replied hastily. "I just didn't know that."

She sighed deeply and opened her eyes. She cracked her neck and fell backwards on the mattress, letting her legs fly up into the air. "What do you want?"

"Your boyfriend just punched me in the face because I was trying to wake him up. He thought I was Eurymedon. Will you help me wake him up?"

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Something bad is going to happen, and I need to tell him. You're free to hear about it too."

"Okay then." She jumped up and walked into his room, Jason following.

She walked right up to Percy and said, "Wake up!" He lashed out, but Annabeth caught his wrist and threw it back down on the bed. "Sorry." She hit him in the face. Hard.

"This day has just been full of slapping," mumbled Jason.

Percy's eyes snapped open. "Ow!" He looked back and forth between Jason and Annabeth, and then kept his eyes trained on his girlfriend. "What was that for?"

"I didn't want to Seaweed Brain. You punched Jason when he tried to wake you up, so he asked me to slap you."

"I did not!" he protested. "I asked you to help me wake him up. Not to slap him."

"And why did you want me awake? We still have a ways to go before we get to Rome!" Percy looked like he was ready to fall asleep again.

Annabeth chuckled. "You still drool."

"Huh?" Percy quickly wiped it away.

"I had a pretty bad dream," admitted Jason. He described the dream as best as he could. A shadow seemed to spread across their faces. Whatever the giant was planning, Jason knew it was going to be bad.

"This is not good." Percy looked extremely nervous. "We need to Iris message the Camps." He ran up to the top deck, and Jason and Annabeth bolted after them.

Everyone up there was eating cereal. Leo and Piper were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Frank and Hazel were up there sitting back to back and eating Honey Bunches of Oats.

"What's wrong?" asked Hazel, seeing the look on Jason's face.

Jason didn't reply, just followed Percy to the edge of the ship. Percy snapped his fingers, and a salty spray of water shot up from the sea. The sun made a rainbow in the water.

Percy reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a golden drachma. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Percy tossed the drachma into the mist.

The mist spit it back out.

"What?" Percy was dumbfounded. "That's never happened before."

Percy repeated himself and threw the coin. This time, the coin fell into the sea below them.

"What's going on?"

"I think I know," said Annabeth softly. "Didn't Calypso say that Iris was one of their allies?"

"Yeah," said Jason. Then it struck him. "I get it now. Eurymedon has people attacking her. He doesn't want the Camp's communicating. He'll do anything to stop us."

"He seems desperate." Percy sounded like he was trying to joke around, but it didn't help.

"He is."

Jason walked away at that point. He hated the fact that he couldn't help his family.

Jason stopped abruptly. "The only thing we can do is get to Rome before they can leave for the Camps."

"You're right," said Annabeth. She went up to Leo and grabbed to front of his shirt, causing cereal to spill all over him. Piper laughed. "Leo, how fast can this ship go?"

"Um, I don't know. This is pretty much as fast as it can go."

"Make it go faster!"

"Okay, ma'am." He saluted with difficulty. Annabeth pushed him back. She walked away mumbling, "This is not good, this is so not good!"

Jason flopped to the ground and rubbed his face. Suddenly he smiled and looked and Piper and Leo. "So, when are you two going to tell me what you were fighting about?"

They both grunted and turned around. Jason grinned. He just loved his friends. They had the coolest way of brightening his crappy life.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, how pointless! Haha! <strong>

**Make my life better with a review? Maybe? Please? I don't want to be desperate, like Eurymedon, but PLEASE! Just do it for chapter 50, even if you didn't like the chapter!**

**COME ON! DO IT FOR CHAPTER 50! REVIEW! OR SHAME ON YOU! :)**

**Teehee:)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Aw, thanks so much for all of the nice reviews!:) They made me smile... I would've updated yesterday, but i was at a friends house, dying my hair shades of green and blue... if you want me to tell you how to do it (since it is easy and comes right out), PM ME! Oh yeah, i changed the cover of the book to a fake cover...**

**Quote of the Day: So many books, so little time... -Frank Zappa**

**Book of the Day: Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children by Ransom Riggs. Have i done this book? I don't know... But it was really good. If you look at the cover, it looks, like SUPER FREAKY, but it really isn't. It KINDA is, but not really. The pictures are freakishly cool in a creepy exorcist kind of way. I don't know how to explain it... but everyone should read this! IT IS EXTREMELY good, it is about some kids with some pretty cool powers, and the people who are trying to kill them, and the guy who can save them named Jacob. It is a historical(Maybe)/Mystery/horror/romance...*****5stars!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

Leo

Panacea was something else. Leo just wished Piper would shut up about 'him and her'. It was one kiss, and a lot of working. Nothing else had happened between them. But still, Piper was forced to embrace her inner Aphroditeness and beg for more information about them.

Panacea was just… wow. Leo had never met a girl like her. Sure, he had always had minor crushes. Reyna was awesome, and so was Calypso. Thalia was cool, and McKenzie was pretty awesome too. But Panacea was just like him. They had the same interests and dislikes. Gods, it was like love at first crashed ship.

That morning, Leo had barely slept. He was haunted by the fact that he and the others had had to leave all of those goddesses and spirits alone to fend for themselves. He wasn't completely sure that they were going to be able to hold against them. The other army had to have thousands of monsters and goddesses, plus a crazy earth goddess and an insane giant that wanted all of them dead.

So, Leo had gone to sleep for maybe an hour, half an hour? Throughout his short rest, he was a witness to the destruction of good coven's civilization. The daemons set fire to the tunnels, and Trivia set fire to their forces. Panacea helped the injured, and then angrily injured the opposing forces. He had tried to yell, "Oh yeah, bitches, take that!" But in the midst of all of the chaos, his statement had sounded more like, "Yo nah, crutches, hate hat!" And he was pretty sure he was the only one who could hear himself. None of the goddesses seemed to notice, but to his surprise, Panacea turned in his direction and winked.

Mania mocked all of them. "This is what the Olympians have to offer, huh?" she had asked. As she had said that, she had clapped her hands together twice. Fissures in the ground opened up, and an earthquake rumbled through the valley all the way to the mountains in the distance. Little mounds of dirt appeared in the ground, and bones came out of there, and then connected together once there was a set of all the vital one.

Ate would wave her hands, and someone in front of her would fall to the ground, screaming a writhing in pain, begging her to stop. One of the Oreads she did it to was Christy, who shrieked in despair and anguish.

Melinoe had ghosts coming out of the simplest things. A rock, for instance, apparently could have two to three ghosts inside of it. "My shades will destroy all of you!" she kept threatening. Leo didn't see what a ghost, or a shade as she had called it, could do much damage. It wasn't like they could grab things. Their hands would just pass right through it. But when a flamethrower materialized out of the air, the shade that looked like something you would kill in Call of Duty, picked it up and screamed a battle cry. Before Leo could blink, flames were everywhere, obscuring his vision.

Even though Leo was a fire user, this terrified him. He was sure that if had actually been there, this fire would have burned him. Calypso stared at the fires, crying softly but putting up quite a fight. Pax looked up into the sky and prayed, "Father Jupiter, help us!"

As she said it, clouds rolled in, and rain started to downpour. The rain washed away the dead corpses, and the fire was put out. A triumphant look fell over her face. "We are unbreakable!" she screamed. "We have prepared for this for years!"

And maybe Leo would have seen more, but he too was being washed away in the stream of water. His footing was gone, and he was at the mercy of the water. But there was something different about this. Jupiter wasn't controlling this cloud above him. There was something evil about it. It was Eurymedon.

Leo was swept into the forest, and then he sunk into the ground, trying to reach onto something, anything to help him.

And then he was in Rome. Monsters were everywhere. They were chanting. A voice rose from the pit. "Ignorant demigods," he sneered. "Face the facts. You will never win this war. We have too many resources. Say goodbye to your Camps, Son of Hephaestus."

Leo had about a hundred snide ADHD induced comments that he was ready to spit back at him. But then he woke up.

He had somehow managed to get to his mattress. He was sitting straight up and breathing hard. He looked at the bronze watch Fama had given him. It was three in the morning. But Leo couldn't go back to sleep, not after what he had seen. He got up and walked into their makeshift bathroom. He looked like a pile of crap.

"Eh, no big deal," he said to himself, running a hand through his curly black hair. He put on his tool belt just in case anything happened. He went up onto the deck and laid on his back, staring into the sky.

And that was how Piper found him later that day. When she saw the look on his face, hers darkened.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Leo described the dream as best as he could. The monsters, the fighting, the fire. The fact that he couldn't help anyone. It was almost too much for him.

Piper gulped. "That's NOT good. We have to get to Rome."

Leo nodded in agreement. But Piper seemed to have something else on her mind. She bit her lip and asked, "So, you and Panacea."

It went downhill from there.

The fight went on for about an hour. Curses and names were yelled at from both of them. Leo just wanted people staying out of his personal life. So if she was going to make fun of his and pester him about it, he was going to do the same thing to her.

Note to self: Never joke with Piper about Jason. She DOES NOT appreciate it. Especially when you bring Reyna into it.

The jabs and yelling stopped when Jason came up. His eyes darted between them both. He looked as if he had had a troubled morning too. "What is going on with you two?" he wondered. Leo let out a huff and marched away from everyone, needing to cool off. He went to the cooler, which served as their kitchen. It was a fairly large cooler. He grabbed some Rice Krispie's and one percent milk. Next to the cooler was a small plastic cabinet, something that you would get a Wal-Mart. He grabbed a bowl and fork out of it, because they had no spoons. Then he leaned up against the pole that had the flags and sails on it, the one that started with an 'M' or something.

He watched as Beauty Que-, sorry, Pageant Princess, got some Cocoa Pebbles and sat down against the side of the ship looking at the fluffy white clouds above them. Leo had learned not to trust anything. Those clouds could turn into man eating bunnies at any minute. Leo kept one hand on his breath mints so he could be precautionary.

About a minute later, Frank and Hazel came up, holding hands and making fun of each other in really bad French. Even Piper couldn't understand them. It was actually kind of funny.

After they all had started eating their various cereals, Jason came back up with Annabeth and Percy. They all looked really worried. Leo watched as they tried to make an Iris Message. They were unsuccessful. Leo realized that, judging from the continuous mention of the Camps, Jason probably had the same dream he'd had.

Annabeth soon stomped over to him, and Leo gulped down a load of cereal nervously. She did not look happy.

Once she reached him, she grabbed him by the first and lifted him to his feet. Leo's hands went slack, and cereal spilt all over him. Piper started giggling, but Leo was unable to shoot her a mad look. "Leo, how fast can this ship go?" she demanded.

"Um, I don't know," admitted Leo. Even though he was the Supreme Commander, he never paid attention to things like that. "This is pretty much as fast as it can go." Well, at least he thought.

"Make it go faster!"

"Okay ma'am," he said. He tried to salute, but was not capable. Annabeth then pushed him away. He landed hard on the deck, and she walked away murmuring.

Leo sat up and rubbed his head. He could already tell that there would be a bruise, and it hurt like crap. Piper was laughing her butt of now, but she stopped when she saw the way Jason was looking at her and Leo.

"So, when are you two gonna tell me what you were fighting about?"

Leo and Piper groaned, and Jason suddenly looked very happy.

"We're still fighting," snapped Piper, scooting over to Leo and punching him lightly on the arm. "Isn't that right?"

Leo smiled. "Totally," he agreed playfully, and Piper smiled back at him.

"Well, I'm glad that is settled!" said Jason. "Let's not fight until it is necessary, okay?"

Leo rolled his eyes. He got up and wiped some milk off of him and noticed that he now had a giant wet spot on the front of his pants. He blushed hard, and everyone laughed, except Percy, who looked as worried as his girlfriend and was also pacing.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I may go and change my pants. I think I have one more pair in the storage." While they had finished building the ship, Leo had made sure that they had everything they needed. He had gotten lots of armor and weapons, plus toiletries and a spare change of clothes for all of them.

He quickly climbed down the ladder to get to the storage room. It had everything. From maces to lances, swords to spears, javelins to knives, bows and arrows to guns, it was pretty awesome. Fawkes was down there, sitting on a perch, eating what seemed to be a bagel. In the corner, Leo had labeled two section; Men and Girls. Hazel had told him that that sounded stupid, considering Leo was definitely not a man yet, but he didn't really care. Each side had stacks of clothing. Leo quickly grabbed himself a pair of jeans, made sure the door was shut, and changed.

That's when heard the multiple thumps.

They came from above him. Leo looked, up, expecting to see something falling through the ceiling. Nothing did. Even Fawkes had his head tilted to the side, confused.

Leo went out of the room and looked up again. He could still see sunlight, so Nyx wasn't doing anything. "Guys?" he called. No response. He tried again. Nothing.

That's when he started panicking.

He scrambled to the ladder and hulled himself up. _Oh gods_, he thought. _What happened? What happened?_

Once he reached the deck, he looked around. All of them were still there, but on the ground. Sleeping.

"Yeah, great time to take a nap," Leo said, but then he noticed that they weren't sleeping. Not exactly. Their eyes were shut, but they were twitching and jerking.

"Hey, wa-" Leo's words choked in his mouth. He fell to his knees, clawing at his throat. He couldn't speak, he could breathe. Something was terribly wrong, he should've seen it coming.

As Leo blacked out, he could feel his heart beat slowing down. He was on his back my then, trying to hack and convulsing. He looked up, and he swore that he could see Eurymedon, the ugly beast himself, standing above him, cackling like a mad man. The giant repeated the prophecy as if it were some nursery rhyme. Then Leo saw no more.

But he was alive. He was standing in a black tunnel, and he felt fine.

"Well, if this is death, than it ain't so bad," he said to no one.

Then he saw a bright light, and a mysterious force pushed him toward it. It grew brighter and brighter until there was only him and whiteness.

_I thought death was going to be more than this,_ he sighed inwardly.

But it was not death, because even as he thought that, the light cleared up, replaced by fog, and Leo was in a dream, a vision of sorts. He was watching, but even he was not really there. Leo could see straight through his own flesh.

Just as Leo saw the people he was with, and where they were, Leo somehow knew exactly where he was…

The day Percy was kidnapped by Hera.

* * *

><p><strong>I've wanted to write about this for a long time:) Please let me get to 1000 reviews, it would mean a lot, and i would freak out!<strong>

**People keep saying that i could never be as good as Rick Riordan... People! I KNOW! He is amazing and someone i look up to! I will never be like him, even though i wish. I write my own way...!**

**Oh, and someone kept saying to stop crying about reviews... look, reviews are like money to me. I love them! When you write on Fanfiction, there are three wonderful things that authors, if you're like me, LOVE! 1. Writing; 2. Finishing a book, and having that sense of victory; 3. REVIEWS!**

**So, in other words, REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52

**1,000 reviews... ! Holy crap! Oh my god! When i started this, i never even thought i was going to get to 100! This is amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Quote of the Day: "Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do." -Apple Inc. **

**Book of the Day: Illusions by Richard Bach. It is very, VERY late, and i am too tired to write much. This is a life changing book. It is one of those books that you read, and in the future, you think back about it and how wonderful it was. It is a book to live by. It makes you think, 'What if life were an illusion?' It is an adult book, but still really good... ***** 5 stars. Even though it was boring at times and took me a long time to read, i am glad i did. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

Leo

He was in New York City, New York, inside an apartment complex, and in the hallway was Percy and two people Leo had learned to be Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. Annabeth and Chiron sometimes IMed them during dinner and Camp Half-Blood. It had to be around four or five o'clock, because Paul was a teacher, so if it were an earlier time, he would still be teaching, and the sun was getting low in the sky.

"Now, Percy," Paul was saying, scratching his beard. He was wearing a leather jacket over a blue polo and some dark jeans. "I don't want all of your studies getting away from you."

Percy rolled his eyes. He was wearing a North Face jacket that was halfway zipped over an 'Everyday I'm Shufflin' shirt. He had dark jeans on also and his camp necklace with beads on it. They showed a trident, the golden fleece, a maze, and the Empire State Building with a bunch of names surrounding it. "They were never with me, Paul."

"Still, you have been doing better."

"Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe we are letting you leave so early. Tell Annabeth hello," said Sally. She had a light blue sweater on and her dark hair was in a low ponytail.

Percy smiled at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Okay."

Percy quickly gave his stepfather a hug and his mom a kiss on the cheek. He shouldered his backpack and looked outside the window. The taxi was waiting outside impatiently. He honked the car horn. Percy gave a small wave and ran outside.

Leo was then in the taxi with him. Percy was going through the stuff in his bag. Leo caught glimpses of clothes, just a bunch of jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood shirts. He saw a few drachmas here and there, and some paper.

The traffic of New York City was insane, but not as crazy as it is in the movies. It was quite less than that, actually.

After a bit of driving, they ended up in Long Island, going down the farm road towards the camp. "Sir," said the driver with a thick Brooklyn accent. Percy got a smirk on his face like he had never been called that before. "Are you sure you want to go down this road? There isn't anything-"

"It's okay," Percy interrupted. "I know where we are."

The driver did not reply, just kept driving. Percy leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. "I hope I have enough money to pay," he mumbled to himself.

Once they reached a certain spot on the street, Percy said, "Here will be good."

"There's nothing here," countered the driver.

"Oh, but there is," laughed Percy, and the driver looked at him like he was crazy, but stepped on the brakes anyway. Percy paid him about forty dollars in mortal money and stepped out of the taxi. Leo too tried to get out, but his hands slid right through the handle. Leo found out that he could just slide through the door, which he did, and it was cool!

Percy didn't walk anywhere, just looked at the driver, who stared back in return. Percy motioned with his hands, a little thing like 'You can go now'. The driver looked away and put the car in reverse, then drove away. Percy and Leo did not move until the car was completely out of sight. Then they began to trudge up the hill.

Percy glanced around. The tall trees surrounded them, and then Thalia's tree was right in front of them, and the dragon Peleus, was coiled around it, sleeping silently. He woke up when Percy and Leo passed by.

"Hey there," said Percy in a soothing voice, and Peleus turned around in the opposite direction. Percy shook his head and stepped through the barriers, into Camp Half-Blood.

Once inside, Percy took a deep breath, grinning, and Leo knew why. After had living there for months, Leo had come to think of this place as a home, and the people there is family.

It seemed like a normal day and looked just as it had when Leo, Jason, and Piper had arrived. Kids were spread out around the camp, doing different things. A group of girls and boys, ages ranging from about 12 to 14, were playing volleyball. They looked up when they saw Percy and waved. He waved back and kept walking even though the people were still waving and staring. He was really popular.

Leo quickly followed after Percy. He went into the Big House and Leo stepped through the door.

He was immediately startled by a voice. "Percy!" someone exclaimed. Chiron strode forward, a half horse instead of an old man in a wheelchair. "Why are you here so early?"

"Nice to see you too, Chiron," chuckled Percy, striding up to his teacher and giving him a hug.

"What I meant was: I was expecting you in at least another week. I guess that also explains why Annabeth is here early. She only said hello and would not tell me another word."

"Well," Percy started. "We decided that we were going to cut school and start Winter Break early."

Chiron smiled at his student. "Well, I won't keep you here. Annabeth is around here somewhere, I'm sure you'll find her."

Percy suddenly got a very solemn look on his face. "Mr. D isn't here, is he?"

"I'm afraid that Dionysus is still silent. All of the gods still are. As much as we have tried to contact them, they have not yet replied. We are without them for now." Chiron had a nervous look on his face, as if he expected something bad to happen.

Percy didn't seem to notice it. He nodded and walked outside the Big House, shooting Seymour an uneasy look as he left. Leo followed behind.

They passed by Arts and Crafts, where Conner and Travis, two very untrustworthy sons of Hermes, tagged along behind Percy. "Hey, dude," one of them said, and Leo was unsure which one was which. Percy seemed to be feeling the same way. "Hey…" Percy trailed off, not knowing what to call the one twin.

"Travis."

"Hey, Travis," Percy said. "Conner." He nodded towards him.

"So, what are you doing here so early? Decided to become a year round camper?" asked Conner.

"No, I'm still staying in New York with Mom and Paul," answered Percy.

"A going to school," said Travis with disgust.

"Yeah, there are downsides. But I'm only here because Annabeth and-"

"Oh, so this has to do with Annabeth," they said simultaneously. "Well, don't let us get in your way. Go and find her, you little lovebird. Then walk off in the sunset holding hands with palm trees surrounding you and Cupid shooting little love arrows."

Leo shivered when Conner said Cupid. If only they knew…

Percy snorted. "See you later." Conner and Travis went back to Arts and Crafts, and Percy and Leo went ahead to the Canoe Lake. As they walked, Butch passed by on a tan Pegasus and said hey to him.

Annabeth was not at the lake either, so Percy went towards the cabins, were demigods were milling around, doing different activities. Before he went to the Athena cabin, Percy went to his own, the Poseidon cabin, a place Leo had always wanted to go to but had never been. The sea stone walls were cold when Leo set his hand against it, but everything he touched now was cold. Leo passed through the wall without another hesitation.

The room was really cool, but kind of empty. Leo guessed that he was jut used to having a bunch of cabin mates there. There was a little fountain/pool in the back, and there were two bunk beds in there, along with a futon couch. Next to one of the beds was a wall of pictures. Leo saw a bunch of Percy and Annabeth, sitting together, standing beside each other, on dates, murdering monsters, all of that romantic stuff. Some of the others showed Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, watching the fireworks. There was one of Percy and Rachel at the beach.

Percy opened the door, stepping inside, and then closed it behind him. He closed his eyes and smiled, dropping his bag to the ground. "It's nice to be back," he said quietly. Then, as quickly as he came, he left, and Leo scrambled after him.

Percy crossed over to the other side of the cabins and made his way to the Athena cabin. Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, was standing outside, talking to an Apollo girl. He saw Percy and told him, "She's inside."

Percy said thanks and knocked on the door, then opened it.

Annabeth was inside, reading a book. Leo looked at the title and saw that it was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Ancient Greek Edition. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows were furrowed, like she was at a really good part.

Scrolls lined the walls like always, but Leo was used to seeing them thrown everywhere. The cabin was usually a mess, but it looked fine, as if nothing had happened. Leo remembered that nothing had.

Even though he was a ghost or whatever, Leo could still smell. And he smelled a lot of lemon.

Percy cleared his throat, and Annabeth looked up, surprised. "Hey Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain!" cried Annabeth, shooting to her feet. "You're here!" She ran up to him and gave him a long kiss, rapping her arms around him in a hug.

Time skipped forward, and Leo was at the dining area, the various tables around him. Percy was sitting by himself, eating barbeque and drinking… blue coke? When Leo woke up, he was really going to have to ask Percy about his eating habits.

Time skipped again, and it was nighttime. Leo was sitting next to Percy and Annabeth at the campfire. Annabeth had her head on Percy's shoulder. Leo guessed that since Percy was the only son of Poseidon there, he could sit with whatever cabin he wanted. Right now, everyone was singing some song about how a Nemean Lion was dancing with Lernean Hydra.

Once the song was over, Chiron strode forward. "Heroes!" he called, and everyone got quiet. "We'll be having a game of Capture the Flag tomorrow." Leo groaned. He hated Capture the Flag. He was terrible at it. "This time, the Poseidon cabin will be going against the Athena cabin, with Ares on the Poseidon side. Check the bulletin in the mess hall tomorrow for more team news."

"Oh yeah," said Percy. Annabeth pushed him away. "Oh, it's on," she threatened, indicating her dagger.

"I've been waiting for a rematch," retorted Percy, showing her his pen.

"WHAT?" yelled Clarisse from far away. "I WILL NOT be paired with-"

"Silence!" shouted Chiron, and everyone got quiet. "I would just like to remind everyone to be cautious of the rogue dragon that is roaming the woods. Anything you should add, Nyssa?"

She stood, scratching at her bandana. "Not really Chiron. Everyone knows that this dragon is dangerous. It will kill when given the chance." Leo hated how they were talking about Festus.

"Better you than me," mumbled Drew snidely, and her little cheerleaders giggled. Gods, Leo wanted to punch them, but by the looks of it, Percy was closer to it than he was.

"Well, you're all dismissed. Please get to bed before one of the Harpies decides to eat you, thank you." Chiron stomped his hooves once, and then galloped away.

Percy and Annabeth held hands and walked off, leaving Leo to chase after them. They went up to the Athena cabin, and Percy said, "At least we have two weeks together." Leo felt horrible. Only he knew the real truth.

"And we are going to crush you," Annabeth replied.

"Oh, in your dreams," whispered Percy. "Well, goodnight, Owl Head." Percy placed a sweet, delicate kiss on Annabeth's lips, and both of their eyes closed.

When they broke apart, Annabeth said goodnight back to him and went inside her cabin. Percy went back to his.

Time fast forwarded again, and Leo was watching Percy sleep and snore, which made him feel like a bit of a stalker.

A bright flash of light, made Leo close his eyes, but when he opened them again, Tia Callida, also known as Hera, or Juno, or whatever, was standing there, watching him carefully. She had white robes on that changed colors as she moved. Her hair was done in a tight bun that pulled at her face. Over her shoulders, she had a goatskin cloak, a sign of power and authority.

She went up to him, and placed her hand on his forehead. "I am sorry, my boy," she breathed sadly, but her eyes were cold and unfathomable. "This must be done."

Percy sighed in his sleep deeply, as if he were going into hibernation, and then Leo realized that he was. He was not going to wake up for months. And when he did, he would not remember anything.

"Forget your past Percy. You have a new future ahead of you, and you will remember this all again someday. It is for the better of the world. You will help unite them and help lead the Seven of Prophecy." Hera closed her eyes, like she was trying to reach Percy's deepest thoughts, his deepest secrets. Her hand was still on his forehead.

"But do not forget Annabeth," she said finally, and bitterly. "She will be your connection to your past, to your Greek heritage. Where you are going, Greeks are not welcome. Do not forget your girlfriend, Jackson."

Slowly, Percy began to fade into nothing, leaving the camp. Hera was murmuring in Greek, and Leo understood the words.

"Go to the Wolf House, son of Poseidon, and be ready to take on a new identity as the son of Neptune."

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime I read that final line, i wanna cry:(<strong>

**To vball17girl: Thanks! I would love to talk to you, but you have turned off your PM's, so just turn it on, and I'll PM you...thanks:)**

**To all of you One Direction Mega Fans: You know how Niall loves Nando's? I'M GOING THIS WEEK! YAY! **

**So, review, and tell me what you think!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey! I don't know when I'll update next, 'cause I am going on a trip in a few days... But i will try because i love you all! To all fans of Beautiful Creatures, the movie will be released in February, and they have already released movie clips and pictures on MTV, which is cool!**

**Quote of the Day: "Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." -Bernard M. Baruch**

**Book of the Day: The Alchemyst by Michael Scott (The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel series 1)... Have i already done this? Oh well. A lot of people were telling me that i should read this, but dudes, I read this along time ago. I liked it, but it was kind of slow at parts. It is about these two twins named Josh and Sophie, who are normal, but then they find out that there is an ancient prophey about them. They both have powers, one silver, one gold. One to save the world, and one to destroy it. And is Nicholas Flammel, who died hundreds of years ago, somehow alive? **** Four stars... i wish it had had more action and a little less of the LONG paragraphs... I'm am reading the 5th book, the Warlock, right noe. My favorite is the 4th, the Necromancer. It is a fantasy!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Piper

Piper had a long dream about the night that Percy disappeared, but it was the dream following it that caught her attention. It wasn't even as long as the first one, but still…

She was at Camp Jupiter, and it was nighttime. Jason was standing there, so happy, surrounded by all of his friends, Gwen, Dakota, and Hazel.

Dakota shook his head of black hair and took a swig from his flask, letting Kool-Aid dripped down his chin and onto his arm, staining the red around SPQR. His smile was wicked. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope," said Gwen. "Bobby really did that!" Her dirty blonde hair was braided down one shoulder, brushing against her medals indicating that she was a Centurion.

"I wish he had gotten through with it," laughed Jason, pulling on his purple praetor's cape. His blonde hair was swept back from his forehead, and curled slightly around his ears, longer than when Piper had met him. His blue eyes were alert yet joking. "The look on Octavian's face would have been priceless." **(A/N: Honestly, I forget if Bobby and Octavian were friends or enemies, so let's just make them enemies!)**

"Hey, Jason," started Hazel. Her curly hair was in a ponytail, and she had a Roman helmet on over it. Her purple Camp Jupiter shirt seemed a little too big on her. "I know you're praetor, but if I just wanted to really hurt Octavian, only once-"

"I'll turn a blind eye," promised Jason, patting Hazel's shoulder. "No one hates him more than I do."

"Trust me," Hazel replied darkly. "That can be argued."

"Oh, and to think I thought Hazel was all sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows," Dakota laughed, giving everyone a clear look at his red stained teeth.

Hazel stared at him like he was an idiot. "Dakota, you know I'm a daughter of Pluto. I don't think there is sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows down in the Underworld."

"Unless you are in Elysium," sighed Gwen. "Then it always is."

Hazel looked at the ground, as if she were able to see Elysium through the earth. Then she looked up like it was no big deal, just a wonderful wish.

"Well, you guys can go do what you want," she whispered. "I'll leave you all alone." Without another word, she walked off, staring at anything but her friends.

"Hazel, wait," called Jason, but she only walked away faster. Piper almost went after her, wanting to comfort her, but then she remembered that this was supposed to be the night Jason disappeared, not why Hazel was avoiding her friends, even though Piper knew why.

And, she was practically a ghost. She could pat her shoulder, but Hazel wouldn't feel anything.

Jason rubbed his nose like he was stressed. "There's something wrong with her. She doesn't seem to be right."

"It's probably Octavian, threatening to get her thrown out of camp because she's a child of Pluto." Gwen shook her head in disgust. "I really wish Bobby had done that…"

"Oh, don't we all." Dakota looked at the sky. "It's not too late. You guys want to get some coffee?"

"Sure," Jason agreed, and the three friends walked away. It kind of reminded Piper of her, Leo, and Jason, and how they always stuck together. Piper ran after them, and accidently ran through a kid. The girl might not have felt it, but Piper did, and it weird. It was like someone had chopped her up in a blender then tried to tape her back together.

When they got to the coffee place, the guy at the counter said, "Sorry, kids, we're all out. You can buy a cookie if you want though."He presented a plate of chocolate chip, sugar, and peanut butter cookies.

They looked at him in disbelief. "How can you be out?"

"I don't know. Does one just ask how the grass grows? I think not. Now, do you want a cookie or not?" he demanded impatiently.

Jason was the only one who took one, but when he tried to pay, the man waved him away. "Praetor Jason, you have no need to give me your money. Now, be gone," he ordered. The three left, before Piper even noticed. She turned super fast and got her head stuck in the wall, but thankfully was able to get it out.

When she caught up to them, Dakota was saying, "…is so cool."

"I don't know," stuttered Jason. "Being praetor has its perks, but not all of it is fun. Did you know that I have to do paper work? And I'm fifteen!"

Gwen was almost speechless. "That's stupid," she managed.

"Yeah, especially when you're a son of Jupiter. At least you guys treat me like I'm nothing special."

"Well, you certainly aren't!" Dakota smiled goofily.

"Thanks!" Jason said sarcastically.

"Now, you ungrateful demigod!" thundered Dakota, standing up straighter. "Polish my shoes and carry me to my lounge!"

"And by lounge, you mean the Fifth Cohort?" asked Jason, while Gwendolyn laughed silently.

"Yes, yes, no need for proper names!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'd better be getting back."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your girlfriend to get worried," joked Gwen.

Piper's face got hot. Jason blushed a deep red. "Reyna is not my girlfriend."

Gwen smiled at him as if he were stupid. "Well, see you tomorrow then." Dakota and Gwen waved as they walked away, chucking. Jason, who was still red in the face, walked back to his praetor's house in the Via Principalis. But instead of going into his house, we knocked on the door of Reyna's.

He knocked once, then knocked again in a cute little rhythm. Eventually, the door opened, and Reyna was standing there in jeans and a shirt, her hair messed up as if she had fallen asleep.

"What do you want?" she growled, obviously mad that someone had awoken her. Then she saw that it was Jason. Her expression lightened a bit, but not that much. "Oh, Jason… what do you want?" She stretched and blinked a few times, then pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Do you have anything to eat? I skipped dinner."

"What's that in your hand?" Jason still hadn't touched his cookie.

"Oh, peanut butter cookie," he answered. "I thought we could exchange food?"

She groaned. "Whatever, come on in."

Jason and Piper stepped inside. And Piper was honestly surprised by Reyna's small house. It was only a combined kitchen and living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom, but it was pretty cool. She had a nice sized TV that was on Hephaestus TV. Fama, who they had only seen a few hours before, was giving a news broadcast on how some gods wanted to adopted the euro rather than keep the drachma. According to the bottom of the screen, Olympus's Funniest Home Videos was on next.

The room was cool. It had a pool table against one wall, and an array of weapons on the other that was close to the door. It was painted a light shade of blue. The couch was black and looked velvety. The coffee table had a stack of papers on it. The kitchen was small, just a counter, microwave, and half sized fridge and freezer. A blanket was carelessly lying on the ground next to an arm chair.

Jason was staring at the TV. "I thought the gods had gone silent?"

"Most of them," Reyna answered. "Some of the minor ones still do some things." She looked in the fridge and pulled out something. "Here." She dropped a very nice looking Caesar salad on the coffee table, then stealthily snatched the cookie from Jason, taking a big bite.

"Seriously? Salad?"

"It's nutritious and healthy," Reyna countered. So maybe Reyna and Piper agreed on one thing.

"Yeah, yeah, quite being Jamie Oliver." Jason flopped on the couch. "Throw me a fork."

Reyna did better than that. She threw the fork with deadly accuracy aiming for the wall near Jason. But Jason who wasn't even looking at her, grabbed the fork out of the air, faster than lightning.

"Thank you," he said, wolfing down the salad faster than Piper thought possible.

Time blurred, and skipped forward. Piper found herself standing outside and looking at Jason walking out of Reyna's praetor house. "Goodnight," Jason said politely.

"See you tomorrow," replied Reyna, and then, to her Piper's surprise, and clearly Reyna's, Jason gave her a quick hug. Then he walked over to his house, without looking back. Reyna stood there for a second, still shocked, then smiled to herself and closed the door.

Time blurred again, and Piper was watching Jason sleep, which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She caught a hint of plaid pajama pants and a white shirt, which made her feel better.

Suddenly, something glowed. Piper practically jumped out of her skin. Hera was standing in the room too, but she was Juno. She looked more proper, more in control. Her staff was still glowing with godly power.

Piper ran away from her, even though she knew Juno could not see her. She stood close to Jason, then sat on the bed at his feet. She didn't even make a dent in the bed. Suddenly, she wondered how she was able to sit without falling through the bed, but she pushed the thought from her mind.

Juno whispered, "I'm sorry to do this to you, my champion, but it must be done. If you were awake, you would side with me."

Like Percy, Piper could see that Jason fell into an even deeper sleep. She gripped his hand, feeling her own slide through his, but it gave her reassurance.

"Jason, when you wake up, you will not remember any of this. You will not remember your life. You will not even know your last name, at least, not right away. But all of your memories will come back to you sooner or later."

Juno closed her eyes and took a deep breath, laying her hand on Jason's forehead. At the exact same time, so did Jason. A shiver ran down Piper's back, but stayed still and kept looking at Jason.

"When you wake up, you will know nothing, but your trigger will be the word Grace. When you hear it, everything will make sense. You're their saving Grace, Jason. You always have been." Juno coughed, then looked a little mad. "You may have forgotten this, but you have a sister. You will get to learn more about her…" She trailer off not sure of what else to say. Her staff glowed brighter.

Then Jason began to fade into nothing. Piper could see through him just as she could see through herself.

"Where you are going, the demigods may except you, but will probably be suspicious. Leave this camp, son of Jupiter, and go to the Greeks. Become a son of Zeus, and good luck."

Everything around Piper faded into nothing, and she felt herself falling, deeper and deeper…

Then he eyes snapped open. She was lying on the hard deck, and it was dark now. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Judging from her sore and stiff muscles, probably a while. She would have sat up, but it hurt too much to move.

She closed her eyes again. She wondered why she had had the vision, and if any of her friends had had the vision too.

Then, Piper heard bone chilling scream or surprise and sorrow and disbelief. She immediately sat straight up, looking around, fists ready since she didn't know where her knife was.

Nausea was horrible. Piper felt like she had just taken a bite from a cow's butt. She fell back on her back and placed her hands on her stomach, trying to settle her crappy feelings.

The screaming had stopped, but it was replaced by crying, heart-broken sobs. Piper took a deep breath and got to her feet. Then she saw that everyone else was getting to their feet two, rubbing their heads and yawning. But at the same time, they were all turning their heads this way and that, like Piper, trying to find the source of the voice.

"It's coming from downstairs, lowest floor I think," Jason said shakily. He looked terrible, and Piper knew that all of them had seen the same thing. Frank and Hazel were holding hands, looking extremely freaked out.

They quickly climbed down to the lowest floor, and Leo was the only who threw up.

The source came from the end of the hall. The door was shut, but Piper could still here the crying. It was coming from a girl. Piper pushed open the doorway, and the scene before her made her heart stop.

Annabeth was on her hands and knees, bawling. Tears streamed down her face. Percy was near her, leaning against the wall, frozen with shock, not able to move.

In front of them all were three other demigods. One was a strong African American teenager with calloused hands. The girl there had blue eyes a beautiful brown hair. The oldest guy, the one Annabeth was staring at, had blonde hair and a scar running down his face.

Piper had never met them in person, but she had heard enough about them to know their names, and know that they were supposed to be dead.

Before her stood Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Luke Castellan.

Alive.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! They're alive... whaaaaaaat?<strong>

**Don't worry, all is to be explained in the next chapter!**

**I might be in a movie that is being filmed about 30 minutes away from me! I know someone who knows the Production Manager, so i might get to be an extra! Oh, I hope! Is anyone else having problems with Gmail? I am... my iGoogle homepage for Gmail is acting really weird... It only shows an eighth of the screeen! AHHH!**

**So... would it kill you to review? I think not...Please review! Reviews make me so happy! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay, this will be my last update in a long time...:( I know, i am SO sorry. But i seriously have so much to do that it is not funny. Tomorrow, i leave for soccer camp, which is overnight at a university. I have that until Tuesday. Wednesday is the Fourth of July, which means i will be out all day doing God knows what. On Thursday, i go to Maryland. On Friday, i go to Boston. Then i go back to Maryland the following week, then drive back home. I am sorry, but i will try hard to update, but don't expect me to.**

**If anyone watches Man v. Food, you might have seen the episode where he had to challenge at Chick and Ruths Delly in Annapolis Maryland. I went there i few days ago on a trip to visit family... food was amazing So many famous people had been there! I did not take the challenge. It was to eat a three pund burger and a six pound shake. I could hardly eat my tiny Reuben and shake i shared with my dad. And i did go to Nando's:) Yippee! I got new track shoes and AWESOME soccer neon socks:)**

**Quote of the Day: I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me- Harry Potter**

**Book of the Day: The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan! I loved this book almost as much as i loved PJO! It was really good... i don't feel like typing, cause i really need to go pack, so ***** five stars! Fantasy/Mythology! First book in the Kane Chronicles!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

Piper

It was impossible.

Piper felt her knees go weak, but she stayed upright, grasping the doorway for support. Everyone else had shut up. They were all staring at the people brought back to life.

Piper glanced at Annabeth again since she had gotten super quiet. She wasn't crying anymore, but her face looked really wet, and some of the hair near her face was damp. Now, she was trying to form words. Her mouth was moving, but no sound escaped. She was in too much shock.

Piper turned back around, and locked eyes with Silena Beauregard. The former counselor for the Aphrodite cabin had a smile on her beautiful face and was nodding a bit, like she understood their confusion. She was grasping the hand of Beckendorf, who was staring at Leo. Beckendorf really looked like a son of Hephaestus. He was huge a full of muscle and covered in burn scars.

Luke's eyes were flickering between Percy and Annabeth, as if he were searching for answers.

Finally, Frank was the first one to speak. "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Oh, yeah," Silena said. "You don't know us. But we know you. My name is Silena. And this is Luke and Charlie."

"Only Silena can call me Charlie though… you can call me Beckendorf."

"Why aren't you all dead," sputtered Percy. "I saw each one of you die and-"

"Save your breath, Perce," said Beckendorf. "We'll explain that to you. We're here to help. And judging from the fact that you all were asleep when we found you, it looks like you'll need it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Hazel. She looked frightened and cold, like something terrible was happening. It was as if she knew exactly what was going on, and didn't seem too happy about it.

Luke spoke her thoughts. "You understand, don't you?"

Hazel nodded, her eyes scanning everyone else's, trying to see someone who also understood. Piper even shook her head when Hazel looked at her. She was stumped.

But Annabeth seemed to know something too, but she was too creeped out to say anything. Her face was a mixture of knowing, questions, alarm, and maybe even a hint of disgust.

Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena walked to the doorway, stepping around the demigods, and walked down the hall to the ladder and climbed up. Before they could completely leave, Annabeth had reached out to touch them, see if they really were real. And judging by the fact that her hand did not go through Luke, they were real.

Jason said, "What do you understand, Hazel?"

Hazel opened her mouth to answer, but Annabeth beat her to it. Her voice shook. "I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." **(A/N: Yeah, I took that from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)**

Percy and Piper took the lead as they went after the three people who were supposed to be dead. Piper didn't know that much about them. She knew that Luke had been like a brother to Annabeth and had been one of the reasons Kronos had come back. He had killed himself to save Olympus. But other than that, she knew almost nothing.

Silena had been the counselor before herself. She had been an unwilling spy for the Titan's, but ended up dying to save the god's. Charles had been her boyfriend, the counselor for the Hephaestus cabin. He had died on a quest with Percy when he sacrificed himself to blow up a cruise ship full of monsters.

The three were on the deck when they reached the top. Silena was absently picking at her fingernail, while Beckendorf was standing next to her, staring intently at them. Luke was sitting down, his back against the edge of the ship, his head resting in one of his hands.

"So…" Jason started. "Why are you alive?"

They approached them slowly, taking in the sight of them all. Beckendorf spoke up first. "Right. We all died last year at around the same time-"

"It's the Doors of Death, isn't it?" blurted Annabeth.

"Yeah…" trailed Hazel. "That's what I was thinking."

"Well, you were thinking right. The Doors of Death play a major role in why we are here today and not in the Underworld. Actually, us three were in Elysium together."

"That's right," Silena piped. "Charlie was first, then me, and finally Luke." Luke grunted in agreement.

"What about the Doors of Death?" she wondered aloud. Then she looked around, realizing what she had said.

"You see, the Doors are still opened," Luke said. "Even though Death has been released, he is still trying to gather up all of the escaped spirits."

"But, I thought they were closed," Annabeth stuttered. "When I almost died, I saw the Doors, and they were sealed tight!"

"You're right and wrong," Charles told her. "They are closed in the Underworld, so no more spirits can escape. But the original ones in Rome are still opened. They too need to be closed for all of the spirits to go back to the Underworld. But the escapees can still be killed and not reformed. "

"That's confusing," said Leo.

"Life's confusing, but you still got to deal with it."

"That sounds like one of those Confucius sayings," mumbled Frank.

"We all escaped once the Doors had been opened. We are not here to fight or anything, just to give some helpful advice and whatnot. We have some very important stuff that you all need to know before you reach Rome."

"In Rome," Silena continued. "You will need to close the Doors of Death so that the monsters and escaped spirits can return to the Underworld or Tartarus. Many of them are part of the Giant army, and Death can't find them all. I mean, he still hasn't even found us yet. And we've been out of the Underworld for about five months now."

"Five months?" demanded Jason in disbelief. "Why haven't you guys tried to contact us sooner?"

"The time wasn't right," Luke said. "Timing is always key."

"And most likely, not all of the monsters will disappear, but maybe a good chunk of them would be nice. Remember, 'Foes Bear Arms to the Doors of Death'." This will not be the last time you will see the Doors, but you seriously need to prolong the…" Charlie trailed off, chewing on his lower lip. "I can't tell you guys everything, but if you can close them for a short period of time, you should be fine, I think. One person cannot fight for two weeks straight. It'd be suicide."

"Yeah," Silena agreed. "Now, when you reach Rome, which is extremely close right now, maybe thirty minutes away, you will want to leave the ship by the ocean. The Basilica Nova is in the heart of Rome. It would not be very stealth like nor wise to fly into the heart of the city and let all of the monsters get a clear view of you."

"The Doors of Death are in the Temple of Saturn," Charlie said.

"You're kidding me?" Hazel said. "The Temple of Saturn? Didn't he just try to kill us all last year?"

"Oh yeah," said Leo. "Saturn is the same person as Kronos. Gods, Greek and Roman confuse me."

"Seems like a fitting place," grumbled Percy.

"Yeah," sighed Silena. "And once you all split up-"

"Split up?" Annabeth practically screamed. "What do you mean split up?"

"Things are really bad in other places too, you know. Even though Rome may currently be the worst, there are still the Camps that are in trouble. Didn't you guys have some dreams about them?"

Some of them nodded, others just looked understanding. "Eurymedon is launching attacks on both of the Camps," Luke said darkly.

"If it were me, I'd send two of you to Camp Half-Blood, and two to Camp Jupiter. The other three should stay here and fight. Two against the Doors of Death, and one must face Eurymedon alone." The three of them all turned to Annabeth.

"Me?" Annabeth gulped. "But I thought you could only kill Giants with the help of a god."

"True, but don't you already have the help?"

Something snapped inside of Annabeth, and she whipped out the arrow Cupid had given her. It seemed like it had happened so long ago. "I do," she said numbly.

"Good. Now, I think you guys should prepare to land. Percy, you do your Poseidon thing," ordered Silena. "Luke, Frank, Jason, help him with whatever. Annabeth and Hazel, collect the weapons and supplies, make sure that the cannons are loaded."

They all scurried off as they were told, and then only Silena, Beckendorf, Piper, and Leo were left.

"Leo, can I have a word?" asked Beckendorf. Leo looked kind of scared, but nodded and followed him.

Now all that was left was the two daughters of Aphrodite.

Silena's face was lit up by a smile. "You are so wonderful, little sis."

This small outburst shocked Piper. "Uh, thanks. You're pretty amazing too."

She shrugged. "Amazing people know how to survive, and look at me now. I'm supposed to be dead."

"But you saved everyone!" Piper cried. "It's because of you that the Titans are gone."

"I suppose I am one of the reasons. But you are so much more important than I was ever destined to be. You have a huge destiny, a huge part to play in this war. You and Leo both."

"Why is your boyfriend talking to Leo?"

"Leo's destiny comes a short bit before your own. Beckendorf just wants to give him a few bits of advice." Silena looked around, making sure that they weren't to be overheard. "Just between you and me, your boyfriend, that Jason kid, is perfect for you."

Piper blushed. "We aren't dating."

Silena gasped. "You're kidding me. You two were made for each other."

Piper didn't know what to say. She just shrugged. "That's what everyone keeps saying."

"Because it is true. Love is so strong, Piper. There have been so many wars about love and loss. But, I sound like I'm from some sappy poetry book. I would just like to say good luck."

To her surprise, Silena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Piper, giving her a hug. It was so sister like that Piper really wished she was still alive.

Silena pulled back. "I am so glad you're the head counselor and not Drew. I really hated her. You know, you should start wearing some make up. Shy Honey is a perfect tone…" Silena stopped when she saw the look Piper was giving her. "Okay then, never mind. Good luck." Silena turned to walk away, but Piper had one more question of her own.

This question had actually been on her mind ever since Jason had died on their quest. "Does, does it hurt? Dying?"

Silena smiled sadly. "Quicker than falling asleep." **(A/N: Yes, I know. I am just full of Harry Potter quotes today :). That one was from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.)**

Beckendorf and Leo joined them. Leo looked startled, unable to form words, but Beckendorf had an easy going expression. He grasped Silena's hand, and then called, "Luke!"

Luke walked up to them, and the seven demigods of prophecy huddled around them. Luke gave Annabeth a small hug and then shook Percy's hand. The three waved at them. "Maybe next time." Luke looked around. "Good luck with the war you guys."

They turned around, looking out over the edge to the ship. "See you all in another time," they said simultaneously. Then they sprinted before anyone could say another word.

They jumped over the side of the ship. The seven of them gasped and ran over to the side.

No one heard any cries or screams in the cool nighttime air. The stars shone bright above them like mini little suns. When Piper looked down, she was afraid she would see blood stains and dead bodies.

Yet nothing was there. There were no traces of what had just happened. To think, they could have stayed up here and lived, maybe for years. But they had known it was not their time to be up there with the living.

_Quicker than falling asleep._

Maybe she had been right.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... this story will be ending soon... kind of... maybe.<strong>

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews:) I am starting a new story... it is a supernatural romance!**

**So, this time, as you review, i would love it if you also clicked the box that says, Author Alert, so that you can check oout my new stories that i have coming for the PJO series! REVIEW AND ALERT ME AS AUTHOR!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey! I'm back, but not for long... i'll be posting today, but then not again until next week:( But, if i can write another chapie by the time i leave for Boston, i will have someone update for me! I PROMISE I'LL TRY!**

**Soccer camp was sooo... hot. We had record heat here! One of the days it was 102 degrees... UGH! And our dorms looked like prisons...:(**

**Quote of the Day: "Love is evil, spell it backwards, I'll show ya!" -Eminem, Space Bound**

**Book of the Day: Between the Lines by Jodi Picoult and Samantha van Leer. I really liked this book, and i really wish that i was the main character. Delilah is addicted to reading fairy tales, even though she is fifteen. When she gets this one book, she falls in love with the main character, Oliver, a handsome prince on a quest to save the girl Seraphima from a dragon named Pyro. But then Oliver actually starts talking to her. He is alive in the book. When the book is closed, he lives his own life, not loving Seraphima at all. The truth is that he has been in love with Delilah ever since she started reading the book. And he wants to get out. ***** 5 stars, fantasy/romance!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

Frank

Frank was speechless.

They had just met the three demigods that had returned from the dead, and they just went ahead and killed themselves! Seriously?

He really could not believe his own eyes as he had watched Silena, Luke, and Beckendorf jump over the side of the ship, down into the sea below. When he ran over to look down, he just saw the sea, a shade of deep blue in the night, churning restlessly.

No bodies, no blood. It was as if it had never even happened.

But then something did happen. The sea started to get higher, the waves getting bigger. The wind started to pick up, making Frank's short hair yank against his head. The sail above them blew sharply forward, and the ship lurched and went even faster than before.

Frank had to grab onto the side of the ship so he would not fly backwards. He heard Hazel let out a small yelp, and he yanked his head in the direction of the noise.

Hazel was holding onto the ship by her finger tips. She barely weighed anything, so her feet were practically out from underneath her, and her skin was tight against her face.

"Grab on!" yelled Frank, gripping the edge harder with one hand and then letting his other hand reach out to her. She grabbed his hand quickly, and he pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on like her life depended on it. Maybe it did, he was not sure.

"What the heck is going on?" he yelled to no one in particular.

"I don't know!" someone yelled back at him, Jason perhaps. "But I can't do anything to stop it!"

"Neither can I!" another screamed, and Frank assumed that it was Percy.

"This is insane," murmured Hazel so only Frank could hear her. Frank nodded slightly in agreement, but as he did so, it made his head feel like it was getting ready to be blown off of his head.

He managed to turn and bend his head to once again look over the ship. And he gulped hard.

"Uh, you guys!" Frank stammered loudly. "You aren't going to like this that much!"

They were riding on an enormous tidal wave!

The ship was very high in the air, but the white tips of the wave had managed to touch the bottom and bring it forward. The sea breeze was more of a sea tornado, because behind them, Frank could see a huge waterspout connecting with the sea and making its way up to the clouds. Those clouds had not been there even five minutes ago.

"Percy, this seems like your department!" Annabeth shouted.

"There's nothing I can do!" he shrieked "I'm trying so hard I think I might get sick!"

"Please don't!" responded Piper, sounding a little queasy herself.

Something screeched above them, and Frank looked up. Of course, in horrible times like this, the universe just had to become worse. **(A/N: After watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, episode 'The Awakening', I was inspired to talk about the Universe. Thank you Sokka.)**

A flock (what are they supposed to be called? A gaggle, group, whatever) of very feathery gryphon's were swooping and circling them.

"Shoo!" screamed Leo idiotically. "Leave us alone."

"Yeah, like that is going to help," muttered Frank. He turned to look at Hazel, who was still holding onto him. "Hazel, do you think you can hold onto the side tight enough?"

She shrugged with difficulty. "I can try. Why do you ask?"

"Hold on now!"

She did so without question. Frank regretfully let go of the side of the ship and felt himself fly backwards in the air.

"NO!" he heard his friends scream all around him, but he paid no mind as he went over the side of the ship.

_Come on_, he thought to himself_. I got to get this right._

He felt as if he were falling in slow motion with his back to the water, his face towards the sky and clouds and stars. The gryphons were still flying around his friends at the ship.

Frank turned over so that he was facing the water and he willed himself to change into something big, something that could fight yet fly.

And then he was a gryphon too.

He didn't remember much about the transformation, because it had happened so fast. Definitely faster than the first time he had tried to change not so long ago.

His body was that of a lion, strong and muscular and pretty big. But his talons were outstretched and sharp, that of an eagle. The same with his head, and his wings were out beside him, just touching the rushing water and creating small streaks behind him.

The feathers itched like crazy! He didn't get how birds did it. If he had been a bird for the rest of his life, he would have ended up plucking them all out.

Frank shot up in the air, back up at the boat. The waterspout had gotten quite closer to the boat. As the wind and waves carried them forward with blinding speed, the tornado was sucking it back.

The gryphons had started to attack. They were swooping and biting at his friends. Only Jason could fight because he could fly too. He had his sword out and was manipulating the wind a little bit to blow the gryphons away.

It did not work that well. There were six of them as far as Frank could tell. They all had ugly brown feathers and huge beaks. Frank hoped that Jason would be able to tell that it was him by the fact that he was the only one with the black feathers.

Frank flew in, flapping his great wings at the enemy. Jason cocked his head to one side and steadied his gladius at him. "Frank is that you?"

Frank squawked and moved his big head up and down. "I'll take that as a yes," said Jason, and he leaped back into battle, his sword jabbing and cutting everywhere.

Frank did so also. He nipped and bit at the others, keeping them away from his friends, who were still hanging on for dear life.

A voice sounded in Frank's head. _Die demigod_.

His head snapped to look at the closest gryphon. He was staring daggers at Frank. He lunged forward and attempted to tackle Frank, but he flew to the side as fast as he could, and the gryphon ran into one of his friends.

_Hey, watch it_, he screamed.

_No, you watch it._

After that, they got into a very heated argument. Frank flew in place for a second, enjoying the fight, but then he realized that he was procrastinating at the wrong time. He jumped at them both, talons out and slicing.

He raked them across the wing of one, and the face of the other. Black blood dripped out of the wounds, and they snarled at him, biting at his shoulder blade and tearing the tough skin there.

It exploded in pain, but Frank ignored it, thankful for his adrenaline rush. He came back at them with such force that it knocked them back really far and into the tornado. After that they disappeared, spinning round and round.

Jason apparently had been watching. "Good idea Frank!"

Lightning snapped down from the clouds and hit Jason's sword, then blew from the tip. It exploded into three very unlucky gryphon's who had been getting ready to attack Frank from behind.

They too were thrown back into the tornado.

Now there was only one gryphon left.

The gryphon swallowed hard and looked back and forth between Frank and Jason, as if contemplating which one he should attack first.

Apparently he chickened out, because he turned around and flew straight into the waterspout.

Well, that was easy.

And at the exact same time, a voice rained down on them from the sky. "So you choose to come into my own territory, eh? So be it. You have no idea what you're in for." Eurymedon just knew how to ruin the moment.

Once the giant was gone, the clouds rolled away and the wave sunk back down into the water. The waterspout vanished, and the sky was clear again.

Jason lowered himself back down onto the ship and Frank landed. The others had fallen on the deck, flat on their backs, looking very haggard. **(A/N: Every time I hear that word, I think about Hagrid.)**

Frank changed back into his human form, but as he did so, a few feathers remained latched to his skin. He pulled them out, wincing in pain. The wound on his shoulder was now just a small cut and didn't hurt anymore.

He looked out and his heart nearly stopped inside his chest. Out before them laid a wonderful ancient and beautiful city, a once vast empire, and a place currently full of evil.

Welcome to Rome.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter very very quick, so i hope it was okay. I mean seriously, instead of going to see fireworks or anything, i let my mom yell at me as i typed this chapter for you. It was the only day i had a break, and i spent it packing and on you guys.<strong>

**Okay, first: You haters seriously need to take a chill pill. I got so many haters. They were all like 'You suck at writing, horrible story, blah blah blah'... The funny thing is that you say i suck at writing when you can't even write the sentence with correct grammer... haha, so back off.**

**To vball17girl: I cannot send you an email. To turn on your PM's, just go to your settings on your profile in the account section (should pop up once you go), scroll to the bottom, and click turn on PM's...:)**

**And yes, i love pie:)**

**So now, reviewing is even easier... all you have to do is type a FREAKING WORD in the box below... it is THAT simple! So, i think all of you readers should be able to type SOMETHING! SOOO, REVIEW!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I'm back! Yay! Ugh, that vacation was soooo long! I'm glad to be back and updating finally! To Maximum Ride fans: James Patterson released the first 16 chapters of Nevermore! Yippee! I went to an Orioles Baseball Game, and they won! Yay! I got on the giant screen, which made me happy! Holy crap, I'm reading the Infernal Devices, and that fight about ducks was HILARIOUS!**

**Disclaimer: This chapter may be OOC. I tried my best to get the characters right, but please, no flames! Because I am not Rick Riordan!**

**Quote of the Day: "Bloodthirsty little beasts. Never trust a duck." -William Herondale, the Infernal Devices**

**Book of the Day: Perfect by Ellen Hopkins. This book was written in verse, which makes in unique! It was told from four different points of view. These kids are asking themselves, What is perfect? They keep trying to change themselves. One girl goes anorexic. One guys does steroids. All because they think they aren't perfect. ***** 5 stars! It was wonderful! I feel so bad for Cara though:( It is a poetry/realistic. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

Frank

The ship had come to a stop and then descended into a small harbor, not nearly big enough for the war ship. Frank shuddered as he heard some mini yachts get crushed beneath the ship.

In the extremely early morning, no one was even out yet. Lucky them, they were all still asleep and dreaming, not knowing that a war was getting ready to erupt in their homeland.

Frank paced restlessly as everyone else got ready for the fight. There was currently no sign of any mythical creatures, an evil pit, crazy giants, or insane earth goddesses anywhere, which Frank took as a good omen. Not that anything good ever lasted that long for them.

Frank already had his bow and a quiver of arrows strung across his back. It was the only bow that they had left, since most of theirs and fallen into the sea, or snapped, or had been eaten by crazy monsters. He had a back up dagger hooked onto his belt. He was shaking with anticipation, as if he had suddenly been given a good dose of ADHD.

Annabeth had her small golden arrow in her belt, and she looked like she was gonna puke. Her face was green and she was sweating buckets. She twirled her knife absently.

Percy was sitting on the ground and the bow of the ship, staring around at everyone else. Riptide was lying next to him, gleaming. His black hair was blowing around in the slight breeze.

Piper and Jason were next to each other, sitting back to back and not talking. Piper had Katoptris in her hand, and Jason had his gladius in his lap. He noticed Jason slipping a little vial into his pocket.

Hazel went and joined Frank. She had been talking quietly to Leo. Leo had been rolling flames across his hand, probably not even knowing that he had done so. Hazel had her Calvary sword with her and her helmet on. Leo had his tool belt strapped on and was throwing and catching a hammer.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Frank. "Let's go and kick some butt!"

"Right now?" demanded Leo. "Are we ready?"

"Of course we are." Frank was trying to be as optimistic as he could. "And we only have a few hours until the world ends, so let's hurry!"

"Um…" Annabeth looked scared, but she stood up bravely. "I agree. We have to act now. They don't stand a chance. I'm sure of it." They were dangerous words for her to say, especially with the mark.

So everyone else groaned and stood up too. They walked over to the edge of the ship and threw down a ladder. They climbed to the marina, Frank first.

Annabeth was the last one to get down. The water churned around them and small waves broke against the dock. Frank could just make out the small leftovers of the million dollar yachts. They walked over to the edge of the long pier and touched onto the concrete and grass ground.

Right when Annabeth's feet hit the ground, she began to glow.

Not like soft, ghost like glow. Huge rays of red and gold burned off of her and licked at the sky and surroundings. Frank jumped back and fell on a clump of weeds and rocks. He saw Hazel clutch something, and he guessed that it was his lifeline. Everyone else had run in a different direction. Percy had jumped into the water, and Jason had jumped into the sky. The only one who hadn't moved was Leo. He just stood there with a look of amazement in his eyes.

"Annabeth, since when are you a fire user?" he asked.

"I'm not!" she snarled, staring at herself and waving her arms. The rays bounced around her body. "I don't know what is going on! This is NOT right!"

"'_The Mark of Athena Burns through Rome'_," quoted Piper. "I guess this is what the prophecy meant by 'burn'."

"And '_Flames will Spread Because of Her Pride'_," reasoned Hazel, fear deep in her eyes. And when Frank turned around, he saw why she was afraid.

The fire that had erupted from her had caught on the dry, brittle grass, and had begun to spread across the marina, catching and lighting on the simplest things. There was one car in the parking lot, and very old truck full of leaves in the back and fishing poles sticking out of the windows.

Of course, the gas cap was off, leaving the tank completely opened.

Here's a small bit of math: Gas+ Fire= Not Good for Demigods.

The car exploded, and Frank was pretty sure that his eyebrows got burned off. Luckily, Percy had created a huge wave, that had fallen over them at the exact time of the explosion, as if he had known what was going to happen. Frank grabbed Hazel hand and they tumbled over rocks and fell into the harbor. The other splashes informed him that the rest had also jumped in.

He kept his eyes closed and held onto Hazel. And then a thought crossed his mind.

_Shouldn't I have needed air by now?_

He opened his eyes, and he was inside a bubble. He was floating inside a freaking bubble. It was definitely a WTF moment.

Then he saw Percy laughing at his expression. Of course, Percy could do things like this. But then Percy's expression got frightened. Annabeth and Leo were not inside the bubble.

Percy broke the bubble, and the five of them swam to the surface. The plume of fire had dispersed, but a raging wildfire had sprung. It was traveling at an extremely slow pace, like an old person hobbling along an old road.

But the flames were definitely spreading.

Leo was obviously unharmed. He just looked astonished. Annabeth was unharmed too. The glow around her must have been some type of protective shield. It had died down, and was now just like a second layer of skin. It made her shine a bit and glow a small, light shade of pink.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," said Leo.

"It's not a dream," replied Piper. "It's a nightmare."

"Is it really hot, or is it just me?" Annabeth was touching her skin.

"It's just you."

"I look like I have a really bad sunburn. And I feel like it too."

Frank looked around, feeling sweat drip down his back. It was as if the sun had decided to come down to Earth and make their lives miserably hot. The fire was as tall as a building. There was no wind, thank the gods. The fire, however, was now at least the length of a football field.

A siren erupted from somewhere, its alarm sounding throughout the noiseless city. The fire department was on its way.

Great. Now the mortals would be up and involved.

But not only did he hear the fire truck sirens, but also the sirens of the police. They were coming to investigate how the fire had started. And right now, there were seven demigods at the crime scene.

"Scram!" he cried. They all bolt away from the ship. He prayed that the Mist would disguise the warship again.

They ran until they were out of breath. Somehow, they had managed to make it to a small park. It was beautiful, like the secluded area where the goddesses lived. There were few trees, just a big clump in one area. The moon shone down and casted shadows everywhere. There was a small lake, more like a pond, in one area, with a little bridge going over it. Beautiful Bermuda grass was everywhere (Ugh, Bermuda.) and it was cut perfectly, not a blade out of place. A nice long sidewalk was spread around the park, with a few benches here and there.

Frank looked around again. In the distance, he could see that the fire had barely left the marina yet, so it really was slow. He sighed a breath of relief.

Just then, a voice made him literally spring out of his skin.

"BROTHERS!"

It was the Cyclops.

They whirled around, just to see Tyson standing there in a flannel XXXXXXXL shirt and long baggy jeans. "What-" Frank didn't have time to ask a question, because in the next minute, he had a face full of flannel. He heard a grunt beside him, which meant that Percy too was trapped.

"I missed you!" he cried, tears shinning in his one big round eye. "So did doggy!"

Behind Tyson was the hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. The giant black mastiff was wagging her tail and yelping while springing forward, trying to lick her master.

They managed to pull away, and Percy petted his dog on the head. "Hey, girl, I missed you." Percy looked up at his younger brother. "How did you guys get here?"

"Trees!" answered Tyson proudly. "The creepy black trees!"

"What does he mean?"asked Leo.

"They shadow traveled here," explained Hazel. "Children of Pluto can do it too."

"And yet you don't tell me," mumbled Frank.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jason.

"Camp Jupiter needs help!" declared the Cyclops. "Bad things are going to happen!"

"Yeah, we realized," said Percy. "But we can't just leave…" As he was saying it, Piper pointed up at the sky. "Hey look!"

A smile spread across Percy's face. "Blackjack."

Up in the sky, two Pegasus were gliding down to meet them, one of them as black as night.

When they landed, they galloped up to meet them. They whinnied happily, and Percy was nodding, understanding what they were saying while the rest of them were left there to guess.

"I missed you, dude!" he said, stroking Blackjack's main. The other grunted."I missed you too, Porkpie. And don't call me boss!"

"Blackjack?" asked Frank, confused.

Percy smiled. "This is my Pegasus and his friend, Porkpie."

"Nice names."

Percy nodded, but then the joy leaked out of his face. "Camp Half-Blood is under attack too. Just happened recently. They need help."

"Eurymedon is trying to separate us all," grumbled Annabeth. "He wants to attack us when we are at our weakest. That little-"

"Okay, no swearing."Jason looked clammy. "What do we do? We are supposed to attack the army together. We can't just abandon each other."

"We can't abandon our family either," said Annabeth. "It has to be this way."

"Yes!" exclaimed Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary barked loudly. "And Reyna said to bring Hazel and Frank."

Blackjack snorted, and Percy's face got really white. "Blackjack said the Chiron told him to ask for Leo and I to come and fight."

"But that only leaves Jason, Annabeth, and I to take down Eurymedon and attempt to close the Doors of Death," Piper said and swallowed sharply. "This is suicide."

"There is no way I am leaving you!" Percy said protectively, grabbing Annabeth's hand. "We fight the best when we are together. I don't want anything to happen to you."

A small tear traced the outline of Annabeth's face. "It's not like I'd rather fight with anyone but you, Seaweed Brain, but it is supposed to be like this."

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "I'm staying with you!"

"You're meant to go help Camp," she answered, then quoted the prophecy. "_'He Must Let Go and Accept Her Face, Or the Entire World Shall be at Stake."_

"But-"

"It's your fatal flaw!" she cried. "You would destroy the world to protect a friend or someone you love. Percy, please, go save your family. They need you and they love you!"

"I love you!"

"And I love you too. But it's supposed to be like this. Rachel prophesied it."

Percy took a deep breath, then stepped forward and kissed Annabeth quickly. "Go kick some monster butt for me, Wise Girl."

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Good luck, Kelp Head. We won't be apart for that long." But everyone was thinking the exact same thing. The last line of the prophecy.

_The Giant's Return Will Cause One to Die._

_Who will it be_? wondered Frank.

All around, people started saying their goodbyes and farewells. Leo, Piper, and Jason were having a group hug. Tyson had gone up to Annabeth and embraced her. Percy walked over to Frank and Hazel.

"I think I might start crying," laughed Percy.

"Ah," whined Hazel, then hugged him tightly. "Good luck, Percy, you'll be fine!"

Frank put his arms around them both. They were one big family that could never be separated, no matter what. And then, the others joined them in one big, bone crushing hug. They were bonded through this quest. Greeks and Romans, who would've guessed?

They pulled apart, and Tyson, Frank, and Hazel climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary, who was able to hold their weight without any trouble.

"Goodbye everyone," screamed Leo, who was on the back of Porkpie. "Eurymedon, you better fear us demigods! This war is only just getting started!"

Tyson, who was in the front, knelt down a bit and whispered into the hellhound's ear, "Go to Camp Jupiter."

And then, in a blur of black, existence faded into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that depressed me to write that. I feel so bad for them!:(<strong>

**I need results for this ASAP! I am writing a new story that is a Supernatural Romance, and i want you guys to choose the title. You can vote here, in a review, or vote on my profile. This poll will only be up for one week!**

**Your choices: 'Poltergeist' or 'Dead Reckoning'. So far, it is tied, one for each. It was originally called Poltergeist, which means Noisy Spirit. PLEASE VOTE! Remember to add me to author alert so that you'll know when i post the story!**

**Well, over 100 reviews since the last time i updated! You all are bloody amazing! Free Riptides for everyone! Yay! **

**Please continue with the reviews. If i get a whole lot, I'll update either on Wednesday or Thursday!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey! What's up? So, right now, the majority says Dead Reckoning, but you still have a few days to vote, so feel free!**

**Quote of the day: Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, it turned into a butterfly- Proverb**

**Book of the Day: Hmm, Clockwork Angel it is! By Cassandra Clare. They are making a manga out of this, so yippee! It is a prequel to the Mortal Instruments. It takes place in the past, in London, where Tessa Gray gets kidnapped by the Dark Sisters, two creepy ladies who are part of the Pandemonium Club. Not only that, but they keep torturing Tessa, yelling at her to 'Change'. Like she knows what that means. The Shadowhunters are aive in Victorian England... and so are the downworlder... ***** five stars, historical/fantasy/romance. I liked the Mortal Insturments better!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

Annabeth

Watching Percy leave was hard, but not as hard as when he had left the first time, so many months ago. At least this time, she had been able to say goodbye.

Even though she hadn't said anything, Annabeth was pretty sure that she would be the one to die.

It only made sense. The entire prophecy was about her, and about how she would set Rome on fire (already done) and how Percy would have to let go of her (possibly forever), and how she would walk alone through the city (probably soon).

So as she watched the Pegasus's pour on speed, zipping through the air, and Mrs. O'Leary disappear into the shadows, Annabeth felt a strong sense of dread. This was it, the big finale. Either she stopped Eurymedon and closed the Doors, or the world stopped and the Apocalypse started.

No pressure or anything.

At least she had two really good fighters with her. Jason and Piper could be the last persons Annabeth ever saw. They were standing next to her, Jason staring at the sky, Piper looking at the trees, both of them lost in thought of what might happen, and of all the sacrifices they were making.

It was Piper who spoke up. Her voice was shaky. "We might as well get going. Rome is a huge city, and the Basilica Nova is probably farther away than we think."

"And," Annabeth said. "We aren't even in Rome yet. We're in Fiumicino, which borders Rome on the west. This fire is destroying more than just Rome; thousands of people are going to be devastated, just because I had to have the Mark of Athena."

Annabeth whipped her phone out of her pocket and went to Google Maps. "We're about 19 miles away from Vatican City, Rome, which is 33 minutes," Annabeth informed them. Piper and Jason got a hopeful look on their faces, but all of their faces dropped when Annabeth finished, "by car.

"Wonderful," sighed Jason, putting his face in his hands. "So even if we ran the entire way, it would take a couple of hours!"

Piper snapped her finger and pointed. "Maybe we can take a car." She was pointed at a highway, off in the distance. People were up and evacuating, so there were a few cars on the road.

"Annabeth, you do have a license, right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but not for Italy!"

"Too bad!" She looked back at the highway. "We're are getting one of those cars and getting so Rome."

And so they ran over to the highway and held out their hands like hitchhikers. When that didn't work, they took turns sprinting across the highway, narrowly missing getting hit by cars. But it got their attention.

Mostly, people just honked at them, trying to make them go away. They stood there and ran for a good twenty minutes, waving their hands and whistling, trying to get people's attention.

"This is impossible," said Jason. "We might as well start walking now." He scratched his head

"Nothing is impossible," Piper promised, though she dropped her hand, looking a bit doubtful.

"Except for this," countered Jason grumpily. "No one is going to stop evacuation for a couple of teenagers."

But just as he said it, a man in an extremely expensive Fiat pulled over. Annabeth had been the only one still waving, and she flashed a smile at her two friends. They quickly ran to the side of the car

"I stand corrected," mumbled Jason. "Maybe some people do pick up crazy demigods."

But this man didn't seem too friendly to Annabeth. Actually, he was screaming at them in Italian and giving them a death glare that would scare the Minotaur.

"Excuse me," Annabeth tried, but the man did not care. He had dark hair and was wearing an expensive suit.

"Scendere, dei marmocchi stradina!" the man yelled, and then flipped them off.

"Well, fine then," spat Annabeth, even though she had no idea what he had just said. "Either of you speak Italian?"

They both shook their heads, but Piper tepped forward. "Sir, may we please use your car? This is a life or death situation for us!"

"Spiacenti, non inglese," he said slowly. "Si prega di lasciare in pace!"

"WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOU!" growled Annabeth. "We don't have time for this!"

"Please sir," Piper said sweetly. "We really need it. We'll be right back with it. You can trust us."

"Now there's a lie," whispered Jason under his breath, then laughed at himself.

The man considered this. "Ma-"

"Please?" Piper poured her charmspeaking ability into her question.

Finally, the man got a big smile on his face and nodded. He unlocked the car door and stepped out, dropping the keys into Piper's palm. Then he went to the grass and sat down obediently, staring at them expectantly.

"You scare me sometimes with your crazy Aphrodite abilities," Jason said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. There wasn't time for this. She snatched the keys from Piper and climbed into the car.

It was really nice and a bright shade of red. It was also a convertible, but the hood was up. Annabeth wished that she had a car this one, instead of borrowing Paul's or her father's when she saw him. The only problem was that it was two seats.

"Well, Piper, it looks like you'll be sitting on top of Jason for the ride."

Piper shot Jason a look of triumph while his face flushed. "Why can't I sit on her?"

"Because a real gentlemen doesn't do that," said Piper. "And you'd probably crush me."

"Okay, first of all, I don't weight that much." Jason looked at Piper and realized that she was glowering at him.

"You two need to quit flirting and get in the car," Annabeth told them. The both blushed fiercely. Annabeth felt like a mother embarrassing her two kids, but they seriously had no time for this at all.

So Jason got in and Piper sat on top of him. He grunted, and she elbowed him sharply. "I do not weigh that much!"

"WHO FREAKING CARES ABOUT THEIR WEIGHT?" demanded Annabeth furiously. "WE COULD ALL BE KILLED WITHIN A MATTER OF MINUTES, AND I DON'T THINK THEY HAVE WEIGHT LOSS PROGRAMS IN THE UNDERWORLD!"

They both blinked, startled by her outburst. She had had enough of their blabbing. Without waiting for Piper to shut the door or for either of them to buckle up, she shoved the key into the ignition, turned it and floored it. The wheels made one of those squealy sounds, and they were thrown backwards as they lurched forward and drove down the rode at nearly 100 miles per hours.** (A/N: I don't know if Fiats have ignitions or just those little buttons you press, but oh well:)**

"Holy gods, girl!" screeched Piper as she drove her nails into Jason's arms. "Would it kill you to slow down?"

"It very well may."

"Piper. That. Hurts."

"Oh, sorry." Piper released her death grip on Jason. Out of the corner of Annabeth's eye, she could see the skin slowly returning to its normal color.

Horns blared and angry things were yelled, but Annabeth blocked them out of her head. She was driving on the wrong side of the road, so all of the cars were coming at her. Eventually, the people had had enough sense to stop their cars and just let Annabeth do her thing.

As soon as Annabeth saw her chance, she took it. She swerved the car off the road and onto the grass. Since she was going so fast, she lept right over the ditch and onto the right kind of road, heading the same direction the fire was heading.

No one else was on that road. Go figure.

"What happens if we get arrested?" asked Jason.

"Piper does some charmspeak and we're good to go," she answered, flooring it again like a NASCAR driver.

Pfft, as if it was going to really take them 33 minutes. She could at least shave off 10 of them.

When she glanced to her right, a fire blazed high in the air, traveling faster than it had before, probably because of that strong wind that had started when she had begun to drive down the road. Eurymedon's doing, no doubt. It crackled and burned, almost so bad that Annabeth could feel the heat.

But she was faster than the fire. Nothing could stop them.

Well, besides the flying monkeys that had decided to start pounding on the car.

"We've got company," said Annabeth through gritted teeth.

Piper gasped. "What are those supposed to be?"

"Flying monkeys."

"Are they even from Greek Mythology?"

"Don't think so. I've only read about them in the Wizard of Oz. But i think there is a flying monkey king in Hindu mytholgy."

"Lovely," sighed Piper.

"Put down the hood," ordered Jason.

"And why would i do that?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm gonna fight them off," he told her. Piper gave him a 'You Idiot' look, and said, "If you're fighting, so am i."

"If you say so. " Annabeth looked the controls, and then pressed one that looked interesting. Even if she was really smart, she had never driven a Fiat before. She had no idea how those things worked. But luckily, this button did, and the hood folded itself in the trunk.

The monkeys did look like they were from the Wizard of Oz, which was a little bit creepy, but they swooped down and clawed at them with huge hands. They tried to take bites outs of their head too, but they managed to duck out of the way.

With difficulty, Piper and Jason stood up with weapons in hand. They hacked at the monkeys and Annabeth tried to stay on the road. But then she heard them give confused cries.

"What?" she yelled.

"Our weapons aren't doing anything to thm. It's like they're ghosts!"

Annabeth swore, then got a calm expression on her face. "You guys, why don't you sit down."

"Wait, shouln't we...?"

"Just sit down," soothed Annabeth.

Slowly, they both got situated again, looking puzzled and awkward. "Piper, take the wheel for a second."

As Piper reached over and toke hold of it, Annabeth looked at one of the monkeys with weird satisfaction on her face.

"You're going to have to make better illusions than that, Eurymedon, if you wanna fool us."

So, what was the score now? Demigods 1- Giant 0? Annabeth was sure it was something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was a MAJOR filler chapter, as you can tell. I mean, seriously, FLYING FREAKING MONKEYS? What is up with my creativity today?<strong>

**Lala, has anyone ever played Slender? It is a horror game that you can download. My cousin showed me a video on YouTube of this Swedish (I LOVE SWEDEN) guy named PewDiePie playing it. The first episode was called, Wear Diaper and Bring Kittens... i think. But... HOLY CRAP IT SCARED THE SH*T OUT OF ME! IT IS SO CREEPY AND... UGH! **

**So, anyone wanna review. It wouldn't hurt... unless, of course, Eurymedon was the one asking for them. Then he would probably kill you.**

**Eurymedon: And you know it!**

**Me: Oh GOD! NO!**

**Eurymedon: Haha, fear me!**

**Me: Wait, you're not scary.**

**Eurymedon: Oh really? Well, why don't you meet my friend, Slendie.**

**Slender Man: *Stares at me... but he has NO FACE!***

**Me:AHHHH! Please! SAVE MY LIFE WITH A REVIEW!**


	58. Chapter 58

**And so, the winner is... Dead Reckoning! Yay! Thanks for voting! Oh yeah, i forgot to say this, but HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK! My profile picture is for my everlasting love for Zutara!**

**Quote of the Day: A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you- Elbert Hubbard**

**Book of the day: Impulse by Ellen Hopkins. I was supposed to read this before i read Perfect, but oh well. Act on your impulse. Swallow the bottle. Cut a little deeper. Put the gun to your chest. This is the story about three kids who would have died if not saved by the ones who loved them. They should never meet each other, but now they must work together to rid themselves of their inner demons, once and for all. Written in verse, great book, so freaking sad at the end! ***** Five stars!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 58<p>

Annabeth

When they arrived in Rome, the fire was way behind them. And so where the monkey illusions. But that was the least of their worries.

Since the crazy monkeys, they had driven through a bunch of Rome, and it was incredible and beautiful. The history of the city was just amazing. No one was out, because either they had evacuated out of the city, or were too careless to do so. Jason nearly passed out when they drive over the real River Tiber. "To think, the river in Camp Jupiter was named after this one!"

"That's wonderful," mumbled Piper. "Maybe, after this war is over, we can go sightseeing."

Annabeth giggled at that, but she too wanted to look around. The things she could learn here, the libraries full of knowledge… it was so tempting to just forget about the destruction of the world and curl up with a nice book.

But, of course she couldn't do that.

When the gas meter had starting beeping, right when the red light had blared, they had been singing songs on the radio. It turns out that even in other countries people listened to hit songs in English.

Piper had been in the middle of her solo. They were listening to Titanium by David Guetta and Sia. "Stone hard, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone hard, as bulletproof gla-"

"GOD NO!" yelled Annabeth, slamming her hand against the horn, then her head against it.

"What?" asked Jason.

"We have no gas!" she barked in despair. Maybe there was a reason Annabeth did not drive Fiat's.

Soon, they were rolling around, going down a hill. Once they were at the bottom, the car rolled to a halt, the radio, which had started playing Burn it Down by Linkin Park, came to a stop. The AC went off, and the car was dead and out of gas.

"Just my luck," she grumbled, frustrated. She got out of the car and looked around, and then Jason and Piper crawled out too. "It looks like we won't be returning this car to that guy. We must walk from here!"

"Yippee," cheered Piper with fake enthusiasm. Then she looked around a bit too. "Hey, where are we now?"

Before Annabeth could answer, Jason did. "The Basilica of Minerva."

Annabeth knew a lot about this place, but she gave them both the short version. "Galileo's been here, there are a lot of tombs beneath it. This church has been here for a little less than 700 years. It was originally dedicated to Isis, but then given to Minerva, the Roman counterpart of Athena."

"Isis?" asked Piper. "Who's she?"

"An Egyptian Goddess," explained Annabeth.

"Wouldn't be weird if the Egyptian gods were real like the Roman and Greek ones?" laughed Jason.

"Yeah," she agreed. What if they were? Now, that would be weird. And war between them would not go so well. **(A/N: So, who thinks I should write a crossover between the Kane Chronicles and the PJO/HoO series?)**

Annabeth went back to her phone and typed in where they were. "We are only about a mile and a half from the Basilica Nova. Running distance."

"Uh, guys," said Piper. "Running may be a good idea now."

Annabeth turned around, and her eyes widened. She had been wondering when they were going to see monsters. Well, there they were.

It was a freaking army of monsters, all in perfect rows, walking at the exact same pace. Some of the monsters were riding odd creatures, things that had sprung out of Tartarus. Annabeth gasped softly as she grabbed Jason and Piper and pulled them behind a statue of an elephant that was situated right in front of the church.

"What is Jupiter's name were those creatures?" whispered Jason.

"I don't know," admitted Annabeth. "I didn't get a good enough look. But I'm not gonna risk getting our heads blown off to find out."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Piper, gripping her dagger.

"We don't do anything," sighed Annabeth. She didn't want to let her friends go.

"What?"

"I will go to the Basilica Nova, alone. No help from anyone. I have to stop Eurymedon." When they tried to say something back, Annabeth raised her hand to stop them. "You two need to find the Doors of Death and close them so that we won't have armies of monsters destroying Rome and lollygagging throughout Earth."

Jason sniggered, and she shot him a look and raised her eyebrows. "Lollygagging," he repeated. Piper slapped him upside the head, and he moved his head. "Yeah, sorry. But, Annabeth, are you sure?"

All Annabeth said in reply was, "'Wisdom's Daughter Walks Alone.'" She shrugged her shoulders, trying to act like it didn't matter, but way down, she was really scared. She couldn't let her friends see hat though.

"But what if that isn't supposed to happen yet?" tried Jason.

"It is. Everything else has happened already."

"Except for the last line," breathed Piper. "The Giant's Return hasn't killed any of us yet."

"That's because he hasn't returned," said Annabeth. "We still have a chance. If I can destroy him before he rises, then that will save us a lot of trouble, don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah, but prophecies always come true," said Jason. "As much as I hate to think it, one of us is going to die."

"That doesn't mean one of us," replied Annabeth, trying to make Jason and Piper see what she had just realized only moments ago. "In the Great Prophecy, the first one, most of it was about Percy. It said 'A Hero's Soul, Cursed Blade Shall Reap. And Single Choice Shall End his Days'. You see where I'm going?"

They both shook their heads. "Percy's still alive," explained Annabeth. "Those lines were about Luke." It hurt Annabeth to say his name, even though she had only seen him hours ago. "It was Luke's soul, my blade, and Percy's choice that ended his days."

"So, you're saying that it might not be one of us that dies?" concluded Piper.

"Bingo."

"Then who would it be?" wondered Jason.

"I don't know. Maybe Eurymedon will end up killing himself when he tries to return. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Piper and Jason looked at each other, then back at her. Annabeth waved her hands. "Now, go! We have a war to start and end, and we don't have that long to do it."

"But we don't even know where the Doors are!"

"Well, my guess is that they wouldn't be far from where the pit is. He would want to be able to control the Doors and monsters right when he awoke, so it should be nearby."

Jason and Piper exchanged glances again, as if they weren't sure whether to believe her or not.

Suddenly, Annabeth jumped forward and threw her arms around them both, not with too much force so that they wouldn't go rolling in front of the enemy, but enough to surprise them.

Annabeth wanted to believe everything she had told them, about how it might not be one of them that dies, but lately, with the Mark of Athena messing up her life, everything could change within a minute. She still had that horrible feeling that it would be her that died.

They both hugged her back. She said goodbye to them and watched as they sprinted off, hiding behind the foliage as they tried to find their own way to get around the army.

"You guys," Annabeth whispered loudly. Their heads snapped back at her in an irritated way. "The Basilica Nova is in the other direction."

They ran back over to the elephant statue and ducked behind it once again. "We knew that," said Jason.

"No point in lying. It gets you nowhere," Annabeth told him. "Just follow the army. They're going in the right direction, I think."

They nodded, and then ran in the right direction.

She was alone, just as the prophecy said.

She looked down at her skin. It was still glowing, but the light shade of pink had turned into a dark red. She could feel the heat of the mark, but it did not burn her.

So, Annabeth stretched her legs and stood straight. Slowly, she peaked around the corner of the statue. And gulped deeply.

The monsters were the Anthropophage. Standing eight to ten feet tall, they towered over Annabeth. Even from where she was standing now, she could smell their stench, like rotting cheese and old wet wood. They only wore loincloths and had hair growing everywhere. They were cannibal giants that had frightened and killed people through time, in all different cultures.

Marching next to them were their cousins, the Blemmyes. They looked exactly like the Anthropophage… well, except for the fact that they had no heads.

Yep, that's right. No heads at all. Their faces were in their chests! It was incredible and gross at the exact same time.

Some of them were riding creatures, and Annabeth was clueless as to what those were. In the front, there looked like regular horse, with dark brown hair.

But there rear half was a rooster.

It had rooster wings, rooster legs, and heck, even a rooster tail. But the feathers were bright yellow, as if someone had sprayed a can of neon paint on them.

Annabeth felt her dagger fall into her hand, and her arrow was at her waist. She wasn't going to pick up a fight with these creeps. She had enough of fight to look forward to later.

And so, for now, she ran as if she were doing track tryouts. Which is to say, really fast. In track tryout, even if you can't breathe, you keep running as if a murderer were coming after you, gun pointed.

About seven minutes later, Annabeth was out of breath. But she still had enough breath to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha! Cliffie! Yeah, that was a filler, but the good stuff is going to happen soon. I've been planning this huge scene since chapter 20, and i cannot wait to put it in. Only a few chapters...<strong>

**So, who do you think is going to die? I know!**

**Okay, so on July 27th, we are having a Fanfiction Blackout day! One of my friends, Sadie Breezy (great author), told me about it. I did not start this, but some really great authors did! Since there are a bunch of people, trolling fanfiction and being butts by removing stories that we all love, we are not going on fanfiction at all on July 27th! We do not check PMs, review, read, or update on the 27th. We do not click on the website. We just do something else, such as watch the Olympics (I CANT WAIT!) I am mad that people are reporting stories when there is no need to report them. I miss my stories... but this will only be on the 27th. After that, we'll get on the website. But I'm tired of these users who think they are the Fanfiction Police removing our stories! Lets get them blocked! **

**So, who's with me?**

**Thanks for saving my life:) Please review more so that i can cash in my reviews, get money, and buy a gun that i will use to shoot Slendie!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey! I'm so sorry that i didn't update sooner! I wasn't at home for, like, three days, and I've been so busy. One of my friends that i haven't seen for three years is coming down and is going to stay with me, and i am SO EXCITED!**

**Quote of the day: Let the Games Begin- The Hunger Games. (Seemed fitting, with the Olympics and all! The opening ceremony was awesome! I loved the Queen/Bond bit, and David Beckham was there! Beware everyone! Lol!)**

**Book of the Day: Across the Universe by Beth Revis. This was SO good. I was up until 2 AM finishing this book. Amy is a frozen girl on a spaceship. She is supposed to be frozen on there for 300 years, until the ship lands on the new Earth. But, 50 years before the landing time, Amy is awoken, but not by accident. Someone tried to murder her. And now, Amy is one abnormal girl on a ship full of people who don't like change. With her red hair, she sticks out with everyone else, who has brown. when she meets Elder, the rebellious teenage heir to Eldest, the leader of the ship, they form a weird friendship. they have to find out who is trying to murder the frozen passengers. How can they survive on a spaceship fueled by lies? ***** 5 stars! Romance/Sci-fy/mystery!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 59<p>

Percy

Percy had really missed Blackjack.

Just being on his Pegasus again made him feel like none of this crazy stuff had ever happened. It was like he was back at Camp Half-Blood, with Annabeth and Grover, just riding around like any other regular day.

Okay, he took that back. Camp Half-Blood was never 'regular' or 'normal'. But it was his home.

He gripped Blackjack's black mane tightly, and his voice exploded inside his head. _Whoa there, Boss, that hurts. I missed you too, but not enough that I want to yank out all of your hair. _He shook his head and twisted his neck, and Percy's hold loosened.

"Sorry," he told him. "I just haven't road on a Pegasus in a while."

_Well, of course you haven't. Why would you ride with anyone but me?_

Percy laughed a bit, but his mind was far away, back in Rome, back with Annabeth. Leaving her again had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, believe it or not.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and he lost his balance and lurched sideways. Blackjack quickly adjusted himself so that Percy would not fall off and to his death_. Gee, don't go killing yourself now. What would we do if you were dead?_

_Maybe you'd finally quit calling me Boss,_ thought Percy, but he said nothing. He also thought about the prophecy, and how someone would die. What if it was him?

Well, if it was, Percy knew one thing: He would fight for his and his friend's lives no matter what.

The wind whipped his hair and pulled it away from his head, then got in his eyes. He moved it away, but it just kept getting back in his eyes. And his hair wasn't even that long. "How do girls do it?" he asked himself quietly, his voice lost in the wind.

Percy was also giddy with excitement. He was going HOME! Home, New York, Camp Half-Blood, the Greeks. Everything would be perfect, and he would be back with his family.

The faces of his friends and enemies popped up inside his head:

Conner and Travis Stoll, stealing stuff from the camp store, and then selling it out of their cabin.

Katie Gardner, plotting revenge and planting flowers all while keeping a cool attitude.

Will Solace, shooting things and contemplating whether or not he should go to college.

Drew Tanaka, being a snarky idiot while charmspeaking her way into people's heart and then stomping all over then with her ugly, expensive boots.

Clarisse La Rue, initiating the poor little campers by dunking their heads into toilets, then threatening Percy, which usually led to a fight and something exploding or catching on fire.

It wasn't perfect, but it was still amazing.

Maybe Grover would be there too, with Juniper. Maybe Nico would be there, not being held kidnapped. Maybe his disappearance had just been a big misunderstanding. Like, _Oh, sorry that I scared you guys, but isn't that what children of Hades do? Let's go have some pizza! _

Percy strongly doubted that.

Besides, they were going in to fight, not to have a happy reunion. They could all get eaten, or killed, or combusted, or- well, the possibilities were endless.

Off a bit to the left was Leo, acting foolish and weird and ADHD. "Godly Crap, look down there! I swear I think I can see people walking- hey, was that a butterfly?"

"Really?" asked Percy, letting his own ADHD get the best of him. "Where?"

_Yo, you guys need to get a grip! _Porkpie told them. _What are you going to do when a freaking butterfly flies in front of you when you're fighting Giants?_

"Uh, good point," Percy agreed. "Leo, snap out of it!"

Leo glanced over at Percy a blinked a few times. "Sorry, dude. What did Porkcake say?"

"Porkpie," Percy corrected after laughing, and Porkpie bucked his back up, sending Leo flying into the air, but the Pegasus caught him. Percy relayed the message from Porkpie.

"Well, that's not nice," Leo grumbled. "I happen to be pretty good when it comes to battle."

"Oh, you think what he said was bad?" asked Percy. "Try Arion."

"Good point." Leo shuddered at remembering his brief encounter with Arion. It seemed like so long ago. **(A/N: It was a long time ago! Just think: that was way back in Chapter 14!)**

"Okay," Percy said. "I know you guys are going fast, but you really need to go a little faster."

_Are you sure Boss? _

"Yes, I am sure. If we keep going at this pace, the entire camp will be obliterated by the time we get there!"

_Obliterated?_ Wondered Blackjack. _That's a big word. Has Annabeth been rubbing off on you?_

"Huh. Maybe she has… But seriously, can you go faster?"

_Hold on_, Porkpie said.

"Leo, now would be a good time to hold on really tight."

He did as he was told, but then snapped his head at Percy. "What's going to happen?"

Before Percy could answer, he jerked forward, and then was thrown backwards, his feet coming out of his locked position on either side of Blackjack. They flew behind him, and his butt was off of his seat. He was only hanging onto Blackjack by a fist.

As if in slow motion, Percy grabbed forward and managed to lock his other hand around Blackjack neck. His pulled himself forward and was able to sit back down on his Pegasus.

The world zoomed around them, just a big blur of color and feathers. The world whirled by them with incredible speed, and Percy successfully didn't throw up. He had only done this a few times before, and it was never a pleasant experience.

Percy tried to look at Leo, but it was difficult. His eyes were blurred, and it was hard to open his eyes. He could hear Leo's strangled screaming. Something hit Percy hard in the face, and for a minute, he thought someone had shot at him.

Soon, the Pegasi stopped flying at their amazing speed and glided through the air.

Percy was home.

Beneath him was Manhattan, the huge buildings and traffic and apartments. **(A/N: I love Manhattan! I went last year to see Rick Riordan and James Patterson at the Lincoln Center! It was awesome!)**

Percy saw Times Square in one direction, Brooklyn in the other. Behind him was Staten Island, and there was Queens. Long Island was huge. And then there was the Empire State Building, and above it, Olympus.

But it wasn't the same. Percy could see a huge cloud over it, lightning streaking down from it and connecting to the buildings on Olympus. The ones Annabeth had designed herself as the Official Architect on Olympus. Around it was a protective shield of some sort. Olympus really was locked up, and no one was going to get in or out.

So where was Hera?

He ignored the thought. He didn't care what happened to that goddess. Instead, Percy smiled. "You did good, Blackjack. You too, Porkpie."

_What did you expect?_ he said back. _We are pretty amazing._

Leo's head came up, and his entire face was sea green. "That… was… terrible!" he said with trouble. "So worse than being in a chariot."

Percy felt them going down, losing altitude quickly. He knew why. It took a lot of energy for them to travel that far with that amount of speed.

And there it was: Camp Half-Blood, fading into view. But then Percy's stomach dropped.

The camp was a war zone.

* * *

><p><strong>While I wrote this chapter, the song going through my mind was Empire State of Mind by Jay Z and Alicia Keys! Don't worry, i will have a bunch of fighting in the continuing chapters:) I know, it was short:( Sorry... don't hate me... put the knife down...<strong>

**So, who participated in Fanfiction Blackout Day? I did! It was hard, but hopefully, it made a difference.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I bought a gun and tried to shoot Slender, but he had disappeared. It turns out that he had teamed up with Jeremy from Paranormal, and while i was asleep, they dropped me off in the castle in the game Amnesia. **

**So please, review again, because i need a new gun, and Pedobear is chasing me! HEEEEELP!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey! What's up? I'm at my friends house, watching her play Assassin's Creed as we listen to different songs on my computer (Right now, it is Want U Back. Wait, make that Every Teardrop is a Waterfall!). Her twin brother just scared the crap out of me, so we are pretending he doesn't exist. Guess what? Eoin Colfer is a good friend of Rick Riordan, so he went to Camp Half-Blood! AHHH!**

**Quote of the day: Fiction reveals the truth that reality obscures- Some random horror game**

**Book of the day: Shelter by Harlan Coben. I read this book because Rick Riordan said it was really good and reviewed it. It was okay, i guess. Mickey is having a terrible year After watching his father die, his mom going to rehab for drugs, and moving towns, it couldn't get much worse. But a new town comes with new friends and enemies, and lucky for Mickey, a great new girlfriend named Ashley. But then Ashley disappears without a trace. Soon, Mickey is sucked into a confusing, dark underworld, and he learns that the seemingly shy Ashley had a whole different side to her. ***** 5 stars! Mystery!**

**Happy Reading! (The song is Eyes Open now:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 60<p>

Percy

A wildfire was moving throughout the forest, lighting up trees as if they were made of polyester. **(A/N: You guys want a fun fact? My arm caught on fire a few years ago. No joke.)** Even from way up in the air, though he was descending, Percy could hear the startled and pain filled cries of the nymphs as their homes burned down.

The strawberry fields were filled with campers, the ones that had been hurt in battle. They all laid on the ground, unconscious, screaming in agony, or strangely quiet as two or three of the young Apollo campers scurried around, trying in fix wounds. With all the ruined strawberries, the Delphi Strawberry Service would not do well this year.

And then, all over the rest of the camp, the demigods fought. There were easily over 200 campers, more than they'd had in recent years due to the Titan War, scattered everywhere, fighting some type of monster that Percy could not identify.

"This isn't right," Percy murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Leo. "Of course it isn't right. Camp Half-Blood is under attack."

"No, that's not my point." He scanned the area of the camp. "No monsters should be able to get inside of the camp. The fleece protects the camp and forms magical barriers." Percy then saw what he was looking for.

"Come on, you guys. Just fly a little more. You're doing great!" Blackjack huffed, but didn't say anything to Percy except, _Where to now? _

"Zeus's Fist," he answered, and they zoomed of again into the alit forest. Due to the Time Zone differences, it was the previous day in New York, still nighttime.

Percy was first hit by the smoke. He coughed hard. Fire was not a good thing for a teen who liked water. He closed his eyes, trying to remember his surroundings. _There's a stream_, he told himself.

Suddenly, he felt that tugging sensation in his gut, as he had felt so many times before. When he looked up, and wave of water rained down and drenched them. It did little to douse the fire, but at least they were soaked now.

Percy pulled up his shirt so that it covered his nose and he looked at Leo. The son of Hephaestus was perfectly fine, since he was a fire user and all.

"Okay, Blackjack, Porkpie, stop here. We'll jump down." The two Pegasi hovered, and Percy slid off Blackjack and into the fire.

Right when his feet touched the ground, he was sucked into a vision. Not one produced by Eurymedon, but a vision produced by fear.

Once again, he was still at camp, but the fire was larger and hotter. The camp melted around him, burning into nothing but ash, and in the fire, Percy saw his friends faces.

Grover was there, calling for help with Juniper in his arms. Clarisse and Chris were there, trying to stop the fire, but still getting burned. Nico was there, and so was Bianca, but they were trying to reach out, trying to grab onto Percy, but they were just out of reach.

And Annabeth. Her hair was singed at the edges, and tears streamed down her face as she screamed his name.

_Help!_ They cried. _Please! Aren't you our friend?_

It was like last year all over again, his terrible fear. The one that Phobos had showed him and Kronos had threatened.

Percy felt something sting him on the cheek, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in the forest, and Leo was standing in front of him.

"Ah, who knew slapping actually worked," Leo said to himself. "Wait, you are back to normal, right?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's just… your eyes got all glassy, like you were gonna pass out. You wouldn't respond to me or anything. What happened?"

"Nothing," Percy lied. He ran forward and inspected the landform. It seemed like any normal pile of boulders, but he knew the truth. This had once been the entrance to the Labyrinth, a huge maze that spread throughout America.

"Leo, I need your help."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Make sure I don't fall."

Leo looked puzzled. "Fall where?"

Percy pointed at the pile of rocks. Leo opened his mouth to question him, but then just said, "Whatever," and they walked over to Zeus's Fist.

Percy coughed again, and something got stuck in his throat. He clawed at his neck, dropping the shirt. When he looked at his fingers, they were black and red.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Leo and he hit Percy's back hard. Then again. Whatever was in Percy's throat did not want to come out.

Finally, Percy pushed Leo away and threw up ash and bile. When he could think straight again, he stood up and wrapped the shirt around his face again. He just had to check.

Percy approached the rocks, and he noticed that Juniper's juniper was gone. For about a second, he felt nervous and scared for his best friend's girlfriend. But he blocked that out of his mind. He had other things to think about.

Slowly, he lowered himself into the crack between the boulders, just enough so that his head and half of his torso was through. He peered down at the Labyrinth, but it was pitch black. Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. The faint light casted off of the sword and revealed the Labyrinth to him… or what was left of it.

It was covered in rubble, just a pile of ruins that spread for miles and looked anything but magical. There was no way the monsters could have gotten into Camp Half-Blood by the use of this.

Percy pulled himself out and capped Riptide, making it go back into pen form, and shoved it in his pocket.

Percy told Leo what he had seen. "We need to get out of here!"

Percy whistled, and Blackjack and Porkpie swooped down. Once they were in the air again, Percy said, "Get to Half-Blood Hill."

And so there they went, over the entire camp. Everyone was still fighting, oblivious to the fact that Leo and Percy had returned.

Once they reached Half-Blood Hill, Percy told the Pegasi to go a rest somewhere, away from the fighting. They obliged happily, trotting away from them.

Percy and Leo stalked up the hill and up to Thalia's Pine Tree, and Percy's horrible suspicions were proven true.

The Golden Fleece was gone.

"This is not good," Percy said with a small bit of terror. Someone had somehow stolen the Fleece, which meant that monsters could easily invade camp. They already had.

Peleus was walking in circles around the tree, snapping his jaws at anything that was too close.

"Leo, get ready for battle," instructed Percy. Leo pulled out different tools and a tiny little box. Percy then saw that the little box was actually a ring.

Leo stuck it on his finger. "Watch this!"

He flicked it with his finger, and in less than a second, the ring had unfolded itself and transformed into a shining bronze glove that covered his entire hand. It fit perfectly so that he could move his hand close it into a fist, but it was thick enough that nothing would be able to pierce it.

Percy stared at it and blinked, not sure if he had seen it right. "How did you get that? Don't tell me you just conjured it from your belt."

Leo smiled wickedly. "A Hephaestus boy has his ways."

Percy didn't know how to answer that, so he just kept staring at Leo. Finally, Leo said, "I made this when I had time off from building the Argo II. In case I can't reach into my tool belt, all I have to do is hit a monster with this, and bye-bye to it!"

In a way, it reminded Percy of the shield Tyson had made him a few years ago. It had been disguised as a watch, and all Percy would have to do to turn it on was press a button. Then it sprung out into a different form. He really wished that he still had it, but it was long gone.

Percy held Riptide, both of his hands around the hilt. "Let's go."

And they went. Percy ran in one direction, and Leo in the other.

It was time to fight.

Percy saw the first group of demigods, and a flood a memories came back as he saw their faces. There was a daughter of Iris and a son of Hecate, both who had been new campers that had arrived at the end of the summer last year. Then there was Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus, putting up quite a fight against…?

Percy had never seen these monsters before. For starters, they were really ugly. Like, make-you-scream-and-hide-under-a-rock ugly. They were super short, the tallest coming up to Percy's waist. There were only four of them, and no one had noticed Percy yet.

One of them ran up to Nyssa. Percy was expecting to see her puncture it and watch it explode into dust, but that didn't happen. Nyssa swung her sword, but with the creature's short size, it managed to dodge just by ducking down. It head butted her in the knees and wrapped it's stubby arms around her, pulling her to the ground. She gasped in surprised, and then grunted in pain as the thing started to punch her over and over again.

Percy watched for a minute, unable to believe what was happening. Then he leapt into action, bring down his sword in an arc to go right through the thing's stomach. It exploded into foul smelling dust that was green.

Nyssa was still laying there, her face coated in the monster stuff. She had a small amount of blood leaking from her mouth, but otherwise looked fine. She looked up at who had helped her and jumped straight in the air, about ten feet high.

"P-Percy?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You're alive?"

"'Course I am," Percy said, patting her on the shoulder. "I wasn't just going to leave you guys to fight for yourself."

Before she could say anything, and voice rang out, "Kill the Poseidon Loser!" It was one of the vertically challenged things. **(A/N: These things are based off of Bes from the Kane Chronicles)**

Nyssa and Percy looked at each other. "I think he means you," said Nyssa.

One of the things rushed at him, and as he brought down his blade, something wooshed past his head, nearly hitting him in the side of the head. But it wasn't a random thing. It was an arrow, and it hit the little creature right where it's heart would be, and then came out on the other side of him and lodged in a tree.

Even the Apollo campers couldn't shoot like that. But Percy knew who could.

When he turned around, there was Chiron.

Chiron was grinning at his student. He trotted up to him and embraced him tightly. He had never seemed this relieved to see Percy before, and Percy disappeared a lot.

"My boy, I wasn't sure you would come."

"I don't abandon my family," Percy said.

"And your memory?"

"It's all there!"

The centaur clutched Percy's shoulders, looking into his face. Finally he let him go. The two other demigods joined them. They had taken care to the other two creatures.

"Chiron, what were those things?"

"Kallikantzaroi," he informed them.

"Come again?" said the daughter of Iris, who Percy had just remembered that her name was Asa. And the guy, the son of Hecate, was Timmy.

"Kallikantzaroi," he repeated. "They're horrible, malevolent goblins that hate everything. Normally they only come out from underground between December 25th and January 6th. I don't know what made them come out at this time of the year, but my guess would be Gaea. The weird part about them is that the name, Kallikantzaros, is derived from kalos-kentauros."

He waited, as if he expected one of them to translate what that meant. They all had blank faces, Percy's being the blankest.

"What am I thinking? You guys aren't children of Athena. It means beautiful centaur."

Percy cracked up, but everyone else looked at him like he was insane. "What?" he asked. "I thought it was funny."

"You haven't changed a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Reviews are appreciated, as i did not get many for the last chapter...<strong>

**The Forever Alone dude is trolling me, and so is Nyan Cat! Dear Athena, help me! **

**Review challenge: Review with a way for me to kill Slendie, Pedobear, Jeremy, etc. Make it funny!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey! How goes it? I'm listening to Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men! Wait, make that Fly by Nicki Minaj. I'm just watching the Olympics (Track and Field). Did anyone else watch gymnastics? Wasn't it amazing!? You know, Rick Riordan released the first page of The Staff of Hermes, from the Demigod Diaries. It is all over Tumblr. And, let me tell you, Percy is SO romantic! Annabeth is one lucky demigod!**

**Quote of the day: We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars- Oscar Wilde**

**Book of the day: Sweep, Volume 1 by Cate Tiernan. This has the first three books of the Sweep series (Book of Shadows, The Coven, and Blood Witch).Morgan and her best friend, Bree, are introduced to Wicca when a gorgeous senior named Cal invites them to join his new coven. Morgan falls for Cal immediately and discovers that she has strong, inexplicable powers. It was good:) It's a Romance/Fantasy i think? ***** 5 stars!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

Hazel

Shadow travel was amazing.

Nico had told Hazel that she was capable of doing it. He'd even demonstrated it once, which had been pretty cool. But Hazel was still unsure of how to do it. She had no idea what other powers the children of the death god had.

There was a rush, and stomach churning drop, and then they went practically weightless. The speed was incredible. They were going as fast as an airplane, through shadows, through dimensions.

Hazel gripped Tyson, and she could feel Frank behind her gripping her waist. She let out a cry of joy, loving the feeling of the wonderful sensation of everything and nothing.

She could hear voices of… things. They didn't have bodies, at least, not tangible ones. The voices surrounded them and closed in. She was glad the she wasn't claustrophobic, because if she was, she would've probably passed out by now.

Weird shivers went down her spine, and she felt really cold. She opened her eyes a small bit, but it was hard to because they were going so fast. Her breath came out of her mouth in big white puffs.

But then, one voice got louder than all of the others. As if it was approaching them.

The voice seemed so familiar, someone that Hazel could not place. She turned her head to the left and opened her eyes more. Whose voice was that? She had to know.

And then something knocked into her, throwing her off balance. She screamed as she fell backwards, into Frank, who caught her easily and adjusted her again so that she was in her original position.

"GO AWAY THING!" bellowed Tyson, and Mrs. O'Leary barked.

But it would not leave them alone. Particularly Hazel. The nothing around them started to bend, as if it was taking a new shape.

Hazel could finally make out what the voice was saying, even though she still had no clue who it was. "Goooo Haaazeeel. Leeeeavve Haaazeeel." The voice repeated that over and over again.

Something, or someone, smashed against hazel again, and she shrieked.

"HAZEL!" Her boyfriend yelled reaching for her, but it was too late. Hazel was off of the hellhound and falling as she screamed for help. But she knew that no help would come.

Her hair whipped around her head, getting knotted together. Her clothes felt as if they were going to be ripped off of her body. The thing was still pushing at her, and she struggled against it. She still couldn't see what or who it was.

Then, the weight on her just disappeared, and she was freefalling.

Above her, Mrs. O'Leary, Tyson, and Frank and vanished, and all that was there was blackness. Her arms flapped above her head as she tried to regain control, but it was futile.

She didn't know when she would stop. She managed to turn so at her head was down… or was it up? Was she going sideways? There was no way to tell. The blackness and shadows were closing in, and everything looked the same.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. _The Giant's Return Will Cause One to Die_. Was this her death? Had it been about her the whole time?

Hours could have passed. Days could have passed. Maybe it had only been seconds since she'd been pushed to her death.

What if she was already dead?

No, if she was dead, she would know. Maybe she was in some type of purgatory?

And then, she hit the ground with blinding force. Her eyes closed, and every ounce of air was knocked out of her lungs. She struggled to breathe. It hurt to move. So she laid there in pain.

At least the prophecy wasn't about her. Well, no yet anyway.

Hazel felt something poke her arm, but she didn't have the will to stop it. It poked her again.

"I think she's dead," someone, a girl, whispered. She had a thick, Midwestern accent.

"No, girl, she's just unconscious. Maybe." That was a man. He sounded older, maybe the girl's father?

_I'm not unconscious_, Hazel thought since she was too tired to reply. Then she noticed how hot it was. The sun was like fire on her skin, and she felt her face scrunch up. _It hadn't been sunny in Rome. I must be somewhere in the USA. That's not great, but that's okay._

Then another thought crossed her mind. _Oh no. What if I'm in, like, India? That is NOT near Camp Jupiter!_

"Hey, her faced moved!" exclaimed the girl. She felt something poke her arm again, and her eyes shot opened.

Gods, it was bright, the complete opposite of that shadow world place. She blinked again, trying to get the bright spots out of her eyes. She saw two people jump back in surprise. The girl dropped whatever she was holding. Hazel realized that it was a stick.

_Great, I've gone from falling through dimensions to being treated like road kill. _

"She's alive!" exclaimed the man.

_Now I'm being treated like Frankenstein._

Hazel studied the man. He had laugh lines around his twinkling eyes. He wore old overalls that were covered in red and brow dirt. He had a long white beard and a bald, sunburned head that gleamed in the setting sun.

The girl, probably his granddaughter, was older than Hazel, maybe seventeen. Her skin was deeply tanned, and her hair was braided over her shoulder. She was wearing super short jeans and an American Eagle top that was way too small for her curvy body. She was chewing on a giant glob of gun. She was looking at Hazel as if she were a piece of garbage.

Maybe the girl was being forced by her parents to go and stay with her grandpa because she had done drugs or something. Poor girl. She looked like she hated her life and just wanted to go be with her boyfriend or all of the popular girls. Maybe she was a daughter of Venus.

Hazel sat up, and the two people took a step back. "Where am I?" she asked, but her voice was cracking.

They looked at her like she was insane. "Texas," the girl said, as if she was stupid.

"You fell out of that rock, right there," the man told her, pointing and a big boulder with a huge shadow behind it. "One minute you weren't there, and the next minute you just appeared."

He reached down and offered her a hand, which she accepted and pulled herself to her feet. His hand was rough and calloused, like a farmer.

"Are you okay?" the man asked. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Hazel assured him. Was she fine? She didn't feel like it, but she did not want to worry these mortals. Well, not the old man, because it looked like the girl could care less whether Hazel died on the spot or skipped off into the desert.

"Well, I must be going then," Hazel said, and she started to turn and walk away.

The girl stepped in front of her. "If you want to go into town, good luck. We are 15 miles away from the nearest town, and if the heat doesn't get you, the coyotes will."

Yeah, that made her feel a whole lot better.

"But really, I must be going."

"Nonsense," the old guy said. "Come inside and get some water. You're covered in dirt and look like you're going to fall asleep. Do you want us to call your parents?"

"Um, no, they'll be fine," Hazel lied.

"Are you sure? They probably want to know where you are."

"I'm not from here," Hazel answered.

"I didn't think so," the girl mumbled.

The man glared at her and they smiled at Hazel. "Please come in," he said. "Maybe you can tell us about how you did your magic act."

Hazel gave them a nervous laugh. "Sure." What was she supposed to tell them? Oh, I'm just a demigod and someone thought they'd try to kill me. And now, I have to go help save the world from its impending destruction. No biggie.

Soon, she was sitting inside their home. They were alone in the house, and inside, the man had big heads of various animals plastered on the walls. She was on the couch with a glass of ice cold water in her hands, which she drowned in a few seconds.

The man said, "Just give me one second." He walked away into another room.

The girl looked uneasy, but then she said, "Yell if you need something." She walked away too while texting someone on her phone.

Hazel had to get out of here. She looked around and then realized that she had no idea where she was, and it was hundreds of miles to get to San Francisco.

There was only one way. She would have to shadow travel.

Nico had told her that it was best to travel at night, but it was sunset now, and she needed to go. She wasn't sure what you were supposed to do. Maybe just run at a shadow? But Hazel was pretty sure she would end up getting a concussion doing so.

Hazel saw a long shadow from a door that led into the kitchen. She got up at walked the shadow and then jumped into it. Nothing happened. She jumped in place, and the same results occurred.

She heard a noise and whirled around to see that girl standing there, staring at her. "Weirdo," she murmured, and then went back into her room.

Hazel shrugged it off. She really didn't what the girl thought of her. But she had friends that need help, and she was going to get to Camp Jupiter no matter what.

She backed up and cleared her mind. She took deep breaths. All she knew was that she was supposed to get to Camp Jupiter, and this was the only way to get there.

She ran straight at the door, feeling stupid.

And then, in a rush of coldness and black, everything faded again, and she had succeeded in shadow travel.

All around her, the voices had returned, and she could see her breath again, but none of that mattered. She kept running at a fast pace.

In her mind, she was only thinking about Camp Jupiter. The smell of it in the summertime, the feel of the grass beneath her, the unicorns and fauns.

And then she just fell out of another shadow, only about five seconds later. And she was at the Caldecott Tunnel.

She had done it! Finally, she'd had the guts to try and it worked. And on the other side of her was Tyson, Frank, and Mrs. O'Leary.

Tyson saw her first and pointed with his huge hand. "Hazel!"

Frank turned his head and cried out of astonishment. She rushed up to him and pressed her lips to his. They were alive! They were together!

He pulled away and looked at her face. She studied his own. His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. "I thought you had died," he whispered. "I didn't know where you had disappeared." He crushed her in a hug.

"I can't believe he almost killed you. I'm going to kill him!"

She pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Who? Kill who?"

Frank looked at Hazel, and he seemed to be dreading the words he was about to say. He inhaled a puff of air and blew it out. Slowly, he said, "Hazel, the man who knocked you off and almost killed you was… it was Nico."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That is like Gasp a La Mode! Nico, trying to kill Hazel? Haha, I feel evil!<strong>

**The winner of the review challenge: Windmills and Ducks. This person wrote: Well, there are many ways to kill Slendie, I perfer to use the power of Shephano. To achieve the power of Stephano, you must go to the magical land of blue cookies and mushrooms. When you get there, find blue cookies which you shall trade with for unicorns. The awesome unicorn shall give you a ride to the kingdom of awesomeness. As you get there, you shall find a fluffy cotton candy house, inside the house you shall find Stephano. WARNING: may contain Two panda bears, Ten Dinos, 15 acid ponds, 75 alligators, 150 mind fields, 200 ninjas, 500 meat eating turtles, and one poison cookie. Lastly when you have Stephano hold up to Slendie and say:**

**"W. Ducky is the awesomest ninja ever and Slender shall be gone"**

**In conclusion, Slender will explode into random Baby turtles and glitter. I really hope this will help you. Then again you can always get a sword and stab him...**

**Haha, you're so funny! Stephano is amazing! And so are you guys!**

**Please review! I would really love it so so so much! **


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey! I'm sorry that I am late updating! One of my friends was over, and i haven't seen her in 3 years! **

**Guess what! Nevermore, the Final Maximum Ride Adventure came out a few days ago! I read it, and it was AMAZING! In my opinion, the best one in the series!I cried in, like, every chapter!**

**Quote of the day: God Max, I Love You So Much- Fang, Nevermore**

**Book of the day: Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. This is straight from my friend. I have not read this book yet, so she is telling me about it. She says it's about a mysterious, hot guy that she wants to date, but never will. It is a paranormal/romance, ***** 5 stars.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

Hazel

She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. She remembered Nico's voice, telling her to leave. Maybe he'd thought that killing her was the only way to make her go.

He could've just said please.

Frank was super mad about it. He looked like he was ready to strangle anyone who tried to get in his way. Even Tyson seemed to be a little scared of him, as he stayed clear of his brother and glanced at him every so often.

Why would Nico not want her to get to Camp Jupiter? They were like family. And it didn't make any sense. Wasn't Nico being held captive by Gaea or whoever?

Or had that all just been a trick to try and murder Hazel?

She didn't even want to think about. The more she did, the more she got headache. But those moments would not leave her mind. How Frank and the others tried to save her, when apparently Nico tackled her and pushed her off. She was lucky that she had ended up in Texas, rather than some other place.

Suddenly, she was back in Elysium, talking to the memory of Bianca di Angelo. Hadn't she said to trust him? **(A/N: If you need to be refreshed on this scene, just go back to Chapter 47)** She had said that he was being held kidnapped also, by someone that they would not expect. Had she been lying? Ha she just been trying to help her brother? She'd seemed sincere, but it was hard for Hazel to trust anyone anymore.

They walked into Camp Jupiter, and it was chaos.

Hazel had flashbacks from the previous days at camp, when they'd had fought against Polybotes's army of monsters.

Thankfully, there were no giants that Hazel could see. But then again, they were only at the Little Tiber. Hazel could see the Oakland Hills in the distance. She could see a few campers fighting some freakish monsters, right on the opposite side of the river.

As far as Hazel could tell, there were only daemons, but she was 99 percent sure that there would be other monsters once she crossed the borders.

Off in the Oakland Hills, everything seemed peaceful. Maybe, if something really bad started to happen, they could all escape through the hills, but they were great fighters, and Hazel doubted that would happen.

Hazel looked back at the fighters. One of them, a girl from the third cohort, stabbed straight through a daemon that looked a lot like Ryan Guzman. Once he showed his true form, he disintegrated into dust.

This was weird. The Romans usually fought together, as a group. Maybe the Greeks, aka Percy, had really changed them. They were scattered, not a group, not a whole.

They crossed the Little Tiber as quick as they could. Mrs. O'Leary jumped across without any trouble at all, and it was also pretty simple for Tyson. But Frank and Hazel had some trouble as the waded through the water. The current was stronger than usual, and Hazel didn't even want to think about some crazy river god being on the giant's side.

Once they had finished crossing, they sprung into action. Hazel had lost her weapons when she had fallen through that limbo like place. She picked up an Imperial Gold Spear that reminded her a lot of the one Jason used to have.

She ran up to the nearest daemon, and there were only about twenty there. The closest one was a Louis Tomlinson look alike. He had a scythe in his hand that was super big and sharp enough that if Hazel touched the blade, it would probably cut off her finger.

He swung at her head first, which she parried with her javelin and effectively almost broke her wrist. It bent it backwards and she fell on the ground, still clutching the lance in one hand, but had her other hand wrapped around her opposite wrist.

He jabbed down at her, and she rolled over her head and landed on her feet. She would have congratulated herself, but there was no time for that. She sprung away from him and switched hands. She wasn't good with her non-dominant hand, but it would have to do.

She stabbed at his waist, which he jumped away from. She took his momentary shock to slash at his neck. She missed, but cut into his shoulder a bit. The gross, bubbly skin was shown, and he snarled at her.

"You are hopeless," he growled, approaching her with naked rage. "Gaea should have ended your life a long time ago."

He kicked at her gut, and the blow connected. Hazel felt the wind get knocked out of her and she gasped loudly. The lance and scythe connected in the middle of the air, Hazel doing it for defense, him doing it offensively. He twisted his blade, and Hazel's weaker hand snapped open, and her spear was flung away into the Little Tiber.

Wonderful.

Just then, an arrow whizzed past her and hit the daemon in his opened mouth and lodged in his throat. For a minute, Louis's eyes bulged, as if they were going to pop out of his head. Then, a river of blood ran down his chin and he fell to the ground before exploding into sulfurous smelling dust.

Hazel turned around and saw Frank, arms still in shooting position. He looked angrier than Hazel had ever seen him. "Why does EVERYONE want to kill you?" exclaimed Frank, throwing up his arms. Hazel smiled.

"Thanks for that." She grabbed her lance again. "Are you sure that you aren't a son of Apollo?"

"Mars all the way," Frank answered, but he looked as if he still wished it was the god of prophecies.

Al of the monsters were gone, thanks to the other demigods and Tyson and the hellhound. Tyson had been chasing the daemons yelling, "Bad, monsters! Go away!" while Mrs. O'Leary was picking them up in her mouth, then tossing them into the river.

They started going farther into camp, and it was a disaster.

Bodies were everywhere on the ground, and Hazel couldn't tell if they were dead or alive. She knelt down by one, and tears stung her eyes. It was Julia, the little girl that always loved to help Terminus. Only a few days ago, she had been handing out party hats in celebration of their accomplishment against the giants.

And know she was laying on the ground, blood leaking out of her mouth. Her eyes were shut, and she had a small dagger beside her. She was still wearing a dress, this one light blue with flowers on it. Why had they stuck her into a fight? Reyna knew better than that. Didn't she?

Hazel rushed forward and placed her fingers on the girl's pulse. Well, she was alive at least. Hazel could just see the rise and fall of her chest.

Hazel couldn't leave this little girl here. She would die. Hazel knew it. She could sense that she was severely weakened and that she was close to death. That was one thing that children of Pluto could do.

She picked up the girl. "Frank, I'm going into New Rome. I need to find Julia's parents."

Frank looked uneasy, but he said, "Okay. Be careful."

"Oh, you know me." Hazel smiled.

"That's what worries me," mumbled Frank, and Hazel ran away with the little girl in her arms.

She still couldn't stop thinking about why Julia was fighting. Who would be stupid enough to put a little girl with hardly any training in a fight against monsters? What would her parents thin when they saw her?

As she ran, she passed tons of fights. Many of the retired campers were fighting too. Hazel saw a sixty years old man with a sword, chasing after a spider. Great, so the arachnids were here too. Lovely.

Finally, Hazel reached the Pomerian Line, she caught sight of Terminus. He was screaming curses at the monsters and half-bloods.

"No weapons! What part of this don't you understand! Weapons are not allowed. Don't make me come after you, Mr. Phillip!"

He noticed Hazel. "Oh, no you don't! I will not have- wait, who is that?"

"It's Julia, your assistant!" Hazel told him. "Someone forced her to fight, and I'm going to go find her parents."

The god of boundaries looked queasy, as if he were going to puke up little pebbles everywhere. He shook his head. "But Hazel, really-"

"There is no point in trying to stop me Terminus. You can blast my weapons out of hands." She was still carrying the lance. "But what happens when I get attacked? I know you care about Julia! Forget the rules for a second, and go beat the crap out of some monsters."

The god puffed. "Very well, girl. Go inside and find her parents."

Hazel ran inside and straight into New Rome.

There actually wasn't that much fighting going on inside the city. All of the shops were closed down and every once in a while, Hazel would hear a faint scream or shriek, or someone wailing.

Finally, Hazel saw Julia's mother, Irene, dashing across the street. "Irene!" Hazel yelled, and the lady skidded to a stop.

"Hazel is that you?" she asked, confused. Irene had been one of the only people that treated Hazel fairly, kind of like a step mother. "I thought you were away on a quest."

"Irene, its Julia."

All of the blood drained out of the lady's face. She ran forward and took her daughter in her arms, cradling her head. "What have they done to you?" she kept repeating. Then she looked up, her face red. "What happened?"

"She was fighting!" Hazel answered.

"What? What do you mean? Reyna knows she is too young to fight."

"I know! Something's wrong. I found her on the ground."

Irene screamed, "James!" James was her husband. "Thank you Hazel. I am in debt to you."

"Forget that! Help Julia!"

Irene sprinted away with her daughter in her arms, crying and screaming for her husband as they ran into their home. But Hazel couldn't stand there and watch. She needed to go fight.

So Hazel ran towards the Lake. She had noticed a bunch of monsters heading in that general direction.

Once Hazel reached the area, she noticed two different group, both in perfect fighting rows, preparing to charge at one another.

One of them was full of unidentifiable monsters, and the other was of the demigods and legacies. Hazel search the front row for Reyna, ready to confront her in front of everyone, just to ask her what her problem was.

But then Hazel found who was leading the demigod army. And it wasn't Reyna.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you enjoyed that! I'll try to update soon! <strong>

**My friend, the Hush Hush freak, says hello, and she loves how you guys support me. And if you guys ever send me hate comments, she will kill you. I am taking that straight from her, LOL! **

**I love you all so much! You are the most amazing, coolest, and sexiest beasts ever! Please review! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey! I'm here, watching the Closing Ceremony (Ed Sheeran, One Direction, Emeli Sande, Tinie Tempah, Taio Cruz, Jessie J., Queen, Spice Girls, and the Who in one building?!) I have soccer camp this week, so I'll try to update!**

**Quote of the Day: A day without sunshine is like, you know, night- Steve Martin**

**Book of the Day: The Everafter by Amy Huntley. At first, i didn't like this book, but i fell in love with it by the end. Morgan is dead, and she knows it. But she doesn't remember anything about her life or her death. She doesn't know where she is either. All that she can find are glowing objects, which turn out to be things she lost while she was alive. When she touches one, she can be taken back to that time when she lost it. A trip to Disney. Her first kiss. A horrible sleepover. Looking at these times can help her learn surprising truths about her life, and death. ***** 5 stars! It was SO sad! I cried! Realistic fiction, i think. **

**Happy Reading! And byebye Olympics. See you in Rio!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

Jason

Jason was afraid what Annabeth was going to do by herself, but he and Piper had their own job, and that was to close the Doors of Death.

From what Jason remembered, the Doors were in the Temple of Saturn, but he had no clue where that was. They had completely forgotten about that and had just been looking for the Basilica Nova. So, in other words, they were kind of screwed.

They stealthily followed the army of weird, mutant creatures. They must've been deaf, or maybe they were just really quiet. One of them turned and stared in their direction, and Jason pushed Piper to the ground and covered her with his own body.

Jason was going to protect Piper no matter what. She meant too much to him, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she were the one to die, especially with them working together.

Piper grunted, so Jason slapped his hand over her mouth. They rolled behind a bush and closed their eyes_. If I can't see you, you can't see me,_ Jason repeated inside his head.

Maybe thinking that helped, because when he opened his eyes, they had continued stomping on like the brainless fools they were.

Jason sighed and let go of Piper. She rolled over and faced Jason, and for a minute, they just stayed there on the ground, staring at each other and breathing.

Reluctantly, Jason got up and held out a hand, which Piper used to pull herself to her feet. Once again, they began to run towards the Basilica like the other monsters.

And then, there was a fork in the road.

Well, not in the road, but in the line of monsters. Some, the majority, kept going in one direction, but then a small line of the broke away from the pack and marched off into another direction.

Jason had a hunch to go a follow the smaller line, and Lupa had always taught him to trust his hunches.

"This way," he said.

Piper stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me." And that was that. They went with him, even though she didn't look like she really wanted to.

They walked for a while, but soon, the line started getting thicker, and more monsters joined in with them. Some of them Jason recognized. There were a few Cyclops, a centaur or two, a crap load of daemons, and a gaggle of spiders. Plus there were those weird creatures they Jason still didn't know the name to.

And there it was. The Temple of Saturn.

It was smaller than Jason thought it was going to be.

When he thought Saturn, he thought about the giant war against the Titan's that had brought him great casualties. So many of his friends had died, and even a few of his camp enemies. The previous year had been terrible, and so far this year wasn't much better.

Okay, it was tall, but all that was left of it were big, stone pillars that looked as if they were getting ready to fall at any moment. There were tons of other monuments surrounding it. Jason knew that if Annabeth were there, she would probably give them a history lesson.

So maybe there were some perks for having Annabeth gone.

The monsters started splitting up, moving in all different directions as if they were late to work. Still, none of them noticed that they were there.

"Something's going on," Piper mumbled, yanking on Jason's shirt. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"This isn't right," she insisted, like Jason had never talked.

"I get that."

They ran up and hid behind another statue, this one thin and tall. Jason knew what this one was. "The Temple of Vespasian and Titus," he told Piper.

"Um, okay."

They peered around the side of the temple. The monsters looked like they were confused and unsure of what to do now, but it was hard to tell with their grotesque inhuman faces. A frown and a smile could be the same thing to them.

One of them yelled up at no one in particular, "So what now?!" Jason had just realized that no more monsters had joined the group. They had probably all gone to the Basilica Nova.

And then, simultaneously, the monsters tilted their heads to the side, like they were listening to some little voice inside their head. And then, the same monster that had screamed at the sky yelled, "OVER THERE!"

They all turned and looked at Jason and Piper.

For a minute, they were just frozen there in shock. Maybe Eurymedon was telepathically talking to them, giving away their location. That wasn't fair.

So Jason yelled, "RUN!" And they ran straight at the monsters. More specifically, the Temple of Saturn.

The monsters were not expecting that. They probably thought they were going to run away. Pfft, as if. They weren't that scared.

Wow, what a lie that was.

Jason had his sword out, and he put it in one direction, and took out about ten monsters with one swipe. Any of the monsters that got annoyingly close were killed by Piper and Katoptris.

They ran around one side of the Temple. Even thought they could see right through everything, since the pillars were so far apart, Jason wanted to make sure they check for everything. There was no sign of the Doors of Death.

And then, Piper screamed so loud that Jason thought his eardrums were going to split.

He glanced to the side, where Piper had been not five seconds before, but she was gone. He looked back and saw her lying on the ground. He ran back to her as she sat up holding her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she growled sarcastically, rubbing her head. Jason could see some blood on her fingers."What happened?"

Before he could answer, something grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and he was thrown backwards fifty feet.

When he landed, he skidded back even farther. He was almost positive that he had dislocated his shoulder since it hurt so much. He sat up and then fell back down. It hurt to even breathe, so Jason took short unsatisfying gasps.

He saw a familiar face appear above him, but it was blurry and he saw three of them. Once everything got back to normal, he saw Piper. She was talking to him urgently and pointing behind him, back at the Temple. She had tears in her eyes. She started shaking him.

Jason then found out that he hadn't been blinking. She had thought that he was dead or close to it.

Slowly, he blinked and coughed, and then tried to sit up again. Instead, Piper hugged him tightly like she would never let him go. Jason could feel her tears on his neck, and finally he could hear again.

"I didn't know what had happened to you. I thought the monster had killed you. I thought the prophecy had come true! You weren't responding to me, and… Oh, Sparky, you idiot." Jason put his arms around her too.

Right then and there, Jason would have kissed her, but of course, the monsters had returned.

Jason shot to his feet, pulling Piper up with him. They ran around the perimeter of the Temple of Saturn, searching for the Doors while monsters of all species chased after them. It was like playing a game of tag. _Hey, tag, you're dead!_

But there were no Doors of Death, or anything that looked remotely close to them.

The truth dawned on Jason and struck him like a viper.

This had all been a distraction to try and stop them from finding the real Door of Death. They were wasting time while their friends were out risking their lives.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, there Jason. Watch yourself:)<strong>

**I know, it was really short! Sorry! I know it was disgustingly idiotic, kind of like flying monkeys and whatnot. SORRY!**

**So, remember, The Demigod Diaries come out of Tuesday! And the Hunger Games comes out on the 18th! **

**Thanks for the WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Please keep them up! **


	64. Chapter 64

**If you guys want to watch a funny video, watch PewDiePie's SpongeBob goes to a Strip Club!**

**Quote of the day: Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results -Albert Einstein**

**Book of the Day: The Demigod Diaries by (guess who), Rick Riordan! Yep, i read it! IT WAS FREAKING amazing! Haley Riordan, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! You're an AMAZING author! The book contained The Diary of Luke Castellan, which made me love Luke again. It also had my two favorite stories, Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes (PERCABETH!), and Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford (JASPER!). And of course, Haley's debut, Son of Magic. Also, the first ever picture f Thalia, who looks great! ***** 5 stars! Buy it now! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

Jason

"Piper!" Jason turned around, and he could feel the anger radiating off of his skin. "You were right. This was all a distraction. We need to head back, NOW!"

Piper looked confused. "Head back where? We don't know where the Doors are. Beckendorf said they were here. Maybe we just passed them." She sounded like she didn't even believe herself.

Jason shook his head. "None of this has been right. Look at the monsters." One of them, that was at least ten feet tall, was playing hide and go seek with some spiders. The other monsters were walking in circles, stabbing random architecture, or playing games of ring around the rosie. "They have no idea what they are supposed to be doing."

"So, Eurymedon is just trying to distract us, and if we try to leave or get suspicious, the monsters are supposed to attack us?"

"Yeah, but they aren't doing a good job of it."

"So, where do we go now?"

"To wherever Annabeth is, I guess. She was the one that said the Doors would be close to the pit."

"Hey, where are you going?" yelled one of the monsters. "Stay and play!"

"I think I'll pass," muttered Jason.

Piper stepped in front of Jason, her dagger ready behind her back so that only Jason could see it. The army had began approaching them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The charmspeak was practically dripping from her voice.

The monsters got a puzzled expression on their face. "What do you mean?" asked a daemon that looked like Tom Daley. He furrowed his brows.

"I mean," Piper started, "That you have no good reason to attack us."

"But Eurymedon promised to get me a DSI XL!" yelled a short little dwarf like thing.

"Well, I know him a lot better than you probably do, and I know that he is a big liar. He will use you and then kill you."

"But killing is a good thing, right?" asked one of the giants as it munched on something that looked a lot like a human leg. He smeared blood across his face as if it were barbecue sauce.

Piper gave him the _You're an Idiot_ look and said slowly, "No, it's not."

The giant nodded in agreement, his mind already made up.

"So," Piper concluded. "You all will remain here. If Eurymedon calls you, you will not listen to him. It'll be… like strike! Yeah, strike!"

They all turned towards each other and smiled, then walked way in one, huge crowd. They all went and sat underneath the Temple of Saturn and grinned at each other as if they were having a nice day.

"That's my girl," Jason said happily. Piper beamed at him, obviously pleased with herself.

"Let's go," she said.

And once again, they ran. None of the monsters chased after them, which was nice for a change. None even passed them going to the Temple of Saturn. But they had to hurry, because Jason knew that soon enough, the giant was going to find out.

Hopefully, Annabeth would be able to buy them some time. Maybe they weren't too late. But what if they were? What if Annabeth was already dead, and they had to go and fight the giant? What if Percy and Leo had been killed? What about Frank and Hazel?

Jason wondered for a short minute what was going on at the camps. They were probably going through their own battles, and Jason knew that Eurymedon sent monsters there just to spread the demigods out so that they were less of a threat.

Another thing bothered Jason. Eurymedon had to have allies. If so, then where were they? The monsters were more like slaves. So who were they?

Piper yanked his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. She put a finger to her lips. They crouched down. Jason hadn't realized how far they'd traveled. They were back at the original line of brainwashed monsters that were marching to the Basilica Nova.

Once again, Piper and Jason followed the monsters, but this time with a quicker pace. _Faster_, Jason kept saying inside.

Finally, Jason could see the Basilica Nova, but very poorly. It was off in the distance and monsters were swarming it. Then Jason heard the high pitched scream, that one of a girl. And him and Piper turned to each other and whispered simultaneously, "Annabeth."

Jason felt the strong urge to go and fight alongside his friend, and as he started to move towards it, Piper put her arm out. "No, this is Annabeth's fight. We can't interfere." She sounded older than she looked.

"Then where are we supposed to go?" Jason wondered. Normally, things weren't this difficult for him. Usually it was pretty straightforward. But not today.

Piper's eyes scanned the surrounding area, and the stopped on one place. She took in a sharp breath and pointed. "There."

Jason turned to see what she was looking at, and every bit of air was knocked out of him as if someone had punched him in the gut. It was the original coliseum. The Piazza del Colosseo.

When Jason had been younger, he'd studied this for hours when he was alone in the Fifth Cohort, or at dinner. It was so much smaller in person, but Jason imagined that back when it had been built, it was huge. It was kind of like a hundred little corridors had been smashed and stacked into one giant circular amphitheatre. Actually, it was known as the Flavian Amphitheatre. For years Jason had dreamed of going to Rome, to see this monument. He seriously wished that it'd been on a better occasion.

"Wow," breathed Piper. "The coliseum. That is so cool!"

"Hmm," Jason grunted in agreement. And then he began to run towards it.

"Whoa, Jason!" called Piper, whose footsteps could be heard from where Jason was. He skidded to a halt. "What?"

"Why would go there?"

"Doesn't it seem pretty obvious? A coliseum is a perfect hiding spot for the Door of Death. It is pretty deep inside and goes pretty far below ground, but the high walls are misleading." And once again, they started to run.

Thankfully, the streets were narrow, so no monsters noticed them skirting around. The Fiats lined the sides of streets where people lived inside apartments. Graffiti was all over the walls, and Jason read something pretty bad that had been written in Italian, Latin, and English.

When Jason and Piper got close to it, he saw and heard some strange noises. The air had gotten hotter, and the ground shook like it was having an earthquake. There was tons of scattered debris everywhere, such as the metal gates that usually blocked off the multiple entrances.

"How convenient," he murmured as he stepped over it. Piper followed his lead.

With their weapons ready, that walked inside of the coliseum. And Jason found out why it was so hot.

Perched on top of one of the archways was a huge, fire breathing pink dragon.

Piper gasped, and Jason pulled her behind a pile of rocks and rubble. A plume of fire was shot into the sky. "That's Delphyne," she whispered in a mixture of awe and horror.

Jason raised an eyebrow. He still wasn't great with Greek Mythology. "Who now?"

"Delphyne. She's a giant female dragon that was appointed by Apollo to guard the Oracle of Delphi. A lot of people confuse her with Python, or just leave her out of mythology all together. She was only slain by Apollo."

"Great. So the only people she'd ever get along with would be Leo or Rachel, and neither of them are ironically here right now."

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure the relationship between Apollo and her has been ruined since he killed her. She is only supposed to be in Greece, but I guess guarding the Doors was the next best job." Because right below her were the Doors of Death.

They were to, identical doors that were open by just a small crack, barely noticeable. They were pretty big, easily over fifteen feet tall, and made of strong, sturdy looking wood. They were low in the ground, lower than Jason and Piper, which meant that they would have to climb to get to them.

Delphyne blew fire through her fangs and out of her nostrils. _"Well, what do we have here?"_ she asked, not looking at Jason and Piper. "_Demigods?"_

Jason and Piper didn't answer.

She breathed in and then blew smoke out_. "Hmm, how delightful. Haha, yes. It's been quite some time since demigods have stood in my presence. Tartarus doesn't care for them."_

_Well, we don't care for you, so why don't you just leave?_ Thought Jason.

"_Oh no Jason, now why would I do that?" _She chuckled, and the rock that was in between her talons snapped into little pieces. She rocketed off of it and flapped her great, bright pink wings in mid air, like some sick twisted version of Dragon Tales.(**A/N: Did anyone else just love that show when they were little?)** "_The fun's only just begun."_

Piper's shaky charmspeak voice took the lead. "I think you should just go to the Bahamas. I've heard it's very nice this time of the years."

"_Charmspeak does not work on me, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. You dare try and use it against me?!"_

"Um…"

"_You know, I almost despise demigods as much as I despise Echidna. Stupid witch, stealing Typhon away from me. My own soul mate, gone forever."_

"Uh, sorry?" tried Jason. A whip of fire snaked in his direction, and he narrowly missed it.

The monster started laughing again, and some invisible force dragged them out of their hiding spot and plopped them down right in front of the dragon. They shot to their feet ready to defend themselves, but Delphyne made no apparent advances. Instead, she watched them and looked them up and down.

Then, her head shot into the sky, her neck getting longer. _"Do you smell that? Should be familiar to the son of Zeus."_

And it was. Jason smelled the sharp scent of humidity and rain.

"_When the sky gives tears and lashes out at those unworthy, Eurymedon will have risen! And you all will cease to exist!"_

Well, that seemed pretty final.

"_So, why even bother trying to stop you all. My work here is done." _She backed away from them and stood close to the Doors, guarding them protectively.

And just then, it began to rain.

Delphyne cackled madly. _"You're doomed, you do know that. We've outnumbered you by hundreds. Three against a thousand. I think we can all guess the winners!" _She was full of homicidal glee. "_And so, for now, so long, demigods!"_

Then the lightning streaked out of the sky. Not even Jason had been able to guess it. But the twin bolts of lightning hit Piper and Jason in their chests and sent them shooting into the outer walls of the coliseum.

Gods, it really hurt, but Jason couldn't be fatally hurt with lightning. He passed out for a minute, only aware of the ringing in his bloody ears. Then, when his eyes snapped open again, he sprung up to his feet and looked around.

Piper was laying next to where he'd been. Her eyes were closed, and her close scorched. Blood was leaking from her wounds, and Jason remember that she was not immune to volts of electricity.

"Gods, no, no, no, no, NO!" screamed Jason, dropping to his knees. No! Piper had to be fine. She was fine. She was FINE!

But as he fumbled to press his fingers to her pulse, it seemed less likely. The Giant's Return Will Cause One to Die. No, it couldn't be Piper. Impossible.

There was nothing. He put his ear against her chest and waited for something, some sort of signal or thump that would help him stop worrying, reassure him that everything was alright.

But the tears began to flow from his eyes, because there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. Piper was the one to die! I know! Don't get all teary eyed on me now! I've been planning that for a long time! I too LOVED Piper!<strong>

**Did this remind anyone else of Catching Fire?**

**Sorry, I'll try to update quicker. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming. They should be REALLY interesting this time...**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey! How goes it? School starts in a few days;_; Ugh... The Rise of Nine came out today, which is awesome. I'm gonna buy it in a few minutes. Does anyone else like Imagine Dragons? I LOVE them! They have such good music! I got the Hunger Games, which i have watched three times in the past three day!**

**Quote of the day: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying 'Slendie, come and get me!' :)- My friend, Mckenzie.**

**Book of the Day: The Name of the Star by Maureen Johnson. I don't think i did this, but whatever. This girl named Rory moves to London to go to a boarding school. At the exact same time, a series of murders start, mimicking what Jack the Ripper did. Rory doesn't realize what these have to do with her, but soon she meets the Ripper. The weird part is that only she can see him. Even her roommate couldn't see him, and she was right next to her. Rory doesn't get what the Ripper wants with her, nor does she understand her new powers. Why can only she see him? **** 4 stars. It was good, but slow. Mystery/Romance.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

Leo

Leo hadn't mentioned to Percy how much the bronze glove hurt.

It pinched his skin in all of the bad places, but he guessed that that was the price for having something that could kill enemies with one hit.

Leo ran all the way to the climbing wall. Some type of creature that was really short, like Napoleon short, advanced at Leo, swinging a small blade without mercy. Of course, the only thing the monster would be able to do is hurt Leo's knees.

He ran up to the creature and whacked him on the head, like saying, "Bad, bad boy!" Little knives shot out of the fingertips and slammed against his face. The little thing shrieked loudly, and within moments, it dissolved into gross dust that coated Leo.

"Ick!" spat Leo, his mouth full of dust. "Why can't you guys taste like, I don't know, strawberries? Or tacos?"

A little dwarf creature turned and looked at Leo, cocking his head to one side. "Tacos?"

Leo was dumbfounded. "Oh, for the love of the gods," he muttered, then stabbed the creature in the gut. "Anyone who doesn't know what a taco is isn't a friend of mine."

And on he went.

From there, he joined people at the mess hall. Clarisse was fighting with her electric spear, electrocuting her way to victory against the spider army. A camel spider bigger than her came up to Leo and jumped on him. "Seriously," he screamed.

It's… whatever it was called, the thing with the pinchers, was snapping at his face. Its many eyes were boring into Leo's two, and its legs were scratching Leo all over his body.

Leo grabbed onto the clicking pinchers with his hand and ripped them off. They disintegrated while still moving, which Leo found absolutely revolting. But it kept moving against him, trying to kill Leo.

And then, it was just gone.

Leo jumped back on his feet, but saw that Clarisse had stepped in and torn the spider off of Leo. "You want a piece of me?!" she threatened, jabbing at it. "Huh? DO YOU?"

It hissed at her, foam dripping from where the pinchers had been. Then, it lurched forward and attacked Clarisse, scraping her legs and drawing blood, but she didn't seem to notice. She growled like an animal and swiped her lance. A spark of electricity popped off and sent the spider into a seizure. She stabbed downward, and the monster dissolved.

"Watch yourself, pipsqueak!" ordered Clarisse, and Leo nodded. She didn't seem to care that he was even back at camp, and she didn't even ask about Percy. Or, as Clarisse called him, 'Prissy'. "Now, go somewhere else. I can handle these losers." She seemed madder than usual, but Leo decided it was better not to ask.

He nodded again, and ran at the dining hall, where monsters were lined up shoulder to shoulder, as if guarding their food.

Fire escaped his fingertips as he jumped over a line of dwarves. He seriously enjoyed adrenaline boosts. He felt as if he could rule the world forever and cast every single monster into the depths of the Underworld.

"Come at me!" he screamed, fire leaking down his arms, his glove shining. He felt like Clarisse. "Come at me and see what happens! I dare you."

Many of the monsters were smart enough to just stay put, but one of them, a cocky daemon that looked like Stephen Colbert **(A/N: I love him!) **approached eyebrows were quirked in an extremely annoying way.

He had a sword in his right hand, and he waved at Leo with his left. He spun his sword in his hands like tennis players do with their racquets. "No offense, little dude, but you don't scare me."

_Well, offense taken_, Leo thought.

He reached into his tool belt and plucked out a hammer. He lit it on fire and then hurled it at Stephen. The look of shock crossed his face right before it hit him in the eye. He screamed like a four year old and put his hands on his face, dropping the sword.

Leo ran up and grabbed it. The sword would give him better reach. But it was unbalanced in his hands, so he just threw it at one of the monsters. It went right through it, but then Leo realized how much of a stupid move that'd been. Now the monsters had sword, one thing they didn't need.

One of the picked it up, obviously, and wielded it better than Leo had.

Leo reached into his tool belt again, and this time, pulled out gardening scissors. Cool. While Colbert was still holding his eye and crying, Leo stabbed him in the neck. He cried out once, and then the red, bloody skin was shown. It bubbled and steamed, and then he was gone.

But there were many more monsters to handle.

After about an hour of stabbing, cutting, hitting, singeing, and taunting, Leo trotted away from the dining pavilion, drenched in sweat and aching all over. He was bleeding from various spots, and limping slightly since one of the monsters thought it'd be fun to try and bite off his leg. It was miracle he was alive.

The adrenaline had left his body a long time ago. He wanted to curl into a little ball and fall asleep. Thoughts of kittens and pillows invaded his mind, and he almost passed out. Then he realized that it was only because Clovis had stumbled passed him, trying his best to fight.

Leo sighed and then decided to go to the cabins. When he got to them, his heart leaped into his throat.

The grass there had started to catch on fire near the head cabins, Zeus and Hera. Flames were surrounding the two buildings and getting higher. It was the giant's way of saying, "We will burn the Olympians to the ground." But they were starting with the demigods.

The other many cabins, lots of them new, were also burning, and ash was streaking everything.

"Oh, HADES NO!" yelled Leo. He wished he was Percy so that he could use those weird, yet awesome water powers to douse the fire. But Percy was off somewhere else, fighting for his and his friends lives.

Leo didn't like it when things were up to him.

Thankfully, most of the other campers were scattered near the cabins, or surrounded by the perimeter of them.

Leo saw Conner Stoll, but he looked a little bit lost. Leo wasn't sure why. Miranda and Katie Gardner were fighting back to back. Jake Mason, who'd finally gotten out of his full body cast, was fighting with the rest of his cabin. Half of the children of Hephaestus were killing monsters, the other half running around with fire extinguishers. Victoria, a girl from the Apollo cabin, was shooting arrows left and right. And even Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin was fighting, whereas Drew was just screaming and running around, yelling, "Stupid monsters! You broke my heel!"

Leo jumped into battle, hitting monsters with his glove while ignoring the fire around him. Sometimes it was cool to be a fire user. This was one of those times.

And then, all the fighting around him stopped, and everyone looked at the sky. Leo had kept one fighting, and he was able to just stab the monsters without them noticing. But then, his ADHD got the best of him, and he too looked at the sky.

There was a giant wave, a tsunami, heading straight over the camp. Actually, only the cabins and forest, the places that were on fire.

Leo finally found his voice again. "EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!"

The monsters were idiots and stayed exactly where they were, but Leo ran inside the Athena cabin before he drowned to death, along with ten or so other half-bloods. He'd never been inside the Athena cabin, but he didn't see how someone could live in it. The entire thing was dedicated to knowledge and books. Talk about gross.

"Whoa," someone, a daughter of Nemesis, said. "Leo's back!"

Everyone immediately turned and looked Leo, eyes wide. He smiled. "What's up?"

Before anyone could even reply to him, someone, who Leo recognized as Annabeth younger brother Caleb, interrupted. He'd glanced out the window. "I think it's okay," he told everyone, and then Leo open the door.

It was wet.

No, that's an understatement. It was soaked. Completely saturated. There was a river sweeping every trace of fire away from them. And a bunch of monsters were also gone.

Slowly, all of the campers filed out of the various cabins. They were all looking around. The left over monsters saw them and ran away.

Percy stepped out from around a cabin, a lopsided smile on his face. The centaur Chiron was trotting next to him. "Hello campers!" he called out. "Sorry about the water! It was the only way to get rid of the fire. I MISSED YOU GUYS!"

And with that, every single camper there jumped at him, cheering and trying to hug him. His closest friends had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. He could hear screams of happiness and crying. He had to join in with the cheering. He was happy for his friend.

About ten minutes later, they all let Percy get up off the ground. From where Leo was, he could see that his shirt was torn a bit, either from fighting or from the crowd, and his hair was a mess.

"Wow," Percy said. "Wasn't expecting that."

Everyone laughed. Leo got the nerve to get louder. "So, I'll take it everything is okay now. Percy and I need to get back to Rome and help the others."

Everyone got a little quieter, dark looks crossing their faces. Chiron looked troubled, and Katie and Conner looked like they were trying to comfort each other. Clarissa had joined them, and she was just staring at her feet.

"What?" Percy asked, his smile fading. "What happened?"

No one responded. They all looked scared or distraught, and Leo regretted ever opening his mouth.

Finally, Chiron spoke up. "Um, boys, right before the monsters invaded the camp, and I mean exactly before, some of the campers…" he trailed off.

"What?" demanded Leo, his stomach churning nervously.

"They disappeared," he whispered loudly.

Leo gaped. So did Percy. "What do you mean?"

"We don't know where they are," Chiron said.

"Lacy!" yelled Mitchell.

"Chris," grumbled Clarisse.

"Will!" said Kayla.

"Travis!" wailed Conner and Katie, holding each other.

Some other people yelled out names, but they all just seemed to blend together. Leo wanted to get down and plug his ears.

Chiron looked terrible and confused just like everyone else. "They're just gone…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the fight scenes were okay. I suck at writing those...<strong>

**I'll try to update again soon, but i have to prepare for soccer tryouts. I was on the team last year, but we have 50 people trying out this year, so I gotta get ready!**

**I might post a video of my friend and I playing Slender on YouTube. If i do, I'll tell you guys!**

**My reviews have been lovely, except for a few that i got today that said 'dreadful' (Thanks guys). Please review! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Everyone posts a short chapter... Even Rick Riordan has his short chapters (The last couple in The Lost Hero). This is a quick update for Leo, cause i really wanted to get back to Rome with Jason, Annabeth, and dead Piper (Saaaaad...) This is just a talking chapter between the demigods and whatnot. It was necessary to write this chapter. No Quote or Book of the day! Sorry for typos**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 66<p>

Leo

"Gone?" he sputtered with shock. "They can't just be gone."

"But they are," Conner mumbled miserably. No wonder he'd looked so out of place. He always stuck with his twin Travis. They were partners in crime. And Katie… everyone had always known that her and Travis liked each other.

Chiron looked troubled. "It's just like what happened with Percy." Percy shivered at the memory.

"Actually," Leo started uneasily. "That's not all. The Golden Fleece is gone."

For a minute, silence overtook them as the all absorbed the information. And then the pandemonium started. People screamed questions, or just screamed in general.

"SILENCE!" howled Chiron, and immediately everyone shut up. "What do you mean, the Fleece is gone?"

"Pretty much exactly what you meant when you said that the demigods were gone. It's just gone."

"Well, that explains how the monsters were able to invade the camp. It doesn't explain how the Fleece has disappeared."

"Whoever stole it had to be a demigod," Percy said. "Or a centaur, I guess. The Party Ponies have access to the camp, don't they?"

"My brethren do have access to camp, but they have no reason to be coming into our camp. In fact, this year's convention is going on right now. I decided not to go since we had the Giants and the Argo II to worry about. This year, it's in Tokyo."

"Oh cool," Leo said, briefly wishing that were in Japan.

"Yes. So now, we have a rogue demigod on our hands. I bet whoever took the fleece kidnapped the demigods too," Percy growled. "It must be a powerful demigod to take all of those people."

"And whoever it must be working for Gaea," Leo said. "And didn't Hazel say that Nico was missing?"

"Nico's MISSING?!" half of the camp gasped.

"Yeah, did we forget to tell you guys that?" asked Leo innocently. "But whoever took Nico is probably behind this."

"So we're just looking for one person, or multiple demigods," Percy concluded, rubbing circles on his temples. "Why is everything always so complicated for us?"

"It has been difficult for demigods since they came into existence," a voice said. Leo turned around and found himself face to face with Tia Callida, the evil babysitter. Of course to everyone else there, she was known as Hera.

"Hera," Percy grumbled with rage. "You dare show yourself here after all that has happened?"

The goddess shook with laughter. Her white robes changed colors as they flowed around her. Her black hair was braided into a bun. With her hair pulled away from her face, her facial features looked sharper than usual.

"Why, yes, I dare Jackson. You do not have any control over me. I can do as I please."

"Yeah, yeah, Tia, say what you want. That doesn't take away the fact that you still took away Jason and Percy's memories."

"It was necessary, don't you see, you stupid boy?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Now, the Greeks and Romans have met, so our family is united again! We are stronger together than we are apart."

"Nice speech," mumbled Leo sarcastically, and the goddess shot him a look.

"We still haven't met the Romans," shouted one of the campers.

"That is all yet to come. But I'm not here to help reassure you all. I carry a message, for Valdez and Jackson."

"Well, spit it out!" demanded Percy.

"You both need to return to Rome, straight away. The three there need help desperately."

"What do you mean? Are they okay?"

Hera looked around, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "Not really…"

"What happened?" demanded Leo.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"WHAT-"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. I am not allowed to tell you. Any of you, for that matter. So don't protest, or I shall leave you here to fend for yourselves." She nodded her head as if she were pleased with what she had just said.

That shut everyone up.

"Okay. Now I have one question for Percy." She turned to look at his face. He narrowed his eyes. "So, has Annabeth been giving you a hard time, as I guess?"

That took him by surprise. "What kind of question is that?"

"As I predicted, she has had a hard road to follow. With the mark and all of that. So, I guess she has made this quest a lot harder for you."

"You're wrong," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"You're wrong!" he shouted at her. She stumbled back in surprise. "Annabeth is our friend and I love her. If anything, she makes everything easier. Who cares if she has the Mark of Athena? It's not her fault. She would give her life to help us, no matter what. And now, if you'll excuse me, she is fighting a giant named Eurymedon, and we need to help her."

For a moment, Hera just stared at him. Everyone held their breath, ready for Hera to shoot Percy off the face of the planet. Even Leo prepared himself to have to jump in and stop a fight.

But instead, she smiled and clapped her hands slowly.

"Wow," she said. "You've got more guts than I give you credit for. Be careful."

Then she added: "And, I almost forgot. After this is over, even if you fail, which you may, you need to go to Greece. There are some people there that could use your help."

"What?" asked Leo. But then the world turned upside down, and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitly one of the worst chapters i've ever written. Sorry about that. But no worries, awesome chapters are yet to come.<strong>

**Please go read my story, Tiger's Destiny. I just ended it yesterday, and it would mean a lot if you reviewed!**

**You can review, but you don't have to. I seriously don't blame you if you don't want to. I deserve nothing for my crappy chapie. but, anywho, Review?**


	67. Chapter 67

**This chapter is my pride and joy! It totally makes up for the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy it, as i am trying to enjoy my last few hours before school starts tomorrow!**

**Quote of the Day: Experience is what you get when you didn't get what you wanted- Randy Pausch**

**Book of the Day: Leviathan by Scott Westerfeld. I liked the book, but it bored me a lot in the beginning. It is an alternate version of history, WW1! Alek is a prince without a throne. Deryn is girl disguised as a guy. THey both are thrown aboard the mighty airship Leviathan. they shuld never meet, but somehow they are destined to be together. **** 4 stars. Slow, but gets better. Fantasy/sci-fy**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 67<p>

Piper

_I. Am. Dead._

There was no point in denying it. She accepted it like a friend. A cold, cold friend that was always going to be there, like that annoying girl that would never leave you alone from the first day of school.

Death settled down on her like a blanket of darkness. Everything was pretty black and shadowy. And then, Piper was sinking. Her soul, her shade, was going through the ground into the Underworld.

Why did the Underworld look like a recording studio?

In front of her was a large building, labeled DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. On the shining glass doors, she read NO SOLICITING. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

Hanging on the inside of the door was an old, Yes We're OPEN sign. And then, underneath that sign, was a piece of paper that had the words STAY OUT JACKSON! written in a black marker. Piper smiled and wondered what Percy had done to get a stay out sign.

Piper reached forward and grabbed at the handle of the door. And then she gasped with the air she didn't have.

She could see through her arm.

_Holy fricking crap_, she thought_. I'm a ghost_.

Of course, she'd known it was going to happen sometime or later. Didn't all people turn into ghosts after they died? That's what she had suspected.

If she just glanced at her body, she looked normal. Her arm seemed solid and opaque enough. But if she started intently, she could see the ground below her.

Well, there was no turning back. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Instantly, she was hit by a wave of _Les Miserables_. She cringed at the sound. Not that she had anything against classic music, but wasn't death already depressing enough without having _I Dreamed a Dream_ in the background?

She was in a large waiting room that was entirely gray. The floors, the walls, the ceiling, all of it. There were two black leather couches, and people were sitting in every available spot. They all stared at their feet, twiddled with their thumbs, or bounced their legs up and down nervously, not knowing what was happening. A few of them, the confused ones, were walking around, examining their surroundings. There were a few plants, but they were only cacti.

Piper kept walking towards the front desk, which was a large raised podium in the middle of the room. She glanced to the side and noticed some of the people staring at her. A little girl that couldn't have been more than three tugged on her mother's pants and pointed and Piper. Why were they so interested in her?

When she reached the podium, she had to look up to see the man. He had chocolate brown skin that looked like Hazel's and bleached blond hair, cut short like Jason's. He wore an expensive suit, also gray. He had black sunglasses hanging out of his front coat pocket. His eyes were startlingly black.

He stared down at her, taking her in, sizing her up. She flinched at first, but then found her voice. "Um, hello."

"Hello." He drew the word out, and he had an accent, British perhaps. Maybe he was from Bermuda?

For a minute, they didn't speak again. Piper couldn't stand the silence. "So, and you are?" she asked.

His eyes got wider, and he arched both of his eyebrows, like saying, _Can you believe this girl?_ "I am Charon," he said, as if this were the obvious answer. "And may I ask who you are." It wasn't a question.

"I'm Piper," she answered. "Piper Mclean."

"Ah yes," he said. "I've been expecting you. They said you'd be the one to die at the hand of the giant. So, how did this happen?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Piper said curtly.

"No, you don't. But if you don't tell me anything, you might end up like him." Charon pointed over to the left, and Piper found herself staring at a guy sitting on a couch. He looked as if he'd come from the Revolutionary War. Then, Piper realized that he actually was from it. And he'd been waiting for over 200 years to go to the Underworld.

Hastily, Piper said, "Well… it was recent."

Charon chuckled coldly. "Oh, really?" He was sarcastic and rolled his eyes.

"At least, I think it was." She tried to think back. She knew she was dead, but how had she died?

"Oh, Hades," grumbled Charon. "Not another one of you."

"What?"

"The amnesiacs. The ones who were asleep or out cold when they died. That makes my job so much more uneventful. I mean, at least you aren't one of the ones that still think they're alive. Like that lady." He pointed to her right.

There was a lady in one of those white work skirts that fell to her knees. She had on a girlish blazer and had a cup of coffee in her hands. She was staring blankly at the corner of the room, her free hand pushing something repeatedly that was not there.

"That lady died on an elevator. She pressed a button, and the cables snapped. She's utterly helpless and confused. She still thinks she's late for work. What a poor soul." He said it without sympathy. "So try to think. Entertain me with a story."

"I was with…" Who'd she been with? She wished that the sad music would stop playing so that she might be able to concentrate more.

Charon seemed to read her mind. Maybe he had. "You don't like the music? Let's see what the little lads are playing these days." He took out an iPod and scrolled through it. The speakers started playing _Call Me Maybe_ by _Carly Rae Jepsen._

Piper cringed at the song. He noticed. "Yes, this is annoying. How about-"

"Please," Piper interrupted, tears forming her eyes. She swatted them away, hating herself for crying in front of the man. "Just turn the music off Charon."

"That's Mr. Charon Sir." It shut off, and Piper collapsed to her knees, settling her back against the desk and closing her eyes. She could hear Charon's ruthless, pitying laugh behind her. What had happened? She had to know.

And then a flood of memories shot into her head, making her jump to her feet. She looked up at Charon. "I was fighting a dragon, and Eurymedon returned. Lightning shot out of the sky and hit me in the chest. It was strong enough to kill me instantly, I guess. And here I am. Can I leave now?"

"Thanks, for that story," he said lazily. "I wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it was going to be, but what are you going to do about it? But don't get ahead of yourself, demigod. You need to pay."

_Pay with what_? She wondered. But as she thought that she was already reaching into her pocket. There were two drachmas in there. She pulled one out and tossed it up to Charon.

"Ah, you demigods, always giving me real drachmas. So much better than a debit card. But, I know you have another."

Angrily, Piper threw the other drachma at his head. With quick reflexes, he caught it between two fingers. "Someone had a temper. Go on into the elevator, girl." He gave her a green slip of paper. It was a boarding pass.

Piper clicked a button, and with a ding, the elevator doors opened. It was packed full of people, all holding identical passes. She squeezed herself inside, and then Charon came inside too. "Make some room!" he ordered, and all of the spirits, including Piper shoved themselves backwards so he could get on. As the doors started to shut, Charon yelled at the waiting spirits, "Mess with my stuff and you'll be waiting forever."

The doors shut, and the elevator began to descend. After a while, Piper started getting nauseous. She felt as if she were rocking back and forth on a boat. And then, she was.

They were on a wooden barge. Piper's outfit changed, morphing into a long, gray robe. So did everyone else's. Charon's turned into a long black robe, and when Piper looked at his eyes, they were empty black sockets. She could see right through his skull.

When she looked down, the River Styx churned beneath them. It was polluted with doll heads, lost weapons, inventions, diplomas. It made Piper sick. Mist rose from the water, and the beings around Piper disappeared.

The next she knew, Charon was saying, "Everyone off here."

The mist rolled away, and they were docked on a black, volcanic rock shore. In the distance, Piper could see the Fields of Asphodel and Hades's Palace, tall and radiating power in the distance. She followed the other people off the barge. They seemed to know what they were doing.

Soon, there were three lines in front of her. The people were dispersing in all different diections. Two of them had signs that said ATTENDANT ON DUTY, while the other one said EZ DEATH. Piper saw the long, crawling lines for ATTEDANT ON DUTY, and then the fast EZ DEATH line. A giant three headed dog, who Piper remembered was Cerberus, was growling at all of the spirits. Piper was sure that he was going to bite her head off, but he didn't pay her any mind.

For some reason, Piper chose the longer line. She didn't know why, but know that she was dead, it didn't really matter.

A minute could have passed. A year could've. Piper wasn't sure, but then again, it didn't matter. Soon enough, she stood before three figures, who for some reason, Piper recognized instantly, even though they had golden masks on. Shakespeare, King Minos, and Thomas Jefferson. They were the judges of the dead, Piper guessed. The ones to decide her fate. She should've known.

"Risked her life to save everyone else," Shakespeare said. "A noble death."

"It was bound to happen," Minos growled. "The Prophecy of Seven had predicted it."

"This girl has sacrificed everything for those she loves," Jefferson told them. "She had a full life ahead of her. Poor girl." Piper stayed silent.

And then, above the judge's heads, images flashed. Piper and her father surfing. Leo and Piper at Wilderness School. Her and Jason, holding hands and walking to a Camp Councilors' Meeting. Piper facing Drew.

And then the more recent ones flashed down at her. Piper and Jason running around in Rome. Them facing Delphyne. And the lightning hitting Piper in the chest. The last one that flashed up was of Jason crying over Piper's dead, bleeding corpse.

Piper couldn't stand to look t the pictures. She couldn't see Jason. To know that she would never see him again, never be able to press her lips to his, was unthinkable.

Piper collapsed to her knees as sobs racked her body.

"She's pathetic," Minos snarled.

"She is in love," Shakespeare countered. "They loved each other. Grace still loves her."

Jason loved her? Piper's head shot up. He really did?

"Look at her!" Jefferson said. "She has risked her life countless times. I say Elysium for the girl. She deserves it."

"I second that!" the playwright agreed.

Minos was fuming and glaring down at her. "I say Asphodel for all eternity, but I'll let it slide this time."

"Then it is decided," Jefferson said. "You will not be going to Elysium."

"What?" asked Piper. It was the first time she'd spoken. She rose to her feet unsteadily. "But you all said I should go to Elysium."

"And under normal circumstances, you would already be there," sighed Shakespeare. "But your conditions are… different."

"Farewell," said Jefferson, saluting. And mist rose around the judges, so thick that Piper couldn't see anything. And the whole time, she just thought, _WHAT?_

And then, Piper felt her eyes shut suddenly, and pain coursed through her body. She fell backwards, and blinding lights flashed behind her eyelids. Piper turned upside down and then flopped down on some type of hard surface.

For a while, she could only lay there. She felt blood leaking down a cut on her back, and her mouth hung open. But she couldn't make herself open her eyes. It hurt too much. Everything seemed to be spinning. Soon, Piper began to feel more cuts on her, more blood on her. She was so hot and sticky.

When her ears started to work again, Piper first heard crying. Heartbroken sobs that sounded so defeated that it made her want to cry also. Then she felt a hand gripping her own.

Slowly, Piper let out one huge, shaky breath. And then she heard the cry of astonishment. The hand released her own. It moved to her chest. She wanted to swat it off, but she didn't want to move. She had no desire to. It stayed right over her heart, and then flew off.

"Piper," a voice whispered. "Please wake up. Please tell me you're alive and that I'm not imagining all of this."

The voice belonged to Jason.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked around. Jason was kneeling over her, a dumbfounded look on his face. His mouth hung open. She looked over to the side and saw a bottle lying by her head. It was Children's Tylenol. Wait, no it wasn't. Piper remembered Panacea giving it to Jason. It was meant to cure wounds.

Jason had used it to bring Piper back from the dead. He could've used it on anyone, but he used it on her.

"Piper," Jason breathed. He said her name as if it were the most beautiful word he'd ever heard. He glanced at the empty bottle. "I can't believe it worked. You're alive. Please don't let this be some sick dream."

"I'm here," she whispered. And with those words, Jason cupped her face and ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I love you Piper. I love you so much. I thought you were gone. You were gone!"

"I'd never leave you, Jason. I love you too."

And with that, she sat up and kissed Jason, right on the mouth, like she had always wanted to do since the day she had met him. It was a slow kiss, but one full of love. A first kiss. And as she sat there in their lover's embrace, smiling as they kissed, she knew that this was the best moment of her life.

In that moment, Piper felt like she was capable of doing anything.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs for the chapter:<strong>

**I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz- I Won't Give Up, On Us. Even If the Skies Get Rough. I'm Giving You All My Love. I'm Still Looking Up. **

**Moments, One Direction- You Know I'll Be, Your Life, Your Voice, Your Reason to Be. My Love, My Heart, Is Breathing For This, Moment in Time. I'll Find the Words to Say, Before You Leave Me Today. **

**Hey, I just met you. And this is CRAZY! But here's my story. Review it maybe?**


	68. Chapter 68

**HEY! I got excepted to go to Greece, Italy, and France as a student ambassador, but I don't think I'm going:(**Thanks for the lovely reviews. I am having soccer tryouts right now, and they are so hard. Soccer is my number 1 priority right now, not Fanfiction. But, hey, It's almost Labor Day Weekend. I'll have extra time! ****

****Happy Reading!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 68<p>

Piper

The best moment of Piper's life was shorter than she'd expected. Because once the flames flew next to her body, she knew that she was in for the fight of her life.

Jason hopped up, breaking away from their kiss. His cheeks were flushed, and Piper knew hers looked the same way. He reached a hand down, and Piper took it to pull herself to her feet. Even though she had just been making out with Jason, her whole body hurt from the lightning zap. She stumbled when she stood up straight, and the world seemed to twirl around her.

Jason handed Piper her knife, which had been blown away from her hand apparently when she'd been struck down. They hid behind a large stone archway. They made up the coliseum. There were no monsters near the outer walls. They had surrounded the Doors of Death below them. Piper looked at Katoptris and saw Delphyne on it. She was staring intently at where they were, maybe debating whether or not to fly over and see if they were there or keep guard of the Doors.

And then, Piper saw the pink dragon take a deep breath.

Quickly she yanked Jason more inward. He gave her a questioning look just as the fire hit against the left side of the archway, where Jason and Piper were. Fire sprawled on either side of them. "Thanks," Jason said breathlessly.

"No problem."

"_Come on out, little demigod,_ Delphyne taunted. _I know the girl is dead. No sense in worrying over what is gone. Be a big boy and face me." _

Piper pointed to herself and mouthed "Thinks I'm dead?" Jason nodded once, and then mouthed, "Wait here." Before Piper could stop him, Jason ran out from behind the stone.

_Oh gods_, thought Piper. She knew better than to run out from where she was. Jason had a plan, and she didn't want to interfere with it. Slowly she stuck her head out from behind where she was hiding, and tried to get a good look of the area

Hundreds of monsters littered the area staring at Jason, who was slowly climbing down from where they and approaching the dragon.

Delphyne flapped her great wings, which send her far into the air, and then she extended her wings and glided back down to where she'd been. She too was glaring at Jason, steam rolling out of her snout.

Piper understood what Jason's plan was now. She was the secret weapon. Everyone thought she was no more. But here she was standing there, watching and gripping her knife.

Delphyne cackled maliciously. "_Ah, here is the little son of Jupiter." _

"What are you just going to stay there like a coward?" Jason mocked, twirling his gladius in one hand lazily. "I don't have all day you know. I'm expected to be in Venice tonight for a meeting."

Piper rolled her eyes. She never knew Jason could be annoying. They usually left that to Leo.

"_What? Does the demigod have no time for us? Maybe we should dispose of him quickly then."_

Jason coughed loudly. "'The demigod' is standing right here, and frankly, this boring. I had more fun fighting Lamia in Bermuda. Maybe I should just go back."

Delphyne's eyes flashed brightly. For ten, long seconds, Piper held her breath and didn't dare move. She was sure that the fight was ready to start, but instead of the dragon attacking, she just laughed mercilessly.

"_You poor, confused demigod. You just had the love of your life die in front of you. You are strong I see. Most people would still be with their soul mate, wallowing in sorrow. But not you…" _she trailed off.

Jason flinched, and Delphyne noticed.

"_Ha, but you DO miss her. You'd rather be next to her, but you know when you can't save someone. That's why I'm going to give you some guidance, Jason."_

She came closer to him, and Piper had to fight the urge to run and step between them.

"_You can join us, and we'll bring Piper back from the dead. You could be with her forever." _

Jason and Piper gasped at the same time. So now they were trying to bribe Jason into joining their side.

Piper was glad that she was alive, because if for some stupid reason Jason did decide to join them, she would give him the classic Aphrodite slap across the face. But he wouldn't do that.

But he looked like he wanted to. He was a good actor. Piper knew that he had to pretend and consider the possibility to make everything they were doing believable. "Could you really bring her back?" he asked, his eye suddenly full of wonder.

"_Of course. We have control of the Doors of Death. Thanatos is nothing compared to Gaea. She will give you anything. All you have to do is join us. You and Piper could rule the new world." _

_Oh please,_ Piper thought. She knew that even if she were dead, Jason wouldn't be that much of an idiot. But what if would have been. What if had chosen her over all of the other?

No, he would not have done that.

Jason held his gladius loosely now, almost like he were going to drop it and surrender. But then he stood tall and stepped closer. No one backed down.

Delphyne stuck out one talon and gestured for him to come closer. "_Come on, don't you want Piper?"_

And then Jason smiled wide, and before anyone, even Piper could react, Jason laughed and lunged with his sword. Not at the Doors but at Delphyne herself. Jason cut off the talon. Delphyne shrieked in surprise, and Piper didn't even know that dragons could shriek. As she blasted flames at Jason, he rolled out of the way and backed up.

"I will always have Piper, dead or not." And he began to attack.

Lightning came down from the sky and used Jason as a conductor, and hit at least 50 of the surrounding monsters. Piper flinched back, scared of the lightning more than she had been before. She wasn't sure that she would be able to sit through another storm ever again.

Jason smiled like a maniac and then moved his sword in an arc, cut clean through five approaching daemons that had gotten fatally close. Their skin bubbled before they dissolved.

Piper gripped her knife tighter. When was she supposed to go in?

Jason looked pretty good out there. He was holding his own. Whenever a monster came near him, t was off with its head. WHACK!

Delphyne apparently was still trying to recover over the fact that a demigod had gotten close enough to hurt her. She probably wasn't use to it. The last person who'd slain her had been a god.

Jason kicked a monster in the chest, and then flipped off of him and hit a monster that had been getting ready to stab him in the back. The ground there was full of weapons and useful items. Jason grabbed a small shield and used it like a Frisbee. It knocked out a few monsters.

Piper took a deep breath. It was now or never. She jumped out from behind the archway and began her attack too.

The pink dragon gaped at her. "_But- You- Lightning- How in the name of Delphi are you alive?"_

"Oh, that wee bit of lightning?" asked Piper dismissively. "Eurymedon will have to do better than that if he wants me dead that bad. Maybe I should be flattered?"

"That's my girl!" Jason called.

The dragon spat at her, and Piper nearly dodged the glob on phlegm. And thankfully she did, because when she turned around, the spit was melting the ground and stone rubble.

So, the dragon could shot acid. That just added things to the list that Piper had called, 'Things I do NOT look for in monster.'

Piper took a few steps back, and then sprinted forward, her arms pumping back and forth, slicing through the air. The dragon crouched on the ground, her tongue flicking out at her. Piper kept her knife high as if she were going to hit her in the mouth or cut off her tongue. As Delphyne tried to disarm her, Piper jumped down a bit onto the lowest level of the coliseum and slid underneath the dragon's beefy legs.

She popped back up on the other side of her. Piper took her knife and slammed it downwards, right on her long, scaled tail. The dragon hissed fire into the air angrily, and tried to turn around, but Piper moved out of the way.

Then she got a face full of monster tail.

The dragons backside slammed into her and sent her flying again. Piper remembered the last moments she'd been conscious before she died, and this seemed to be a lot like those moments.

But Piper was not paralyzed. She could still move. Piper let her muscles go slack and her body take whatever shape it wanted to. When she landed with a thud, she didn't even try to brace herself. And she hopped right up to her feet, perfectly fine and only a little bit bruised.

Jason was still fighting the monsters. One of the giant's came near him, and his stabbed it in the knee. It nearly fell over on top of him.

By this time Delphyne had composed herself, and she was sneering at Piper as she came forward, fire rolling off her hot pink scales. She was leaving the Doors exposed.

"You look like you belong in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood," Piper teased. "And I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

Fire got near Piper, but just fell short. But she could feel the searing heat against her skin. She knelt down and grabbed her knife without taking her eyes off of the dragon. "Well," Piper said. "Do your worst."

"_Believe me,"_ she snarled. _"I will."_

Delphyne moved at her with the speed of light. Eight claws tore at Piper, but she was completely ready. She dodged the monsters and stabbed it on the foot. Purple blood steamed from the wound and bubbled at Piper's feet.

Delphyne bellowed in rage at charged at her again. Piper raised her knife up in defense, but the dragons opposite arm sliced up from underneath, and before Piper could change her position, Delphyne's little knives cut into her stomach. And Piper shrieked.

Immediately, Piper felt blood gush from the wound, even though Piper knew it was only a flesh wound. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it hurt nonetheless.

Piper pressed one hand against her stomach to try and stop the flow of blood, and then she attacked again. She went on autopilot. Cut here, jab there, jump back, carry on. Black spots danced in her vision, and she stumbled on more than one occasion.

And then Piper saw the perfect chance. Slowly, the dragon had been backing her up, closer to the Doors.

"Jason!" Piper yelled. Jason turned. He was still fighting off the army of monsters. He looked at where she was a nodded. He yelled and stuck an excess spear up in the air. The lighting hit Delphyne in the chest.

Piper didn't wait to see the after effects. The Doors were so close and only opened a little bit. Piper fell against them and pushed.

They didn't budge.

"What!?" she exclaimed and pushed harder. Nothing happened.

"Need some help?" asked a voice. And then Jason was beside her, pushing too. They put all of their weight against it, digging their heels into the ground as they pushed. And finally, the Doors slammed shut.

The giant green light appeared, casting down on the two demigods. Piper squinted but kept looking at the Doors. Where the lock space was, it glowed even brighter. And then, it sealed itself shut.

But the monsters were still there.

"Oh no," Jason whispered. "Piper are you okay?" He had noticed the cut.

"I'm fine," she lied. "But look!"

Jason obliged and his eye widened. "Oh gods."

The monsters looked like they had been hit with a dizzy spell. They looked dazed a confused. Slowly, some of them began to dissolve and were blown away in the wind. But it wasn't fast enough. Maybe three were gone. About a hundred were left. Including Delphyne.

The monsters began to surround Piper and Jason. They moved back to back.

"Got any ideas?" wondered Jason.

"Nope," she said and she readied her knife and picked up a shield.

And just before the attack began, the bombs began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best cliffhanger or chapter, but oh well. Next chapter is from Frank's POV i think. I tried. Once again, I'm bad at fight scenes. I tried my best though. <strong>

**Yeah, i didn't do a Quote or Book of the day. Too bad. If you want a quote, go on GoodReads Quotes. Want a book? Go to Barnes and Noble. The book I'm reading right now, The Kill Order, is awesome! It's the prequel to the Maze Runner.**

**As Justin Bieber, the daemon, would say, SWAGGIE:) Love the reviews, but i'll only update if you give them to me. So please, review!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Hey! Guess what? I MADE THE SOCCER TEAM! YAY! I was on the team last year, and I'm so glad that I'm on the team this year. But my first week of school was terrible. I had homework every night, soccer practice every night, i had a test in Algebra every day, and i have a band concert in a week to prepare for! Plus, on the first day, a guy knocked into my plate of spaghetti and put it all over my shirt! Yeah, it was terrible:(**

**Quote of the day: Just keep swimming!- Dory from Finding Nemo**

**Book of the day: The Kill Order by James Dashner. This is the prequel to The Maze Runner. Before WICKED was started, before Thomas went into the maze, sun flares destroyed the earth and changed life forever. Afterwards, a virus known as the Flare started to spread and contaminate everyone. Mark and Trina are best friends and survivors of the sun flares. but they are in no way ready for what comes after that. The Kill Order has started, and once it finds you, it drives you insane until yuor dead. When will it reach them? ***** 5 stars! Way better than the Maze Runner, totally made up for the Death Cure. Must read Maze Runner Trilogy before you read this though. I cried so hard at the end. Romance/sci-fy/tragedy!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 69<p>

Frank

Hazel just had to keep on leaving him, now didn't she?

Frank wanted to go chase after her and make sure that everything was fine, that the little girl was going to be okay.

But as he thought, he didn't notice a monster sneaking up behind him. It was a psychotic Daniel Tosh, dagger aimed at Frank's back. But before Frank could even turned around and notice that the daemon was there, he heard a squawk and oof.

He looked behind him, an arrow already notched. But he was surprised to find Ella clawing the crap out of Daniel. The daemon sputtered curses until he died, right there, in the angry clutches of a harpy.

For a second, Frank was too stunned to do anything but stare. When he found his voice again, he said, "Ella?"

Ella nodded a little too quickly, feathers flying everywhere. "Ella helps friends. Ella doesn't like monsters. Or cheese."

"Yeah, I already established that," Frank murmured. "But thanks for saving my life."

"Ella sticks with friends." She flapped over to Frank's side and smiled a little bit, but was still trembling uncontrollably.

"Okay, then. Thank you. Let's go beat up some monsters."

Frank had to admit that Ella was much better at fighting than he'd thought. It was like she wanted to kill all of the monsters. If one came near them, she automatically tried to bite and claw it to pieces before Frank could even pull out an arrow from his quiver.

Spiders followed them in groups of three and four, trying to leap on them but always getting hit by Frank's arrows. Soon enough, Frank ran out of arrows. He knew that he should've gone after the ones that he had shot, but every time one monster was gone, a new one had replaced it.

He slung the bow across his back and ran ahead, but then fell on the ground. Ella flapped over his head and waited for him to get up.

Frank rolled over and sat up, then noticed that he had tripped over a body. The person, a boy younger than Frank and Hazel, was unconscious. Frank couldn't even remember seeing him at camp.

Frank turned him over. There was a long cut across his chest with blood still seeping from it. He was clutching an axe in his left hand, and it seemed like his right hand was broken.

"Dude!" Frank said, hitting his cheek. "Wake up!"

Frank didn't want some poor kid without any fighting experience lying out in the grass during a war. It would hang over his head if he didn't try to help this guy. "Come on, wake up."

But then, something made the guy's eyes open. Frank sighed with relief that the guy was awake. "Okay, get up," said Frank. But the guy did not acknowledge him. He stared up at the sky, his mouth hanging open.

"We don't have time for this," Frank hissed. "You need to get up or we're gonna be attacked by a bunch of monsters."

The guy still didn't respond. Frank was about to repeat himself when the guy's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Whoa!" Frank exclaimed. He fumbled to press his fingers to the guy's neck. But when he did, he felt no pulse.

The guy had been dead the entire time. Frank simultaneously felt sick and like an idiot.

Frank stood up and stared down at the dead kid. Frank could see how young he was, maybe eight or nine. Frank didn't like Reyna, but he was certain that she would not have made someone that young fight unless she was sure that they could. It was the same with Julia.

Frank had come to one conclusion. Reyna had gone insane.

Frank bent down and grabbed the guy's axe. Frank needed a weapon, but he had no choice but to take it from the boy. He felt like he was using him, but he pushed the thought from his mind.

Finally, Frank told Ella, "Go on and fight without me. I'll be fine."

Ella shook her head. "Nope, nope! Ella will stay and fight."

Frank puffed. "Ella, Tyson needs help as much as I do. Why don't you go fly over and help him."

That seemed to get through to the harpy. Quickly, Ella flew away to look for her boyfriend.

Once Ella was out of sight, Frank pulled the boy over and put him in next to a statue. Frank didn't want the boy's family to find him trampled to death by spiders and trolls. It just wasn't right, and Frank would not be able to live with himself if he didn't do something.

Frank had never fought with an axe before. He assumed that you just threw it or hacked at things with it, but Frank felt like one of those lumberjacks when he carried it. He blushed at the thought but then carried on, going towards City Limits.

He needed to make sure that Hazel and Julia were okay. And he needed to go talk some sense into Reyna.

Terminus, the armless statue and legless statue was jumping around, blasting things and cursing his head off at the monsters that kept running past the Pomerian Line, destroying everything in their path.

"I swear on Jupiter himself that if another one of you dirty, lifeless beings comes past me, I'll murder you all!" he threatened.

Frank approached cautiously, since he didn't want to die yet. The only way he was going to die was if the piece of wood got burnt up into ash, and he REALLY didn't want that to happen. No god was going to shoot him out if existence. Not if he could help it.

Terminus noticed him as he was approaching, but he only sighed. "Go on, son of Mars. Your girlfriend passed by here a while ago."

Frank was stunned. "You aren't going to take my weapon from me?"

Terminus shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I? Everyone else inside has their weapons. And I would really like it if you could beat up some of those things, so feel free." But he looked pained to say that.

"Thanks." Frank grinned and ran inside.

A monster, a short little dwarf came near him, and Frank cut downwards. He didn't try to, but he ended up chopping off the creatures head. It rolled away down the hill, and Frank laughed when he saw another monster trip on it.

Finally, Frank reached the center of the madness, where both armies were fighting against each other in rows, screaming battle cries. He heard, "For Rome!", "Die Scumbags!", and "CARE BEARS!"

Frank scanned the crowd from the sidelines and saw Hazel there, fighting a few creatures that just wouldn't leave her alone. She looked just as mad as Frank felt, though Frank wasn't sure if it was for the same reasons.

So where was Reyna? Frank couldn't see her anywhere. She was usually flying her Pegasus above everyone and attacked from above, but when he looked up he only saw clouds.

Then Frank realized that she would've been the one leading the demigod army. But he couldn't see the front of the line. Everyone was just mixed together. Frank could barely tell the daemons and demigods apart.

So Frank just decided to fight, and afterwards he would talk to Reyna.

Frank's axe met the nearest monsters legs, cutting into them deeply, it collapsed before dissipating. Frank lifted the axe back up and swung it while he pivoted on his foot, hitting a daemon that had come up behind him.

And then Hazel was beside him. Frank wanted to stop and ask if she had seen Reyna, but they didn't have any time. They fought on, Hazel using her lance, though she didn't seem to like it very much. She picked up and excess sword.

"Give me the lance," Frank said, and she tossed it to him. He would be better with it than the axe. He brought his arm back and threw the axe as far as he could. It hit something in the eye and sent it to the ground.

Slowly, demigods and monsters all around him fell to the ground, dead or hurt. The numbers dwindled. Some of the monsters began to flee, sensing that they would not win the fight. Some demigods stopped because they saw their friends hurt and wanted to help them.

And all the while, Frank still had the one question that he needed to ask Hazel about. But he kept pushing it away, knowing that it wasn't the right time.

Before Frank knew it, there were only a few monsters left. But to be fair, there were only about ten demigods that hadn't backed down or weren't hurt.

Frank was covered in blood, sweat, and monster innards. He had a gash on his leg, so when he moved, it was with a limp. He really wished that he had nectar, but he barely had a weapon. His bow was gone, nowhere to be found. He would have to get a new one some other time.

Every once in a while, Frank would drop his spear because his palms were slick with sweat and the spear was slick with blood. It moved loosely in his hands and made him ache for his bow and arrows even more.

By now, Frank was able to look around at the remaining fighters. He was almost positive that Reyna would be among them, but she wasn't. Frank knew that Reyna would never back down from a fight, no matter how hurt she was. At least, that was what most people had told him from the Titan War.

What if she had been killed?

He didn't even want to think that. If Reyna was dead, than there would have to be elections for a new praetor, since Percy and Jason were both off somewhere else, probably fighting at the exact same time.

And Octavian would win those elections…

Frank snapped back into the real world. A drunken looking dwarf stumbled towards him and Hazel, not giving up. Frank took a fraction of a second to admire the it's bravery, and then jabbed forward with the spear.

The dwarf didn't even fight it. He hung his head down as if he'd expected this to happen and burst into a cloud of dust that Frank choked on. Hazel was so tired that she fell to the ground. Frank reached down and she took his hand and jumped back to her feet.

The monsters were gone. But no one cheered. Everyone looked defeated and tired. Some were even crying and holding each other.

Frank tugged on Hazel's hand. "We need to find Reyna. I think she might be dead. That would explain why she wasn't leading the army."

Hazel shook her head slowly. A tear fell. "That's not it Frank. She was never there to begin with."

Frank's stomach dropped. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"Reyna wasn't even leading the army. It was Octavian. Frank, I think he's the praetor now."

Frank blinked. Surely he'd misunderstood her. "Come again?"

"Octavian's praetor somehow, Frank. It's his fault that Julia and some of the other little kids were fighting."

"No," Frank breathed. "No, no, no! That can't be. Reyna would never give up her position. We all know that."

"I know, Frank. That's why none of this makes sense. Even if she weren't praetor anymore, she still would have been defending Camp Jupiter. But she wasn't! She wasn't part of the army. I know. I checked."

Frank looked around. And sure enough, there was Octavian with a snide little smirk on his face, as if he were pleased with what had just happened. He was wearing the purple cape of a praetor. Frank had had enough of this crap. He marched straight up to Octavian and punched him in the gut.

No one even tried to stop him. Some people even looked satisfied that he had. The blonde hadn't even expected it. He grunted and doubled over in pain, but recovered quickly.

"Zhang, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Surely no way for a centurion to treat a praetor."

"Why are you praetor?" barked Frank, wanting so badly to punch him again. "What gives you the authority to send little kids, with NO experience, out to fight monsters twice their size?"

"War is always full of sacrifices. Don't you know that?" Octavian smiled wickedly.

It was like a slap to the face. Octavian was taunting him about his mother's death. Frank's face got hotter, and he was sure that he was going to burst.

Hazel joined him. "Do you have any idea how many people have died because of you?"

"Me?" He looked stunned. "Because of me? I am the only one that took up the role as praetor. People should be grateful and proud of me."

"How were you even able to convince her to let you become the other praetor? Or did you… I don't know, kill her?"

Octavian blinked. "You think I killed her? Wow, you really are insane."

"Then how in the name of Pluto are you praetor?"

"Because when bad things happen, people have to turn to me. Especially when Reyna goes MIA!"

Frank was once again sure that he had heard wrong. Reyna, missing in action? What was that supposed to mean? "Quit speaking riddles before I run you through."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it, you dolt? Reyna is gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Oh for the love of the gods, what else could I mean? She's disappeared, and so have some of the other campers. The roll for praetor was open to anyone, so I took it."

Frank looked around at all of the destruction, the blood splattered ground, the dead people and hurt little kids. This was all from Octavian being praetor. This could not happen. The camp needed Reyna back in office ASAP.

But apparently, she was gone, along with some of the other campers.

The camp wasn't going to last another week without some help. Unfortunately for them, they had none.

* * *

><p><strong>So, people have gone missing in both camps? I wonder who made that happen?<strong>

**I'm sorry about the quality. I've been so busy with school work that Fanfiction has nearly disappeared from my schedule. But I will keep on writing and finish this story soon!**

**Please review. Your reviews really help brighten up my school life!**


	70. Chapter 70

**This chapter is very similar to chapter 66, but not as terrible. This is a quick update, because i have school to get ready for. No worries. Annabeth's POV next time! Sorry about the typos!**

**Quote of the day: Cornbread! Chicken! Rice! Peas! We got the higher SATs! Hip Hip Hip Hooray! You'll be working for us someday!- The Colonel and the crowd, Looking for Alaska**

**Book of the day: I can't think of one. Even though i already did Looking for Alaska by John Green, I'm going to say again that it is really good. That's why i used a quote from it! ***** 5 stars!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 70<p>

Frank

"Who else?" he demanded. "Who else is gone? When did it happen? How?"

"One question at a time," groaned Lord Octagon, rolling his eyes.

Frank boiled inside. Hazel nudged him and gestured down with her hand, and Frank noticed that he was literally bending his lance in half with his hands. He growled like a wild animal and threw it in a random direction. He heard someone cry out in pain, and guilt shot through Frank momentarily. He really hoped that the person had been hit with the non-pointy end.

Octavian took out a Beanie Baby and started twiddling with it, yanking at the seams. "Let's see… That son of Bacchus, what's his name? Danny?"

"Dakota," Frank said. Octavian very well knew who Dakota was. Right now, he just wanted to get on their nerves as much as he could. It wasn't smart, seeing as Frank could turn into a bear at any time and maul him.

"Ah, yes. Hank's gone, and so is Larry. I think I few seven year olds in the city are gone. And Gina from the Third Cohort. Hylla and those Amazons left a few days ago, so we have no idea if they're okay or not. We haven't tried to contact them at all yet."

Someone behind Frank coughed. Him and Hazel turned around and saw Gwen limping up to them. One of her ankles was twisted in a very bad direction.

"Octavian, I swear- Frank? Hazel? You're back already?" Her expression changed from pain and anger to confusion. "Please tell you're back because the giant turned out to be a big wimp and all you had to do was get Percy to drown him in the matter of, like, two seconds."

"Well, that is one heck of a story," started Frank. "But no, that's not why we're back. Tyson said that the camp needed some help fighting, so here we are."

"What about Percy and Jason and those other demigods?" asked Gwen. "What are they doing? Why didn't they come to help?"

"Well, that Annabeth chick is probably dead. After all, the prophecy did say that someone would die."

Frank felt sick. Just because Hazel and Frank were okay didn't mean that everyone else was. What if someone had died while they had been gone?

"Jason, Annabeth, and Piper are fighting Eurymedon in Rome," Hazel said to them. Some of the other campers had joined them, hurt and fatigued. "Leo and Percy are at Camp Half-Blood helping the Greeks, because apparently they're in crisis too."

"Good riddance to them," grumbled Octavian. "I'm positive that if the Greeks came to New Rome, they would attack like the barbarians they are."

Once again, Frank had to resist the urge to kill him.

"The Greeks are our friends," retorted Hazel. "So shut up about this and tell us when the demigods disappeared."

"It happened right before the fight had started a few hours ago. People had reported to me that they couldn't find their friends. They were reporting to me because no one could find Reyna. I went looking for Reyna, and I couldn't find her. When none of them showed up when the monsters invaded, we kind of understood that they weren't playing hide and go seek."

"Weren't you expecting this?" asked Frank sarcastically. "Didn't your maimed teddy bears tell you something was going to happen?"

Suddenly, Octavian looked very defensive. "Don't talk about my animals that way." He pouted his lower lip like a two year old who wanted candy. Frank wanted to slap him.

But then, just when the day couldn't get any worse, a bright flash of light stopped their argument.

Frank closed his eyes. Something that bright was usually a god or goddess, and he didn't want to get burned into oblivion.

When the light stopped burning against his eyelids, Frank opened them to find Juno standing there with her goatskin cloak draped over her shoulders. She stood tall and looked like royalty. Her mouth was turned into a smile, but her eyes were cold.

Everyone fell to their knees to show respect to the goddess.

"Fighting will get you all nowhere," she informed them, gripping her staff tightly. "I didn't join the Greeks and Romans just so you all would fight about the Greeks being good or evil."

"Well, what do you say about the Greeks then, Lady Juno?" asked Octavian, suddenly switching from a jerk to class pet.

"The Greeks aren't evil," she said coldly. "My Greek form Hera is not evil at all. The next to you open your mouth, you better watch what comes out of it. Unless you want to end up as one of my pet cows for all eternity."

That shut him up. He nodded quickly and ducked down, hiding his face.

"I am not here to choose sides. I am here to take Frank and Hazel back to Rome."

"Wait." Frank stood up, and a gasp escaped the forty or so demigods still kneeling. "What about the missing demigods? You must have some idea where they are!"

She glanced away from him. "I'm not completely sure, but I have my suspicions." She stopped there, and Frank and the others stared at her. Frank was waiting for her to say something, but she just hummed to herself. Then she must've noticed all of the eyes staring at her, because she snapped out of it. "What? Were you expecting me to tell you?"

"Um, kind of," Frank stated.

"They could be in Rome, or they could be dead."

"Dead?!"

"_Could_ be dead. I'm only a goddess, I don't know everything."

Frank barked a laugh. _Yeah, only a goddess, how terrible that must be._

"But, they could also be in Greece. Though the most likely option would be that they are dead. They could be in Greece, because before you would to Greece, you would have to go past or into Rome. That would make it easier for Eurymedon to kill you."

"But why would he want a bunch of demigods?" asked Hazel, also standing up.

"I'm afraid I don't even have a guess for that. But this has not only happened here. There are Greek demigods that have also gone missing. And if you want to find them, then you need to go help your friends."

"What's happened to them?" demanded Frank. "Are they okay?"

"You'll have to see for yourself. Now if we can just-"

"Don't you do anything!" growled Octavian. Everyone gaped at him. You didn't just interrupt a goddess. Frank laughed silently. Maybe he wouldn't have to hurt him. What he had just done was suicide enough.

"Excuse me?" asked Juno with disbelief.

"You're just going to leave us here, with half of our population hurt or dead. You're going to do nothing?"

She laughed wickedly. "May I remind you that you were the one that has been waiting for the role of praetor for your entire life? A real praetor would know how to take care of his army in bad times. A coward would whine and complain that I wasn't doing anything."

"But-"

"Besides, you were the idiot the put little kids and the elderly in the battle. Their deaths now hang over your shoulders. Dear Jupiter help you when you go to the Underworld."

Octavian was stunned. So Juno kept on talking. "Now, quit being a coward or quit being a praetor. I think you should let the senate, or what's left of it, decide."

She turned to Frank and Hazel. "And now, you need to go back to Rome."

And in the moment, Frank's world turned upside down, and he only thing he could see was darkness.

Once his feet hit the ground again, he could even open up his eyes. He felt wood beneath him, and his weapons were gone. On the bright side, he felt great, besides the nausea. Juno had taken away their wounds.

He still didn't like her, but after what she had said to Octavian, Frank was cool with her.

Beside him, he heard a groan, and long hair covered his face. Hazel.

Someone started shaking him. Or maybe there was an earthquake. Frank could've happily laid there for the rest of his life, but then a familiar voice said, "Frank! Hazel! You guys come on, wake up!

Frank sat up and opened his eyes. In front of him, he saw four different demigods. But then his eyes focused, and he saw two.

It was Percy and Leo, alive and fine.

"Oh, thank the gods," said Hazel. She gathered the three boys into a group hug. Frank was so happy; he couldn't remember the last time he was that happy.

When they pulled away, Leo spoke. "So, let me guess, Hera sent you all here too?"

"Yep, but where is here?" Frank wondered.

"We're on the Argo II, back in Rome. Or just outside of it," Percy told them. "Hera said that Annabeth, Jason, and Piper needed help, and I am a little nervous why."

"Well, if none of us are dead, then who is?"

Frank was so worried. He knew it showed on his face. He didn't want any of his friends to die."

"We might as well go and help them in any way we can," said Frank.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Hazel.

"Please," Leo said dismissively. "The ship was MADE for killing monsters."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! We won our first soccer game, 8-0! I am so happy! You all are amazing! I've had so many tests in the last two weeks, including a 200 question english test!**

**Quote of the day: If you judge people, you have no time to love them- Mother Teresa**

**Book of the Day: Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. I am reading this right now, and I am only halfway through. I feel like i am one of the only people who hasn't read this. Many people told me it was amazing, and many people said it was terrible. So i had to see for myself. I think that the idea was pretty good (most of it), but the writing is childish and unrealistic. I can't see a 17 year old girl saying 'Holy Crow'. I'm sorry, but i really can't. That's all I'll say. So far *** 3 stars, Fantasy/Romance. If you wanna see a funny video, watch 7 yr old does Twilight by Smosh. It is SO funny!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 71<p>

Annabeth

_MOVE!_ She told herself frantically, but she was planted in her position with fear. A flying chuck of rock hit her in the face and sent her sprawling backwards.

"I swear," she murmured as she shot to her feet. "If I die without a fight, then let me rot in the Fields of Asphodel."

More than anything else, Annabeth wanted to run and hide like a coward. She felt like one. She tried to do offensive moves, but the army of monsters would too great. She was one demigod in a swarm of monsters, all wanting her dead or handed over to the giant.

Annabeth had been fighting for about twenty minutes. Her body reeked of monster innards, and sweat dripped off of her like a waterfall. She had the bow from Eros strapped in her belt. Any resources she'd had before the fight were practically gone, though she did have her knife. So far, she hadn't been hurt that badly, only a few cuts and whatnot. She was holding her own, which was a good thing. If she could maintain this, she may live to tell the tale.

But that wasn't very likely, now was it?

The more monsters she killed, the more that came in. They would surround her in a circle, she would do a 360 spin to eliminate them or push them off.

During different circumstances, Annabeth would have enjoyed being there. It was in the distance, not too far away. It was way bigger in person than in pictures or visions. If the monsters hadn't been surrounding her, it would've been a beautiful scene. The sky was gray and black, and the faintest hint of stars painted the sky.

She hadn't even see Eurymedon yet. Maybe he was watching from somewhere, laughing at her stupidity. Maybe he hadn't even risen yet. She couldn't be sure. She wasn't even on the grounds on the Basilica yet.

_Don't think about stupidity, Annabeth_, a voice said inside of her. It was not her own. _You are Wisdom's Daughter; you have the Mark of Athena. You are no coward._

"Mom?" Annabeth looked around even though she knew her mother was nowhere to be found.

_Keep your eyes open, stay alert. Don't let anyone sneak up on you. You're not alone. I am here to guide you. Show these monsters what you can do. _

And somehow, those words gave her motivation. She charged at a group of monsters, her knife a death shard. When they got too close, they were dead. She was fighting like a maniac, better than she ever had before.

A troll like creature came near her, and she jabbed at it, cutting its chest, twisting the blade, and yanking upward, cutting clean through its head, nearly splitting it in half. Some sort of green goo coated her dagger and bubbled on it. She half expected the knife to melt and leave her weaponless, but nothing like that happened.

_Behind you_, her mother instructed. As she attacked in front of her, she kicked out with one foot. Her heel connected with something. She heard a daemon squeal in pain.

Rage fueled Annabeth. She bored her eyes into her enemies and screamed a battle cry in Greek. She charged forward, spitting and hacking away. A fist connected with her jaw, snapping her head back. She recovered quickly and stabbed Frank Ocean stomach.

He gasped in pain and let out a string of cuss words before his skin melted away and he dissolved. One of his friends growled at her and also attacked. She slit his neck, and then turned to a spider and cut it deeply.

A row of Anthropophage riding those weird chicken creatures charged at her. She bolted around them, jumping through a row of shrubs and cutting up numerous parts of her body.

"What in the world are those things?" asked Annabeth as she attacked more monsters. They looked at her, probably wondering who in the name of Hades she was talking about.

_The hybrids? They are hippalectryon. Many mythologists call them fantastic, but I don't see what's so good about them. Their brains are entirely too undersized, and they are naïve. _

"Good to know," grumbled Annabeth. She brought her arm back and hit a Blemmyes in its chest face, poking out an eyeball. She was extremely disgusted by it a flicked it off bravely.

A permanent snarl was sealed on her face, and Athena barked orders in her head like a general in the army. She was like a one woman militia. Was it the Mark of Athena that was causing this?

_Yes, it is Annabeth. But you need to understand something. The Mark of Athena is not a curse, no matter what the ancient scrolls or textbooks may tell you. It is a gift I bestowed to you when you were an infant. It is a blessing._

Annabeth stopped right where she was. Her arms hung limply at her side as she tried to process what was going on, what her mother had just told her. Every bit of energy drained out of her, and she felt defeated, tired, and used.

_ANNABETH!_ Her mother screamed inside her head. _Pay attention!_

Without even looking behind her, Annabeth side stepped. The monsters ran past her and she hit it in the head with the butt of her blade, and it crumpled to the ground. She decided it wasn't best to do nothing in the middle of a battle, and she ran over into a clump of trees.

Maybe the monsters were blind, but none of them even noticed her run away. She heard a few cheer, like they were happy that she had disappeared.

"How could you?" she demanded, tears appearing in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily, puncturing her face with her overgrown nails. "Do you know how many times the mark has nearly killed my friends and I? But you don't probably care."

_But I do,_ she protested. _You're my daughter. You don't understand what the mark can do to you._

"It almost killed Percy," she whispered. "You were happy to let him die, now weren't you?!"

_Everyone knows that I am no fan of Poseidon or his offspring. I don't like Percy Jackson, but he is one amazing fighter and necessary to this war. Or, at least that is how Hera sees it. But I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. I know you love him. _

"Then why did you bestow the mark to me? What is so special about it? So far, it's only caused us pain and stupid things, all because of me."

_You are so smart. But in the past, I saw visions of you and knew that this would be your destiny. The Mark of Athena gives you more than just knowledge and bad luck. You will burn through Rome Annabeth. And once you do, the mark too will burn away. _

And then something seemed to leave Annabeth. A part of her was gone.

"Mom?" she asked. "Mom? MOM!"

There was no response. Athena was done helping her.

Annabeth didn't know if she should be relieved or worried.

"There she is!" someone screamed. The monsters, however, had returned. Annabeth shook her head, cleared her thoughts, and gripped her knife tighter. She approached slowly, taking her time and sizing up the enemy.

She attacked, but something had changed. That boost of energy that had been with her was gone. She stabbed a few monsters, but something hit her in the shoulder and she screamed in pain.

Immediately, she clutched her hand to her shoulder and tried to stop the blood flow. She really wanted a bottle of nectar, something to ease the sting. Blood leaked through her fingers and stained her hand.

"Gods no," she shrieked and tried to raise her knife, but her arm hung there and she couldn't move it without hissing.

Then the monsters were upon her.

Two of them tackled her to the ground, but Annabeth had been ready to collapse. Someone yanked her hurt arm, and she bellowed loudly and kept doing it until one of them had to clap and hand over her mouth.

"Rid her of weapons," someone barked, and her blade was taken away. They didn't find her bow, but there was nothing Annabeth could even do anymore. She had a face full of dirt, and the feeling of the monsters slimy hands on her body made her want to get sick.

They yanked her to her feet by her matted blonde hair. She clenched her teeth hard. Then they began to drag her, closer and closer to the Basilica Nova.

The monsters were cheering happily about their victory. Some of the happiest monsters would go up to Annabeth and kick her in the stomach, smiling with glee when she cringed.

Soon, the monument loomed over her. She couldn't see in front of her because of the monsters making a barricade. And then, the ones dragging her let her flop to the ground, and she let out a long sigh. She had lost a lot of blood, and everything was getting a little blurry.

"Are you ready, demigod," a cannibal sneered. "This is your doom."

"It really is," she breathed. She couldn't do anything to save herself.

The monsters began to chant in an old language that Annabeth had never heard of. It was like an incantation, and she knew that they were chanting to help Eurymedon rise.

"There's a reason we needed you alive, little girl. You will help the giant lord rise. He could rise without you, but then he would be weak. Yet with a sacrifice, he will be healthy and strong."

They were going to throw her down the pit.

_UGH! NO!_ she thought. She began to struggle against her captors, but they yanked harder on her arms, and she whimpered.

Then they took her forward even farther, until a huge crater in the earth stopped them. It twirled and churned restlessly, and Annabeth could hear the sounds of something waking up.

For some reason, she remembered what her mother had said. _You will burn through Rome._

She could burn. They would burn. She would fight. They would fight.

But the Mark of Athena would prevail.

They began to push Annabeth into the pit, but with her last ounce of strength, Annabeth took control of her gift.

She finally exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was okay. I wrote this really fast, and i am so tired. I've been getting, like, no sleep for two weeks. Sorry about typos!<strong>

**Goodnight! Please review and get me to 2000!**

**BTW... HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER! I'm almost at 2000 reviews?! AHHHH! You all are sexy, amazing people, and i love you all like family! **


	72. Chapter 72

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. School has been a pain. But I am now captain of my soccer team! YAY! And we are undefeated so far! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A lot of things will happen.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 72<p>

Annabeth

The fire that had coated her skin burst off of her in twenty to forty foot rays of light and heat. The monsters stumbled backwards and fell down before getting burned into ashes, then blown away by the force.

She arched her back. The pain was terrible. She was on her knees, arms outstretched. She shut her eyes because everything was too bright. The screams were almost too loud for her to handle. She clenched her teeth.

Even though the monsters had been getting ready to throw her into a pit and feed her to a crazy giant, she felt bad for them. Burning to death was a sad and painful way to die.

Annabeth should've been dead. She knew it. The fire was so strong and lethal that it destroyed everything in its path.

Annabeth fell forwards, luckily not towards the pit. But she did land in a bush. The leaves brushed against her skin but didn't hurt her. The fire layer was a protective shield. She did, however, crush a lot of the foliage. When she came to a stop, she focused of one leaf in front of her face.

She let out a puff of hot air from her mouth when she saw that nothing was burning.

But that puff of air blew against the one leaf, and it started to singe and get smaller.

Fear filled Annabeth again, replacing the sense of relief. Her mind flashed back to the dream she'd had few days before. The exact same thing had happened. The Flames had spread in her dream, and they were spreading now. **(A/N: This happened in chapter 43)**

The one leaf fluttered to the ground. The other leaves caught on fire too. Annabeth scrambled back on her hands and stood up, attempting to run away, but her feet slid out from underneath her, and she crashed to her knees.

She gasped. The fire was now completely surrounding her. The bushes were lit.

She ran around, but then came to an abrupt halt. The pit in front of her was swirling more ferociously now, like it was trying to hypnotize her.

She turned around. The sight was startling. All of the monsters were running around, trying to get away from the fire. The braver ones were still close to the pit.

One monster looked like it was going to try and prod Annabeth into the pit with its spear. The moment the spear touched her skin, the monster was blown a hundred feet in the air, already burned to death.

What had Annabeth become?

Something wrapped around her neck and yanked her. She gagged, her hands automatically flying to her neck to pull the thing off. When she touched it, it got tighter, and she tried to cough, but no sound would escape her throat.

Whatever it was was immune to the fire that coated her. It twisted and Annabeth twisted with it. She dug her heels into the ground to resist the constant tugging, but it didn't help. With one final yank, she was sent falling into the pit.

When her body connected with the sandy mixture, the vine or whatever it was let go of her, as if assuming that she wouldn't be able to escape after that.

Annabeth struggled as she swirled around and around. Her head went under, but she popped back up. Sand and mud had gotten into her lungs. A vine wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down.

Somehow, Annabeth was treading mud. She fought against the grip, screaming and kicking. The monsters stared at her. Some of them looked confused, kind of like they wanted to help her, but no one dared step forward. Fear ruled them.

Annabeth had tears running down her face, but the sizzled away on her skin. She didn't even know why she was crying. Maybe this was the giant's return, causing her to die.

She fought to the very last moment. But then her head went under.

Annabeth couldn't open her eyes. She twisted and turned, wanting to call out but positive that no one would answer. It would make her death quicker.

She reached up in the depths of the pit to see if someone would help her. She highly doubted that. Her world was slowing. She cracked open her eyes a bit, not enough for any mud to get in since her lashes protected her.

Something grabbed onto her. But it was from above.

And hand caught hers and pulled upward, against the grip still on her ankle. It held on and was pulled up as she was.

Annabeth tilted her head up with her last ounce of strength; she couldn't even move her limbs anymore. The hand gripping her own was pale. On one finger, there was a skull ring. A ring Annabeth had seen before.

Nico?

A million thoughts still raced through her mind as the sand got thinner. Her arm flopped uselessly at her side as the other one was still raised. Annabeth couldn't see past her knees, so there was no way to know who was holding her.

Whoever it was had no intention of letting go. The closer she got to the surface, the more tightly the hold got.

She needed air desperately. But maybe she didn't. For all she knew, she could have already been dead and just watching hallucinations. But she had come within close range of death too many times. She knew that she was still alive.

One question stood out from all the others, even the mysterious people holding her. If she was still alive, then who'd died?

Her head broke the surface. Annabeth sputtered crap all over the ground as she lay there, convulsing. The pain throughout her body was tremendous. Her eye lids would barely stay open. She couldn't even feel her old injuries anymore. The bleeding had stopped.

"Nico?" she breathed. She had barely said it; more mouthed the name of her friend.

Wasn't he being held by Gaea? Wasn't she supposed to go help him? This was totally the opposite of what she'd expected.

Even though she wanted to go to sleep and forget about the ancient Forum behind her, Annabeth propped herself up on one elbow. "Nico?" she called. It'd had to have been him. No other person wore that ring.

She called again, but no one answered. Her savior was gone.

Annabeth jumped to her feet, pain shooting through her legs. They shook as if her weight was too much for them to handle. She stumbled to the right and glanced at her surroundings. A little ways away, she could see a twin bolts of lightning flying down from the sky. The wildfire was still spreading, but contained within a certain area.

She was starting to confuse herself.

Many of the monsters were either dead or had given up hope. Weapons and supplies scattered the ground from where they had abandoned them. She picked up a shield and then dropped it.

Someone behind her chuckled. "Did you forget about me, Wisdom's Daughter?"

Cold terror rushed through Annabeth as she pivoted on her heel. And there, standing over the pit and glaring at her, was the giant Eurymedon.

He was even worse in person. The smell that rolled off of him was a mixture of golf courses, New York City dumpsters, and month old expired milk. His clothes were in rags, and dirt had stained every bit of skin except for his surprisingly shiny bald head.

He smiled, and Annabeth saw a few rotten teeth. He snapped his fingers and Annabeth braced herself for the worst. She would fight him, even though she had no weapons at all.

But he didn't approach. Instead, ten large, hairy spiders crawled out of the pit and towards Annabeth.

She shrieked, and Eurymedon laughed.

Annabeth backed up away from them. They were coming slowly, taking their sweet precious time, and Eurymedon seemed to be fine with it as he studied his finger nails.

She found a sword on the ground and snatched it up. One of the spiders got close to he and she stabbed at it.

It did nothing. The sword went right through it as if it didn't exist.

The truth dawned on her. They didn't exist. Eurymedon was creating these illusions to scare her.

Annabeth stopped where she was and didn't move. The spiders closed in around her. She began to sweat. The droplets of water shined with the glow of the mark. It took every ounce of self control not to run away shrieking, but she managed.

And then, they were just gone.

Eurymedon began to clap. "Well, well. I see that you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Most people in your situation would have lost their minds. Hmm, but not you."

A scythe as long as Annabeth materialized in his hands. He swung and twirled it like a happy little boy getting a toy sword for his birthday. "I guess I have to thank your friend. If he hadn't pulled you out, there's a big chance neither one of us would be here right now."

"Screw off," barked Annabeth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?" he asked innocently.

"Who was it that pulled me out?" she demanded.

"I think I'll leave that for you to find out. Of course, it's not like you're going to leave the Basilica Nova alive. I'll merely kill you if you try."

"And if I don't try?"

"Then I'll still kill you. I've slumbered for eons. I have a wee bit of an appetite." He patted his huge stomach and burped. "So, I say we get this show on the road. As the fencers say, en garde!"

He raised his scythe, and in the blink on an eye, he was standing right in front of Annabeth. He swung it at her head, but she dodged and darted away. He laughed ruthlessly and followed her with giant stomps.

The remaining monsters fled, knowing that there was nothing they could do. They all headed off towards something in the distance… was it the Coliseum?

Annabeth shook her head and snapped out on her wondering thoughts. She ditched the sword and found a dagger lying on the ground. It was fairly similar to her old one.

Eurymedon's blade came down again, but Annabeth deflected it. A piercing rain started over head, but she brushed the moisture away as quick as she could.

Eurymedon came her again, jabbing inward. She jumped back and then hit the blade hard. It faltered in his hand, but he recovered quickly. He snarled at Annabeth and slashed. She tried to parry the scythe. The two blades connected in the air and sparks flew in all different directions.

_I wonder…_

She took a deep breath, and then jabbed forward as hard as she could. The flame coating on her rippled down and went on the knife. It quickly lit up, and Annabeth smiled. The mark just kept helping her now.

The giant yelled a curse as the blade slashed his skin, leaving red marks. Almost immediately, the wound began to close, and Annabeth fell back and ran. She needed something else.

And then she found it. Her old bronze knife was just sitting on the ground, waiting for her. She dropped the old knife and grabbed her own. Then she coated it with flames again.

Meanwhile, Eurymedon was just being slow. "You can't hurt me! I'm a giant. You can only kill giants-"

"By using the combined forces of a demigod and god, blah, blah, whatever," she interrupted. "I get the gist, so shut it."

He narrowed it eyes. "Okay now you are just getting on my nerves. I'll quit playing."

Lightning streaked down at her, and she jumped out of the way before it could hit her. Her hair got singed on the end, but she ignored it. She rolled out of the way as hail pummeled the ground where her face had been only moments before. She let out a sigh and got back up on her feet. She wasn't going down that easily.

Annabeth darted from bush to bush, trying to look for an opening to attack. All around her, chaos had blossomed. Spiders by the pit, daemons near the trees, an earthquake rumbling the ground. Annabeth knew that they were all attempts to scare her. They were only illusions.

Annabeth tripped over another weapon and fell. She cursed in Greek and got back up. But then she looked at what she had fallen on.

Her heart stopped. It was a bow.

Just what she needed.

She felt like doing an epic victory dance, but that would have to wait. She grabbed it, and her hands flew to her belt.

By some miracle the golden bow was still strapped in there. Annabeth pulled it out and strung it loosely as she ran around and looked for an opening.

The giant was on red alert. He had his eyes trained on her. With a wave of his hands, a dust storm hit her like a wave. But he had made a huge mistake. She might have been blinded, but now, he couldn't see her either.

As Annabeth notched the bow again and squared her shoulders, she felt something come over her. When she glanced down, she saw a hand mimicking her movements. Some shade was coming over her. They were mixing together and doing the exact same things.

"Miss me?" asked a voice.

Cupid.

Annabeth wanted to cry with relief. Someone she actually (partially) trusted was there, helping her. There was still hope.

She took a deep breath and stared at the last place she'd seen Eurymedon. She thought of Percy, risking his life for her. She thought about all of her other friends, fighting everywhere so that this person would go down.

_Please let the arrow hit him_, Annabeth thought desperately.

And she let the arrow fly.

Many things seemed to stop at once. The downpour ended. The dust storm vanished. The fire stopped. The pit disappeared. And Eurymedon stood there with an arrow through his chest, a look of pure surprise etched onto his face.

He fell to his knees and looked at Annabeth. "You think it's over. You think you've won. I can see it on your face. But this war is far from being over. I am one of many obstacles that you will see."

He blinked slowly, and his breath came out in gasps. "There are others!" he exclaimed. "I wanted you alive, but the others want your dead corpse at their feet. They've been recruiting demigods, some of your friends."

"WHAT!?" screamed Annabeth. "Who? What do you mean by that?"

He laughed. It stopped soon. That was the last sound she ever heard him make. He slowly dissolved and the wind blew him away.

Annabeth screamed in frustration. Her friends were betraying her? Who were they? Annabeth fell onto her knees and put her head in her hands. She had failed to get the life changing information.

Everything seemed very silent. Car horns were oddly loud in the stillness of everything. Annabeth glanced at what was left from the battle. She and Cupid had stopped him. Cupid was gone, Eurymedon was gone, and she was alone again.

But then she saw the Argo II, drifting toward her in the sky, and she knew that her friends were there to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes you just need to have a happy ending. This chapter was very hard to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**Only two more chapters in this story! Can you believe it?**

**Reviews are loved!**


	73. Chapter 73

******Please Read**** Sorry that it has taken me a while to update. School has been a pain and whatnot. I am the editor of the school newspaper, so I've been doing a lot of work for that. But the worst the that happened (drumroll please)... I may have broken my ankle:( Right now, the doctors say it's sprained, but I have to go to another doctor because I may have fractured my growth plate in my ankle. Which means no soccer, tennis, dance, running, or volleyball for me for 6 weeks. And i was just made captain of my soccer team:( *Sigh* Well, life sucks for me right now, but here's an update.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 73<p>

Percy

This was definitely one of those 'write YOLO on your forehead' moments.

One of the other nice things that Panacea and Leo had installed on the ship were multiple mounted cross bows around the perimeter of the ships, so that people stationed there could shoot at things far below.

Percy was the worst shot in camp, but that was with a normal bow and arrow, shooting at a target. When Percy was with a cross bow and had many target close together, what was the point in aiming? He could pretty much aim anywhere and end up hitting something. One arrow wasn't going to ruin an ancient structure.

At least, he hoped not.

While Leo manually directed the ship (he was NOT good) with a little help from Percy, Hazel and Frank were aiming cannons and holding guns. So far, they hadn't seen any monsters, just a bunch of confused mortals stumbling out of their homes to see a large fire in the distance.

The mortals were still trying their hardest to stop the fire. It was taking a while. They were spraying down water and fire repellent from helicopters. Thanks to the Mist, the people in the helicopters flew around them without realizing they had.

Percy wondered what they would think if they saw a Greek Warship flying through the air, shooting things at crazy, psycho monsters. The Mist could really work wonders.

They began to close in on their first destination: the Coliseum.

The place was covered with monsters. They littered the entire section of Rome in one giant army, and spread north a small bit. The closer they got to the Basilica Nova, the more they thinned out.

But as Percy watched the approaching area, he could see that the monsters were disappearing. They just started popping out of existence. Which, of course, was perfectly okay with Percy, but for a moment, he wondered why.

Then the answer became obvious. Piper and Jason had closed the Doors of Death. And from what Percy could see, there was no Eurymedon in Rome, which meant that Annabeth had finished him off.

So then, if that all were true, who'd died?

"GET READY!" called Leo from below deck.

"I thought you were steering the ship!" Hazel called back.

Percy could almost hear Leo roll his eyes. "Hazel, we have a Son of Poseidon on this ship. Even if he didn't want to steer the ship, his subconscious would do it."

It was weird how some people knew more about him than he did. Percy ignored that and said, "What are you doing down there?"

"Just getting ready! We're approaching fast, and I'm ready to unleash our secret weapon."

"And our secret weapon is?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Leo retorted.

Percy groaned, but almost right after that, Leo said, "NOW!"

Now? Were they already there? Percy let loose a round of arrows. They flew down to the ground below. Percy willed the ship to drop a few feet at a time so that they could get close enough to the ground where they could jump out and help his friends.

Percy couldn't see exactly where his friends were. It was hard to find Piper and Jason in the midst of all of the fighting. Then Percy saw the formation that most of the monsters were in. They were surrounding two massive doors that were sealed shut. And standing against those doors were Jason and Piper, getting ready to fight.

"AGAIN!" screamed Leo. Percy reloaded the crossbows and shot another volley down at the monsters, praying neither of the demigods got hit.

And then Leo released the secret weapon.

A dozen little bombs that looked strangely cartoonish fell from the bottom of the ship and whistled through the air. Percy waited, staring below. For a minute, there was an eerie silence.

And then, they touched the ground and exploded.

Rubble and monster bits flew in every direction. Some even came upward and hit Percy in the face. He barely noticed. A giant pink dragon got hit with two or three of the bombs, and bits of pink went everywhere as a cloud of black smoke began to cover them, and a few mushroom clouds popped out of the ground.

Now they were descending into a giant cloud of smoke, where anything could happen.

"Leo! Did you think any of this through?"

"Of course I did!" the son of Hephaestus called back.

"You did? Then did you take into consideration that you could've hurt our friends with the bombs, and now we can't even see where we're going?"

Leo came out from below deck, worry written all over his face. "Okay, maybe not," he grumbled. "But Jason and Piper should be smart enough to run for cover if they see bombs falling from the sky.

"Well, let's land this then!" Frank said. "Maybe we'll end up crushing some monsters while we're at it!"

"Nice idea," Hazel replied. Percy had stopped the ship now. "But what if we crush them?"

"We have no other choice," Percy answered sadly. "I saw the Doors of Death, and they're closed, which means the monsters should be disappearing. But we need to give them a little encouragement, am I right?"

They all murmured in agreement.

Percy then ran back to his post, and Leo joined him. They fired arrows in every direction, a desperate attempt to kill the monsters. Hazel was aiming the cannon at random directions, while Frank was shooting bullets aimlessly.

Percy wondered how the Coliseum was holding up. With all of the chaos that was going on, he wouldn't be surprised if it had been blown to pieces. He was pretty sure that it wasn't legal to bomb an ancient structure. He was like Bin Laden without the beard.

The black clouds had begun to clear, and scenes of the battle had been restored. Some of the monsters had begun to flee, running out of the catacomb like structure. The pink puff ball had disappeared, and Percy presumed her to be dead and gone.

He could barely make out Piper and Jason, fighting back to back against a crowd of monsters that had diminished greatly, but they still needed help. Piper had a nasty looking cut on her that needed nectar. Jason looked exhausted.

Quickly, Percy threw a ladder over the side of the ship and began to climb down, his friends following. Once his feet touched the ground, he pulled Riptide out of his pocket and ran to the nearest monster, slashing it across the chest.

The cut wasn't even deep, only a minor scrape. Percy had practically missed. But nonetheless, the creature dissolved easily.

Which meant that all of the monsters were weaker since the Doors had closed. Good to know…

Percy was ready to kill another monster, but before he could even bring up his sword, the creature became a column of dust and blew away into the outer walls of the Coliseum.

Percy and the three others ran inside of the Coliseum, taking out monsters left and right. Before they knew it, they'd reached the center of the monument.

There were only about thirty monsters left. Piper cried out as one of them struck her, and Jason took up her hurt side and ended the monster right then and there. Piper recovered and went to where Jason had previously been and began to fight more.

Leo lit up his arms. "It's so ON!" He started throwing flaming tools at the monsters.

Frank turned into a lion and began to pummel the monsters and tackle them murderously before ripping them to shreds with his jumbo claws and knife like teeth.

Hazel went on Daughter of Pluto on them and began to manipulate the ground. She made treasures cover the monsters until they were more Pandora Jewelry than monster.

Percy just stuck with his sword since it was dangerous enough. The few amount of monsters attacked from all sides, but Percy was fine. More than fine. He was exceptionally fricking AWESOME!

And then, they were all gone.

Jason and Piper, who were still standing back to back against the Doors, collapsed onto the ground. Percy and the others hurried to huddle around them. "Oh gods, are you guys okay?" asked Percy, pulling some ambrosia out of his pocket.

Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed the ambrosia. "Yeah, we're great." She tore it in half and handed some to Jason. They began to nibble on it.

"Well, then, hurry up," Percy ordered. "We have more to do."

"Percy, she was being sarcastic," Jason told him, and then coughed. "We aren't in any shape to be going to fight anymore monsters. Can't we just rest for a few minutes?"

"No!" Percy exclaimed, but then felt bad. He knew that they'd gone through Hell in the past few hours, and it would take a while to heal. They had just gotten back together again. "We still haven't contacted Annabeth. Who knows what she doing?"

"'She' is right here!" called a voice. Everyone turned to the sound and saw Annabeth stumbling toward them. Her skin was no longer pink and she looked terrible.

It was one of the most beautiful sights Percy had ever seen.

Before she could even get another word, Percy had his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. She hugged him back and buried her head in Percy's neck. After a few seconds, Percy brought his lips to meet hers in an amazing kiss.

When they pulled away, Percy set her back down on the ground. The others were staring, and normally, Percy would have been embarrassed, but he was much too happy to care.

"Wait!" Hazel said. "Sorry to ruin the reunion, though it is great to see everyone, but wasn't someone supposed to die?"

"Someone did," Jason answered darkly.

"Who?" asked Leo.

"It was me," whispered Piper.

Percy didn't know that she'd gone through Hell quite so literally.

"I don't feel like explaining it right now," Piper told them. "Maybe later."

Percy decided not to pry and changed the subject. "Annabeth, what happened to your glowing skin?"

"The Mark of Athena is gone," Annabeth replied. "But I have no clue how. It just disappeared after the fight, right after I saw the Argo II land."

"So what happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, but I will later. All you need to know is that Eurymedon is no more."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to exchange stories on the ship."

"What do we do now?"

But everyone knew the answer. "We go to Greece."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go! <strong>

**Ah... my ankle is killing me. I need to take the splint off and check it. I'm watching Full House right now... lalala...**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You all are amazing! Thanks for being here for me and supporting me! I would love it if you guys reviewed or added me to your Author Alerts. When MoA comes out (only a few weeks!) I will be writing my own version of HoO4, and I would love it if you guys read it! **


	74. Chapter 74

**This is the FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you all for reading my story!**

**Here's a little quote that went well with this story: The Doors of Wisdom are never shut.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 74<p>

Percy

_Seven Half-Bloods Shall Answer the Call._

_To Storm or Fire, the World Must Fall._

_An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath,_

_And Foes Bear Arms to the Doors of Death. _

One prophecy had ended, which Percy and the others called 'The Prophecy of Athena'. But now the Prophecy of Seven had begun.

The seven had been united, and they were answering the call of Hera. To fire, the world had been falling. What oath they were supposed to keep, Percy didn't know. But he knew that foes bared arms to the Doors of Death. He'd already seen that.

"Peace out, Rome," Percy muttered from the ship, turning his back on the city.

As the ship lifted back up higher into the air, Percy got a clearer shot of what had happened. It was easier to see with the lack of monsters, explosions, and death. The structures and monuments had managed to not collapse, at least.

But the city was still wrecked. The fire on the coast was still fairly large, and the mortals were having a tough time stopping it. The city looked pretty bad. A lot of it was covered in ash, and even though the important things hadn't been destroyed, the smaller buildings had. Cars were strewn everywhere, and lots or asphalt was cracked and torn up.

"Allow me to fix this," Jason said, reading Percy's mind. He concentrated for a minute, squinting. Then, large clouds began to form. Soon enough, rain was pouring down in huge sheets, dousing the fire.

"Poor mortals," Percy said quietly. "They have no clue how close they came to dying."

"Ignorance sucks sometimes," Jason agreed. "But there's nothing we can do about it, so why don't we just ignore it. It should make you feel smart."

_It makes me feel like a freak_, Percy thought. _An_ _awesome, demigod freak, but a freak nonetheless_. But it's not like he was complaining. "Yeah," Percy answered after a minute. His eyes swept the area as they started to move away. "I feel like a genius."

Piper came over to Jason and took his hand. Percy then realized how nice they were acting towards each other, nicer than usual. Percy assumed that they had started dating. It made him super happy for them, because he knew how much they'd always liked each other. Even though he'd only known them for a few days.

Wounds were treated as the ship moved through the air. Stories were exchanged. When Percy heard how close Annabeth had come to dying, he nearly turned the ship around to go try and find some more monsters. It took him a while to cool off from that news.

Piper's story was one he could hardly believe. Percy wondered how Panacea had known that Jason was going to need it. And when she told him about the 'Stay Out Jackson' sign, Percy actually laughed. He had never liked Charon and had no wishes to go back to the Underworld anytime soon.

One thing that shocked Percy more than anything else was what had happened to Hazel. "Why in the name of Poseidon would Nico try to kill you? Aren't you guys BFFL's or something along those lines?"

"We're more family-ish than friendly-ish," Hazel explained. "But I don't know why he'd even try something like that."

"I'm going to wring his neck the next time I see him," Percy thundered.

"I'm with you," Frank agreed. "But that's not all. After the fighting was finished and all of the monsters were gone, we found Octavian leading the army. He was one of the only demigods still standing. And by demigods, I mean everyone. Even the little kids were fighting."

"Like Julia," Hazel piped in. "I found her half dead on the ground."

For a moment, Percy couldn't form words. Jason beat him to a question. Very slowly, he asked, "And where was Reyna during all of this?"

"Gone," he said blandly. "They hadn't seen her or some of the other campers. So Octavian automatically took the role as praetor and got a bunch of the campers or retirees killed."

Jason's face turned purple with rage, and Percy's entire body was shaking. His mouth as moving, but no sound was coming out. Leo coughed for a minute, but it was otherwise silent as they absorbed the information.

"It was just like that at Camp Half-Blood. The Golden Fleece was gone, and the only person who could've gotten inside the borders to remove it would've had to have been a demigod. And some of the campers there were gone too." Leo said all of that without taking a breath.

Percy rubbed his face with one hand. "Okay, I need a break from this." He stood up and started pacing. He had to start planning. They were going to be in Greece soon, and what if Nico was there? And Gaea was waiting for them! Plus, the camps needed help. Percy was already getting a headache.

"Percy," Annabeth called. "You're worrying yourself to death. Take a break! We have a few hours until we get to Greece. Why don't you call your mom?"

Percy just stared at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" she ordered. "Your mom has been worried sick, and it would get all of this off of your mind if you just called her. You're too stressed."

"Calling Mom would make me even more stressed!"

"No it won't." She rolled her eyes. "Quit making excuses and call her. You know you want to."

"But you can't call from other countries!"

"Percy," Annabeth said. "My phone allows international calling between countries."

"Won't we attract monsters?" Percy said. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and waved her phone back and forth. Percy stalked forward and snatched the phone.

It wasn't that he didn't want to call his mom. He was just nervous. He hadn't spoken to his mom in so long. Neither had he talked to Paul. When he'd called before, they hadn't picked up. Part of Percy hoped they didn't this time. How was he supposed to explain any of this?

Percy went to the back of the ship and dialed his mom's number. He held the phone to his ear and listened to the phone ring over and over again. And then he heard crackling as the phone was flipped open.

"Annabeth?" asked a sleepy voice. It was his mom, Sally Jackson.

"Mom," Percy choked out, suddenly relieved to hear his mom. "It's Percy."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and a static sound. "Mom?" Percy called. "Are you okay?"

No one answered for a moment, and then she said, "Percy, is it really you?" Her voice was thick with tears.

"Yeah Mom, it's me. I miss you. A lot."

"Oh, Percy! Where have you been? Annabeth said you were in California. Where are you now? Are you safe? What are you doing? When are you coming home? You said in your message that you were on a quest!"

"Whoa, Mom. That is way too many questions. Yeah I was in California."

"Was? Where are you now?"

"Um…"

"PERCY!"

"Sorry. I'm in, um… the Mediterranean," he told her sheepishly. Then he started counting down the seconds until her crazy freak out.

"The Mediterranean?! Like, the sea? In Europe?!"

"Actually, it also borders Africa-"

"Don't be a smart aleck Percy! Why are you there?"

Reluctantly, Percy told her the entire story. From the beginning, when he woke up at the Wolf House, to the end, how he'd been fighting crazy giants and psychotic monsters for days. He talked about Frank and Hazel and the friendship they'd formed. He described his quests. His mom never interrupted him once.

Once he was finished, his mom said, "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" Not really…

"Well, please come home soon. I'm not going to annoy you to death or anything, but please stay safe Percy. Paul and I miss you so much."

"I love you, Mom. I promise I'll come home soon."

"I love you too, Percy. Give Annabeth my love."

"Okay, bye Mom."

"Bye Percy, stay safe." The line went silent.

Percy returned to Annabeth and gave her the phone. "Thanks, I needed that. Mom gives you her love."

Annabeth nodded. "Everyone's gone to sleep. We're all exhausted. Maybe you should get some sleep too. I'm getting ready to pass out, but I didn't want to leave you up here by yourself. So, how was she?"

"She was fine, completely relieved that we were all okay. I mean, she was obviously mad at me for being and idiot and disappearing-"

"We all are."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But other than that, she was fine. She just wants me to come home in one piece. She asked more questions than I thought possible, like a normal mom. Gods, I really miss her."

"I do too Percy. But we can't worry about that now. Just go to sleep."

Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek and then climbed downstairs. He found the nearest mattress and collapsed onto it. In less than a minute, he was fast asleep. And then the nightmares snuck into his mind, once again.

He was in a dark cavern. The ceiling was low and threatening to fall apart at any moment. The rock was black and crumbling, and boulders were strewn throughout the large room. And inside was a large group of people.

Percy recognized most of them. He saw Calypso and Panacea tied up back to back, unconscious near the back wall of the cabin. Golden ichor was dripping from their wounds. The other goddesses were also tied up and surrounding them, too weak to do anything. Even the Oreads were there.

Then Percy saw the missing demigods from Camp Half-Blood. Travis was hanging upside down from the ceiling, dangling uselessly. Chris was muttering curses as he swung back and forth. Lacy was curled up with a few other kids. She was crying.

On the opposite side of the cavern were the missing Camp Jupiter campers. Percy knew a few of them. He saw Dakota rolling around with ropes tied tightly around his body. He struggled to free himself. Percy saw Larry and Hank muttering to each other, perhaps planning an escape.

The most heart stopping sight was when Percy saw the Hunters of Artemis. The Campers and Hunters had never been too fond of one another. But after fighting and relying on each other, they'd become 'acquaintances'. Percy knew how well they fought, so he was dumbfounded that they were being held kidnapped.

He saw many of the old Hunters that he'd known for years. Then he saw the new recruits that he didn't know. But the worst sight was Thalia, his friend.

She was being tied up. Her mouth was gagged, and a man was binding her wrists. Her head lolled to the side, and Percy knew that she was not awake. All of her weapons had been thrown away, and her little tiara, marking her as the lieutenant, was gone.

The man pulled away from Thalia, and Percy got a look at his face.

It was Nico.

Percy stopped in his tracks, even though he was sure that they wouldn't be able to see him.

But then Nico looked straight at Percy. Not through him, but at him. Nico then reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. It was small, more of a note card.

Nico dropped it on the ground, nodded it at, and walked away.

Percy stared at it for minute. There was no way he could pick it up. He wasn't in a real body. But Percy was too curious, so he bent down and reached for the note.

He was actually able to pick it up, despite his assumption. He stared down at the note. It only had two words on it, written in cursive. And Percy knew that those words were going to haunt him for a very long time.

_Trust Me._

* * *

><p><em>Coming in Fall 2013<em>

_The Heroes of Olympus Book 4_

_The Rise of Hades_

* * *

><p><strong>*******Please Read Final Author Note! Super Important!*******<strong>

**First. I am not going to write a story called The Rise of Hades. I just thought that'd be a cool name for a sequel to the Mark of Athena.**

**Second. You can go online at Google Books and read the first five chapters of the Mark of Athena. I was too much of a wimp to read them. I wanted to be surprised when the book came out. **

**Third. I want to give a HUGE thanks to my biggest supporter, best friend, and amazing cousin in real life, Kimmie G914. She has been supporting me from the very beginning. She has always inspired me to never stop writing, to always keep reading, and to ignore what those pesky haters always say. Thank you, Kimmie! You'll forever make me smile. **

**Fourth. I will be doing my own version of Heroes of Olympus Book 4. I will post this sometime in October. Please add me to Author Alert so you'll be alerted when a post it.**

**Fifth. Many of you guys have been asking me questions. I will now answer a few of them. My name is Katie. I live on the East Coast, and no, I will not say what state. I am 12 years old. I started reading the Percy Jackson books in fifth grade. And I have no idea how i came up with this story. It was a spur of the moment thing.**

**Last but not least. Thank you to every reader of this story. You all make me so happy everyday. Together, we have gotten this story over 2,000 reviews, and over 450,000 views. I never expected this! I thought i was going to have 100 reviews at the most and only 40 chapters. I love you guys more than you will ever know. You're all i talk about at school, or in the car. I even dream about you guys. Thank you so much.**

**Like always, reviews are loved. Please review the last chapter, even if you haven't reviewed the others. **

**I love you all so much. Thanks for being there for me!**

**-BBH**


	75. Author's Note: Sequel Info

**Hey everyone! I just finished the Mark of Athena, and it was AMAZING! I was so surprised that some of my ideas and characters were in there. But, of course, Rick Riordan wanted to be a mean troll, and he ended the story with the BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER IN THE WORLD!**

**No lie, it was a terrible cliffhanger. I cried so hard because of how sad it was.**

**But, i also laughed a lot. It was so funny. Leo was so funny (For those who have read the book, the Team Leo idea cracked me up), and Percy was too (Classic Seaweed Brain). **

**And... the ROMANCE! Ah! I never knew Riordan could write romantic scens like that. My favorite part of the book was when Percy and Annabeth... well, i won't ruin it for those who haven't read the book, but my favorite part started on page 159 and ended on page 171.**

**But, I'm pleased to announce that i have just posted the first chapter of my version of the Heroes of Olympus, book 4, The House of Hades. **

**Yep, that's the name of the book! I thought it was going to be the Rise of Hades, and hey, I was pretty close! **

**So, please go and read it. If you want to, just go to my profile (by clicking on my name above, for those who don't know how to) and scroll all the way to the bottom of the page until you get to My Stories, and click on The House of Hades. **

**Thank you all for being such amazing readers! Please go check it out sometime!**

**Love you all so much!**

**-BBH**

**P.S. I went to the doctor, finally, and it turns out that my ankle is broken:(**


End file.
